Une annonce bizarre
by bichou85
Summary: Edward et Bella se retrouve marié par accident. Vont-ils le rester ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**PDV de Bella :**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 27 ans, et je suis professeur de sciences à la faculté de Seattle. Une pure célibataire et je ne m'en plains pas.

Comme tous les jours je rentre de mon travail avec la ferme intention de terminer ma soirée dans mon canapé avec une bonne glace au caramel. Je prends mon courrier et pénètre dans mon appartement. Je dis bonjour à Toquine, ma petite chatte de 6 mois et m'installe pour corriger les devoirs de mes élèves qui ont un bon niveau cette année. La correction terminée je vais prendre une douche pour me détendre. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain je m'installe dans mon sofa mais me relève pour prendre ma glace quand mon regard est attiré vers mon courrier. Je regarde vite fait, Pub, Pub, Facture, lettre…lettre ?! Mais c'est quoi ça ! Le cachet de l'enveloppe indique un cabinet d'avocat… Je ne suis pourtant pas une fille à problème alors pourquoi un avocat… De mes mains tremblantes, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et commence à lire.

_Mademoiselle SWAN, _

_Suite à une erreur administrative de la Mairie de Seattle, je vous informe que votre état civil a été modifié. Effectivement, vous êtes actuellement mariée à Monsieur Edward Cullen. _

_Je souhaiterai vous rencontrer le plus rapidement possible à mon cabinet, afin de vous expliquer la situation et de procéder à la rectification. Merci de me contacter au XXXXXXXXXXX._

_Avec toutes nos excuses, veuillez agréer mademoiselle, mes plus sincères salutations._

Maître HALE

La lecture de cette lettre est comme un coup de massue. Tellement puissant que j'en tombe sur ma chaise ! (**Bah ouais, c'est une première d'être mariée sans le savoir hein). **Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas comment une erreur comme celle-ci peut s'être produite. Bon, bah je vais appeler Maître Hale pour savoir si c'est une plaisanterie ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

_**Bonjour, je souhaiterais parlais à Maître Hale, s'il vous plaît !**_

_**Ne quittez pas, Je vous mets en relation !**_

_**Merci**_

Dix minutes d'attente avec une musique qui t'endort tellement elle est passionnante…quand Maître Hale daigne enfin prendre mon appel.

_**Maître Hale j'écoute !**_

_**Oui, bonjour…euh...comment dire, voilà…. je suis mademoiselle Swan, j'ai reçu un courrier de votre part pour me signaler une erreur administrative !**_

_**Effectivement j'attendais votre appel. Monsieur Cullen doit venir à mon cabinet dans deux jours pour rectifier cette erreur. Puis-je compter sur vous ?**_

_**Vous voulez dire que c'est réel ?…..je pensais que c'était une blague !**_

_**Non, effectivement ça peut faire sourire mais c'est très sérieux. Je voudrais vous parler des circonstances de cette erreur, mais pas au téléphone !**_

_**Très bien je viendrais dans deux jours, à quelle heure est le rendez vous ?**_

_**14h30 à mon cabinet !**_

_**Très bien j'y serai.**_

_**Au revoir Mademoiselle Swan.**_

_**Au revoir Maître Hale.**_

Bon bah me voilà mariée à je ne sais pas qui. Si ça se trouve, c'est un type horrible avec de grosses lunettes et aucun style (**Attention je n'insulte pas les gens avec de grosses lunettes, c'est juste qu'avec ma chance bah ça ne sera pas un mec canon**).

Bon je fais quoi maintenant ? Y a qu'a moi que ça arrive des trucs pareils non mais franchement. Je vais appeler ma meilleure amie et lui raconter, je sens qu'elle va se foutre de moi…

Comme prévu, elle était morte de rire au téléphone et prévois déjà à la façon de m'habiller pour ce rendez-vous ! Non mais ça va servir a quoi de bien m'habiller, je vais juste rencontrer mon pseudo mari, c'est pas comme si c'était mon mariage… Aller je vais me mettre au lit et essayer de ne plus y penser. A l'eau ma soirée téloche et glace…

**PDV d'Edward :**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 28 ans, et je suis directeur d'agence de mannequin à Seattle.

Il y a deux jours en rentrant chez moi comme d'habitude, je suis tombé sur cette maudite lettre du cabinet d'avocat de Maître Hale. Et qu'elle surprise en découvrant que l'administration de Seattle m'avait marié à une parfaite inconnue. Quelle joie de se savoir marié sans connaître son épouse. Mon frère c'est bien foutu de moi, tout comme mes parents quand je leur en ai parlé. Vive la famille j'vous jure ! Et donc là maintenant je suis devant l'immeuble de cet avocat à attendre je ne sais pas trop quoi. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire est une caméra caché ou une connerie dans ce genre. Aller, je me décide et entre dans la tour. On me montre où je dois me rendre exactement et j'attends dans la salle d'attente. Une petite femme brune très mignonne arrive après moi et s'installe juste en face. A peine assise, je me mets à la détailler sous toutes les coutures. (**Je suis qu'un homme après tout**) ! Elle des cheveux magnifiques, longs et de couleur marron presque noir. Un visage très bien dessiné sans aucune imperfection. Des lèvres pleines toutes roses (**Hum…..ses lèvres sur mon……non, non). **Je me secoue pour faire sortir ces images de mon esprit mais continue tout de même mon inspection. Elle a une taille assez fine avec des formes très bien mises en valeur dans son petit tailleur. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et s'en est fini pour moi, son regard est tout simplement divin, d'un brun profond et très expressif. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle s'aperçoit que je la dévisage. Une sensation très étrange naît en moi. J'ai envie de connaître cette femme, mon corps me la réclame comme des aimants qui s'attirent…je me sens très à l'étroit dans ce pantalon. **(C'est vraiment pas le moment, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose…..). **Bon je devrais peut-être dire quelque chose non ? Je me lève et m'approche d'elle en lui tendant ma main.

**Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen !**

Son regard chocolat exprime une grande surprise…qu'est ce que ça signifie… ?

**PDV de Bella :**

Me voilà devant le cabinet de l'avocat, stressée comme jamais je ne l'ai été (**Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve dans cette situation)**. Bon aller courage…J'entre dans le hall de l'immeuble et l'hôtesse d'accueil m'indique le chemin à prendre pour atteindre les bureaux de Maître Hale. Dans la salle d'attente, un homme est déjà là. Je m'installe en face de lui et que dire de lui, si ce n'est qu'il est…….TROP CANON ! Ce mec est un dieu vivant. Une chevelure toute décoiffé d'une couleur assez particulière, un visage d'homme, bien carré sans défaut. Des lèvres, OUACH ses lèvres sont magnifiques. Je continue mon inspection discrètement et je peux apercevoir sa musculature à travers ses vêtements. Ce mec est vraiment magnifique. Je relève la tête et merde…..ses yeux sont…..sont splendides. Un vert clair particulièrement beau. Je m'aperçois qu'il me détaille aussi. Après un instant, il s'approche de moi. Même sa démarche est magnifique. Je sens mon bas ventre s'humidifier directement à son approche. Je suis attirée par son corps alors que je ne connais même pas son nom. Ce n'est pas moi tout ça, je suis une fille plutôt réservé. Il me tend une main que je sers:

**Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen !**

La bombe est lâchée. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Je sais plus trop pourquoi je suis ici, mais ce mec est mon mari !!!!!!!

**Euh…..salut, j…je suis Bella Swan !**

Il me regarde avec le même étonnement. J'imagine que c'est dur pour lui à avaler. Ce mec est marié à une femme très banale. Il devait certainement s'attendre à un mannequin ou une de ces filles siliconées.

**Oh !**

Oui OH ! Je suis loin d'être la femme la plus exceptionnelle du monde…

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons régler cela rapidement !**

**Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire seulement je ne m'attendais pas à cela ! **Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me fait mouiller encore plus. (**Merde, qu'il arrête je vais me consumer sur place.**)

**Et à quoi vous vous attendiez exactement !** Lui demande-je

**Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi en faite.**

Ok, ce mec et étrange, il n'a pas vraiment d'imagination en faite ou alors il pensait, tout comme moi, que c'était une blague vaseuse de quelqu'un ! Je devais aller me rafraichir avant de brûler sur place, et je dois m'éloigner un peu de ce mec trop tentant pour moi.

**Excusez-moi, je…**

Sans un mot de plus, je me lève rapidement et pars vers les toilettes. Je sens son regard qui ne me quitte pas. Pourquoi il ne me lâche pas avec son regard de braise. J'arrive dans les toilettes, me rafraîchit le visage en me regardant dans le miroir. Je suis toute rouge, tremblante et carrément excitée.

**PDV d'Edward :**

Merde cette gonzesse est trop canon et c'est ma femme. Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir annulé ce mariage finalement. Elle m'a complètement retourné. Là, tout de suite, j'aimerai l'avoir dans mes bras, sentir sa peau contre la mienne et ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Je ne suis pas le mec qui aime les plans d'un soir ni rien. Mais Bella, elle ne serait pas juste une petite aventure de rien, elle vaut beaucoup plus que ça…Mais comment lui faire comprendre. Elle va me prendre pour un malade, je ne connais rien d'elle, ni ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, ni si elle a un petit ami d'ailleurs…mais je ne veux pas la perdre! Je suis certain de me faire jeter si je lui demande de ne pas annuler le mariage…A mon avis elle ne va pas être d'accord avec moi. La voilà qui revient. Bon j'attaque de suite, elle s'installe à la même place et je me mets à coté d'elle :

**Bella, tu permets que je t'appelle Bella ?**

**Euh…..oui !**

**Très bien, alors Bella, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…je suis sur que tu va me prendre pour un malade psychopathe ou autre, mais je…je ne veux pas annuler le mariage…j'aimerai avoir la chance d'apprendre à te connaître avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre nous. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien !**

**Euh…….attend, tu me dis que tu ne veux pas annuler ?**

**Exactement.**

**Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, tu ne me connais pas, je ne te connais pas, et perso je pensais que tu étais plutôt un mec qui se tape des mannequins !**

La douche froide. Pourquoi elles pensent toutes ça ? Je veux bien admettre qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord mais quand même…elle pourrait essayer…Je ne sais pas moi. De toute façon si je ne signe pas ces papiers elle est bloquée avec moi, donc j'ai juste à pas signer en fait. La porte du bureau s'ouvre enfin sur Maître Hâle qui nous fait entrer et nous indique les sièges face à son bureau.

**Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen! Alors je vais vous expliquer un peu ce qu'il sait passée pour que vous vous trouviez dans cette situation.**

Il prit un dossier et commença à relire ces feuilles.

**Bon, a priori vous êtes allés faire vos cartes d'électeurs en même temps. Et la personne qui s'est chargé de vos dossiers c'est trompé quant aux civilités. Ce type d'erreur est très rare, mais personne n'est parfait. Donc j'ai besoin de savoir si vous voulez signer les papiers ? Je ne les ai pas encore, la Mairie doit me les faire parvenir d'ici la fin de semaine. Je pense que vous pourrez les signer dans deux jours ! Cela vous convient-il ?**

**D'accord ! **Dîmes-nous ensemble.

**Vous n'avez pas de questions ?**

**Non.** Une nouvelle fois nos voix avaient répondu en même temps.

**Très bien, donc je vous revois dans deux jours à la même heure pour clarifier tous cela !** **Bonne journée à vous !**

**Vous de même.**

Nous quittons le cabinet ensemble. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je vais l'inviter à boire un café chez moi tien !

**Je peux t'inviter à boire un café ?**

**Euh….ouais….ok !**

Je l'accompagne jusqu'à ma voiture, ou je lui ouvre la porte galamment. Après tout c'est ma femme non ?! Je conduis jusqu'à mon appartement. Elle me regarde encore bizarrement.

**Euh….. tu vis ici?**

**Oui, pourquoi cette question ?**

**Car je vis dans l'immeuble juste en face !**

Si ce n'est pas un coup du destin ça ! Je vais me garer au sous-sol et la dirige jusqu'à chez moi tout en laissant une main dans son dos. J'arrive à mon appartement, lui fais visiter succinctement les pièces principales et nous terminons par la cuisine. Je nous sers un café perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

**Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?**

**Je suis directeur d'une agence de mannequin et toi ?**

**Professeur de sciences à la faculté !**

Je m'approche d'elle sans vraiment le vouloir, et je la vois rougir sous le regard brulant que je lui lance. Elle se recule au fur et à mesure que j'avance et elle se retrouve bloquée contre le plan de travail. Sa respiration devient plus rapide et quand elle lève les yeux vers moi je suis fini. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle me désire autant que je la désire. Je me penche doucement et elle rompt d'elle-même la distance qui nous sépare de notre premier baiser. Je pose ma tasse derrière son dos sans interrompre ce baiser et la prend dans mes bras. Je frissonne tout comme elle. Ses lèvres sont douces, je lui demande l'accès, auquel elle m'autorise immédiatement. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Ma langue joue avec la sienne un moment avant de nous séparer pour reprendre notre respiration. Ma bouche ne quitte pas sa peau une seconde et je parcours son cou de baisers. Elle penche la tête pour me donner un meilleur accès. Sa peau a vraiment bon goût et son odeur est tout simplement divine. Je prends ses fesses en coupe, elle entoure ces jambes autour de ma taille et je nous dirige vers la chambre. Je la pose doucement sur le lit en reprenant ces lèvres. Mes mains parcours son corps divin et je déboutonne tranquillement sa veste de tailleurs. Elle s'attaque à ma chemise et ma cravate en même temps et je me retrouve torse nu. Ces mains caressent mes abdos, qui me donnent encore plus de frissons. Je reprends sa bouche et je gémis sous son toucher. Je lui retire le petit top qu'elle porte ainsi que son magnifique soutien gorge en dentelle noire qui lui fait une poitrine exquise. Mes mains caressent ses seins et ma bouche va titiller un téton. Elle gémit sous mes caresses, et elle s'attaque au bouton de mon pantalon qu'elle fait descendre rapidement. Je le retire en même temps que mes chaussures et me retrouve en boxer. Ma main quitte sa poitrine si douce pour lui ôter sa jupe et son petit string d'un même mouvement. Je la détaille vivement, et elle rougit sous mon regard appréciateur. Elle est vachement bien foutue. Je remonte doucement tout en lui caressant et embrassant ses sublimes et longue jambes, et j'atteins son point de plaisir qui est déjà bien gonflé. Mes doigts caressent ses plis doucement et elle eu un hoquet de surprise face à mon geste. Tout en continuant de découvrir l'extérieur de son intimité, j'entre un doigt en elle et commence à la pomper doucement avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt. Ses hanches bougent dans le même mouvement et elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Ma langue va trouver son clitoris. Ces mains trouvent leur place dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher encore plus. Elle a un gout divin.

**Oh…..merde….continue !**

Je ne suis plus capable d'arrêter, voir et entendre le plaisir qu'elle prend est une chose de merveilleux. Mes va et vient dans son antre s'accélèrent, je sens ces parois intime se resserrer sur mes doigts et elle crie longuement sa jouissance. Je lape jusqu'à la dernière goute et remonte doucement jusqu'à elle tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle s'attaque à ma bouche et je gémis quand sa main vient capturer mon sexe gonflé pour elle. Elle me fait basculer sur le dos et m'embrasse partout sur le torse. Mes muscles se contractent quand elle atteint mon pénis et elle passe un premier coup de langue sur ma longueur.

**Putain…..Bella…**

Elle est franchement douée.

**PDV de Bella :**

Je lèche son pénis doucement et le prend entier dans ma bouche en faisant de lents de va et vient. Ses mains jouent dans mes cheveux alors que j'accélère le mouvement pendant qu'une de mes mains descend caresser ses bourses.

**Stop…..Bella….je vais venir !**

Je me retire directement et il me refait basculer sur le lit. Il prend un préservatif dans sa table de nuit et le met. Il se présente à mon entrée et me regarde en signe d'approbation. Ce qu'il lit dans mes yeux doit lui donner la réponse car il s'insère doucement en moi. OH. MON. DIEU. Ce mec est monté comme un pur étalon. Il a du mal à rentrer et s'y reprend à trois fois avant de me pénétrer entièrement. Nous gémissons de concert, il commence un mouvement lent de va et vient. Mon bassin va à la rencontre du sien et les seuls bruits présents dans la chambre, sont ceux de nos gémissements et de notre peau qui claque.

**Plus……vite…..Edward….**

**Merde…..putain…..t'es…..tellement….serrée !**

Il accélère le mouvement et je sens l'orgasme se former doucement. Il joint un doigt à mon clitoris et le caresse. Et la mon orgasme me frappe puissamment. Il continue quelque coup de rein et se déverse dans la capote en criant mon nom. Nous sommes haletants et trempés de sueur. Il se retire doucement tout en m'embrassant, retire sa capote et s'allonge à coté de moi. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant. Ce mec est un dieu à lui tout seul…mais je ne connais rien de lui. Et si je me plante ? et si c'est un coureur de jupon ? et si…beaucoup de chose en faite. Il me prend dans ces bras doucement et nous nous endormons comme sa.

Le lendemain matin je suis réveillée par une bonne odeur de bacon. Attend il sait cuisiner aussi ? Merde si c'est le cas ce mec et bon à marier. Je me lève prend sa chemise qui traîne dans un coin de la chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine. Il est là dos à moi, avec seulement un pantalon de lin beige. Je l'examine quand il se retourne et me fait un souris qui me fait fondre. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que la veille, lui donne un air plus que sexy. Et ce torse, mhhhhhh !

**Tu as faim ?**

**Euh…..ouais !**

Je m'installe tranquillement et il me sert une assiette et s'installe à mes cotés. Je goûte ce qu'il a préparé et putain c'est trop bon.

**Mhhhhh…….tu sais faire quoi d'autre ? **lui demande-je

**Plein de chose !**

**Tu es un homme parfait ?**

**Non j'ai des défauts aussi, personne n'est parfait ! Alors as-tu reconsidéré ma proposition d'hier ?**

**J'ai vraiment passé une soirée merveilleuse…Alors que dirais-tu de voir où tout ça nous mène? Laissons faire les choses…**

**Laissons faire les choses… **Me dit-il en souriant

Une erreur, une lettre, une rencontre…le début d'une nouvelle vie…d'une nouvelle vie à deux…

* * *

_**J'ignore si il y auras une suite. je vais y réfléchir et je verrai par rapport à la demande si il a plus. Merci à tous !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes et qui me laisse des reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Bon ben me voilà marié à la plus belle des créatures que j'ai jamais vu. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour voir comment les choses allaient évoluer entre nous. J'avoue que je suis un homme qui gère sa vie au millimètre près et que ce mariage, n'était pas du tout prévu. Mais je devais bien l'admettre…j'aurais pu tomber sur pire que Bella.

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés et nous nous voyons presque tous les jours, juste pour apprendre à se connaître. Je n'avais encore rien dit à ma famille et Bella non plus. Mes parents m'avaient appelé pour savoir comment le rendez-vous avec l'avocat s'était passé, et je leur ai expliqué que nous devions attendre les papiers. Ma mère voulait à tout prix rencontrer la femme qui m'a épousé sans le savoir, mais pour le moment il était impensable de faire cette rencontre et j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas si simple. En gros j'ai passé outre le sujet que Bella et moi nous entendions très bien pour le moment. Je ne voudrais pas que ma famille lui fasse peur. La sienne en revanche m'inquiétait un peu plus. Bella m'a dit que son père est shérif et je ne suis pas du tout rassurer de savoir qu'il sera peut-être armé pendant les présentations…Bella m'a expliqué qu'il était très protecteur avec elle puisque c'est son unique fille et que j'aurais certainement droit à un interrogatoire « made in Chef Swan » digne de ce nom.

Ce soir Bella m'a invité à dîner chez elle. J'ai hâte de découvrir son univers. Je n'y suis jamais allé car depuis que nous nous voyons régulièrement c'est toujours en dehors de chez nous. Notre rapprochement mutuel est assez difficile à être contenu quand nous sommes seuls donc être dans un lieu public nous permet de se voir sans pour autant se sauter dessus. Mais ce soir, nous faisons un pas de plus dans notre relation. Ce dîner va me permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa personnalité et son environnement.

Il est 19h, je vais prendre ma douche, je m'habille assez simple, une chemise noire avec un jeans noir et sors de chez moi sans avoir oublié de prendre la bouteille de vin que j'avais acheté pour l'occasion. Débarquer chez quelqu'un les mains dans les poches, alors que vous êtes invité, n'est pas dans mon éducation. Heureusement pour moi je ne risque pas d'être en retard vu qu'elle vit dans l'immeuble d'en face. Une étrange coïncidence me direz-vous ! Mais j'avoue que comme ça, je peux garder un œil sur elle si il lui arrive quelque chose. Je suis d'une nature très protectrice avec les miens, mais avec Bella je crois que c'est pire. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait constamment, ne pensez pas que je l'empêche de vivre sa vie mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle va bien, d'être rassuré…allez savoir pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça lui convient comme sa, elle ne se sent pas étouffé par mon côté protecteur...après tout c'est ma femme, je peux m'inquiéter pour elle, non ?

**_PDV de Bella :_**

15 jours. 15 merveilleux jours. Mon mari, après tout nous sommes toujours mariés, est génial, beau, attentionné, protecteur. Enfin je n'aurais jamais assez de qualificatif pour le décrire. Nous nous entendons à merveille et je commence à le connaître par cœur. Ses petites mimiques qu'il a quand il est stressé ou nerveux n'ont plus de secret pour moi. Son sourire charmeur qui me fait fondre à chaque fois et son corps d'Apollon…un vrai régal pour les yeux. J'avoue que nous n'avons pas recouché ensemble depuis notre première fois mais nous allions à notre rythme. Mais ce soir, le plaisir des yeux ne me suffit plus et je compte bien le traîner dans mon lit. On se contient beaucoup, l'attraction de nos deux corps est impressionnante, et je pense que nous nous étions vus chez lui ou chez moi la position aurait été plus horizontale que verticale si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de notre situation à nos familles, mais mon père se doute de plus en plus de quelque chose quand je l'ai au téléphone. Je suis plus joyeuse, je parle plus…chose qui était très rare avant de rencontrer Edward. Lui non plus n'en a pas encore parlé, nous attendons d'être sûr tous les deux. Il n'y a que ma meilleure amie qui est au courant, mais je ne les ai pas encore présentés, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle le fasse fuir car elle est un véritable phénomène. Pour l'instant elle se tient tranquille car je lui ai trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Quand je suis retourné chez l'avocat, Edward ne pouvait pas venir car il devait rencontrer des mannequins je crois, donc j'ai emmené Alice. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne faisait que m'accompagner à ce rendez-vous, j'ai eu l'impression d'être de trop… Ils se sont dévorés des yeux tout le temps de l'entrevue. J'ai tout de même pu expliquer la situation à Jasper (oui en quinze jours je parle de lui en tant que Jasper tellement Alice me parle de lui...) et donc il m'a proposé de garder les documents au cas où nous changerions d'avis. Et depuis ce jour, mon amie de toujours passe son temps avec l'avocat. Je suis ravie pour elle, au moins pendant ce temps je suis épargnée de sortie shopping et compagnie.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais ce soir mon mari vient dîner à la maison et je dois m'y mettre. Lui sait cuisiner, ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas. Donc pour ce soir j'ai sorti un livre de recettes et je vais essayer de lui préparer un coq au vin avec des légumes. J'espère que ce sera mangeable et qu'il ne fera pas une intoxication alimentaire... Le pauvre après ça il voudra divorcer aussi vite qu'il a été marié. Bon je m'attèle à ma préparation en suivant bien les instructions de mon livre. Bon 30 minutes plus tard mon coq est au four, j'espère que se sera bon.

Je regarde l'heure et il est grand temps de me préparer. Je file sous la douche, me sèche et enfile un ensemble de dentelle bleu nuit (Il m'a dit que c'était sa couleur préférée), une petite jupe bleue nuit et un bustier blanc. Je me coiffe en faisant un chignon négligé et voilà je suis prête. Je vais vérifier la cuisson de mon plat quand on toque à ma porte. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait reconnu qui était derrière la porte. Je vais lui ouvrir avec un immense sourire qu'il me rend. Je vois son regard parcourir mon corps et j'ai l'impression d'être à nu. Je sens mes joues rougir sous son regard appréciateur… Je le fais entrer, il me prend dans ces bras et m'embrasse avec empressement…On se sépare à bout de souffle.

- **Comment va ma magnifique femme ?**

- **Très bien, et toi ?**

- **Quand je te vois ça ne peut qu'aller merveilleusement bien !**

Il me tend une bouteille de vin…pourtant je lui avais dit de ne rien ramener…

- **Edward…je t'avais dit que c'était inutile…**

- **Je sais mais je n'y peux rien si ma mère m'a enseigné les bonnes manières…**

Je prends la bouteille et la pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je lui fais visiter mon appartement, et le présente à ma petite chatte qui l'a pris en affection à priori puisqu'elle ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Je vais revérifier mon coq (**on ne sait jamais, juste 5 minutes et il peut être fichu**), sers deux verres de vin et on s'installe dans le canapé pour discuter de notre journée comme nous le faisons depuis maintenant 15 jours. Nous passons à table quand je juge que la cuisson est à peu près convenable et je le sers. Je laisse Edward gouter le premier (**Je préfère qu'il joue au cobaye, je sais c'est lâche…**). Il met un morceau dans sa bouche, commence à mâcher et devient tout rouge. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe quand il court aux toilettes pour tout recracher. A priori mon repas à l'air raté ! Il revient dans la cuisine tout sourire.

- **Bella, ne te vexe pas d'accord, mais…nous pouvons commander chinois ou autre chose ?**

- **Euh….ouais mais il a quoi mon coq ?**

- **Eh bien…euh….dans ta recette ils disent de mettre un peu d'épice non ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Tu as dû en mettre beaucoup trop ! Je comprends quand tu me disais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner.**

- **Oh Edward ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir raté mon plat…j'avais tellement envie de bien faire… Je crois que je vais définitivement arrêter la cuisine, et cela pour mon propre bien et le tien par la même occasion.**

- **Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'arrêter la cuisine mais il est préférable que je sois ton superviseur à l'avenir…ça sera beaucoup moins risqué…**

Au final nous faisons livrer chinois et mon coq fini à la poubelle. Je suis démoralisé d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour qu'au final ce ne soit pas mangeable. Pendant le repas je me décide à interroger Edward.

- **Dis-moi, quand veux-tu qu'on parle à nos parents ?**

- **Euh….je pense qu'il va falloir le faire rapidement, ma mère se pose beaucoup de question. Elle ne comprend pas que l'annulation ne soit pas déjà faite…**

- **Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon père n'est au courant de rien encore, mais il se doute de quelque chose. Bon peut être pas un mariage, mais il a des doutes sur le faites qu'un homme puisse partager ma vie. Maintenant qu'elle réaction il va avoir quand on va lui annoncer que nous sommes mariés, ça je ne sais pas.**

- **Tu crois qu'il peut mal le prendre ?**

- **Franchement je l'ignore complètement. Que dirais-tu d'aller à Forks le week-end prochain pour que je te le présente ?**

- **Oui c'est une bonne idée. Et au retour on passera voir mes parents.**

- **Autant tout faire d'un coup. Et tes parents quelle ****sera leur réaction ?**

- **Je pense que ça ira. Ils étaient au courant de l'erreur, mais je n'ai pas développé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mes parents sont des personnes calmes et gentilles et je suis sur que tu va leur plaire.**

- **Ouais, j'espère que tu as raison !**

Une fois le repas terminé, je commence à ranger ma cuisine, Edward m'aide à faire la vaisselle mais il ne fait pas cela très sérieusement car je me retrouve trempé. Je commence à voir à travers mon bustier et Edward ne rate rien du spectacle vu son regard posé sur ma poitrine.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Bon la soirée a bien démarré, mis à part le repas… Elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle était loin d'être un cordon bleu et j'avoue qu'elle avait bien raison. On ne peut pas être parfait dans tout mais si elle veut vraiment apprendre, je me ferai un plaisir de le faire. Je rencontre son père le week-end prochain et j'avoue que j'angoisse beaucoup. J'ai surtout peur de me prendre une balle dans le cul.

Mais pour l'instant nous sommes dans sa cuisine et je vais jouer un peu. J'aide Bella à faire la vaisselle mais malheureusement pour elle ou heureusement pour moi, son petit bustier blanc devient transparent avec l'eau que je lui envoie et son soutif apparaît sous la fine couche de vêtement. Je me sens durcir instantanément et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de rester fixer dessus. J'entends un raclement de gorge qui me fait revenir à la réalité et je regarde Bella dans les yeux. Ces yeux sont aussi noirs que doivent être les miens, et sans perdre une seconde je m'empare de sa bouche. Elle répond avidement à mon baiser. Ma langue effleure ses lèvres afin de pouvoir rejoindre celle de Bella. Je gémis en sentant sa langue jouer avec la mienne dans une danse effrénée. Mes mains descendent le long de son dos pour se positionner sous ces fesses. Je la soulève et elle enroule ces jambes automatiquement autour de mes reins, et je la pose sur la table de la cuisine toujours en l'embrassant. On se détache pour récupérer un peu de souffle et ma bouche parcourt son cou où elle me donne accès en mettant sa tête en arrière. Je goûte chaque parcelle de sa peau qui s'offre à moi. Rapidement je lui retire son bustier qui devient de trop ainsi que son sous-vêtement et dépose des baisers sur sa poitrine qui a une taille parfaite pour mes mains. Je titille son téton droit avec ma langue et je m'occupe de l'autre en le faisant rouler sous mes doigts. Bella gémit sous mes caresses et je continue mon chemin. J'embrasse son ventre, son nombril et arrive à la limite de sa jupe que je fais descendre. Je remonte doucement en embrassant ces cuisses, et j'embrasse son sexe par-dessus le tissu. Bella m'attire de nouveau vers ses lèvres pour m'embrasser passionnément. En même temps, elle commence à enlever, un par un, les boutons de ma chemise qui une fois ouverte s'envole à travers la pièce. Ses mains parcourent mon torse du bout des doigts. Je frisonne et un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge, ce qui l'incite à continuer son chemin. Elle déboutonne mon jeans rapidement et le fait descendre avec mon boxer. Je retire le tout avec mes chaussures et la main Bella s'empare de mon sexe durci pour elle. Elle commence de léger va et vient tout en descendant de la table. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon torse, la sensation est grisante…Perdu dans ce bien-être, je ne remarque pas que ma belle s'est agenouillée devant moi et avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, ses lèvres viennent embrasser mon gland. Instinctivement ma tête part en arrière pour profiter à fond de ce qu'elle m'inflige. Elle lèche ma longueur plusieurs fois, ce qui me fait grogner. Et sans prévenir elle me prend entièrement dans sa bouche.

- **Bella…………..c'est……c'est trop bon !**

Elle s'active à me faire cette gâterie par excellence mais je la stop avant de venir dans sa bouche. Je ne suis pas friand de jouir dans la bouche de sa partenaire, même si il paraît que c'est hautement érotique... Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine comme pour la remercier de ce qu'elle vient de faire, et descends à mon tour vers son sexe qui, je suis sûr, n'attend que ça. Je retire son petit boxer tout mignon et remonte doucement en la faisant languir. J'arrive à son sexe gonflé de désir et le caresse d'un doigt, Bella se cambre directement sous la sensation. Elle est trempée. Un doigt rentre dans son sexe suivi rapidement par un deuxième, mes doigts s'activent en elle avant d'aller chatouiller son clitoris de ma langue.

- **OUI…..Edward…..comme…..ça !**

Je continue cette douce torture et quand je la sens trembler sous mes doigts j'accentue mon mouvement l'emportant dans un orgasme fulgurant. Elle est toujours sur son petit nuage mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de revenir à la réalité, que je reprends sa bouche et la pénètre d'un coup de rein fort qui lui procure immédiatement un nouvel orgasme. Je stop tout mouvement le temps lui laissant cette fois le temps de redescendre de son nuage et de s'habituer à ma présence en elle. Elle est tellement étroite et serrée. Son bassin commence à se mouvoir sous moi. Je commence à aller et venir, mon sexe est compressé par ses parois intimes mais je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour rester à cette place. Je me sens à ma place, comme si j'étais enfin entier… Je sens sa respiration s'accélérer, je sais qu'elle est proche donc je commence à accroître la vitesse de mes coups de reins, la prenant de plus en plus fort. Je l'allonge sur la table, lui fais passer ces jambes sur mes épaules. La sensation et divine.

- **Ouiiiiiiiii…..Oh Edward……continue…plus fort !**

Elle est proche, mais je ne suis pas prêt à venir, je veux que ça dure le plus longtemps possible donc je lui caresse son clitoris et un orgasme fulgurant la frappe enserrant ma verge d'une force incroyable. Je la laisse revenir à elle doucement, je me retire et la fais descendre de la table. Je la tourne pour qu'elle appuie ces coudes sur la table et me repositionne à son entrée. Un coup de rein et je recommence à la martelé. Elle crie son plaisir alors que moi je grogne son nom sous les sensations qu'elle me procure. Dans cette position elle est encore plus serrée. Je sens que je vais venir bientôt mais pas avant de lui donner un dernier orgasme. Je dirige ma main vers son clitoris que je caresse durement. Ses parois se resserrent sur moi et là je n'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort.

- **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……….Edward !!!!!!!!**

- **Arrrrrrrrrrrrrr……….Bellaaaaaaa !**

Je retombe sur elle en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser. Nos souffles sont haletants. Je me retire d'elle et m'aperçois de l'erreur commise. Je prends Bella dans mes bras et nous dirige vers sa chambre. Je l'installe sur le lit correctement et m'installe près d'elle.

- **Bella…**

- **Oui !**

- **J'ai oublié la capote !**

- **T'inquiète pas, je prends la pilule et j'ai toujours eu des rapports protégés.**

- **Tout comme moi, mais si tu le veux bien, on pourrait aller passer les tests pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque.**

- **D'accord, on ira demain si tu es libre.**

- **Ok**

On s'allonge tous les deux et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle s'endort quasi instantanément. Je la regarde dormir et elle est vraiment belle. Son visage est serein, ses traits sont détendus. Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. Elle est la femme parfaite. Quand nous sommes tous les deux j'ai l'impression de ne former qu'un avec elle, comme si nous nous complétions et je suis heureux qu'elle nous donne une chance.

- **Mhh…..Edward !**

Je me fige. J'ai peur de l'avoir réveillé mais non elle dort toujours. Encore une chose de plus que je découvre sur elle. Je me concentre sur ce qu'elle dit, elle marmonne des choses incompréhensibles mais malgré tout je comprends certains mots

- **Je t'aime……..Edward !**

Mon cœur se gonfle à ses paroles. J'ignore si elle est vraiment amoureuse de moi comme moi j'ignore si je le suis d'elle mais je sais que j'aime sa compagnie, sa présence aussi, et j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place dans ces bras et je ne voudrai être ailleurs pour rien au monde. Mais je n'y connais rien en sentiments, donc je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre... C'est sur cette réflexion que je finis par m'endormir avec ma beauté dans les bras.

*****

La semaine est passée beaucoup trop vite à mon gout. Comme prévu nous avons passé les tests le lendemain de notre soirée et les résultats se sont avérés être négatifs pour tous les deux.

Bella a prévenu son père qu'elle sera présente ce week-end mais pas toute seule et j'ai fais pareil avec mes parents. Je ne suis pas super rassuré. Bella essaye de me tranquilliser quant à la réaction de son père mais je crois bien que même elle ne soit pas sure de ce qu'elle m'avance.

Nous sommes donc samedi matin, Bella et rester chez moi hier soir pour partir plus vite ce matin. Nous sommes dans la voiture en direction de Forks. Nous avons réservé une chambre à l'hôtel pour cette nuit car nous repartons demain matin voir mes parents. Un week-end chargé pour nous deux. 4 heures de route plus tard nous voilà à Forks. Quand Bella m'avait dit que c'était un coin paumé, j'avais un peu rigolé, mais elle ne plaisantait pas à priori. Elle me dirigea vers une petite maison à étage avec une façade blanche. Je descends de la voiture et vais lui ouvrir la portière quand la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre. Un monsieur, habillé d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et blanche avec un vieux jeans délavé, les cheveux marron comme ma belle et une moustache, s'approche de nous et serre sa fille dans ces bras.

- **Bella, tu m'as manqué tu sais ?**

- **Oui, papa toi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

Ils se relâchent et son père me jauge du regard. Bella vient me serrer la main pour me rassurer. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil et remarque qu'il n'a pas son arme avec lui…une bonne chose pour mes fesses… Il me tend la main que je serre amicalement.

- **Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen !**

- **Bonjour à toi. Charlie, le père de Bella ! Ne restez pas dehors, rentrez il fait froid.**

Nous entrons à l'intérieur. La maison n'est pas très grande mais la joie et l'amour transpirent des murs de couleur claire. Une femme vient à notre rencontre, et la ressemblance avec Bella est assez frappante. Elles ont le même visage sauf les yeux et les cheveux. Elle sert Bella dans ces bras et me sert la main.

- **Renée, la maman de Bella.**

- **Edward Cullen.**

- **Enchanté Edward.**

- **De même Madame !**

- **Non, appelle-nous Charlie et Renée s'il te plaît.**

- **D'accord**

Renée regarde Bella d'un œil réjoui et lui fait un clin d'œil. A mon avis, l'humeur va changer quand ils sauront le pourquoi de notre présence. Ils nous invitent à passer à table et sa mère lance la discussion sur le sujet principal.

- **Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ?**

J'attends que Bella réagisse, mais je crois qu'elle vient de se pétrifier, tout comme moi...mais finalement elle prend la parole.

- **Maman, Edward et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le cabinet d'un avocat !**

- **Un avocat ? Pourquoi ? Tu as fais quelque chose de mal ? **Lui demande son père

- **Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. En fait j'avais rendez-vous avec cet avocat en même temps qu'Edward !**

Elle tourne autour du pot et je sens la confusion dans la pièce. Ce que raconte ma femme ne les aide pas beaucoup pour les orienter dans la bonne direction. Je décide de lui venir en aide même si je ne suis absolument pas rassuré par le regard de son père.

- **En faite nous étions convoqués tous les deux suite à une erreur administrative !**

- **C'est quoi cette erreur ? **Demanda Renée

- **Nousommesmariésparaccident ! **Dit Bella tout bas et je ne suis pas certain que ses parents avaient bien compris. Je vois son père réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire et devient tout rouge. Ouille, sa va faire mal !

- **J'ai bien compris Bella ?**

- **Ca dépend ce que tu as compris ?**

- **Que vous vous étiez mariés ?** Charlie continue à virer au rouge alors que sa mère nous regarder la bouche grande ouverte. Elle est la première à réagir.

- **Ca veut dire que vous allez avoir des enfants ?** HEIN ! Je crois que j'ai pas très bien compris là. On lui annonce qu'on est marié par accident et elle pense à des enfants ?

- **Maman, ça fait trois semaines, tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ce genre de chose ?**

- **Mais tu sais Bella, il ne faut pas trop tarder, après il sera trop tard ! **Je regarde Renée et Bella alternativement puis Charlie qui était toujours aussi rouge mais qui ne disait rien. Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation. Charlie revient enfin à lui.

- **Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fais annuler ce mariage, si c'est une erreur ?**

- **Edward et moi… On ressent quelque chose l'un pour l'autre…alors souhaitons mieux nous connaître et voir comment sa va évoluer…mais l'avocat a gardé les papiers au cas où on changerait d'avis!**

- **Edward, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? **Ca y est l'interrogatoire commence…

- **Euh….Je suis directeur d'une agence de mannequin.**

- **Vous avez quel âge ?**

- **28 ans.**

- **Que font vos parents dans la vie ?**

- **Mon père est médecin, et ma mère décoratrice d'intérieur.**

- **Ils sont au courant ?**

- **Pas encore, nous allons les voir demain pour le leur annoncer !**

- **Bon, papa c'est bon t'a fini l'interrogatoire ? C'est pas un détenu à la fin ! **Merci ma p'tite femme. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu d'ennuis avec la justice ou fait de grosse bêtise. Je suis un gars plutôt posé dans la vie…

- **Ouais enfin… Alors comme ça vous allez avoir des enfants ? **Mais merde, ils ont que ça en tête ou quoi ! D'accord c'est leur fille unique mais quand même qu'il nous laisse du temps pour apprendre à se connaître et profiter de nous.

- **Papa, ce n'est absolument pas à l'ordre du jour. Je sais à quel point ça vous tient à cœur, mais laissez-nous tranquille avec cette histoire de bébé. Je ne suis certainement pas prête à en avoir.**

- **Chérie, tu sais que passé un certain âge, ça seras plus dur pour toi !**

- **Maman, j'ai 27 ans…j'ai encore largement le temps…**

J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise face à cette discussion. Avoir des enfants…je n'y ai jamais songé…étant donné que je n'avais pas trouvé la femme idéale et à priori Bella n'y a pas pensé non plus. Elle à raison, on a encore le temps de voir venir. Mais ils ont l'air assez buté sur le sujet. Ma mère va réagir pareil à mon avis, elle qui attend avec impatience que je me case pour faire plein de bébés.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

La rencontre avec mes parents c'est plutôt bien passé. Enfin d'un point de vue extérieur. Mon pauvre mari s'est fait bombarder de questions par mes parents, que ce soit de la simple question, à la question la plus intime, du genre combien de femmes a-t-il eu dans sa vie ? Malgré tout, ça ne l'a pas trop traumatisé je trouve. Moi ce qui m'a le plus dérangé, je pense que c'est le sujet des bébés. Je ne suis pas du tout maternel...je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à gérer un enfant…Je ne suis pas encore prête à en avoir. Mais, mes parents ne le voient pas comme cela, pour eux par rapport à mon âge il serait grand temps que je m'y mette et surtout avec Edward. Nous avons pâli tous les deux. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé ensemble, et je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt d'en parler surtout.

Nous avons quitté mes parents en fin de journée et sommes allés à notre hôtel. J'avais hâte de quitter ce lieu et leur question. Mais demain, une autre angoisse va faire surface, les parents d'Edward. Il a essayé de me rassurer comme il le pouvait, mais je suis dans le même état que lui avant la rencontre avec les miens. Nous mangeons directement dans la chambre, aucun de nous ne voulait sortir. Le room service est venu déposer nos plats le temps que je me douche. En sortant, je trouvais un Edward tout souriant qui m'attendait pour dîner.

- **Alors comment as-tu trouvé mes parents ? **Il fallait que je sois rassuré.

- **Et bien comment dire…ils sont plutôt uniques dans leur genre, mais bien sympathiques. Par contre…c'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ?**

- **Ma mère s'est mise en tête de devenir grand-mère… Elle désespérait que je sois encore célibataire à presque 28 ans, et elle avait peur que je ne lui donne pas de petits-enfants, alors maintenant que je lui présente mon mari…t'imagines la scène qu'elle s'est faite dans sa tête…**

- **Oui effectivement je comprends…Mais tu en veux toi ?**

- **Non, enfin pas maintenant tout du moins. Je ne suis absolument pas prête à supporter des pleurs toute la journée ou autre chose. Je n'ai aucun instinct maternel.**

- **Le jour où tu tomberas enceinte, ça te viendra naturellement!**

- **N'en soit pas si sûr. En tout cas, pour le moment je ne l'envisage pas. Et toi ?**

- **Pareil, je ne me suis jamais imaginé avec une ribambelle d'enfants. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas trouvé la femme avec qui en faire !**

- **Attend, attend, tu me fais flipper là, qu'entends-tu par « je n'avais pas trouvé la femme » ?**

- **C'est évident non ?**

- **Euh….non pas vraiment !**

- **Bella, je veux qu'entre nous ça fonctionne et si tout va bien peut-être que d'ici quelques années je commencerai à en parler !**

- **Tu veux des enfants avec moi ?**

- **Pas maintenant, mais pourquoi pas !**

Ok, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais qui nous dit que sa va fonctionner franchement ? D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je serai sa femme parfaite pour lui faire des enfants…mais pour tant je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel…Et puis avec son métier, je suis sûr qu'il a plein de possibilité de draguer à tous les mannequins de son agence…alors pourquoi moi ?

- **Bella…je ne cherche pas à te faire peur en parlant de tout ça…on prendra le temps qu'il faudra, ne t'inquiète pas…**

Nous continuons à discuter de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de rien. Il finit par aller se doucher et vient me rejoindre dans le lit. J'aime être dans ces bras, ils sont sécurisants, et j'ai l'impression d'y être à ma place. Je dessine des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse. Il frissonne sous le contact de mes doigts sur sa peau. Savoir que c'est moi qui lui fait subir cela, ça me donne très envie de lui. Je le lui fais comprendre assez rapidement en me mettant à califourchon sur lui et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, il répond immédiatement et ses mains tracent déjà les courbes de mon corps. Les miens caressent ses épaules, son torse, ses abdominaux et je descends un peu plus pour aller rendre visite à mon plaisir suprême. Je passe ma main sous son boxer et l'empoigne en le caressant gentiment. Il halète sous mon assaut et ses mains à lui se font plus pressantes. Il me retire ma nuisette et caresse mes seins en roulant mes tétons entre ces doigts. Je gémis de plaisir. Il continue l'inspection de mon corps du bout des doigts, j'ai l'impression qu'une plume passe sur mon corps tellement c'est doux. Je frissonne, mais continue de le caresser sensuellement. Ces mains m'empoignent les fesses pour que je me retrouve allongé sur le lit et il s'empare de ma bouche directement. Un grognement sort de la sienne quand je recherche une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il descend sa bouche pour sucer mes tétons et continue sa descente jusqu'à mon shorty qu'il enlève avec les dents. Il le balance dans la chambre et remonte jusqu'à ma bouche. Je ne veux pas attendre ce soir et lui fais comprendre en bougeant mon bassin. Il reprend ma bouche avec fougue et entre en moi sans ménagement. J'halète sous la surprise mais me reprends bien vite. Il commence un long et lent mouvement de va et vient, mais ça ne vas pas encore assez vite.

- **Edward…..s'il….te….plaît !**

- **Tu veux …..quoi Bella ?**

- **Plus fort………**

Il accélère ses coups de butoir en moi et je monte rapidement à la jouissance. Il ne doit pas être loin non plus.

- **Bébé….viens….avec….moiiiiiiiiiii**

- **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii Edwardddddddddddd !**

Il s'effondre sur moi. Je suis bien là, malgré la bestialité de ce rapport, j'aime quand nous ne faisons plus qu'un. On se sépare doucement en s'embrassant, je me colle tout contre son corps et me blotti dans ses bras. Une douce mélodie parvient à mes oreilles…Le sommeil m'emportant dans mes rêves…

Le lendemain je suis réveillée par des caresses dans le dos. Un frisson ma parcourt tout entier ce qui n'échappe pas à Edward qui me serre plus fort contre lui.

- **Bonjour ! **me dit-il d'une voix terriblement sexy

- **Bonjour !** dis-je d'une voie toute pâteuse.

- **Comment va ma p'tite femme ?**

- **Elle a bien dormi !**

Il me fit basculer sur le dos pour se retrouvais sur moi et m'embrasser avec fougue. Je me hâte de lui répondre en empoignant sa nuque pour le rapprochais encore plus de moi. Je sens son sexe bien ériger contre mon bas vente et je lui intime de venir de suite. Ce qu'il fait sans se faire prier. Nous faisons l'amour tendrement, passionnément avant de nous préparer pour partir chez ses parents. Au bout de 2 heures de route nous y sommes. La maison est immense, des baies vitrées partout, une façade en pierres blanches, enfin magnifique quoi. Quand nous sortons de la voiture je vois une petite femme, avec un homme blond dans l'entrée. Edward me serre la main pour me rassurer et nous approchons du couple.

- **Bonjour, maman, papa !**

- **Bonjour mon chéri ! **

La jeune femme me regarde avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Elle est vraiment très belle. Je sais d'où Edward tient une telle beauté. Son père est très beau également, ces cheveux blonds lui vont à merveille, et ses yeux sont particulièrement beaux même si je préfère ceux d'Edward qui reflète beaucoup plus de chose. Elle me tend sa main que je sers et tout comme celle de son père.

- **Maman, papa, je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici mes parents Esmée et Carlisle !**

- **Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur Cullen !**

- **Appelle-nous par nos prénoms, ça nous vieilli un peu les Madame Monsieur !**

Puis elle me prit la main pour me faire rentrer dans la maison. L'intérieur et tout bonnement magnifique. Des murs blancs partout avec des objets d'art, un canapé en coin immense avec un écran géant au mur. Ils ont très bon gout. Sa mère m'invite à prendre place. Edward vient me rejoindre et me prend la main pour me rassurer. Esmée arrive avec des rafraichissements et s'installe avec son mari en face de nous. Leur regard sur nous me met très mal à l'aise. Son père brise enfin ce silence.

- **Alors Edward, tu ne nous as toujours pas parlé de ce problème avec l'avocat !**

- **C'est pour ça que je suis là en partie.**

- **Ce qui veut dire ? **Nous demanda sa mère

- **Maman, papa…je n'ai pas annulé ce mariage !**

Je regarde la réaction de chacun. Carlisle a les yeux grands ouverts, et fixe son fils. Quant à Esmée elle a mis une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier je pense. Je ne suis pas très sure.

- **Tu nous explique Edward s'il te plaît ? **s'impatiente son père

- **Bella est ma femme !** **C'est avec elle que j'ai été marié par erreur.**

- **Pourquoi ne pas avoir annuler ?**

- **Quand on s'est vu dans la salle d'attente, une sorte d'attirance s'est créée entre nous…on n'arrivait plus à détacher notre regard l'un de l'autre et une chose en amenant une autre, j'ai eu envie d'apprendre à la connaître alors je lui ai demandé si on pouvait rester marier pour voir où ça nous mènerait…et puis l'avocat garde les papiers au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Ne t'inquiète pas !**

- **C'est génial !! **crie sa mère sous notre regard ahuri à tous.

- **Esmée, pourquoi c'est génial ? **Lui demande Carlisle, sans trop comprendre le comportement de sa femme…

- **Eh bien, maintenant qu'Edward est marié à cette magnifique jeune femme, nous allons peut être avoir la chance d'être grands-parents !**

Edward et moi nous figeons instantanément aux mots d'Esmée.

- **Vous allez bien les enfants ?**nous demande Carlisle visiblement inquiet.

Esmée nous regarde aussi tour à tour pour juger la situation je pense. Après quelques secondes, je me reconnecte à la réalité, tout comme Edward.

- **Euh….oui ça va merci !** lui dis-je

- **Maman, papa, évitez de mettre ce sujet sur le tapis.** **Ca fais 3 semaines qu'on se connaît avec Bella et nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mariés que nous devons brûler les étapes... Nous voulons prendre notre temps alors laissez nous nous connaître, envisager un futur…**

- **D'accord, d'accord Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous formez un très beau couple tous les deux, et vous semblez très heureux ensemble et pour une mère c'est le plus important.**

Edward se lève et va enlacer sa mère. Il me semble très proche de ses parents.

- **Ca ne vous dérange pas si on monte dans ma chambre, j'aimerai montrer quelques petites choses à Bella.**

- **Bien sûr, pas de problème mon chéri. Vous restez dîner avec nous ce soir ? Ton frère sera là normalement.**

- **D'accord…Euh…il vient tout seul ?**

- **Edward, tu sais bien que non…**

Mon homme soupir bruyamment…Vraisemblablement il ne porte pas la compagne de son frère dans son cœur…

- **Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas, mais fait un effort s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous vous avons tous les deux pour le dîner.**

- **D'accord maman, je ferai mon possible…**

Edward m'emmène dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte sur son univers…du moins son univers du temps où il vivait encore chez ses parents. J'observe chaque mur avec intérêt puisqu'il y a une bibliothèque sur deux des quatre murs, les deux autres étant faites de grandes baies vitrées laissant entrer la lumière du soleil. Sur la première étagère se trouve de nombreux CD en tout genre allant du rock au classique en passant par la variété. La seconde est remplie de livres d'auteur très connu. C'est un vrai petit paradis pour mes yeux…Je suis tellement prise dans ma contemplation que je ne remarque même pas qu'Edward s'est assis sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il me semble perdu, c'est la première fois que je le vois autant désemparé…

- **Edward…qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes et qui me laisse des reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Finalement, la rencontre avec mes parents c'est très bien passé si on passe outre l'épisode « bébé » bien évidemment. Mais maintenant un autre problème se pose…Rosalie. Je suis content de revoir mon frère mais sa femme…Du plus loin que je me souviens, je la connais depuis environ 5 ans et nous entre nous deux ça n'a jamais été l'amour parfait... Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore les raisons de son attitude avec moi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre mais j'ai suivi son petit jeu du plus désagréable avec l'autre. Mes parents ne comprennent pas cette animosité entre nous. Le pire a été le jour où Rosalie a voulu me caser avec sa cousine, Cathy. C'est le genre de femme que je ne supporte pas. Trop superficielle, aucun sujet de conversation, rien dans le crâne et qui ne pense qu'a elle…Alors elle et moi c'était mission impossible et Rosalie a très mal prix le fait que je l'ai repoussé dès le premier rencard. Depuis elle me le fait payer ouvertement. Avec Bella à mes côtés aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que Rosalie change de cible et s'en prenne à elle. Bella doit savoir, je dois la prévenir de la situation...

Nous montons dans ma chambre, j'observe rapidement Bella et j'ai l'impression de regarder un enfant dans un magasin de jouet... les yeux brillants sous l'émotion. C'est vrai que j'ai une très belle collection d'ouvrages en tout genre et je sais que Bella adore cela. Je m'installe sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains et je réfléchis à comment lui dire de ce méfier de Rosalie. Car le fait que j'ai repoussé sa chère et tendre cousine n'est pas notre seule divergence, il faut aussi qu'en plus elle ne supporte pas mon métier. A ses yeux, je facilite l'anorexie chez les jeunes femmes. Hors c'est n'importe quoi, mes mannequins mangent équilibré et font plus de 55 kilos sans aucune limite. Depuis quelques temps, les campagnes publicitaires embauchent des mannequins dit « grandes tailles » et ces campagnes font fureur. Moi même je participe à ce genre d'événement et j'en suis très fier. Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir des formes plus que généreuses mais ces épisodes de ma carrière Rosalie sait très bien les occulter et ne garder que ce qui l'arrange. Je sors de mes pensées, par Bella.

- **Edward…qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Je redresse la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle est inquiète et je lis le doute dans son regard qui me passionne tant. Si peu de temps qu'on se connaît et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle…

- **Viens t'asseoir…**

Elle s'installe à mes cotés et je lui prends les mains. Avec ce simple contact, je sais que rien ne pourra nous arriver. J'ai confiance en notre amour et en Bella. Elle a le droit de connaître les moindres détails de ma vie.

- **Bella….mon frère Emmett vient dîner ce soir avec sa femme….et comme je pense que tu l'as compris avec ma mère…Rosalie et moi c'est pas vraiment l'entente parfaite…ce serait plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs…**

- **Que c'est-il passé ?**

- **Plein de chose en faite….depuis que je la connais, c'est à dire depuis qu'elle sort avec mon frère soit 5 ans, elle a toujours eu un air froid envers moi alors qu'on ne se connaissait même pas. Au début, j'ai essayé d'aller vers elle mais à chaque fois j'étais rejeté comme un moins que rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle m'a présenté sa cousine. Emmet lui avait demandé de faire un effort et de même de mon côté et lors d'une sortie, elle est venue avec Cathy…mais c'est pas du tout mon genre de fille…Elle est plutôt l'opposée de ce que j'aime chez une femme…**

- **Et c'est pour ça qu'elle te fait la gueule ?**

- **Oui et autres choses aussi, comme le fait que je travail dans une agence de mannequin. Elle pense que tout ceux qui travaillent dans ce domaine favorise l'anorexie chez les jeunes adultes. Aussi bien hommes que femmes d'ailleurs.**

- **Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Je sais très bien que tu ne fais pas partie de ce business d'argent et célébrité. Toi tu fais ce métier car tu es passionné. A chaque fois que tu m'en parle je vois cette étincelle dans tes yeux et on sait que tu fais vraiment quelque chose que tu aimes. Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle pense ça…**

- **Oui, mais elle ne le voit pas comme sa. Pour elle je favorise le droit à l'anorexie et je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre. On ne s'est jamais supporté, et à chaque fois que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie elle à tout fait pour nous séparer comme si je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur. Alors je te demande une chose….**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle te raconte. Elle va essayer de t'atteindre sur des sujets qui ne la concernent en aucun cas.**

- **Comme ?**

- **Je pense que le sujet principal va être notre mariage…et surtout le fait que nous sommes toujours ensemble.**

- **Elle est cinglée !**

- **Oui mais au bout de 5 ans Bella, je pense qu'il y a autre chose derrière toute cette colère et amertume…et j'aimerai essayer de comprendre, même si c'est une guerre constante entre nous.**

- **Je t'aiderai si tu veux. J'ai confiance en ton jugement et si tu dis ça c'est que tu dois avoir raison. 5 ans c'est long…**

- **Merci Bella !**

Je l'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres. Je suis rassuré de lui en avoir parlé. Emmett ne sait pas que j'ai des doutes sur le comportement de sa femme. Bella va m'aider à analyser les faits et gestes de Rosalie. On ferait mieux de redescendre. Je serre Belle dans mes bras et l'embrasse. On sort de ma chambre et Bella par voir ma mère en cuisine. Quant à moi je vais retrouvais mon père dans le salon. Je m'installe près de lui.

- **Elle est bien !**

- **Pardon ?**

- **Bella, elle est bien pour toi, je la connais depuis peu mais je vois déjà l'effet qu'elle a sur toi. Je te sens plus serein !**

- **Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une femme extraordinaire, je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais elle est devenu mon rayon de soleil...**

- **Je suis content Edward. Tu mérite d'être heureux et si c'est grâce à Bella, je suis bien content que tu te sois marié par accident. Et elle fait quoi dans la vie cette petite ?**

- **Professeur de sciences à la faculté. Elle aime ce métier.**

- **C'est bien. Edward…je te sens nerveux…**

- **Tu m'étonnes, Rosalie ne va pas tarder à débarquer et tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes anciennes copines…**

- **Je sais Edward mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Bella saura se débrouiller et s'il le faut, nous serons là.**

- **Je l'espère.**

Le silence s'installe entre nous mais il n'est pas gênant. J'ai toujours eu une très bonne relation avec mes parents et ils sont toujours de bon conseil. Nous regardons tous les deux le match de base-ball à la télé quand mon frère débarque en fanfare.

- **Salut la compagnie ! Quoi y a un match ? Mais c'est pas normal j'ai vérifié !!**

- **Salut Em, on va bien merci de demander.**

- **Désolé Petit frère. Content de te voir.**

Rosalie entra dans la pièce, mon père se leva et alla saluer les nouveaux venus. Mon corps se raidit et je ne bouge pas. Bella me rejoint rapidement et me tend la main pour que je me lève. Emmett me fais une tape amicale sur l'épaule et fais la bise à Bella tandis que Rosalie la regarde avec un air glacial dans les yeux, comme d'habitude. Bella s'aventure à vouloir lui serrer la main, mais Rosalie refuse de lui répondre.

- **Eh bien, on ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? **Lui dit Bella en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- **Edward, tiens ton chien de garde !**

- **Rosalie, arrête !**

Là c'est Emmett qui la calme. J'aime quand il se montre un peu. Rosalie ne dit rien et part retrouver ma mère en cuisine.

Mon père nous emmène dans la salle à manger où Bella et ma mère ont dressé la table tout à l'heure. On s'installe tranquillement. Emmett nous parle de son boulot qui lui convient très bien, et il est heureux de ce qu'il fait. Nous discutons de tout et de rien quand Emmett me pose la question que j'aurai préféré qu'il oublie…

- **Alors ton divorce ?**

- **Je n'ai pas divorcé.**

- **Hein ?**

- **Ouais, Bella ici présente est ma femme.**

- **Ouah, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur un laideron…**

Je regarde Bella rapidement qui se met à rougir. Emmett la regarde aussi et se met à rire. Il ne va pas la lâcher avec ça. Rosalie et Esmée arrivent avec les plats et tout le monde s'installe. Rosalie attaque les hostilités sans état d'âme.

- **Alors Edward, tu fais toujours tourner ta boîte ?**

- **Ouaip, et je m'en sors très bien. Nous avons un défilé la semaine prochaine.**

- **Ouais, si tu appelles ça t'en sortir très bien ! **Cracha-t-elle

Bella ne me laisse pas intervenir et lui répond.

- **Qu'est-ce qui te dérange dans son métier ?**

- **Il favorise l'anorexie chez les ados et se fait de l'argent dessus ! Et qui tu es pour me ****parler ?**

- **Alors déjà tu n'es pas obligée de m'agresser, car je pense que je ne te manque pas de respect... Quant au travail d'Edward, tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas. Si tu t'intéresser un peu plus à ce qu'il fait, tu te rendrais compte qu'il n'y a aucun mannequin anorexique dans les mannequins de son agence. Et pour ton information….je suis la femme d'Edward ! **Lui dit-elle calmement

Tout le monde la regarde avec de grands yeux. Rare sont les personnes qui tienne tête à Rosalie. Là elle a bien réussit. Une lueur étrange apparaît dans le regard de Rosalie, mais impossible de le déchiffrer. Cependant elle ne manque pas de continuer la conversation avec ma belle.

- **Alors comme ça c'est toi ?**

- **Oui, et alors?**

- **Non, non, rien ! **

- **Donnes le fond de ta pensée ?**

- **Et bien c'est quand même étrange, vous ne vous connaissiez pas avant, Edward se retrouve marié avec toi « soit disant » par accident, et au lieu d'arranger le problème vous restez mariés sans vous connaître….qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui a arrangé ce mariage ?**

- **Tu l'a dit toi même, on ne se connaît pas alors pourquoi j'arrangerai un mariage avec un parfait inconnu ?**

- **Qui ne connaît pas Edward Cullen ?!** Dit elle de façon théâtrale

- **Moi…je ne le connaissais pas avant.** **Après tu crois qui tu veux mais rien de ce que tu diras ne changera mes sentiments pour Edward. Ce n'est pas parce qu'à la base il y a eu une erreur, qu'un coup de foudre ne peut pas arriver…**

- **Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas là pour son argent ?**

- **Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. J'ai un travail qui me plaît et qui me permet de bien gagner ma vie. Dans une relation, l'argent n'est pas le plus important, ce qui compte c'est l'amour. Je suis sûre que tu sais de quoi je parle étant donné que tu es mariée avec Emmett. Pour Edward et moi c'est la même chose. Si tu apprenais à le connaître je suis certaine que tu l'apprécierais. Ca fait 5 ans que tu le connais et tu as passé ces années à le détester…Pourquoi ?**

Rosalie ne réplique pas aux dernières paroles de Bella. Le repas se passe dans le calme et c'est à peine si Rosalie prend la parole pendant que nous mangeons. Bizarrement j'ai l'impression qu'elle a changé entre le moment où elle est arrivé et la fin de la conversation avec Bella, comme si son masque était en train de tomber... Le repas terminé, on décide de rentrer car il y a encore de la route avant d'être chez nous… Chez nous…c'est pas vraiment le cas mais si tout se passe bien dans quelque temps je demanderai à Bella de venir s'installer chez moi…car passer mes nuits loin d'elle est insupportable.

On arrive à mon appartement, Bella va se doucher et me rejoint dans la chambre. J'ai la chance de l'avoir pour moi ce soir, car elle ne récupère son chat que demain. On s'installe dans le lit, elle pose sa tête sur mon torse.

- **Edward, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi n'est ce pas ?**

- **Oui…et le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas au pourquoi elle agit comme ça avec moi, me prouve que ce n'est qu'une façade… **

- **Malgré son air froid, je pense que je pourrais réussir à l'approcher.**

- **Tu es sûre de ça ? Enfin tu as vu comment elle t'as parlé au début…J'ai pas l'impression qu'elle te porte dans son cœur…**

- **Je sais mais pourtant je sens qu'il y a une faille…**

- **J'espère que tu as raison…**

- **J'espère aussi.**

Bella est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle… Elle a changé ma vie en un clin d'œil et elle est prête à aider Rosalie…

Cette nuit, pas de folie. Le week-end a été plus que fatiguant et il ne faut que quelques minutes à ma femme pour s'endormir. Je la regarde dormir tout contre moi. J'aime ces moments avec elle…C'est sur ces images de mon ange endormi que le sommeil me gagne à son tour…

*****

Une semaine que nous avons rencontré les parents de l'un et de l'autre et tout va bien. Ma mère appelle régulièrement pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella, et la sienne fait la même chose. Nos deux familles sont heureuses pour nous.

Cette semaine est passé trop lentement à mes yeux, je n'ai quasiment pas vu ma belle. Le défilé qui approche, est très important et me prend tout mon temps. Je suis dans mon bureau quand on frappe à ma porte.

- **Entrez !**

- **Edward ! **Me dit la voix que je reconnais comme étant Tanya. Une des mannequins qui me fait les yeux doux depuis que je l'ai embauché.

- **Tanya, que puis je faire pour toi?**

- **Eh bien….je me disais que ça va faire…6 mois que nous travaillons ensemble….et je voulais t'inviter à sortir pour prendre un verre !**

- **Tanya, je ne sors pas avec le boulot si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je suis désolé mais ma femme et moi sommes pris ce soir !**

- **TA FEMME ??!!**

- **Oui ma femme.**

- **Mais comment ?….tu n'as pas d'alliance !**

- **Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'alliance que je ne suis pas marié !**

- **Et pourquoi personne ne le sait alors ? **Me dit-elle sur un ton de jalousie

- **Tanya, je ne suis pas obligé d'étaler ma vie privée sur tous les murs de l'agence...**

Elle quitte mon bureau en fulminant. C'est incroyable ce que les gens peuvent être curieux.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Tout ce passe très bien avec Edward, même si on ne s'est presque pas vu cette semaine. Son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps et il rentre très tard…mais il me manque…alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de lui faire une petite visite surprise au travail. Je me dirige vers ses locaux, c'est la première fois que je viens... Je me gare à coté de sa voiture et prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au 18ème étage. Je m'approche de l'accueil pour demander où se trouve son bureau quand une grande blonde, pulpeuse à souhait, avec un maquillage légèrement trop voyant, et une prestance très vulgaire s'arrête à ma hauteur.

- **Vous lui voulez quoi à Edward ? **me demande-t-elle sur un ton qui ne me plaisait absolument pas.

- **En quoi ça vous regarde? **Lui dis-je

- **Edward est occupé, vous devriez repasser plus tard !**

- **Je vais l'attendre alors. J'ai tout mon temps.**

Je me tourne vers la secrétaire qui est assez gêné par l'attitude de cette dernière. Elle me lance un regard d'excuse sans pour autant intervenir. La pimbêche blonde me tape sur l'épaule pour que je lui accorde mon attention.

- **Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument le voir ?**

- **Cela ne regarde que lui est moi, mademoiselle !**

- **Ca me regarde également, je suis sa petite amie, donc je suis en droit de demander qui vient l'ennuyer pendant ses heures de travail ! **

Quoi ? PETITE AMIE !

- **Petite amie vous dites ? **

- **Oui vous m'avais bien comprise, donc maintenant dégagez d'ici avant que j'appelle la sécurité !**

- **D'accord, donc vous direz a ce cher monsieur Cullen, qu'il devrait engager des mannequins plus respectable que des pouf blondes….Ensuite vous lui direz que si il souhaite me revoir, j'exige avant toute chose qu'il vous licencie…s'il ne le fait pas, je ne veux plus le voir ! **

Son visage se décompose mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je regarde la secrétaire.

- **Dites à monsieur Cullen qu'Isabella Cullen est passée le voir, et surtout dites lui bien ce que je viens de demander.**

- **Bien madame.**

Je quitter le bâtiment avec le cœur gros. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si Edward me menait en bateau depuis le début ? Je me pose beaucoup trop de questions, mais j'ai vraiment peur tout à coup. Les pires scénarios défilent dans ma tête… Cette femme est certes vulgaire mais physiquement je ne fais pas le poids à côté d'elle…Elle pourrait très bien avoir dit la vérité…

Je rentre chez moi et m'enferme à clé. Je ne veux pas le voir ce soir. Je ne sais pas si je dois croire cette pétasse blonde ou si je dois demander une explication à Edward. Je suis complètement perdue… Je m'installe sur le canapé et laisse mon esprit vagabonder…plus le temps passe et plus j'imagine ce que serait ma vie sans lui…Rien que d'y penser j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est piétiné… Je lui faisais confiance et maintenant j'ai tout perdu… Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'est Edward…sa photo est affichée sur l'écran…

- **Allo**

- **_Bella ? C'est toujours ok pour ce soir ?_**

- **Euh…..Edward, ta secrétaire ne t'as rien dit ?**

- **_Non, elle était partie quand je suis sortie du bureau…Pourquoi ?_**

- **Je suis passé aujourd'hui !**

- **_Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ?_**

- **Ta petite amie m'a dit que tu avais trop de travail pour me recevoir !**

- **_Petite amie ?_**

- **Oui, une grande blonde décoloré, très vulgaire, et d'une méchanceté sans nom !**

- **_Tanya ?_** Soupira-t-il

- **_Edward…je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance mais j'ai eu tout faux…je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de rester mariée avec toi…Je peux pas continuer comme ça alors que tu as déjà quelqu'un d'autre que moi…Au revoir Edward…_**

- **_Attend Bel…_**

Voilà c'est fini…mon conte de fée s'arrête là…mon prince charmant n'était pas si charmant que ça finalement…Les derniers moments passés avec Edward me reviennent en mémoire…Plus j'y pense et plus j'ai mal…Mon cœur saigne et les larmes coulent sur mon visage…Ma vie n'est qu'une éternelle déception…ma vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement…Ce soir je peux enfin me l'avouer…Je suis inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen mais son cœur appartient à une autre…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes et qui me laisse des reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Le week-end se termine et Bella ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles…elle refuse de me répondre au téléphone, je suis même passé chez elle mais rien. Dire que je suis malheureux est un euphémisme. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil du week-end…Mon cœur est en mille morceau, elle me manque beaucoup trop. Son odeur…ses sourires…tout en elle me manque.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Tanya ait pu faire ça…elle a vraiment fait fort. Non mais de quel droit se déclare t-elle ma petite amie…alors que quelques minutes plus tôt je l'ai envoyé sur les roses. Et dire ça à ma femme…MA FEMME bordel. Dire que je suis en colère contre elle ne serait pas correct. Je suis carrément furax contre elle, et elle va me le payer. Je ne sais pas quel moyen je vais utiliser mais je pense que ça ne sera pas trop compliqué de trouver quelque chose qui la touche…elle est tellement superficielle…

Lundi matin j'arrive de bonne heure au bureau. Ma secrétaire est déjà présente et je me dirige vers elle pour qu'elle m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi…

- **Mme Cars ?**

- **Bonjour Monsieur Cullen !**

- **Oui bonjour, euh….vendredi vous n'aviez pas un message à me faire passer ?**

- **C'est-à-dire que euh….Melle Denali m'a explicitement demandé de ne rien dire…**

- **Est-ce que c'est Melle Denali qui vous embauche ?**

- **Non**

- **Est-ce que c'est Melle Denali qui donne les ordres ?**

- **Euh….non plus !**

- **Donc, pourquoi je n'ai pas eu ce message ! **m'énerve-je

- **Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur Cullen, Melle Denali m'a menacé que si je révélais quoi que ce soit, elle me le ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre….je sais que j'aurai dû vous en parler mais elle m'a vraiment effrayé…je suis désolée…**

- **Excusez moi, vous faites du bon travail et je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Je comprend votre situation. Ne vous inquiétez pas je me charge de Tanya. Que s'est il passé avec Tanya et ma femme ?**

- **Eh bien….euh, votre femme voulait vous voir mais Melle Denali l'a renvoyé des locaux en expliquant qu'elle était votre petite amie et que vous n'aviez pas à être dérangé pendant votre travail. Madame Cullen semblait sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait entendu et elle m'a demandé de vous dire que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir la voir tant que Melle Denali ne serait pas licenciée !**

- **Très bien merci et excusez moi de m'être emporté tout à l'heure… et si vous la voyez, envoyez la moi s'il vous plaît !**

- **Très bien Monsieur Cullen !**

Je pars dans mon bureau et fais livrer à Bella un bouquet de roses avec une carte lui disant tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a qu'elle. Rien que le fait de penser que Tanya et moi puissions être ensemble me donne la nausée. La journée défile sans aucune nouvelle de Bella. Je n'ai même pas la tête à travailler, et ma colère ne redescend pas. Je regarde ma montre 16h. Je désespère franchement. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure en espérant voir mon ange entrer…

- **Entrez !**

La porte s'ouvre doucement sur une Tanya pas très sure d'elle mais avec un grand sourire. Que va-t-elle me sortir ?

- **Edward, tu as demandé à me voir ? **Me dit-elle de son sourire qui se veut sexy

- **Oui Tanya, assis toi s'il te plaît !**

Sans que je m'y attende elle s'installe carrément sur mon bureau face à moi. Vraiment aucune honte…ou gêne !

- **Tanya installe toi dans la chaise ! **Lui dis-je sur un ton autoritaire

- **Oh oui ! j'aime bien quand on me donne des ordres !**

Mais elle est complètement malade, c'est pas possible…elle croit que je l'ai fait venir pour quoi ?

- **Tanya, si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai un problème personnel à régler avec toi !**

- **Je n'ai rien fait !**

- **Tu es sure qu'il n'y a eu aucun incident dernièrement?**

- **Tu parles de vendredi ?**

- **Pour commencer, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer, je suis ton patron ne l'oublie pas ! Et oui je te parle de vendredi ! Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plaît !**

- **Eh bien, une femme est venue à l'accueil et t'a réclamé. je lui ai fait comprendre de ne pas te déranger en plein travail…**

- **Que lui as-tu dis d'autre ? **m'énerve-je

- **Euh…**.**que si elle ne quittait pas les bureaux immédiatement la sécurité s'en chargerai !**

- **Et quoi d'autre **?

- **Que j'étais ta petite amie** !

- **POURQUOI T'A FAIS CA **?

- **Cette petite bonne femme s'est montrée méchante et elle a prétendu être ta femme**. **Je connais ce genre de femmes, elles veulent juste vous voir pour…**

- **TANYA, CETTE PETITE BONNE FEMME COMME TU DIS EST MA FEMME **!

- **TA FEMME ?**! **elle ne ressemble à rien, ce n'est absolument pas le genre de femme qu'il te faut !**

- **AH OUI **! **Et qui es-tu pour savoir quel genre de femme il me faut ?**

- **Moi je suis le genre de femme qu'il te faut !**

- **Tanya, je vais être le plus clair possible avec toi, JE NE TE VEUX PAS, TU ES MECHANTE, TU TE CROIS BELLE ALORS QUE TU ES VULGAIRE. Tanya, je ne veux plus te voir dans les bureaux….je vais chercher un nouveau mannequin pour te remplacer….**

- **Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire sa ?**

- **Ah oui, et qui m'en empêche, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui verse ton salaire…c'est grâce à moi si tu t'es fait un nom….et je peux tout aussi bien te faire oublier….donc ne me cherche pas trop !**

- **Vous allez vraiment me virer ?**

- **OUI !**

- **Tu n'as aucun motif pour me renvoyer, c'est noté dans mon contrat, tant que je suis présentable, et qu'il n'y a aucune faute grave de commise, tu ne peux pas me renvoyer.**

Merde ! Elle a raison. Je vais devoir trouver une autre solution. Il va me falloir de l'aide pour ça.

- **Très bien, mais je veux que tu fasses une lettre d'excuse pour ma femme et…**

- **Jamais je ne ferais ça !**

- **Tanya, ce n'est pas négociable, tu n'as pas le choix. Je peux t'assurer que si je n'ai pas cette lettre avant la fin de la journée, le défilé te passera sous le nez…à toi de voir …et je veux aussi que tu cesses tout harcèlement sur les employés et sur moi !**

- **Je n'harcèle pas les employés !**

- **Non bien sûr, enfin je te conseille de faire tout ce que je te demande !**

Elle sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je retentais d'appeler Bella qui ne veut toujours pas répondre. J'essayerai d'aller la voir ce soir et de lui parler. Une heure plus tard j'avais la lettre de Tanya sur mon bureau. Je la parcoure rapidement pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a que des excuses et non pas de remarques désobligeantes sur mon ange.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Dire que je suis malheureuse est un euphémisme…c'est beaucoup plus que ça…Edward me manque…son corps…son parfum…ses gestes… (soupir). Il a essayé d'appeler tout le week-end, mais je n'avais pas la force de répondre. Je sais que mon comportement est idiot…je devrais lui demander une explication, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire…j'ai peur d'entendre qu'il en aime une autre…peur de plein de choses et il n'y a personne pour m'aider.

Je suis allée travailler aujourd'hui sans aucune envie, c'est très rare chez moi. J'aime mon métier, mais là, je voulais surtout Edward. En rentrant à la maison j'avais un gros bouquet de rose qui m'attendait devant la porte. Je l'ai pris et l'ai mis dans un vase avant de lire la carte :

_Ma Bella, _

_Ces roses ne sont rien en comparaison de l'amour que je te porte !_

_Tu es mon soleil, ma joie de vivre !_

_Sans toi je ne suis plus rien !_

_Laisse moi t'expliquer…_

_Je t'aime_

_Edward_

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage… Il m'aime….moi….Bella Swan enfin Cullen. Mon portable sonne, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, encore dans ma léthargie…J'essaye de me remettre de mes émotions et me sers un café tout en relisant sa carte. IL M'AIME. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage…Comment ne pas être heureux….Edward est un homme gentil….beau….compréhensif….et là je me rends compte que j'ai gâché deux jours pour une espèce de blonde décolorée qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vais lui faire payer ses dires, et je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. Maintenant je dois voir Edward…je dois lui dire que je l'aime aussi, et que ma vie sans lui ne ressemble à rien. Je prends une douche rapide, m'habille d'une petite jupe noir, un chemisier blanc, mes talons, un coup de maquillage, je me coiffe rapidement et mets mon manteau. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte je tombe nez à nez avec…mon Adonis…mon Edward ! Ce qu'il est beau dans son costume. Nous nous regardons comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se voyait…Il m'a manqué à un point inimaginable. Je m'approche de lui et lui saute dans les bras en l'embrassant avec fougue. Il met un temps à répondre à mon baiser mais se laisse emporter finalement. Il me sert dans ses bras de toutes ses forces….Je suis à ma place, et personne ne pourra plus m'en déloger. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille tout en calant ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il rentre dans mon appartement et referme la porte derrière lui ...

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'étais devant sa porte et j'hésitais vraiment à frapper. Et si elle refuse de me parler….Et si elle ne veut plus de moi….Et si elle avait déjà les papiers du divorce….Trop de choses tournent dans ma tête et il n'y a qu'en la voyant que j'aurai une réponse. Au moment où ma main allait s'abattre sur la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre à la volée sur ma Bella… Vu sa tenue elle sortait je penses. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et sans que je m'y attende elle me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse avec fougue. J'ai mis quelque seconde à réagir à son baiser. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué…son odeur….sa peau…ses lèvres. Je la serre le plus fort possible dans mes bras et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille, je rentre dans l'appartement et je nous installe dans le sofa. Bella est à califourchon sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou et je lui caresse le dos. Ce que je peux l'aimer…Elle se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux…

- **Je suis désolée….pour ne pas t'avoir écouté !**

- **Ce n'est pas grave ma belle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…Tanya est une vraie sangsue…mais la prochaine fois que tu as des doutes, parles moi… je ne veux plus vivre ce que j'ai vécu ce week-end !**

- **Promis….euh et pour Tanya ?**

- **Malheureusement je ne peux pas la licencier comme ça, c'est dans son contrat…il faut qu'elle fasse une erreur grave ou alors qu'elle ne soit plus présentable pour que je puisse la virer….je suis désolé !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui faire payer ses paroles….et je vais avoir besoin d'aide…**

- **Tu penses à quoi ?**

- **Eh bien…Angela Weber est coiffeuse…c'est une amie à moi. En fait j'aurai besoin que tu l'embauche pour s'occuper exclusivement de Tanya…pas pour longtemps bien sûr mais le temps que Tanya ne sois plus présentable…**

- **Mmmh….j'aime l'idée, tu peux lui demander de venir à mon bureau ?**

- **Oui, je ne travaille pas demain après-midi, je viendrai avec elle…et fait venir Tanya qu'Angela voit un peu à quoi elle va avoir à faire. Je lui ai déjà demandé et elle m'a dit que si pour toi c'est ok, pour elle aussi…**

- **Tu as des amies plutôt spéciales…**

- **Ah oui et Alice veux aider aussi !**

- **Comment ?**

- **Tu sais qu'elle est styliste….et bien elle voudrait se charger des tenues de gala et autres, mais ça ne sera pas si joli à voir…Alice a sa propre marque de vêtements, mais elle fera en sorte que personne ne sache que ça vient d'elle. Elle fera expédier les tenues dans tes bureaux pour Tanya, s'il y a une réception et elle devra les porter !**

- **Vous êtes diabolique, mais si ça peut la faire partir je ne demande que ça !**

- **Donc c'est ok, attend je vais les appeler. Y a un défilé la semaine prochaine ?**

- **Oui et je compte bien t'avoir à mon bras…**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Bien sûr, ce week-end a été le pire que j'ai jamais passé…plus jamais je ne veux que tu sois loin de moi…**

- **C'est avec plaisir que je t'accompagnerai à ce défilé…**

- **Demande à Alice de venir aussi avec Jasper….je te laisserai leur entrée !**

- **J'en ai pas besoin moi ?**

- **Non, tu es ma femme…présente toi comme Mme Cullen si besoin, mais de toute façon tu seras avec moi donc pas de problème !**

- **Ok**

Je tiens Bella dans mes bras il n'y a rien de plus formidable au monde…Je sais qu'on ne veut pas aller trop vite mais j'aimerai bien que l'on porte une alliance…Bella s'échappe de mes bras pour appeler ses amies…Aussitôt le vide se fait ressentir…mais elle revient rapidement avec un grand sourire.

- **Angela est ravie de pouvoir nous aider, et Alice je t'en parle même pas !**

- **Tout s'arrange finalement ! Dis-moi, je sais qu'on veut y aller doucement mais je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller à la bijouterie demain…**

- **Pourquoi faire ?**

- **Je voudrai qu'on aille chercher des alliances…Je sais que c'est rapide mais…**

- **J'adorerai ça…**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Oui…après tout je t'appartiens et tu m'appartiens…**

Cette femme est géniale et c'est la mienne…Je l'embrasse tendrement pour lui montrer tout mon amour.

- **Par contre c'est moi qui achète la tienne…**

Quoi ?! Je déteste ça, ce n'est pas à elle d'acheter les alliances…bon soyons diplomate…gentleman….je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle se vexe !

- **Chérie, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça…Je peux payer les deux. **

- **Edward je tiens à participer. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta femme que je dois me laisser entretenir…**

- **Bella, c'est à moi de les acheter, pas à toi ! C'est une question de principe.**

- **Il n'y a pas de principe, si tu ne veux pas je ne viens pas avec toi !**

Bon…plus têtue qu'elle tu meurs…elle ne me laisse pas le choix...

- **D'accord Bella mais…quand tu choisiras la tienne ne regarde pas le prix !**

- **Mais…**

- **Y a pas de mais qui tienne, je veux que tu prennes celle qui te plaît le plus.**

- **D'accord ! **grommela-t-elle

Voilà…pour les alliances c'est réglé...Nous allons enfin ressembler à un vrai couple marié… Bon c'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir faim et le ventre de Bella crie famine aussi. Je prends le téléphone et je nous commande mexicain…On dîne tout en discutant de notre plan pour Tanya… Je ne suis pas adepte de la vengeance mais là elle s'en est prise aux gens que j'aime…à ma Bella et là je ne peux pas laisser passer…

Après le problème Tanya, il reste un autre problème à régler…Rosalie…Bella veut absolument lui parler pour essayer de comprendre son comportement et essayer qu'elle dévoile ce qu'elle me cache depuis toujours… La situation ne peut plus rester comme ça, il faut qu'on avance et qu'on redevienne une vraie famille. Mon frère se retrouve entre nous et ça lui fait de la peine de nous voir nous déchirer constamment...Avant qu'il rencontre Rosalie, nous étions toujours ensemble, on ne se séparait jamais. Il a même redoublé une classe pour ne pas aller au lycée avant moi… Mais depuis 5 ans c'est à peine si on se parle…et ça me fait mal de savoir que j'y suis pour quelque chose…Si seulement je n'étais pas entré dans le jeu de Rosalie dès le départ, peut-être que ça se serait déroulé autrement…

Une fois le repas terminé, j'aide Bella à débarrasser. Elle commence à faire la vaisselle et je viens l'enlacer tendrement en déposant de légers baisers le long de son cou.

- **Ca m'a manqué tous ces moments avec toi…Il y a autre chose aussi qui m'a manqué mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour combler ce manque…du moins pas ce soir.**

- **Moi aussi ça m'a manqué tout ça…et faire l'amour avec toi aussi mais je pense être dans le même état que toi…Mon week-end a été loin d'être reposant…Pour le peu que je fermais les yeux, j'avais des cauchemars tous plus horrible les uns que les autres…alors j'ai pratiquement pas dormi…**

- **Ca a été la même chose pour moi…Je pense qu'on devrait laisser la vaisselle à demain et aller se coucher dans ce cas...**

- D'accord…

Elle se retourne dans mes bras, dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'entraine vers la chambre. Nous passons rapidement par la douche mais sans aller plus loin que quelques caresses bien choisies, puis nous nous installons dans le lit de Bella, tous les deux nus…sentir le corps de ma douce m'est vital et la réciproque est vraie d'après le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je la serre contre moi comme si je voulais me fondre en elle…

- Au fait, merci pour les roses, elles sont magnifiques…- Pas plus belles que toi…- Et la carte…

- **Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air Bella…Je…Je t'aime…depuis la première seconde où tu es entrée dans cette salle d'attente…Je savais que tu serais mon seul et unique amour…**

Je sens mon torse s'humidifier…mon ange pleure…

- **Chuutt ma chérie…ne pleure pas…On est ensemble maintenant et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.**

Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et je sens qu'elle se calme petit à petit…Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mise à pleurer mais si elle veut m'en parler, elle le fera un jour…Le silence est revenu dans la chambre, sa respiration est lente et régulière, elle s'est endormi…

- Edward…- Oui ma puce…

Aucune réponse…elle parle dans son sommeil…Après quelques secondes, elle parle de nouveau…

- Ne me quitte pas…

- **Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.**

C'est sur ces mots que je fini par m'endormir à mon tour…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alertes et qui me laisse des reviews.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Il est très tôt ce matin, le réveil indique 5h30, ma belle dort à poings fermés et pour rien au monde je ne voudrai la réveiller. Bien que l'envie de rester dans le lit avec Bella est une idée plutôt alléchante, j'ai malheureusement une tonne de travail qui m'attend au bureau. Le défilé de vendredi est vraiment de la plus grande importance, et je n'ai vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur. Je m'extirpe donc du lit et entre dans la salle de bain. J'ôte mon boxer et remarque que contrairement à moi, ma virilité est bien réveillée…Je mets l'eau en route et me glisse sous le jet. Tout en me savonnant le corps, je remarque que mon désir est toujours présent…je n'ai donc pas le choix que de me satisfaire moi même…Ma main glisse lentement sur mon torse, me prodiguant un frisson agréable. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même et l'image de Bella s'impose à moi… Mes doigts prennent place autour de mon membre tendu à bloc et mon esprit vagabonde vers Bella…Ce ne sont plus mes mains mais celles de Bella qui me caressent…Les va-et-vient sont de plus en plus rapide, ma poigne se raffermit sur mon sexe. Je ne peux contenir quelques gémissements…ça fait tellement de bien. Rapidement je sens la fin approcher et après quelques aller-retour, je me déverse dans ma main tout en gémissant le prénom de ma femme…Je me rince et m'habille avant de préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Une fois englouti, je laisse un mot à Bella sur la table de la cuisine et part en direction de mon bureau.

Une fois arrivé, je demande à ma secrétaire de faire venir Tanya cette après-midi. Je sens que notre plan va fonctionner à la perfection. Une fois que Tanya sera hors-jeu, je vais pouvoir souffler. Ce matin, rendez-vous avec les créateurs pour le défiler de vendredi soir. J'avance rapidement sur le déroulement du défilé, reçoit les deux créateurs pour les mises au point de dernière minute. Une fois que tout le monde est parti, je m'aperçois que c'est déjà la pause déjeuné. Je dois appeler Emmett pour les inviter au défilé. Je veux que Rosalie se rende compte que ce ne sont pas des anorexiques qui vont défiler. Vendredi soir nous aurons des mannequins classiques, et des mannequins pour les grandes tailles. Je compose le numéro d'Emmett et tombe sur…Rosalie.

- **Allô !**

- **Rosalie…salut c'est Edward !**

- **Tu veux quoi ?**

- **Comment ça va ?**

- **Euh…Bien merci ! **Mon changement d'attitude à son égard la destabilise.

- **Je voudrai vous inviter vendredi soir !**

- **Pour ?**

- **Le défilé, Rosalie…c'est un défilé qui ne ressemble à aucun autre. J'aimerai que vous soyez présents. Et Bella a très envie de te revoir ! **

- **Bella ?**

- **Oui, tu sais ma femme !**

- **Oui, oui….je sais, mais pourquoi veut-elle me revoir ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, elle te trouve très sympathique !**

- **Bon, euh….je vais voir ça avec ton frère. Il te tiendra au courant si c'est ok !**

- **Merci Rosalie, ça me ferai vraiment très plaisir de vous y voir !**

- **Ouais ok ! J'te laisse j'étais en plein boulot !**

- **Ok, à vendredi alors !**

Je l'ai déstabilisé….je n'arrive pas à y croire, Rosalie Cullen qui ne m'a pas attaqué….y a des progrès. J'espère que Bella va gérer avec elle….

Bon Bella arrive dans deux heures avec son amie. J'ai le temps de déjeuner tranquille.

Il est bientôt 14h quand on frappe à ma porte.

- **Entrez !**

- **Vous avez demandé à me voir ? **Tanya. Elle a compris le sens du mot patron c'est déjà ça.

- **Oui, installes toi !**

Elle s'installe dans le fauteuil en face de moi et on frappe de nouveau à la porte. Pile poil à l'heure. Ouf…me retrouver seul dans le bureau avec Tanya...très peu pour moi.

- **Entrez !**

Je vois Tanya tourner la tête dans la direction de la porte et se raidir en voyant Bella apparaitre avec un sourire radieux. Tanya la fixe ….euh, elle aurait des fusils à la place des yeux mon ange serait morte sur place. Bella vient se mettre derrière moi et son amie Angela s'installe dans le second fauteuil. Elle jauge Tanya un instant et se tourne vers moi avec un magnifique sourire.

- **Tanya, je t'ai fait venir cet après-midi car Angela ici présente sera ton coiffeur attitré pour les différents défilés et parutions en public.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que ta coiffeuse actuelle ne veux plus s'occuper de toi, et je cite ce qu'elle m'a dit…elle est exécrable….pas aimable…et j'en passe bien sûr. Donc Angela est d'accord pour s'occuper de toi.**

- **Et si je veux choisir ma propre coiffeuse ?**

- **Tanya, tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier je crois, et Angela est très bonne dans son domaine.**

- **Pourquoi votre femme et là ? **Dit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux

- **Tanya, utilise un autre ton quand tu parles de ma femme s'il te plaît…Ma femme est là car je lui ai demandé de me trouver un coiffeur et j'ai entièrement confiance en son jugement.**

- **Très bien….de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.**

- **Non c'est exact. Tu va aussi avoir ta styliste pour les sorties en public. J'aurai ta tenue vendredi. Tu devras la porter avant et après le défilé.**

- **Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire !**

- **Non !**

- **Très bien. En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir mon propre styliste. Ca montre qu'on reconnaît au moins mon talent !**

J'entends Bella pouffer discrètement derrière moi, et Angela se retient de rire a priori. Mhhh…j'imagine sa tête quand elle va recevoir sa tenue. Tanya s'en va, ne reste qu'Angela et Bella.

- **Alors Angela, vas tu réussir ?**

- **Oh oui….Je vais m'éclater. Qu'est ce qu'elle est prétentieuse !**

- **Oui je te l'accorde. Donc je t'attends vendredi dans les loges ?**

- **Oui, je ne veux pas manquer cela. Bon je dois y aller mon mari m'attend.**

- **Très bien, merci Angela pour ton aide.**

- **Y a pas de quoi !**

Elle vient faire la bise à Bella et me sert la main. Elle quitte le bureau. Je suis enfin seul avec Bella et j'ai bien envie de baptiser cette pièce... Je prend Bella dans mes bras et l'embrasse jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle répond sans retenue, en passant ces mains dans mes cheveux. Je nous sépare un instant, histoire de reprendre notre souffle.

- **Tu es moins fatigué ? **Me demanda-t-elle

- **Ouais, et là j'ai besoin d'avoir ma femme dans mes bras.** **Je préviens la secrétaire de ne pas nous déranger.**

Une fois la secrétaire prévenue, je ferme mon bureau à clé, on ne sait jamais et vais reprendre ma femme dans mes bras. On s'embrasse langoureusement. Je passe mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever, elle enroule ses jambes automatiquement autour de moi et je l'installe sur mon bureau que je libère en poussant tout par terre. Tant pis pour le désordre…mais là je ne peux plus attendre. Je reprend sa bouche et je descend dans son cou, tout en déboutonnant son petit chemisier bleu nuit. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, elle déboutonne ma chemise, la fait glisser le long de mes bras tout en me caressant et fait voler la chemise dans la pièce. Le chemisier de Bella suit le même chemin avec son soutien gorge. J'attaque de ma bouche, un de ses seins et joue avec l'autre. Elle gémit doucement, tout en retirant mon pantalon et mon boxer. Mon sexe se dresse bien droit devant elle. Elle me caresse les abdos du bout des doigts et continue sa descente jusqu'à le prendre totalement en main… Je l'avais imaginé ce matin, mais c'est encore mieux en vrai…Je continue ma torture sur ses seins et descend doucement vers sa petit jupe que je retire. Je durcis encore plus en voyant ce qu'elle porte, un porte-jarretelles bleu nuit. Mhhh…le pied de tout homme je crois. Bella continue sa caresse sur mon sexe, pendant que je lui retire les pinces et les bas. Son string suit le même chemin. J'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de me plonger en elle. Je la fais lâcher ma queue et l'allonge sur mon bureau en caressant ses seins et me présente à son entrée. Je vérifie avec deux doigts qu'elle soit prête et aucun doute elle est trempée. Elle bouge ses hanches en recherche de frictions et je la pénètre d'un bon coup de reins. On gémit ensemble face au bien être de la situation. Il n'y a pas meilleur place à mes yeux…Je commence de doux va et vient, tout en accélérant la cadence. Je mets ses jambes sur mes épaules, et là je sens encore mieux. Mais je ne veux pas jouir maintenant. Je veux faire durer ce plaisir infini…Je la sens qui se contracte sur ma verge, je lui caresse son clitoris avec mon pouce et un violent orgasme s'abat sur elle. Je ralenti la cadence pour la faire récupérer doucement.

- **Tourne toi ma chérie !**

Elle obéit directement et me présente ses fesses bien fermes. Mhhh..J'ai bien envie d'essayer. Mais je dois savoir si elle l'a déjà fait.

- **Bella mon ange, l'as-tu déjà fais par derrière ?**

- **Oui.**

Je lui caresse le dos tranquillement, et insère deux doigts dans sa chatte trempée et les remonte jusqu'à son anus. Elle eu un hoquet mais ne m'arrêta pas. J'élargis son trou avec mes doigts pour bien la préparer, et me présente à son entrée. Je m'insère doucement en elle. PUTAIN….c'est trop bon ! Je commence des va et vient doucement, je ne voudrais pas lui faire mal.

- **Edward…. Accélère !**

Sa supplique me rend encore plus dur… J'accélère ma cadence, je gémis bruyamment comme ma belle, c'est l'extase même dans cette position. Je continue à la marteler, je sens mon orgasme venir donc je stoppe, la retourne l'installe sur le bureau de nouveau et la pénètre brutalement. Je ne me contrôle plus, c'est trop bon. Les parois de Bella se resserrent de nouveau sur moi et je jouis violemment en elle. Je m'effondre sur elle en faisant attention à mon poids, nos respirations sont erratiques. Je me retire doucement de ma douce, et l'aide à se redresser.

- **Ouah…Edward….je veux que tu me prennes plus souvent comme ça !**

- **A vos ordres !**

On se rhabille tranquillement, Bella se recoiffe…enfin essaye de se recoiffé et nous sortons de mon bureau sous le regard attendri de ma secrétaire. Nous nous dirigeons vers la bijouterie, où j'ai pris rendez-vous.

Nous sommes installés devant une quantité impressionnante d'alliances en tout genre. Bella hésite avec 6 modèles, quand à moi bah…je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle choisir. J'en ai plusieurs devant moi et je ne sais absolument pas laquelle choisir. Elles sont toutes magnifiques.

- **Tu sais laquelle tu vas prendre mon cœur ?**

- **Pas vraiment…Elles sont vraiment très belles mais je pense aussi qu'elles doivent être très chères…**

- **Bella…qu'est ce que je t'ai dit hier…tu prends celle que tu préfères et tu ne fait pas attention au prix. C'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens de payer.**

Trois heures après nous avions nos alliances. Bella a finalement choisi une alliance avec trois anneaux croisés sertit de diamants dans un rail. Moi j'ai pris une alliance trois or tressés. Nous y avons fait gravé la date de notre rencontre…car mettre la date du mariage alors que nous n'y étions même pas nous semblait un peu bizarre, alors que la date de notre rencontre, c'est beaucoup plus significatif... Maintenant nous sommes mari et femme aux yeux du monde entier et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Nous reprenons la route de mon appartement, Bella joue avec son anneau, elle est vraiment heureuse. Je lui attrape la main et dépose un baiser dans sa paume.

- **C'est un des plus beau jours de ma vie. Je sais que c'est pas grand-chose mais quand je te regarde, je me dis que je ne voudrais être avec personne d'autre que toi.**

- **Moi aussi. Ma vie n'a pas toujours été facile mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ce que je vis en ce moment.**

Stoppés à un feu rouge, elle en profite pour m'embrasser. Malgré la joie du moment, je vois un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû mais une chose est sure, je ferai tout mon possible pour lui faire oublier son passé douloureux…

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Si Tanya croit qu'elle va s'en tirer aussi facilement, c'est que c'est vraiment une personne sans cervelle. Elle n'a rien vu, absolument rien. Elle a encore la prétention de se croire supérieure aux autres. Mais elle va vite descendre de son piédestal, Alice lui a réservé une tenue, que personnellement je n'oserai pas porter. Je suis sur que Miss Pouf va apprécier, elle va pouvoir se dévoiler avec ça sur le dos.

En attendant je suis dans le bain, à me prélasser pendant que mon adorable mari prépare le repas. Je regarde mon alliance, c'est une folie. Elle est magnifique certes, mais mettre autant d'argent dans un si petit bijoux….c'est ridicule. Enfin j'avais promis à Edward que je ne ferais pas d'histoire donc je n'en ai pas fait.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé dans la voiture, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait remarqué mon trouble quand je lui ai dit que ma vie n'avait pas toujours été facile…mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé…et je ne sais pas si je veux me retrouver à nouveau dans l'état où j'étais avant…il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour m'en remettre…mais d'un autre côté, Edward est mon mari…je l'aime et il a le droit de connaître tout de ma vie…

Je sors de mon bain et met un tee-shirt et un boxer de mon chéri et je vais le rejoindre dans le salon où il m'attend avec le repas. Hummmmm…des pates a la carbonara. Je m'installe tranquillement près de lui.

- **J'ai appelé Rosalie ce matin ! **Me dit-il

- **Ah oui et…?**

- **Je lui ai proposé de venir au défilé de vendredi. Je lui ai dit que ce ne serait pas un défilé comme les autres.**

- **Et ?**

- **Elle va en parler avec Emmett et ils doivent me rappeler. Je l'ai un peu déstabilisée en restant poli et courtois…Et je lui ai dit que tu désirais la revoir aussi.**

- **T'as bien fais, je suis sur que nous pouvons tous nous entendre. Il n'y a rien qui puisse ne pas être régler ! Et puis je vais essayer de la faire parler un peu. Juste entre nous, comme ça je saurai ce qui la tracasse !**

- **D'accord, de toute façon tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu dois faire. Entre femmes, c'est toujours plus facile pour parler.**

- **Et vous les hommes, quand on voit vos sujets de conversation, faut pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir des conversations très intéressantes !**

- **Tiens donc et comment sais-tu de quoi nous parlons nous les hommes ?**

- **Eh bien disons que…heu…quand j'étais ado, je traînais avec une bande d'indiens dans une réserve à Forks, et leur sujet de conversation était sexe, sexe, et alcool !**

- **Tu traînais avec des indiens ?**

- **Oui, mon père est le meilleurs ami d'un indien, et son fils Jacob est mon meilleurs ami !**

- **Tu a un meilleur ami garçon ?**

- **Oui pourquoi ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, généralement l'amitié c'est entre le même sexe…il n'y a jamais rien eu entre vous ?**

- **Au début il a essayé de sortir avec moi mais je ne le voyais que comme un ami, un frère… Et un jour il s'est rendu compte qu'il était gay. Il sortait avec une fille et bah…pendant l'acte…il ne ressentait rien. Et il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait une attirance pour un gars de son lycée mais ça n'a jamais été réciproque. Trouver un gay à Forks, c'est loin d'être facile.**

- **Ok ! Ca me rassure, j'avais peur de devoir me battre contre ton meilleur ami !**

- **Serais-tu jaloux monsieur Cullen ?**

- **Oui car** **tu es ma femme et personne n'a le droit de t'aimer comme moi je t'aime.**

- **Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. Tu es le seul et tu seras le seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.**

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il est tellement parfait que parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter…

- **Bella…je sais qu'il y a quelques chose qui te tracasse…mais si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis là. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Je t'aime et peu importe ce qu'il a pu se passer dans ta vie d'avant, je t'aimerai toujours. Tu as changé ma vie. Si tu savais ce que j'étais avant que je te rencontre… Moi aussi j'ai un passé difficile et je dois vivre avec jusqu'à ma mort. Rien ni personne ne pourra me faire oublier ce qu'il m'est arrivé mais avec toi, la douleur est plus facile à surmonter.**

Des larmes perlent dans le coin de ses yeux…c'est la première fois que je vois Edward pleurer…ce qui lui ai arrivé doit vraiment le faire souffrir. Je me lève de ma chaise et vient l'entourer de mes bras

- **Laisse toi aller mon amour, je suis là…pleure si tu en as besoin, je reste là…**

Ses sanglots me déchirent le cœur, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire plus pour le soulager mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…Entre deux sanglots je l'entend parler…

- **Bella…j'ai…un…enfant…**

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. Remercier ma bêta pour sa rapidité de correction pour ceux chapitre !**_

**_Je remercie :_**

_**choukchouquette, Grazie, Maude Cullen, Juliet1802, leausy, Arabella Darcy, Willowme, bella-lili-rosecullensister, lena -lna933-, Joannie01, Saly852 **_

_**Les non-inscrit :**_

_**Adeline, Nanajolie, UneNympho, Mylène**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'ai pas le choix, si je veux avancer avec Bella il faut que je lui parle de lui…Rien que d'y repenser, je sens mes larmes couler…Il me manque tellement… Bella est là à attendre de savoir ce qu'il se passe…Je n'ai pas passé une adolescence ordinaire, malgré mes parents qui était là pour me soutenir…Je sais que quelque chose ronge Bella aussi. Si je lui parle de mon passé peut-être qu'elle aussi me parlera du sien. Je continue de sangloter dans ses bras et j'arrive seulement à dire…

- **Bella…j'ai…un…enfant…**

Je sens Bella se raidir…mais elle continue malgré tout à essayer de m'apaiser en me caressant les cheveux…Je sens que ça va être dur de parler de ce petit garçon que je n'ai presque pas connu… Je sais également que je suis en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé…même si on me soutient le contraire. Je regarde Bella qui a les larmes aux yeux, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure…je ne mérite pas que quelqu'un pleure pour moi…pas après ce que j'ai fait…Je la serre dans mes bras et commence mon monologue…

- **Quand j'étais ado…j'étais loin d'être l'homme que je suis quand on est ensemble…J'étais plutôt du genre à profiter de tous les plaisirs que la vie pouvait m'offrir, surtout quand il s'agissait de fille…Je les respectais, mais seulement au lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…J'ai absolument voulu garder cette réputation, j'étais prétentieux, beau gosse et je m'en servais…j'avais tout un fan club juste pour moi…et j'avoue en avoir profité pendant longtemps. Avec le recul, je ne suis pas très fier de ces années, j'ai dû faire souffrir beaucoup de filles, j'étais vraiment un imbécile…Mais quand je suis rentré à l'université, j'ai rencontré une fille…elle était belle…et je me croyais amoureux.**

Les souvenirs de ces années passées me font horriblement mal. Je n'ai jamais surmonté cette douleur et je m'en veux de la partager avec ma Bella. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir pour moi. Pas après ce que j'ai fait…

- **Edward…calme toi. Prend ton temps, si tu veux faire une pause…Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire maintenant…Je vois bien que ça te fait du mal…**

- **Je dois te le dire…même si c'est difficile…tu as le droit de savoir.**

- **D'accord.**

- **Elle s'appelait Sandra…Nous faisions tout ensemble... pas forcement de très bonnes choses mais j'étais persuadé de l'aimer alors je faisais tout ce qu'elle me demandait. Quand nous avons fini l'université, c'est en toute logique que nous avons décidé d'emménager ensemble…Sandra était réticente à cette idée car elle aimait son indépendance malgré le fait qu'on était presque collé 24h/24 mais elle s'est laissée convaincre. Au bout de quelques mois elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais euphorique à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec elle. J'ai été présent pendant toute sa grossesse…même pendant l'accouchement… C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mon petit garçon, Joshua était avec nous… Mais mon bonheur a été de courte durée. A peine que nous étions rentrés à la maison avec le petit, Sandra s'est mise à se comporter bizarrement. Elle refusait de s'en occuper, donc j'ai joué mon rôle de père jusqu'au bout…Sandra devenait de plus en plus distante, bien souvent elle ne rentrait pas à la maison. J'étais tout seul pour m'occuper de Josh. Un jour je rentrais du bureau…et j'ai…j'ai retrouvé Sandra au pieux avec un mec. Joshua était en train d'hurler dans son lit mais sa mère préférait s'envoyer en l'air avec son assistant…j'ai vu rouge immédiatement, je me suis mis en colère et lui ai demandé de partir mais elle a refusé de partir sans notre fils. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que la garder à l'appartement, je ne voulais pas lui laisser Josh, je savais qu'elle aurait été incapable de s'en occuper. Plus les jours passaient et plus ça se dégradait et un jour en rentrant, j'ai retrouvé l'appartement vide…Joshua n'était plus là, les armoires avaient été vidé. Sandra avait disparu avec mon fils…Au moment d'appeler mes parents pour qu'il m'aide à la retrouver, j'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital…Et là mon monde s'est effondré. Sandra avait pris la voiture et elle roulait comme une folle en ville… A un croisement…un camion…il…il a percuté la voiture de plein fouet. Joshua et elle sont décédés sur le coup…**

- **Mon dieu…Edward…c'est terrible…**

- **Aujourd'hui encore je me sens responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Si j'avais été plus attentif, j'aurai pu voir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire… Mais non, mon fils est mort à cause de moi…Sandra me l'a enlevé mais c'est ma faute. **

- **Et pourquoi elle est partie ? **

- **Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi…avait elle rencontré quelqu'un d'autre…aucune idée… j'ignore aussi ce qui c'est passé dans sa tête après l'accouchement pour avoir changé complètement de comportement…Je vis avec l'espoir d'obtenir un jour des réponses, même si je sais que j'en aurai jamais... Joshua avait 6 mois quand s'est arrivé et ça fais 4 ans maintenant…**

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Ma respiration se fait difficilement, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Mon cœur me fait mal…Bella me serre plus fort dans ses bras pour me réconforter mais je sens ses larmes dans mon cou…Je suis triste de la faire encore pleurer…C'est la première fois que je raconte cette histoire dans les détails. Mes parents ne savaient pas qu'entre Sandra et moi tout était terminé, qu'on restait ensemble uniquement pour que je puisse garder un œil sur Josh…mais j'ai pas su être un bon père, j'ai laissé sa mère me l'enlever…

- **Edward, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce drame. Je sais ce que tu penses…je le sais que trop bien. Tu penses que tu n'as pas été un bon père, que tout est de ta faute mais c'est faux. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu as été très présent pour lui, tu as tenu les deux rôles de parents par amour pour ton fils. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne manque de rien et les six mois de sa vie ont dû être magnifique pour lui. Ne te culpabilise pas, ça ne changera rien. Tu dois avancer. Joshua sera toujours là, dans ton cœur. De là où il est, il ne voudrait pas te voir te morfondre sur le passé. Il sait que tu as été un bon père et que ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu dois avancer et je serai là pour t'aider à y arriver.**

Elle m'embrasse doucement en essuyant les larmes de mes joues avec ses pouces. Comment j'ai fait pour mériter une femme comme elle…Elle est parfaite et même si elle ne me l'a jamais dit, je sais que ses sentiments sont aussi fort que les miens…et que ce qu'elle dit elle le pense réellement. La sincérité dans ces paroles, montre qu'elle aussi essaye de ne pas culpabiliser pour quelque chose qu'elle a pu faire…

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Son histoire est tellement plus dramatique que la mienne. Comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer ce que j'ai fais alors qu'il a perdu son fils…Je me sens tellement mal…Je ne sais plus comment me sortir de ce puit sans fin où je me suis engouffrée…Les larmes que je viens d'essuyer des yeux d'Edward apparaissent dans les miens…j'ai tellement peur de le perdre…comment voudra t-il encore de moi après ce que j'ai fait… Je suis prise de spasmes incontrôlables…j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. Je sens les bras d'Edward me soulever du sol. Il me porte jusque dans la salle de bain. Il me pose délicatement sur la chaise à côté de la baignoire et fait couler l'eau. Les huiles qu'il met dans le bain font planer une odeur agréable dans la pièce. Il revient vers moi et me déshabille. Je ne peux faire aucun mouvement, mes sanglots ne cessent pas. Une fois nue, il me dépose dans la baignoire, coupe l'eau et se déshabille à son tour. Il me rejoint et s'installe derrière moi tout en me caressant les bras. Je me relaxe du mieux que je peux, il ne dit pas un mot, me laissant me calmer toute seule. Je sais qu'il faut que je lui parle mais j'ai tellement peur…mais lui aussi à le droit de savoir…

- **J'avais 16 ans quand c'est arrivé…Je suis sortie avec un mec de mon lycée qui ne me lâchait pas depuis la rentrée scolaire. Mike Newton. J'ai céder à ses avances et ****nous sommes sortis ensemble. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, il me semblait tellement parfait. J'ai cru que j'avais trouvé l'homme avec qui je passerai le restant de mes jours... Mais un jour en rentrant chez moi, il m'attendait devant la porte. J'ai vu à son regard qu'il était en colère… Il m'a dit qu'il y avait des rumeurs qui circulaient dans le lycée comme quoi plusieurs garçons avaient couché avec moi pendant qu'il était parti en week-end avec ses parents… Mike était furieux, j'ai essayé de le résonner, de lui dire que tout était faux mais il a commencé à me frapper. Je n'ai pas pu riposter face à ses coups, quand il en a eu marre de me frapper, il est parti. Je me suis dépêchée de rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas que mes parents me voient comme ça. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je me suis préparée pour aller en cours et en sortant, il été là, à m'attendre. Il s'est excusé pour s'être emporté de la sorte. Je l'aimais donc je lui ai pardonné directement…Nous avons repris notre couple comme si de rien n'était.**

- **Bella…comment tu as pu lui pardonner après ce qu'il t'a fait… si je le trouve, je crois que je ne pourrai pas me retenir…**

- **Je sais que j'aurai dû réagir mais j'étais jeune et j'étais aveuglée par ses belles paroles…Après six mois, il a voulu aller plus loin dans notre relation. J'avais confiance alors même si ça allait être ma première fois, j'ai accepté. Ca a été horrible. Il m'a fait l'amour comme un sauvage, sans faire attention à ce que je pouvais ressentir…pourtant il savait qu'il était le premier mais il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir à lui… Un mois après, j'avais du retard. J'ai pris peur et je suis allée passer une prise de sang à Port Angeles…A Forks c'était impossible tout le monde aurait été au courant. J'ai reçu les résultats quelques jours plus tard et là je me suis effondrée. J'étais enceinte…Je n'ai rien dit à Mike sur le coup. Trop peur de sa réaction je pense… Les jours et les semaines sont passées, Mike était toujours dans l'ignorance mais je ne voulais plus lui dire. J'avais peur pour moi et pour le bébé car il continuait à me frapper et il était de plus en plus violent. Je devais cesser cette liaison rapidement avant que ça ne finisse mal. Mon père s'est rendu compte de mes bleus sur mes bras un jour où j'avais oublié de mettre un pull. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il a fallu que je lui raconte tout ce que Mike me faisait subir… Il m'a obligé à porter plainte et il s'est fait arrêté. Personne ne savait pour ma grossesse sauf Jack. Je me suis enfermée dans ma bulle. Je mettais des vêtements larges pour ne pas montrer mes rondeurs. Mes parents se sont inquiétés de mon comportement mais ils pensaient que c'était à cause de Mike et que je finirais par redevenir normale. Mon cœur était brisé par l'attitude de Mike et je n'avais plus confiance en personne, les hommes ne m'approchaient plus. Arrivée en fin de grossesse, j'ai réussi à négocier une semaine de vacances en Arizona, toute seule. Je suis partie pour une semaine, en disant à mes parents que ça me ferait le plus grand bien de quitter un peu Forks. J'avais rendez-vous avec un gynécologue là-bas. Quand je suis arrivée on m'a de suite pris en charge. Ma décision était prise, mon bébé devait se faire adopter. J'ai rencontré la nouvelle famille. Même si normalement ça ne se fait pas, j'ai insisté, je voulais être sure que mon bébé était entre de bonnes mains pour qu'il grandisse convenablement. Les parents adoptifs étaient très gentils, ils ont accepté que je rende visite au bébé quand il serait né, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils lui parleraient de moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'élever de toute façon, à 16 ans j'étais encore une adolescente et je ne me sentais pas capable de l'élever seule et je ne voulais pas ajouter une charge supplémentaire à mes parents. On m'a provoqué l'accouchement et une petite fille est née 2 jours plus tard. J'ai pu la voir, elle était magnifique, toute petite, mais tellement jolie… Les parents adoptifs l'ont appelé Isabelle, en référence à mon prénom et pour le magnifique cadeau que je leur avais fait car ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. J'ai crée un lien avec eux en très peu de temps. Sophia la mère adoptive, m'a tenu la main à l'accouchement. Ca a été un déchirement de me séparer de mon enfant…car même si je n'allais pas être sa mère, elle restait tout de même ma fille… J'ai passé les deux jours suivant à pleurer. Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle a 10 ans, je me sens coupable de l'avoir abandonné…Sophia et Mark m'envoient des photos de chaque anniversaire, de toutes ses premières fois. Ils m'ont même envoyé une photo de moi à la maternité avec elle dans les bras. J'ai été les voir plusieurs fois, mais je ne me sens jamais à ma place quand je vais la voir. J'ai l'impression d'être une intruse dans sa petite vie paisible avec ses parents. Elle sait qui je suis, la ressemblance est assez frappante entre nous deux…Mais je n'arrive pas à me considérer comme sa mère. Jack m'avait prévenu que ça allait être difficile, il avait essayé de me convaincre de la garder et d'en parler avec mes parents. Mais ma décision était prise. Elle méritait une belle vie remplie d'amour que j'aurais était incapable de lui donner…**

Edward n'a pas dit un mot tout le long de mon monologue, il m'a laissé m'ouvrir à lui. Il me serre dans ses bras et nous restons là, silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le silence.

- **Quand l'a tu revue pour la dernière fois ?**

- **Il y a à peu près deux ans. Je n'y suis pas retournée depuis !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Quand j'y suis allée la dernière fois, c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qui j'étais. Sophia, ne lui avait pas caché que j'étais sa mère biologique et qu'elle n'était que sa mère adoptive.**

- **Comment la petite à réagit ?**

- **Isabelle a très bien géré cette situation. En faite au début ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle sache qui j'étais. Avec Sophia et Mark nous avions décidé de lui dire que j'étais une amie de la famille. Mais Isa est d'une nature très curieuse et elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait mes yeux alors que ses parents avaient les yeux bleu. En plus, elle avait trouvé l'album photo que Sophia lui avais préparé pour elle plus tard quand elle aurait pu comprendre la situation. Sophia lui a expliqué que j'étais sa maman, que c'était moi qui l'avais mise au monde, mais que je ne pouvais pas la garder avec moi, car j'étais trop jeune pour m'occuper d'elle. Sophia lui a dit que je l'aimais beaucoup.** **Et puis y a deux ans quand j'y suis allée, Isa m'a demandé si j'étais sa vraie maman et pourquoi je ne la prenais pas avec moi maintenant que j'étais plus âgée. J'ai réussi à lui expliquer que je serai toujours sa maman mais qu'elle devait rester avec ses parents parce qu'ils l'aimaient plus que tout et que sa place était avec eux. Elle a eu du mal à encaisser. Elle avait l'impression que je l'abandonnais encore. Mais elle s'est faite à l'idée que je serai toujours là pour elle. Elle m'appelle de temps en temps.**

- **Et pour Mike ?**

- **Mike m'a brisé de l'intérieur. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte des ravages qu'il a fait. Je lui avais tout donné et il m'a traité comme un sac de frappe. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai toujours l'angoisse de me faire abandonner. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai beaucoup de mal à exprimer mes sentiments pour toi. Ca viendra, je le sais mais il faut que tu me laisses du temps.**

- **Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. **Me dit-il doucement dans le creux de l'oreille

- **Je sais, mais je dois juste prendre conscience que tu n'es pas comme lui…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là et je ne suis pas prêt à partir !**

Je me retourne dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement. Je ne mérite pas un homme pareil…Je ne mérite pas son amour…Je ne mérite l'amour de personne pour ce que j'ai fait…Nous sortons du bain qui s'est refroidi et allons nous installer confortablement dans le salon.

- **J'ai quelques photos, tu veux les voir ?**

- **J'aimerai beaucoup.**

J'attrape mon sac et sors les photos d'isabelle. Pendant ce temps, Edward s'est levé et revient avec un album photos…Joshua… Je lui tend mes photos.

- **C'est fou comme elle te ressemble…elle est vraiment magnifique…**

- **Merci.**

- **Mon cœur, je peux te poser une question ?**

- **Tout ce que tu veux.**

- **Tu regrettes de l'avoir laissée ?**

- **Des fois ça m'arrive, c'est vrai qu'elle me manque mais si je l'avais gardé, je ne penses pas que j'aurai été capable de l'élever correctement…donc non je ne regrettes pas…même si j'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement…**

- **Tu as de la chance de pouvoir encore la voir…j'aimerai tellement avoir la chance de revoir Joshua…rien qu'une fois…**

- **J'imagine l'horreur que tu dois vivre chaque jour…mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus tout seul. **

- **Tiens, regarde, c'est lui peu de temps avant qu'il…**

- **C'était vraiment un magnifique bébé. Le vrai portrait de son père…**

- **J'aurai voulu que tu le rencontre, je suis sûr que tu aurais été une vraie mère pour lui.**

- **Edward…**

- **Je sais que j'ai raison, tu seras une mère formidable avec nos futurs enfants.**

- **Comment pourrais je être une bonne mère alors que j'ai abandonné ma fille.**

- **Tu n'as plus 16 ans Bella, voilà pourquoi tu seras une bonne mère…**

- **Je l'espère…**

- **Je t'aime Bella…fais moi confiance.**

- **J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en moi que j'ai pas confiance…**

- **Tu y parviendras mon amour.**

Cet homme a plus confiance en moi que moi-même…j'aime cet homme comme une folle mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. J'aimerai trouver la force de lui dire ce que je ressens mais Mike a tout foutu en l'air…il a gâché ma vie…

- **Je t'aime Bella et peu importe par quoi on devra passer, je serai toujours là pour toi.**

- **Moi aussi…**

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'est tellement agréable. J'aimerai ne plus jamais me séparer de lui…

**_PDV Edward_**

La vie est parfois étrange…deux âmes perdues…deux âmes qui se trouvent pour faire leur chemin ensemble et trouver la force d'avancer…En une fraction de seconde elle est devenue mon point d'ancrage, tout comme j'espère être le sien.

- **Et sinon, comment se passe tes cours ?**

- **Ca va, en ce moment les étudiants sont pas mal pris par les révisions pour leurs partiels donc c'est une ambiance plutôt studieuse. Et toi le défilé ?**

- **Ca avance, les derniers réglages ont été fait ce matin. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire une répétition vendredi mais je pense qu'on sera prêt. D'ailleurs faudra que j'appelle Emmett pour savoir s'ils viennent ou pas.**

- **A mon avis ils seront là…Rosalie n'est pas méchante, elle se cache juste derrière une carapace…le tout est de découvrir ce qu'elle cache à tout le monde.**

- **J'espère que tu dis vrai…**

Ma belle baille, les émotions ont été fortes aujourd'hui…Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour nous d'aller se coucher…

- **Allez, au dodo…Tu sembles épuisée…**

- **C'est pas faux…toutes ces émotions…ça a fait beaucoup.**

Je me lève du canapé et la prend dans mes bras. Elle se serre contre mon torse et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'emmène dans notre chambre et la dépose délicatement sur le lit. Je remonte les couvertures sur elle et m'y glisse dessous tout en la serrant contre moi. Elle me donne un dernier baiser avant de déposer sa tête sur mon cœur…

- **Bonne nuit mon ange.**

- **Bonne nuit mon amour.**

Rapidement je sens son corps s'alourdir sur le mien. Elle s'est endormi…J'enfouis mon nez dans sa chevelure et respire son doux parfum.

- **Je t'aime ma Bella. Tu es toute ma vie maintenant.**

- **Moi aussi je t'aime…**

Mon cœur rate un battement, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas mieux terminer cette journée. Mon sourire ne me quitte pas avant de tomber moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. **_

**_Je remercie :_**

_**Alira79, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, my-fiction-twilight, Lulu la luciole, Grazie, Willowme, Fan-par-hasard21, Habswifes, midsum, choukchouquette, IsabellaMasenCullen, Delphine94, Alaiena, Lena -Ina933-, ousna, Juliet1802, emichlo, bebounette, chouchoumag. **_

_**Les non-inscrit :**_

_**Océania, Mylène, matrineu54, marion, UneNympho, petitefilledusud **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward : _**

Le deux jours suivant nos révélations ont été assez éprouvant pour nous deux. Bella appelé sa fille…elle avait besoin de l'entendre et je sais aussi qu'elle lui a parlé de moi... Elle a encore beaucoup pleuré aussi, se rappeler de ces souvenirs a rouvert des blessures qu'elle essaye de panser depuis longtemps… Elle ne m'a pas redit je t'aime mais je ne lui en ai pas reparlé non plus. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se soit rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit donc j'attends…

De mon côté ça n'a pas été facile non plus…Repenser à Josh…mon petit garçon…j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais retombé quelques années en arrière et que je venais d'apprendre sa mort. Mais contrairement à avant, je n'étais plus seul pour faire face à ce manque. Bella m'a beaucoup aidé. D'ailleurs elle est restée chez moi.

Ce soir, c'est le défilé. Emmett et Rosalie seront présents, elle a accepté de venir même si je pense plus que c'est parce que mon frère voulait être là. Mais peu importe, je me fais une joie de les voir. La répétition de ce matin a été concluante. Le plan contre Tanya est en marche. Je suis dans les coulisses et jette un œil aux tenues qu'Alice a prévu pour Tanya…Franchement, j'ignore si elle va accepter des les porter. J'arrive près d'Angela qui s'affaire sur les cheveux de Tanya. Je la vois souffler à plusieurs reprises. Je m'approche d'elles tranquillement.

- **Salut Angela, Tanya !**

- **Oh ! Bonjour Edward !**

Tanya ne me répond pas mais me regarde du coin de l'œil. Quand elle aperçoit ma main gauche elle pâlit un peu... Maintenant elle a une preuve matérielle donc plus d'excuse comme quoi je ne suis pas marié… Je demande à Angela de me suivre quelque minute.

- **Alors comment ça se passe ?**

- **Je ne comprends pas comment une fille comme elle, peut avoir réussi dans ce milieu !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Elle est totalement odieuse et passe son temps à se moquer des autres ou même de moi… Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir m'occuper de ses cheveux.**

- **Et comment sa se passe d'ailleurs ?**

- **Oh ! Très bien, elle ne se doute de rien, elle s'en rendra compte ce soir quand elle se décoiffera pour aller se coucher ou avant, je n'y suis pas allé trop fort car les produits peuvent être nocif quand même !**

- **Non c'est très bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tiens, j'ai ses tenues, tu l'obliges à les portais dès qu'elle est prête d'accord ?**

- **Oui ne t'inquiète pas !**

- **Merci Angela, bon je vais chercher Bella !**

- **Ok, à plus tard boss !**

Je lui fais un signe de la main et me dirige vers la sortie. Bella doit m'attendre. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'Alice lui a prévu comme tenu. Je me dirige vers son appartement et sonne. J'entends des bruits de talons puis la porte s'ouvre sur une Alice toute en beauté. Elle porte une robe rouge sang qui lui arrive aux genoux et qui moule son corps à la perfection. Elle porte des talons hauts rouges également. Sa coiffure complètement plaqué et son maquillage discret lui vont à merveille.

- **Coucou Edward !**

- **Salut Alice, Bella est prête ?**

- **Oui elle arrive ! Alors pas trop angoissé ?**

- **Une petite appréhension mais bon c'est le métier qui veut ça !**

- **Et Tanya ?**

- **Le plan est en route, Tanya ne se doute de rien !**

- **Génial, on va bien rire je pense !**

- **J'espère surtout que je vais pouvoir la faire partir !**

On continue de discuter 5 minutes et Bella arrive enfin. Ma mâchoire se décroche à sa vue. Elle est magnifique…sublime…enfin je n'ai pas assez de mot pour la décrire. Elle porte une robe bustier bleu nuit, qui tombe jusqu'à ses mollets, elle est coiffé d'un chignon perfectionné avec quelques boucles anglaises qui lui encadrent le visage et le cou. Un maquillage qui lui donne un teint de pêche…J'essaye de me reprendre et vais l'embrasser tendrement. Je mets fin au baiser et lui souffle

- **Tu es magnifique !**

- **Merci et….mhh…t'es plutôt sexy dans ce costume ! **me dit-elle avec un regard coquin

Ses mots vont droit à mon entrejambe…il va falloir y aller sinon je risque de lui sauter dessus devant Alice. On sort de l'appartement et Jasper attend près des voitures. On le salue, Alice monte avec lui et Bella et moi montons dans ma voiture. En arrivant, j'aperçois la grosse carrure d'Emmett. Je nous dirige vers eux. Emmett me donne une forte accolade et Rosalie bah…c'est Rosalie…elle me lance un regard noir mais fait un sourire à Bella…une des rares fois où je la vois sourire. Je les dirige vers les chaises du premier rang et les fais s'installer, pendant que je retourne en coulisses pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de grabuge. Je me faufile derrière les mannequins et je trouve une Angela rouge de colère à coté de Tanya en train de se disputer. Je me dirige vers elle et Tanya se retourne quand je fais acte de ma présence. Angela me sourit doucement et reprend son masque dur quand Tanya la regarde de nouveau.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, le défilé va commencer et tu n'es pas habillée Tanya !**

- **Comment tu veux que je m'habille mes cheveux tiennent tous seuls, elle a fait n'importe quoi ta coiffeuse ! **Me cracha-t-elle

- **Tanya tu baisse d'un ton avec moi, et pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'habiller ?**

- **Mes cheveux !**

- **Ils sont très bien tes cheveux Tanya, maintenant va t'habiller avant que je demande a quelqu'un d'autre de défiler à ta place !**

- **Tu vas me le payer sale garce ! **Crache-t-elle à Angela

- **Tanya, encore une menace de ce genre et là je pourrai te licencié, on ne menace pas les employés, tu devrais le savoir, c'est stipulé dans ton contrat !**

J'essayais de ne pas trop en dire pour ne pas qu'elle se pose trop de question. Mais elle a voulu jouer avec son contrat et bien je fais comme elle. Elle est enfin habillée et le défilé va pouvoir commencer. Je pars retrouver ma femme qui est en grande discussion avec Rosalie et Alice. J'ai l'impression de voir une autre Rosalie…où est passé celle que je connais ? Je m'installe tranquillement et regarde ce qui se passe. Les photographes, en bout de podium, sont à l'affut du moindre mouvement des mannequins. Voilà, la musique démarre et le show commence. Les tenues sont particulièrement bien réussies. Les créateurs sont très doués. Le moment tant attendu arrive, je regarde Rosalie du coin de l'œil et elle a la bouche grande ouverte. Les mannequins dites « grande taille » viennent d'apparaître sur le podium. Elles portent à merveille les vêtements conçus pour elles. D'ailleurs toute l'audience a l'air satisfait puisque c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que les mannequins quittent le podium.

Le défilé se termine et j'accompagne la troupe avec moi dans un restaurant. A la sortie de l'immeuble, les flashs crépitent, photographiant les responsables du défilé. Je ne quitte pas ma femme, Bella est un peu gênée, mais au moins c'est officiel, je ne suis plus le célibataire le plus convoité de Seattle. On arrive au restaurant où j'ai réservé pour nous huit, Angela et son mari ayant été invité. On nous installe à une table et nous commandons les apéritifs. Nous discutons tous ensemble, même Rosalie discute avec nous et de ce que j'ai compris, les filles viennent de s'organiser une sortie shopping toutes les quatre. Si ça peut remonter le moral à ma belle et qu'elle peut discuter avec Rosalie, je suis preneur. Nous commandons nos plats principaux quand un groupe de jeune fille entre dans le restaurant. Bella regarde distraitement qui vient d'arriver et se met à pouffer suivi d'Alice et d'Angela. Rosalie cherche ce qui leur arrive et explose de rire. Nous les hommes, les regardons sans comprendre mais mon regard est attiré vers une grande blonde. Sa tenue ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Elle se tourne quand elle entend les filles rire et là, c'est le choc. Tanya est habiller de façon…heu…comment la décrire, je ne trouve même pas mes mots. Sa robe ou tunique blanche, comme on peut l'appeler, lui arrive à ras des fesses, des collants…heu…bleu marine je crois, font un contraste assez impressionnant. Et pour couronner le tout, elle porte des chaussures à talons argenté de 15 centimètres. Elle est vraiment plus que ridicule, et ça à l'air de lui plaire. Elle voit que je la détaille et me lance un sourire qui se croit être aguicheur…j'en ai la nausée pour le coup. Nous essayons de nous concentrer sur notre repas, même si les filles pouffent de temps à autres.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Le défilé a décoincé un peu Rosalie. Elle a discuté avec Angela, Alice et moi, et nous nous sommes programmées une sortie shopping. J'ai hâte d'y être et de casser cette carapace que Rosalie s'est forgé. Et surtout je veux qu'elle se réconcilie avec Edward. Ce soir c'était bien partie, l'ambiance était agréable. Oh et puis la partie avec Tanya, cette pouffe blonde ne recule devant rien. Une honte la tenue qu'elle portait. Je remercie Alice pour ce coup la. J'ai hâte de voir lundi ce que sa coiffure va lui réserver.

Edward vient à mon appartement ce soir, ma petite chatte se sent seule en ce moment, surtout que j'ai passé les derniers jours chez Edward. Ce n'est pas forcément évident de changer d'appart à chaque fois mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour qu'on emménage ensemble...

J'ai eu ma petite princesse au téléphone aussi, j'avais besoin de l'entendre pour me rassurer je pense, et je lui ai parlé d'Edward aussi. Elle voudrait venir pendant les congés scolaires mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être assez forte pour la garder quelques jours avec nous. J'ai peur que la séparation soit trop douloureuse pour nous deux. Sophia est pourtant d'accord pour qu'elle vienne quelque jours, mais je lui ai dis que j'allais y réfléchir, elle me comprend dans le sens où ça ne va pas être facile, mais elle est prête à surmonter le chagrin de sa séparation temporaire avec Isa. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme famille adoptive pour ma princesse, ils sont vraiment compréhensifs sur les besoins d'Isa pour me connaître. Sophia et Mark, connaissent la déchirure que la première séparation m'a provoquée. Et pour eux, le fait que je leur laisse mon bébé pour l'élever, c'est un cadeau inestimable et ils font en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Nous arrivons chez moi rapidement. Je propose un café à Edward, ce qu'il accepte volontiers et nous nous installons dans le canapé. Je me blotti dans ses bras, il m'embrasse la tempe. Je suis tellement bien avec lui.

- **Edward…il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

- **Tu as remarqué le changement d'attitude de Rosalie ?**

- **Oui, elle était beaucoup plus zen ce soir une fois que les mannequins « grande taille » sont apparus sur le podium !**

- **Oui, et je voudrai aller manger avec elle demain midi, je pourrai peut-être en savoir un peu plus. Et l'après-midi nous allons faire du shopping entre fille !**

- **Oui c'est très bien. Et demain soir une petite soirée juste nous deux. Resto, ciné…**

- **Ca me va ! J'ai autre chose à te dire aussi…c'est Isa…**

- **Isa ?**

- **Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir pendant sa période de congé scolaire !**

- **Mais c'est génial !**

- **Edward…je ne suis pas sûre que…**

- **Pourquoi, ça te permettrait de la connaître un peu plus non ?**

- **Heu….je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir…j'ai peur que la séparation soit trop douloureuse, peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec elle, peur qu'elle soit déçu parce que je ne sais pas m'en occupé….**

- **Stop Bella calme toi, arrête de pleurer…**Me dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je pleurer. **Bella, tu sauras quoi faire, si elle te l'a demandé c'est parce qu'elle veut te connaître, elle a besoin de ça ! Et puis elle à 10 ans, ce n'est pas comme ci c'était un bébé ! Et je serais là pour t'aider s'il le faut !**

- **Je ne sais pas Edward... Je dois y réfléchir, Sophia me laisse libre choix de la décision de toute façon, elle expliquera à Isa si je ne suis pas prête.**

- **Réfléchis-y tranquillement, ne te mets pas de pression inutile. Si tu dois l'avoir en vacances et bien nous serons la pour t'aider ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais que je ne partirais nul par hein ?**

- **Oui je le sais… merci Edward.**

- **De rien ma belle, tu sais que je ferais tout pour que tu sois bien, je t'aime.**

Il m'embrasse tendrement et je réponds franchement à son baiser. On se sépare à bout de souffle et je nous dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je lâche Edward dans la salle de bain et me déshabille devant son regard brûlant de désir. Une fois nu, j'ouvre l'eau de la douche, j'attends qu'elle se mette à température et me faufile dedans. Edward est toujours sur le pas de la porte à attendre.

- **Tu attends quoi ?** Lui dis-je avec un sourire aguicheur

- **Hein…heu…ouais j'arrive !**

Je souris face à sa réaction. Il a complètement bloqué. Il se déshabille très vite et me rejoins sous la douche. Son regard toujours, si ce n'est plus, brûlant de désir. Je prends du gel douche dans ma paume et commence à le laver. Il se laisse faire et j'arrive à son pénis que je lave consciencieusement. Il frémit sous mon toucher. Je le rince et me met à genoux devant lui et sans lui laisser le temps, je le prends dans ma bouche.

- **Arrrg….Bella**

Sa main vient se mettre dans mes cheveux pour m'inculquer le mouvement qu'il veut. Je branle la base de son sexe tout en jouant avec ma langue et mes dents. Il gémit bruyamment maintenant. Je le sens trembler dans ma bouche, il cherche à m'éloigner, mais je passe mes mains sur ces fesses pour l'obliger à rester. Il tremble de plus en plus et se relâche dans ma bouche en plusieurs jets en criant mon nom.

- **OUI….BELLAAAA !**

Je le nettoie tranquillement et remonte vers lui en embrassant ses abdos, son torse, sa mâchoire et il attaque ma bouche. Je gémis quand il insère sa langue dans ma bouche pour se gouter. Il me relâche à bout de souffle et prend le gel douche et commence à me laver comme je lui ai fait. Il s'attarde sur ma partie intime. Ses doigts traînent sur mes lèvres et il entre deux doigts en moi. Je sursaute face à son assaut et gémis de plaisir. Ses mouvements sont de pus en plus rapide et je sens mon orgasme se construire doucement. Edward incurve ces doigts et je crie. Il continue son petit manège et je sens mes parois se resserrer sur ses doigts et je lâche mon orgasme en criant.

- **OH….OUIIIIIIII !**

Il me tient dans ses bras le temps que je me remette de cet orgasme. Nous nous caressons doucement et sortons de la douche. Il me donne une serviette que j'enroule autour de moi, et me dirige vers ma chambre. Edward me suit de près. Je pousse la couette pour m'allonger, mais Edward me tient par les hanches et me fais tourner vers lui et m'embrasse, en quémandant l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui accorde. Je sens son sexe dressé de nouveau contre moi.

- **Bella…j'ai envie de toi !**

- **Ca ne dépend que de toi…**

Il ne répond pas mais agit directement. Il me pousse sur le lit en retirant ma serviette et vient se positionner sur moi, sa serviette ayant déjà disparu. Il m'embrasse toujours et pousse doucement en moi. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui et il commence à se mouvoir doucement en moi. J'aime c'est doux….lent…tendre, nous nous embrassons au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Mon orgasme se reconstruit et Edward accélère le rythme.

- **Bébé, viens avec moi !**

- **J'y suis presque….**

Il descend sa main au niveau de mon intimité et fait rouler son doigt sur mon clitoris. Je viens…Je viens…Je…

- **Edwarddddddddddd !**

Mon orgasme a été assez violent. Edward me suit de très près et il crie mon nom en se déversant au fond de mon ventre. Il m'embrasse tendrement et se retire. Un sentiment de vide surgit directement et je gémis de frustration tout comme Edward. Il s'allonge dans le lit et m'entraîne avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Toquine vient se coucher à nos pieds. Je me blottis contre le corps nu d'Edward et m'endors quelque minute plus tard.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus. Une migraine pas possible m'attaque. Je me lève doucement sans réveiller Edward et file à la salle de bain prendre un truc pour calmer sa. Je retourne dans la chambre et regarde le réveil. Merde. Je vais être à la bourre. Je m'habille rapidement, laisse un message à Edward et file rejoindre Rosalie dans un restaurant. Elle me fait un sourire magnifique à mon arrivée.

- **Salut Bella !**

- **Salut Rosalie, remise d'hier soir ?**

- **Oui, je suis certainement mieux réveillé que toi !**

- **Ouais ….je viens juste de me lever !**

- **La nuit à été chaude ?**

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Rosalie a sa réponse. Elle me regarde en souriant mais ne commente pas.

- **Alors comment as-tu trouvé le défilé ? **Lui demande-je

- **Franchement je ne m'attendais pas à cela, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait défiler des mannequins « grande taille » !**

- **Oui, quand j'ai rencontré Edward, c'était sa fierté de ne pas faire comme les autres. Mais j'ai une question !**

- **Je me doute de ce que c'est, mais pose là ?**

- **Que lui reproches-tu exactement ? Sa fais 5 ans, je suis sure que ça peut se réparer !**

- **Bella….je….**

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. **_

**_Je remercie :_**

_**Alira79, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, my-fiction-twilight, Lulu la luciole, Grazie, Willowme, Fan-par-hasard21, Habswifes, midsum, choukchouquette, IsabellaMasenCullen, Delphine94, Alaiena, Lena -Ina933-, ousna, Juliet1802, emichlo, bebounette, chouchoumag, oliveronica cullen massen, acoco, aliecullen4ever, Dawn266, . **_

_**Les non-inscrit :**_

_**Océania, Mylène, matrineu54, marion, UneNympho, petitefilledusud **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je suis avec Rosalie au restaurant et je viens de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne suis pas curieuse de nature mais je voudrai qu'Edward arrête de se poser des questions sur le comportement de Rosalie. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- **Bella…je…je n'ai rien contre Edward en lui-même…je pense qu'il a vécu un drame assez traumatisant pour lui en vouloir, mais c'est plus fort que moi. **

- **Raconte-moi Rosalie, il a besoin de savoir. Ca fait 5 ans qu'il vit dans l'incompréhension vis-à-vis de toi. Edward se pose beaucoup de questions et il voudrait vraiment nouer un dialogue avec toi…et ça le rend triste de ne presque jamais voir son frère. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre ils étaient toujours ensemble avant.**

- **Oui ils l'étaient. Emmett adore son frère comme Edward l'adore, et je suis égoïste d'intervenir dans leur relation…Ce que j'ai aperçu hier soir m'a montré un autre Edward et je commence à me rendre compte qu'il ne mérite pas la haine que je lui donne… Ca remonte à mon adolescence ….**

Elle a le regard perdu dans le vide…comme si elle était repartie dans son adolescence…

- **J'avais ma meilleur amie Cindy, nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, nous avons grandi ensemble, fait nos premières bêtises ensemble, et même notre première fois, nous l'avions programmé pour qu'elle se fasse le même jour…**

Elle esquisse un petit sourire en se remémorant ces souvenirs.

- **Elle voulait devenir mannequin…et elle avait le physique pour réussir, elle était grande, brune, un bon caractère, des formes exactement là où il le fallait. Moi je ne voyais aucun défaut dans sa personne. Elle faisait les castings qui se présentaient un peu partout et un jour elle a été repéré par un agent…James Hunter. Je me souviendrai de son nom à vie.**

Elle avait craché son nom, sa haine et sa colère étaient encore plus importante que celles qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward.

- **Il lui avait promis monts et merveilles, elle s'est laissée embobiner jusqu'au bout… J'ai essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux mais rien n'y a fait. James disait qu'elle devait perdre encore 5 kilos. Cindy l'a écouté et a cessé de manger. De mois en mois je l'ai vu maigrir à vue d'œil. Hunter profitait aussi de sa naïveté, il l'a sauté dès qu'il en avait envie. Au bout de 6 mois j'en ai parlé à ses parents qui eux ne voyaient rien… Elle ne pesait plus que 40 kilos pour 1m78. Elle était très maigre, faisait des malaises constamment. Ses parents l'ont fait intégrer un centre spécialisé pour qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle reprenne aussi des kilos. Mais James ne l'a pas vu comme ça. Pour lui, Cindy avait signé, donc elle devait assurer. Il l'a convaincu de sortir de l'hôpital et de reprendre le travail. Cindy l'a suivi encore une fois. Dans les journaux, il disait d'elle qu'elle était anorexique, et que normalement un bon agent ne devrait pas obliger ses filles à faire des régimes si leur poids et leur taille convenait à la profession. Mais James s'en foutait royalement, pour lui Cindy était son jouet personnel et c'est tout ce qu'il en tirait. Je la voyais dépérir aux fils des jours, tout comme notre relation qui était très mal en point. En plus, personne ne voulait la faire défiler, il y avait trop de risque, les créateurs avaient peur qu'elle ne se brise ou qu'elle face un malaise sur le podium. James était furax qu'elle ne lui rapporte plus d'argent et l'a renvoyé. C'était trop tard pour Cindy…elle a fait une lourde dépression et a refusé de s'alimenter…elle s'est renfermé sur elle-même et s'est laissé mourir sous mes yeux…j'ai rien pu faire…je l'ai laissé mourir alors que j'étais sa meilleure amie…Elle n'avait que 18 ans bordel ! **

J'avais les larmes aux yeux d'écouter son histoire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle ne supporte pas le métier d'Edward, mais Edward n'est pas James ou un autre.

- **Je me sens tellement coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé…J'aurai jamais dû l'inciter à faire ce métier…**

- **Rosalie…ce n'est pas ta faute et Edward n'est pas James. Je suis certaine que tu as tout fait pour essayer de la sortir de ce gouffre mais elle était responsable de sa vie, elle a fait ses choix, même s'ils n'étaient pas bon. Edward est loin d'être comme ce type, il m'a montré un exemple de contrats qu'il fait signer au nouveau mannequin. Moi aussi j'étais septique sur les mannequins mais quand j'ai lu les clauses obligatoires, j'ai été rassuré.**

- **Quelles sont-elles ?**

- **Le poids minimum est de 55 kilos. Il veille à ce que les filles aient une alimentation saine et équilibrée et qu'elles fassent du sport. Et comme tu as pu le constater au défilé, il embauche aussi des mannequins « grandes tailles »…Edward n'approuve pas du tout les méthodes utilisées par d'autres agences, il est même contre tout ça. Malheureusement il est un des rares à le penser.**

- **Tu as raison, je devrais peut être m'excuser de mon comportement. Mais c'est tellement difficile pour moi… A chaque fois que je vois Edward, je revois la descente aux enfers de Cindy et ça me fait mal. Elle me manque tellement…**

- **Parles avec lui, expliques lui tes réactions et tu verras qu'il est de ton côté. Tu sais qu'Edward croyait que tu lui faisais la guerre en partie parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu sortir avec ta cousine ?**

- **Non, je ne savais pas…en même temps je ne lui ai pas laissé vraiment le temps de s'expliquer. Je l'ai assassiné sur place quand ma cousine est venue me voir et qu'elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait repoussé ! Mais je n'ai pas était juste sur ce coup, ça faisait un an à peine qu'il avait perdu son fils, et moi je lui impose une présence féminine... Il croit que l'histoire de son fils ne m'a pas touché, car sous mes airs de pitbull je passais mon temps à mordre, mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai été dévasté pendant des jours. Tous les mois je vais déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de son enfant… Bien sûr Edward n'est pas au courant…ne lui dis pas s'il te plait.**

- **S'il doit le savoir ce n'est pas de moi qu'il doit l'apprendre…**

- **Tu sais Edward était un papa extraordinaire. Je l'ai vu s'occuper de son fils quand sa pouffe refusait de le faire, c'est-à-dire presque constamment. Et j'ai été impressionné par la façon dont il s'y prenait. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, la fierté étant un de mes très gros défauts, mais il avait toute mon admiration...**

- **Je te crois Rosalie. Je sais que la fille que tu es avec Edward n'est qu'une carapace et que caché derrière tu es une fille exceptionnelle.**

- **Merci… ça fait longtemps qu'Edward t'as parlé de Josh ?**

- **Non pas très longtemps mais on avait besoin de se confier l'un à l'autre. Laisser l'autre dans l'ignorance ne permet pas de construire des bases saines dans un couple…maintenant il n'y a plus de secret entre nous…**

- **Et toi qu'elle est le tien ? **Me demande-t-elle

- **Heuuu….comment tu… ?**

- **Pas besoin de sortir d'une grande école. J'ai vu tes réactions quand on a parlé de Josh. Je sais que ça te touche plus que tu ne le laisses paraître. Tu veux en parler ?**

- **C'est trop récent dans ma tête pour que je puisse tout te raconter…je l'ai déjà fait avec Edward et ça a été très dur…et puis nous avons rendez-vous avec la folle de shopping et je suis pas certaine que la faire attendre soit une bonne idée.**

- **D'accord, allons-y !**

- **Oh…et heu…essaye de parler avec Edward. Ca en vaut vraiment la peine.**

- **Promis.**

Elle me sert dans ses bras et nous partons en direction du centre commercial. Alice sautille déjà partout alors qu'Angela semble plutôt gênée. Quand nous arrivons elles nous serrent dans leurs bras et nous commençons cette après-midi de torture. En deux heure de temps, les filles m'ont fait acheter toutes sortes de fringues…pantalons d'intérieur, jupes, hauts, robes et là nous nous dirigeons vers le magasin de lingerie. On entre à l'intérieur et surprise Tanya est là. J'essaye de me faire toute petite mais elle m'aperçoit et me lance un regard noir, ainsi qu'à Angela. Je remarque qu'elle porte un foulard bleu ciel sur la tête. Je regarde Angela et elle me fait un sourire discret. J'essaye de ne pas m'occuper de la pouffe et commence mes recherches. Je sais ce qu'Edward aime en sous-vêtements et je veux lui faire plaisir. Après trois ensembles de lingerie, un porte-jarretelle et quatre nuisettes, nous sortons enfin du magasin. Tanya nous attendant à la sortie. Et Merde !

- **Tiens, voilà la pouffe de Cullen !**

- **Mhhh…Bonjour Tanya, ne t'as-t-on pas appris la politesse ? ou c'est juste que tu ne l'as pas retenue avec ton cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche.**

- **Espèce de sale garce, comment oses-tu m'insulter ?**

- **Parce que toi tu ne m'insultes pas ? Ecoutes Tanya, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester avec toi. Excuse-moi !**

Je passe près d'elle mais je n'avais pas prévu le croche-patte... Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol, en m'éclatant le nez. Je me redresse et mon nez saigne. Et merde, je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. J'ai la bile qui commence à me monter à la gorge. J'ai juste le temps de voir Rosalie lui en remettre une que c'est le trou noir.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je me suis réveillé seul dans l'appart de Bella. Je me suis souvenu qu'elle mangeait avec Rosalie ce midi. En me levant je décide d'appeler Emmett pour qu'il vienne manger avec moi. Je vais en profiter de le voir un peu sans Rosalie. J'espère que Bella, va découvrir les raisons de ce comportement envers moi. Une fois l'appel passé, je vais me doucher et donne à manger à Toquine qui m'en réclame. Elle est adorable cette minette. Sur la table de la cuisine, je remarque une feuille de papier et l'écriture de Bella. Elle m'a laissé un petit mot avant de partir…

_Edward,_

_Comme tu peux le voir je suis déjà partie pour ma « journée entre filles »._

_J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour te voir._

_Tu n'es qu'à quelques mètres de moi mais pourtant tu me manques déjà._

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ta Bella_

Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Cette femme est vraiment parfaite. Je laisse un mot dans le cas où elle repasserait chez elle et je file chez moi pour attendre Emmett. Il arrive à l'heure comme toujours et on se dirige vers un petit restaurant chinois pas très loin de chez moi. Emmett commande une bonne assiette de nems, beignets de crevette et autres mets asiatique et moi une simple salade chinoise. Ici elles sont délicieuses.

- **Alors comment t'as trouvé mon défilé ?**

- **C'est bien, mais tu sais moi et la mode…c'est truc de gonzesses.**

- **Oui je sais, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de vous y voir.**

- **Je m'en doute, j'ai un peu bataillé avec Rosalie mais finalement ça lui a plu, elle a plutôt été surprise.**

- **Je sais, c'était un peu le but.**

On continue à discuter et un fois le repas terminé, on décide d'aller taper quelques balles le temps que nos petites femmes reviennent. On en est à notre troisième tour d'essai quand le portable d'Emmett sonne. Il regarde l'appelant et affiche un sourire radieux.

- **_Alors mon poussin !_**

- **_….._**

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_….._**

- **_Ok, ok, calme toi on arrive !_**

- **_….._**

- **_Reste calme d'accord ne t'inquiète pas !_**

Et il raccroche et sans rien dire il m'entraîne à sa suite. Je n'y comprends rien. Il est tout pâle mais ne dit rien. Rapidement je reconnais le chemin du centre commercial. Bon ok, là je stress car je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je continue à suivre Emmett qui cherche activement quelque chose quand on aperçoit Alice et Angela en train de discuter avec un vigile. On se dirige vers elles et mon regard se porte sur Bella. Merde Bella ! Je vais directement la voir, elle est allongée sur un banc, sa tête sur les cuisses de Rosalie, à moitié dans les vapes.

- **Bella !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, elle a fait un malaise à cause du sang !**

- **Du sang ?**

- **Ouais….heu….nous avons croisé Tanya. Elle lui a fait un croche-patte et Bella est tombée la tête la première par terre. Le nez a été touché mais il n'est pas cassé !**

- **Comment tu sais qu'il n'est pas cassé ?**

- **Ca se voit Edward, s'il était cassé elle aurait beaucoup plus mal que ça. Mais on va l'emmener faire une radio quand même.**

- **Merci Rosalie !**

- **De rien Edward, Tanya, n'est pas jolie à voir. Personnellement je viens de lui refaire le portrait. Elle ne pourra pas défiler pendant quelque temps.**

- **Tu lui as fais quoi ?**

- **Oh…un bon coup point dans le nez, un doigt cassé et certainement une dent, mais j'en suis pas sur !**

- **Ca c'est ma p'tite femme. **Dit Emmett qui s'était rapproché de sa femme

Je regarde Bella qui me sourit tendrement. Son nez est bien rouge quand même. Elle me tend les bras et je la porte comme une jeune mariée et l'entraîne à la voiture d'Emmett qui nous conduit aux urgences. Alice et Angela nous y rejoignent, et elles m'expliquent ce qui s'est exactement passé, le temps que Bella se fasse soigner. Tanya, comme toujours, a insulté Bella, qui elle est restée diplomate et a essayé de l'ignorer. Cette fois ça a été trop loin, Tanya va comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un Cullen. Rosalie lui en a déjà donné un avant goût, je ne vais pas la lâcher. Bella ressort de la salle. Rien de cassé, mais c'est douloureux pour elle. On rentre à la maison accompagné de Rosalie et Emmett. Je les invite à manger avec nous et tout ce passe bien. L'ambiance est sereine et je sens que Rosalie n'a plus autant d'animosité contre moi puisqu'elle participe à chaque conversation. Vers la fin de la soirée, quand j'emmène la vaisselle dans la cuisine, Rosalie me suis. Je commence à laver et elle prend un torchon pour essuyer.

- **Je suis désolée Edward…**

- **Pour ?**

- **Tout, ces cinq dernières années, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.**

- **Rosalie, j'accepte tes excuses et moi aussi je suis désolé d'être entré dans ton jeu mais j'aimerai juste savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me voues cette haine.**

- **Parles-en avec Bella, elle te dira tout…Maintenant je vais faire des efforts et repartir sur des bonnes bases avec toi. Je t'ai éloigné de ton frère et je m'en veux pour ça… Bella est une femme exceptionnelle et elle est devenue mon amie en un rien de temps…ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Mais j'aimerai que nous aussi on devienne amis…**

- **Même si on s'est fait pas mal de crasses, tu l'es déjà Rosalie, en tant que femme de mon frère tu fais partie de ma vie mais la prochaine fois que quelque chose ne va pas, parles en directement, ne te monte pas un mur de briques autour de toi.**

- **Merci Edward !**

A ma grande surprise Rosalie me sert dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte et nous terminons la vaisselle. Nous rejoignons les deux autres dans le salon qui sont mort de rire. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que Bella et mon frère s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Et ça me fait encore plus plaisir de savoir que désormais nous serrons à nouveau une famille unie. Je m'assois prêt de Bella et la prend dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse tendrement et délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, la douleur étant toujours présente malgré les médicaments. Le portable de Bella se met à sonner. Il est déjà 0h45, qui peut appeler à cette heure-ci ? Bella regarde l'appelant et pâlie.

- **_Allo… _**Dit-elle tremblante

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction. **_

**_Je remercie :_**

_**Alira79, vavounette, veronika crepuscule, my-fiction-twilight, Lulu la luciole, Grazie, Willowme, Fan-par-hasard21, Habswifes, midsum, choukchouquette, IsabellaMasenCullen, Delphine94, Alaiena, Lena -Ina933-, ousna, Juliet1802, emichlo, bebounette, chouchoumag, oliveronica cullen massen, acoco, aliecullen4ever, Dawn266, aliaa, Liloulette, Galswinthe, Bellarde, my-fiction-twilight, . **_

_**Les non-inscrit :**_

_**Océania, Mylène, matrineu54, marion, UneNympho, petitefilledusud **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Finalement la journée s'est bien passée, si on fait abstraction de ma rencontre avec Tanya… Si j'avais pu lui refaire le portrait je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde, mais Rosalie s'en est chargée à merveille. Après un petit aller-retour aux urgences, nous sommes tous allés chez Edward. La soirée était vraiment différente de toutes les autres…Rosalie était zen et a bien parlé avec Edward sans aucun faux semblant. C'est tout de même plus agréable que d'avoir une atmosphère tendue où l'on attend que le premier lâche les hostilités.

Mon portable se met à sonner. Le numéro est inconnu, l'heure indique 0h45, qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure ci ? Ca doit être une erreur…Je réponds d'une voix tremblante. Le silence s'est installé dans le salon. Edward me regarde, essayant de comprendre...

- **Allo !**

- **Allo mademoiselle Swan ?**

- **Heu….oui !**

- **Mademoiselle, ici l'hôpital de Phoenix. Nous avons trouvé votre numéro dans les personnes à contacter concernant Mademoiselle Isabelle Foster.**

Je me fige complètement…pourquoi est-ce moi qu'on appelle ? Normalement, c'est Sophia et Marc qui sont les premiers concernés…A moins que…

- **Mademoiselle vous êtes toujours là ?**

- **Que s'est-il passé ? Comment vont-ils ? **

- **Je préférerai vous voir directement. Quand pouvez-vous être là ?**

Je regarde ma montre, je dois appeler l'aéroport pour avoir un vol direct jusqu'à Phoenix.

- **Je vais faire au plus vite.**

- **Je vous attends alors !**

Je referme mon téléphone et appelle l'aéroport dans la foulé.

- **Aéroport international de Seattle-Tacoma** **bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

- **Oui bonsoir, je voudrai un vol en direction de Phoenix le plus rapidement possible.**

Heureusement que je suis assise car je sens mes jambes trembler. Edward s'est rapproché et m'entoure de ses bras. Même si je n'ai encore rien dit je pense qu'il a compris, ce qui ne doit pas être le cas de Rosalie et Emmett…

- **Nous avons un vol dans 1h00. **

- **Très bien je le prends merci.**

Je lui donne tous les renseignements dont elle a besoin et je raccroche. Je me tourne et regarde Edward dans les yeux.

- **Je dois aller à Phoenix…c'était l'hôpital…**

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

- **Je l'ignore, elle n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone. Tu veux bien t'occuper de Toquine pendant mon absence ?**

- **Je viens avec toi !**

- **Non Edward, je dois y aller, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour mon chat.**

- **Mon cœur, ce qui se passe à Phoenix est plus important que ton chat. Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir toute seule…surtout sans savoir ce qu'il t'attend…**

- **Je peux le garder si tu veux. **me dit Rosalie

- **Merci Rose. J'aimerai pouvoir t'expliquer mais je manque vraiment de temps…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends…et ton chat est entre de bonnes mains_._**

Je la prend dans mes bras et je fonds en larme…heureusement qu'elle est là car je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurai pu partir sans Edward. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ignore totalement comment vont Isa…Mark et Sophia.

- **Je t'expliquerai quand je reviendrai…merci Rosalie.**

Je me tourne vers Edward.

- **Le vol est dans une heure. Appelle pour réserver ton billet. Pendant ce temps, je vais chez moi prendre des affaires. On se rejoint devant chez toi.**

Je l'embrasse rapidement, prends Rosalie par la main et file à mon appart. Heureusement que je n'ai que la rue à traverser. J'ouvre la porte et pars directement dans ma chambre, sors ma valise et jette des vêtements dedans. Une fois pleine, je rejoins Rosalie dans le salon qui a déjà Toquine dans les bras. Je lui donne tout ce dont elle aura besoin pour s'occuper d'elle.

- **J'ignore combien de temps nous serons absent !**

- **Bella, ça va aller, quelque soit le problème, ça ira.**

- **Je l'ignore, je ne sais rien**. **J'ai tellement peur.**

- **Chuttt**….**Bella calme toi. Edward va être avec toi.**

- **Je sais, mais je n'espérai pas être appelée un jour… S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…je ne suis même pas avec elle.**

- **Bella, calme-toi. A qui est-il arrivé quelque chose ?**

- **Ma fille, Rosalie. Je t'expliquerai en rentrant…**

Je serre encore Rosalie dans mes bras et nous sortons rejoindre les deux frères qui nous attendent près de la voiture d'Emmett. On charge les bagages et il nous emmène à l'aéroport. Edward m'a pris dans ses bras mais il n'arrive pas à me calmer, les pires images défilent dans ma tête... Nous arrivons enfin à l'aéroport. Je serre Rosalie et Emmett dans mes bras et nous allons récupérer nos billets et faire enregistrer nos bagages. Heureusement nous n'attendons que dix minutes avant d'embarquer. J'ai prévenu l'hôpital que j'allais arriver d'ici 2h30. Ils m'attendent…et ça m'inquiète encore plus. Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil dans l'avion. Mon visage est enfoui dans le torse d'Edward...Mes sanglots dont silencieux mais je sens que sa chemise est trempée de mes larmes. Il m'embrasse le front, me caresse le dos, me tient la main...mais il ne dit rien, de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai juste besoin de sa présence. Il m'apaise et j'aimerai croire que rien ne peux nous arriver quand nous sommes ensemble et pourtant…

**_PDV de Rosalie :_**

Je suis rassurée, Edward ne m'en veut pas, je me suis faite une nouvelle amie que j'adore. La journée avait été parfaite jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette blonde qui se permet d'insulter ma sœur… Le croche-pied, qu'elle a fait à Bella, a été le déclencheur. Certes je me suis fait un peu mal, mais au moins, elle ne pourra plus travailler pendant un moment...

La soirée était idéale jusqu'à cet appel étrange que Bella a reçu. Edward et elle savaient exactement de quoi il en retournait vu la rapidité où ils ont mis en place leur voyage. Moi je me retrouve avec un chat…mais je n'y connais rien en bête moi… Elle est mignonne pas de doute, mais ça mange quand et comment il faut s'occuper d'elle ? Après tout, je me suis proposée et je vais faire de mon mieux.

Par contre, quand Bella m'a avoué que c'était sa fille qui était en difficulté j'ai eu du mal à réaliser. Sa fille ? Mais comment ? Quand ? Beaucoup de questions qui trouveront réponses à leur retour… Nous les avons conduits à l'aéroport et j'avoue que voir Bella dans cet état m'a fait mal. Elle, d'habitude si vive et joyeuse, était ravagée par la douleur et la peur. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave.

Nous rentrons chez nous avec la petite bête qui ne cesse de me câliner. Ca détend d'entendre ses ronronnements permanant. Je l'installe dans la cuisine avec tous ses effets et nous allons nous coucher. Mais c'est sans compter sur cette boule de poils qui nous rejoint et s'installe entre Emmett et moi. Nous la cajolons tout en discutant.

- **Tu crois que c'est grave ? **Demande-je à Emmett.

- **Je ne sais pas, Edward m'a vite fait mis au courant de la situation**. **La fille de Bella serait à l'hôpital.**

- **Je n'en reviens qu'elle ait une fille !**

- **Moi non plus…mais d'après ce qu'Edward m'a expliqué, Bella l'a eu assez jeune et l'a fait adopter, mais elle en a des nouvelles régulièrement.**

- **D'accord, je comprends mieux. Et nous c'est quand qu'on aura un enfant ?**

- **Quand tu veux ma Rosie mais là je suis épuisé, et cette petite boule de poil m'endort avec ces câlins.**

- **Bonne nuit Em.**

- **Bonne nuit ma Rosie**

J'ai du mal à m'endormir ce soir. Je réfléchis à la raison qui a poussé Bella à faire adopter. Certes elle était jeune mais... J'espère qu'elle me l'expliquera un jour. Je veux vraiment connaître son histoire. Je ne la blâmerai pas c'est son choix bien sur. Et je trouve cela très courageux… La petite bête c'est endormie en ronronnant et finalement elle m'emporte vers le sommeil.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Nous sommes dans l'avion en direction de Phoenix. C'est la première fois que je vois Bella dans cet état, et j'espère ne jamais la revoir. Ca me fait mal au cœur qu'elle soit si bouleversée. J'espère qu'Isa et ses parents vont bien. Je ne sais pas ce que ferait Bella si elle venait réellement à perdre sa fille. Elle ne l'a pas élevé mais elle l'aime du plus profond de son être. Impossible de dormir dans cette avion, de toute façon le vol est trop court. Nous entamons enfin la descente et Bella est de plus en plus nerveuse. Nous allons chercher nos valises et je passe louer une voiture pour nous rendre à l'hôpital.

A peine entré, Bella se dirige vers l'accueil et demande, en sanglotant, de voir le docteur Klein. La réceptionniste l'appelle et le médecin arrive rapidement en nous demandant de la suivre. Elle nous conduit vers un bureau très sombre. Je tiens la main de Bella fermement, et on s'installe dans les sièges.

- **Alors docteur que se passe-t-il ?**

- **Mademoiselle Swan !**

- **Madame Cullen s'il vous plaît…dites-nous exactement de quoi il en retourne !**

- **Très bien madame. Alors nous avons reçu un couple et une enfant aux urgences en fin d'après-midi après un violent accident de la route. Ils ont tous les trois été pris en charge rapidement. Les parents de la petite ont dû être opéré mais les dommages étaient trop important pour pouvoir les sauver…Ils sont morts tous les deux…Je suis désolée.**

Bella fond en larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Même si nous nous doutions de leur décès, l'entendre de vive voix est vraiment difficile. Je vois bien que Bella est incapable de parler, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui demande…

- **Et l'enfant ?**

Le médecin nous regarde attentivement pour avoir toute notre attention. J'essaye de calmer Bella en lui caressant la main et ses sanglots se calment doucement. Le médecin reprend.

- **L'enfant est dans un état moins grave. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui a sauvé la vie. Elle était derrière son père, alors que l'impact s'est fait du coté passager et de face. Nous l'avons opéré pour ses fractures, elle a aussi un traumatisme crânien et des contusions un peu partout. Mais elle s'est réveillé tout à l'heure.**

- **Qui vous a dit de me contacter ?**

- **C'est elle…elle n'a fait que répéter votre nom depuis son réveil…et après quelques recherches nous vous avons trouvé dans la liste des personnes à contacter. Nous ne lui avons pas encore parlé de ses parents. Je peux savoir quel est votre lien avec elle ?**

- **Je suis sa mère…sa mère biologique…**

- **D'accord, je vois. Étant donné la situation, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune contre indication pour que vous alliez la voir. Elle devrait rester à l'hôpital encore une bonne semaine afin de s'assurer que son traumatisme crânien ne cache rien de plus grave. Un policier viendra la voir dans la matinée pour avoir sa déposition. Vous pensez pouvoir lui annoncer pour ses parents ?**

- **Je vais m'en occuper même si ça ne va pas être facile.**

- **Si je peux vous donner un conseil, dites lui la réalité des choses. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une enfant et que ça peut paraître horrible mais elle fera son deuil plus facilement…**

Nous saluons le médecin et quittons son bureau pour nous rendre dans la chambre d'Isa. Devant la porte Bella s'arrête et se blotti dans mes bras. Elle pleure de soulagement mais aussi de peine pour Sophia et Mark. Je la serre fort et elle se détache de moi. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui donner du courage. Je romps ce baiser et la laisse ouvrir la porte. La chambre est dans la pénombre, il y a juste une petite lumière allumée près du lit. Isa a l'air profondément endormi. On s'avance doucement. Je l'examine, elle est très jolie, comme sa maman. Ses cheveux marron, le nez et la bouche sont les même que Bella. Et je suis certain que ses yeux doivent être pareils. Bella s'approche et l'embrasse sur le front. La petite fronce le front rapidement et reprend un visage paisible. On s'installe tous les deux dans le fauteuil, Bella est sur mes genoux tout en tenant la main de sa princesse. Le silence n'est pas pesant et c'est avec le bip des machines que je m'endors…

Quand je me réveille, je vois Bella installée dos à moi qui discute avec la petite. Je me redresse légèrement et les observe.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

La nuit a été courte puisque je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Je suis très triste pour Mark et Sophia, ils ont été de très bons parents pour Isabelle, jamais je ne regretterai ce choix. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de trouver comment annoncer à Isa que ses parents ne sont plus de ce monde...mais je ne vois toujours pas comment faire…

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrent dans la chambre, je n'ai pas lâché la main d'Isa et je sens qu'elle presse ses doigts contre ma paume.

- **Bella…**

- **Je suis là Isa…je suis là.**

Elle se réveille et se tourne légèrement vers moi. Elle m'offre un magnifique sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras. Edward dort encore. Isa me regarde en souriant.

- **C'est lui Edward ? **me dit-elle en chuchotant

- **Oui, c'est lui.** Riais-je doucement

- **Dit Bella, comment ils vont maman et papa ?**

Le moment tant attendu est arrivé. Comment annoncer à une fillette de 10 ans que ses parents sont partis au ciel ? Je la regarde et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je prends la main de ma fille qui me regarde attentivement.

- **Isa, ma puce. Mark et Sophia…tu…sais…dans…l'accident ils ont été très blessé…et…heu…comment dire…Isa, tes parents sont partis au ciel. Les médecins n'ont pas réussis à les soigner.**

- **Mais ils vont revenir, non ? Ils peuvent pas me laisser toute seule.**

- **Ma puce, ils ne reviendront pas…ils sont…ils sont morts…Tu sais ce que c'est la mort ?**

- **Oui c'est comme papy Georges quand il a rejoint mamie Fleur.**

- **C'est pareil pour tes parents, ils sont partis rejoindre ton papy et ta mamie…**

Je regarde ma puce attentivement et vois ses yeux se remplir d'eau. Je la prends dans mes bras doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle me serre de toutes ces forces. Je pleure avec elle.

- **Bella….je vais…faire quoi….maintenant ! Je suis …toute seule ! **Pleure-t-elle

- **Isa chérie, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là moi d'accord, je ne t'abandonnerai pas une secondes fois.** **Tu ne seras pas seule ma chérie…**

Nous pleurons pendant un moment. Isa s'est endormie dans mes bras et je l'allonge après quelques minutes. Je regarde vers Edward qui me fixe. Ses yeux sont tristes. Je me lève et vais le rejoindre. Je me blotti contre lui. Maintenant la situation va être toute autre. Ma vie va définitivement changer.

- **Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?**

- **Un moment déjà mais j'ai pas voulu intervenir…Tu t'en es très bien sorti mon cœur, je sais que ça a pas dû être facile mais tu l'as fait. Maintenant il va falloir être présent pour elle…et je te promets que je veillerai sur elle comme ma propre fille…**

- **Merci Edward…mais tu n'es pas obligé.**

- **Bella, je ne m'oblige en rien, si je suis là c'est parce que je t'aime et même si je ne connais pas encore Isa, je l'aime aussi car elle est une partie de toi. Alors peu importe ce qui peut arriver à l'avenir, je serai toujours là pour vous deux…**

J'embrasse mon homme avec amour et gratitude. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rêver mieux. Il est parfait dans toutes les situations même les plus difficiles à vivre. Il me faut peu de temps pour m'endormir bien au chaud dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http://lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction et m'a énormément aider sur ce chapitre.. **_

**_Je remercie :_**

_**Bella'stewart, Juliet1802, veronika crepuscule, Grazie, Yumie76, Famous Marion, fan-par-hasard21, ousna, oliveronica cullen massen, midsum, Dawn266, **_

_**my-fiction-twilight, Galswinthe, marnchoups, chouchoumag, Habswifes, vavounette, zellie marcy, acoco, Willowme, emichlo.**_

_**Les non-inscrit :**_

_**marion, onja, petitefilledusud, fillemétisse, Ilonka, isabelle, **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Bella dort dans mes bras depuis près de deux heures. Malheureusement je vais devoir la réveiller car l'Inspecteur qui vient prendre la déposition d'Isabelle doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre…Isa, elle regarde les dessins animés, ça fait une heure qu'elle est réveillé, les infirmières étant venues faire les soins, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. J'aurai aimé profiter de cette heure pour parler avec elle mais ni elle ni moi n'avons fait le premier pas…Au fond de moi j'ai peur de trahir Josh en aimant un autre enfant…et pourtant je ne peux rien y changer, à peine avais je franchi la porte de cette chambre, que mon amour pour elle était presque aussi fort que celui que je porte à sa mère…

Plus le temps de réfléchir, je dois réveiller Bella. Je caresse délicatement son dos et l'embrasse sur le front.

- **Mon cœur, réveilles toi…**

- **Hum…**

- **Bella, l'Inspecteur va arriver…**

Ma belle ouvre ses beaux yeux et je m'y noie instantanément. Je replace une mèche derrière son oreille et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter. Trois coups sont frappés à la porte. Bella va rejoindre Isa sur le lit et la prend dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme grand, d'une cinquantaine d'années certainement. Il ne semble pas enchanté de se trouver là…

- **Je suis l'Inspecteur Logan. Je suis en charge de l'affaire de l'accident dont Mademoiselle Foster et ses parents ont été impliqué. Puis je savoir à qui je m'adresse ?**

- **Je suis Edward Cullen et voici ma femme Isabella Cullen.**

- **Et quelle est votre relation avec la patiente ?**

- **Bella est sa mère…**

- **Sa mère ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ses parents sont décédés dans l'accident.**

- **Je suis sa mère biologique.** Intervint Bella

- **Oh je vois…vous n'avez donc aucun droit légal sur Mademoiselle Foster, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter cette pièce.**

- **Monsieur Logan…**

- **Inspecteur Logan !**

- **Inspecteur Logan…Isa est mineure, elle ne peut pas être entendue sans la présence d'un de ses parents, ce qui est malheureusement impossible…alors soit vous demandez à une assistante sociale de venir, ce qui mettra certainement du temps, ou alors vous nous laissez participer à cet interrogatoire.**

Pour qui il se prend pour nous jeter dehors ? Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va séparer Isa de Bella… Heureusement que j'ai quelques notions de droit sinon je suis certain qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi cet inspecteur. Il semble finalement tolérer notre présence puisqu'il sort un calepin de sa veste.

- **Très bien... Alors Isabelle, racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé**

- **Je sais pas…**

- **Tu dois bien te rappeler de quelque chose, non ?**

- **Je sais pas…**

Isa semblait totalement paniquée, il faut dire aussi que l'Inspecteur Logan ne met pas vraiment en confiance. Bella se penche sur Isa.

- **Ma puce, il faut que tu parles à l'Inspecteur, dis lui tout ce que tu m'as raconté.**

- **Madame Cullen, je vous prierai de ne pas interférer dans l'interrogatoire, c'est déjà une chose que je tolère votre présence alors taisez vous. Alors Isabelle de quoi te rappelles tu ?**

Je vois Bella resserrer son emprise sur sa fille. Moi je suis au bord de l'explosion, comment un Inspecteur de police peut il parler comme ça ? Ils sont censés nous protéger et nous aider, pas nous traiter comme des chiens…

- **On…on était parti faire des courses.**

- **Dans quel magasin ?**

- **Celui où il ya plein de fontaines à l'intérieur.**

- **Metro Center ?**

- **Oui c'est ça.**

- **Et après ça ?**

- **Quand on a fini, on a décidé d'aller au parc. Papa, maman et moi, on chantait dans la voiture. On le faisait souvent…Papa était arrêté au feu et après je me rappelle plus…**

- **Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

- **Non…**

- **Tu es certaine de rien avoir vu ?**

- **Je sais pas…**

- **Ton papa buvait des fois ?**

- **Je sais pas…**

- **Et bien dis donc, ****tu ne sais pas grand chose…**

Isa se met à pleurer, après tout ce qu'elle a subi, devoir se rappeler de l'accident est trop éprouvant pour une fillette de 10 ans…

- **Inspecteur Logan, je ne vous ****permets pas de parler à ma fille comme ça !**

- **Ce n'est plus votre fille à ce que je sache.**

Là s'en est trop, je veux bien qu'il pose ses questions, mais là il s'en prend délibérément à Bella.

- **Je pense que l'****interrogatoire va se terminer là. Si c'est pour que vous insultiez ma femme, je vais vous demander de partir. Si vous avez d'autres questions à poser à Isabelle, envoyez un autre inspecteur. Il est hors de question que vous poursuiviez dans ces circonstances.**

- **Je ne fais que mon travail Monsieur Cullen.**

- **Je ne ****pense pas que votre travail consiste à pousser les gens à bout, surtout quand ces personnes sont les victimes. Vous devriez vous rapprocher de celui qui a commis l'accident plutôt que de forcer une enfant à parler alors qu'elle vous a dit tout ce dont elle se ****rappelait.**

- **Ca fait 30 ans que je fais ce travail, ce n'est pas à vous de me dire comment je dois travailler.**

- **Je ne vous ****dis pas comment faire votre travail, je vous conseille juste de vous en prendre au responsable et de laisser Isa tranquille. Elle a eu un traumatisme crânien et à son réveil, on lui a annoncé que ses parents étaient morts. Vous ne pensez pas que c'est assez ?**

- **Très bien. Je la laisse tranquille.**

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referme…J'ai pris sur moi le plus que j'ai pu, mais cinq minutes de plus et je pense que je lui aurais collé mon poing dans la figure…flic ou pas flic…

**PDV**** Bella**

Je crois qu'il était moins une…Edward était vraiment énervé que cet inspecteur parle de cette manière à Isa et moi…J'avoue que ses paroles m'ont blessées…Je sais que je ne suis pas sa mère, que je ne suis pas celle qui l'a élevée…pourtant je l'aime, elle est la chair de ma chair et le sang de mon sang…

L'infirmière entre dans la chambre. J'embrasse Isa, qui s'est finalement calmée et sort de la pièce, suivi par Edward. Je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser. Edward s'installe à côté de moi.

- **Merci Edward…**

- **Je t'en prie, ne me remercie pas, je ne pouvais pas le laisser agir de la sorte…un peu plus et je pense que ****je n'aurai pas pu me retenir…**

- **Pourtant il ****à raison…je ne suis rien pour Isa…**

- **Bella…Ne dis pas ça. Tu es importante pour Isa, même si tu ne l'as pas élevé, tu as quand même été présente dans sa vie. Elle t'aime et elle a besoin de toi, sinon elle n'aurait pas demandé à te contacter. **

- **Edward…tu crois qu'elle va vouloir venir à Seattle avec nous ?**

- **Je ne sais pas mon cœur…c'est à elle de prendre la décision.**

- **J'aimerai tellement la garder avec nous.**

- **Moi aussi mais la décision ne nous appartient pas. Il faudrait lui en parler pour savoir si elle a encore de la famille dans la région…**

- **Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à envisager la suite sans elle, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit, mais je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois…**

- **Bella, tu ne la ****perdras pas. Je te le promets.**

- **Merci Edward… d'être toujours là, de ne pas t'être enfuie quand tu as su mon passé, de ne pas t'enfuir alors que notre vie risque de changer du jour au lendemain…**

- **Je t'aime Bella, que ça soit pour ce que tu es, ce que tu as été ou ce que tu seras…Je serai toujours là pour toi, quelques soient tes décisions et quelques soient les imprévus. Si tu veux, je vais parler avec Isa. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi.**

- **Je veux bien…**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent…déjà trois jours que nous sommes là…trois jours où je veille sur ma princesse…Edward n'a pas encore parlé à Isa, mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à le faire. Je profite que la petite dort pour demander à Edward de le faire aujourd'hui…j'en peu plus d'être dans l'ignorance…

Une fois qu'Isa est réveillée, je prétexte d'aller chercher quelque chose à la cafétéria pour laisser le champ libre à Edward.

**PDV d'Edward :**

Voilà c'est à moi de jouer. Je sais que j'aurai dû le faire dès qu'on en a parlé mais si c'est dur pour Bella, et ça l'est pour moi aussi…Si Isa vient avec nous, elle sera à notre charge et je redeviendrai un « papa », même si je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais Mark, je deviendrai la figure paternelle…et ça me fait peur… J'ai perdu Josh et je ne veux pas perdre Isa…

- **Edward ?**

- **Oui ma puce ?**

- **Je vais sortir quand de l'hôpital ?**

- **Dans quelques jours normalement. Isa, il te reste de la famille dans la région ?**

- **Non, papa et maman étaient tout seuls…il restait que Papy Georges mais il est mort l'année dernière.**

- **Et ton papa ou ta maman n'avait pas d'autre famille ?**

- **Non.**

- **Si c'était possible, tu voudrais venir avec Bella et moi ?**

- **Habiter à Seattle avec vous ?**

- **Oui**

- **Ah oui alors, j'aimerai beaucoup…mais Bella elle est d'accord ?**

- **Oui, on en a discuté déjà et elle ne voulait pas te laisser. Par contre, on va devoir demander au juge si tu peux venir avec nous. Je pense qu'on aura la réponse la semaine prochaine.**

- **Pourquoi tu dois demander au juge si on est tous d'accord pour que je parte ?**

- **Car aux yeux de la loi, tu es devenue orpheline et normalement tu dois être placé chez un membre de ta famille si c'est possible mais quand c'est pas le cas, le juge doit te placer dans un foyer ou une famille d'accueil.**

- **Mais pourtant Bella c'est ma vraie maman, non ?**

Mon cœur se serre à ces mots…Oui Bella est ta vraie maman…si seulement c'était aussi facile…

- **Même si Bella t'as mise au monde, elle a perdu les droits qu'elle avait sur toi lorsqu'elle t'a confiée à Sophia et Mark, tu comprends ? Donc on doit demander au juge si on peut s'occuper de toi.**

- **D'accord, je comprends.**

- **Je vais aller rejoindre Bella pour lui expliquer et qu'on aille voir le juge pour lui demander. On risque d'être absent toute l'après midi mais on revient vite, c'est promis.**

Je rejoins Bella à la cafétéria et lui dis qu'Isa est d'accord pour venir avec nous. Elle me saute dans les bras tellement elle est heureuse. Très rapidement, nous partons vers le tribunal pour essayer de régler au mieux la situation.

Le juge nous reçoit immédiatement et nous lui exposons la situation dans les détails afin qu'il puisse juger de lui même la relation entre Isa et Bella. Il nous informe qu'au vu de la situation, il essaiera de nous donner une réponse avant la fin de semaine.

C'est plutôt confiant que nous repartons vers l'hôpital.

**_PDV de Bella_**

Le juge a plutôt été réceptif à notre demande. Il a bien compris que finalement, nous étions la seule famille pour Isa et qu'il serait préférable de nous la laisser plutôt que de l'envoyer dans un foyer ou dans une famille d'inconnus.

C'est le cœur un peu plus léger que nous entrons dans la chambre d'Isa. Elle regarde les dessins animés et quand elle s'aperçoit que nous sommes rentrés, elle nous accueille avec un large sourire.

- **Bella !**

- **Coucou ma puce, ça s'est bien passé cet après midi ?**

- **Oui, l'infirmière est venue me chercher et on a fait une ballade dans le par****c et j'ai pu voir d'autres enfants.**

- **C'est bien ça.**

- **Et toi t'as été voir le juge ?**

- **Oui, on lui a dit qu'on aimerait que tu viennes avec nous à Seattle, maintenant faut attendre sa réponse.**

- **Et regarde ce que je t'ai trouvé sur le chemin du retour**

Edward sort un petit chat en peluche. On l'avait vu dans une vitrine près de l'hôpital et on a trouvé qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Toquine.

- **Merci, je l'adore.**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent…que faire de plus qu'attendre…attendre la réponse du juge…attendre qu'Isa sorte de l'hôpital…D'ailleurs, elle doit sortir demain…mais toujours aucune nouvelle du juge. Le téléphone d'Edward se met à sonner.

- **Oui allô ?**

- **…**

- **D'accord. Très bien, nous arrivons tout de suite.**

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

- **Qui était-ce ?**

- **Le juge, il nous demande de passer maintenant pour signer l'approbation de la demande de garde d'Isa…**

C'est pas vrai ! J'arrive pas à croire ce que vient de me dire Edward…

- **Tu veux dire que…**

- **Oui mon cœur, Isa rentre à la maison avec nous…**

Mes larmes coulent toute seule, toute l'angoisse de l'attente a disparu, ne reste que la joie d'avoir ma fille à mes côtés… Edward m'étreint et Isa qui s'est réveillée nous rejoint dans ce moment de bonheur…

Le lendemain matin arrive rapidement et c'est encore dans l'euphorie de la veille qu'Isa sort enfin de l'hôpital. Le vol est prévu pour demain après midi, ce qui nous laisse le temps de préparer les affaires d'Isa.

**PDV**** Edward**

Nous sommes devant la maison d'Isa…C'est vraiment une belle maison dans un quartier très sympathique loin du centre de la ville. Nous entrons rapidement et Isa monte directement dans sa chambre. Je m'occupe de débrancher tous les appareils tandis que Bella commence à ramasser les affaires à emmener. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je rejoins Isa à l'étage. J'entends rapidement les sanglots déchirant d'Isa, la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouve n'est pas la sienne mais celle de ses parents…J'imagine que trop bien tout ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

- **Calme toi ma puce…Je sais que c'est difficile…qu'ils te manquent…je connais que trop bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête…**

Je la berce tout doucement et elle se détend. Elle tourne son visage vers moi.

- **Pourquoi tu dis que tu sais ce qui se passe dans ma tête ?**

- **Parce que…moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment pour moi…**

- **Ton papa et ta maman ?**

- **Non…mon petit garçon, Joshua…il était encore un petit bébé…il est mort dans un accident aussi.**

- **Il te manque parfois ?**

- **Tous les jours mais grâce à Bella j'arrive à être moins triste.**

- **J'aime bien Bella…**

- **Elle aussi elle t'aime…**

**PDV**** Bella**

La journée s'achève sous les sacs et les cartons. Nous allons tous nous coucher rapidement. Dans la nuit, Isa a fait des cauchemars, ce qui fait que j'ai terminé ma nuit dans son lit. J'ai pas vraiment dormi, j'ai passé mon temps à la regarder dormir… Edward a fini par me rejoindre et c'est à trois que nous nous sommes levés dès les premiers rayons du soleil.

La matinée fut chargée en événements entre les déménageurs, appeler Seattle pour l'inscrire à l'école, même si elle n'y ira pas avant une semaine, mieux vaut prévoir à l'avance.

Une fois tout terminé, ne restait plus qu'à partir à l'aéroport pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Une vie à trois…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

**_Je remercie :_**

_**Bella'stewart, Juliet1802, veronika crepuscule, Grazie, Yumie76, Famous Marion, fan-par-hasard21, ousna, oliveronica cullen massen, midsum, Dawn266, **_

_**my-fiction-twilight, Galswinthe, marnchoups, chouchoumag, Habswifes, vavounette, zellie marcy, acoco, Willowme, emichlo, Estl, lovers87, Chka, leti60, Aliecullen4ever, **_

_**Les non-inscrit :**_

_**marion, onja, petitefilledusud, fillemétisse, Ilonka, isabelle, matriney54, **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV D'Edward :_**

Le retour à la maison a été assez tranquille, Bella perdue dans ses pensées et Isa a dormi pendant tout le vol. Les infirmières nous ont fournis ses ordonnances et les antidouleurs pour ses blessures, et nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital dans 3 semaines pour retirer son plâtre au bras.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement de Bella, et j'ai mis Isa dans le lit de ma belle, elle ne s'est même pas réveillée entre l'atterrissage et la chambre. Nous allons devoir trouver une solution pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa propre chambre… J'ai bien la solution, mais est-ce que Bella va être d'accord ? Pour l'instant, je vais laisser Isa s'habituer doucement à sa nouvelle vie. Elle est encore bouleversée, ce qui est normal, et nous devons lui montrer qu'on est là pour elle, qu'elle n'est pas seule. Je rejoins Bella dans le salon, qui stocke les sacs et les cartons d'Isa dans un coin de la pièce.

- **Pas trop fatigué mon ange?**

- **Non, ça va pour l'instant…mais je suis vraiment stressée, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire avec Isa.**

- **Bella ne t'inquiète pas tu va très bien t'en sortir, et je suis là pour t'aider non ?**

- **Je sais…mais tu vas reprendre le travail, et je vais rester avec elle toute seule. Comment je vais faire ?**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as le moindre problème dans la journée, tu m'appelles moi ou Rosalie, et on viendra t'aider.**

- **Merci Edward.**

Elle file dans la chambre voir sa fille et moi je vais préparer le repas. Il va vraiment falloir que Bella s'y mette maintenant, la petite ne mangera certainement pas que des plats surgelés ou des boîtes de conserve. Je fais des pâtes à la Carbonara, et Bella arrive une fois que j'ai terminé.

- **Elle dort ?**

- **Oui, mais elle a le sommeil agité !**

- **C'est normal. Je pense que si ça ne s'arrange pas…ce qui risque fort d'être le cas, il faudra qu'elle voie un psychologue. Elle va avoir besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. Je sais que ça peut faire peur, mais c'est pour son bien.**

- **D'accord je vais faire attention. Dans le cas où elle aurait besoin de consulter…tu connais quelqu'un ?**

- **J'en connais un…que j'ai consulté moi-même à la mort de Josh…il m'a beaucoup aidé même si ça n'a pas été suffisant sur le coup…mais aujourd'hui je suis content que mon père m'ait poussé à y aller.**

- **Je te fais confiance, si tu juges qu'elle va en avoir besoin…**

- **Elle n'est pas ma fille, mais je l'aime comme si c'était le cas. Je ne veux que son bonheur et qu'elle puisse surmonter cette épreuve.**

- **Merci mon amour. Ta présence est vraiment importante pour moi, je ne sais pas comment je ferai si tu n'étais pas là…**

- **Je suis certain que tu t'en sortirais. Et si nous allions manger maintenant ?**

- **Je vais appeler Rosalie pour lui demander de passer ramener Toquine.**

- **Appelle-la demain. Ce soir j'aimerai être juste avec toi avant la reprise du boulot !**

- **Ok. Au fait, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Tanya ?**

- **Non, j'avais prévenu de ne pas me déranger pour le boulot sauf si c'était important…et Tanya est loin d'être une priorité donc je pense que j'en aurai demain.**

Nous nous installons à table tous les deux et je garde une assiette dans le frigo pour Isa au cas où elle se réveillera…ce qui me semble peu probable... Une fois le repas terminé, nous passons au salon et discutons un peu de ce qui va se passer…mais le sommeil l'emporte et nous finissons par nous endormir dans le canapé enlacés tous les deux.

Je sens quelque chose qui me frôle le visage, j'ouvre mes yeux doucement et découvre de magnifiques yeux chocolat qui me regardent avec appréhension.

- **Bonjour princesse !**

- **Bonjour Edward ! **chuchote-t-elle timidement.

- **Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **…**

- **Viens là.**

Je me décale de Bella et prend Isa sur mes genoux. Je la berce doucement tout en lui parlant.

- **Je sais que ton papa et ta maman te manquent…et c'est normal, mais j'aimerai te demander quelque chose. Tu veux bien ?**

Elle hoche la tête sans rien dire.

- **J'aimerai que tu essaies de ne pas te renfermer sur toi même…ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut que tu parles, à Bella ou à moi, de ce que tu ressens, que tu dises ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Je sais que c'est pas facile mais promets moi d'essayer, d'accord ?**

- **D'accord.**

- **Maintenant que dirais tu d'aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner ? Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim.**

- **Ouiiiiiiiii !**

Je me redresse doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma belle et j'emmène Isa dans la cuisine.

- **Tu déjeune quoi le matin ?**

- **Du chocolat, un verre de jus de fruits et des pancakes au sirop d'érable.**

- **Très bien, je vais te faire ça si nous avons tous les ingrédients.**

Je cherche un peu partout et je trouve mon bonheur mais il va falloir aller faire des courses rapidement car les placards sont plutôt vides... Je prépare le petit déjeuner, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Isa. Elle discute avec moi et j'en suis ravi. Elle a beaucoup de conversation pour une petite fille de 10 ans... J'en profite pour lui demander ce qu'elle aime, et quelles sont ses passions.

- **Maman, m'emmenait à la danse mais je n'aimais pas trop ça car je tombais tout le temps. Sinon j'aime bien le violon et le piano, j'en joue. J'aime les chats, les chiens, les puzzles, la peinture et les peluches.**

- **Eh bien, tu aimes beaucoup de chose, c'est très bien. Alors tu joues du piano ?**

- **Oui, j'ai du mal, mais j'aime bien.**

- **Je pourrais t'apprendre à en jouer si tu le souhaite !**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Oui, j'en joue depuis que je suis enfant. Et si tu veux reprendre des cours de violon quand ton bras sera soigné, on arrangera ça avec Bella !**

- **Oh oui ! Ca serait super.**

Elle vient me faire un bisou sur la joue et je termine de préparer le petit déjeuner. Heureusement que je suis mon propre patron, car je suis déjà bien en retard mais bon, ce n'est pas important. Bella fini par se lever. Elle embrasse Isa tendrement sur la joue et vient m'embrasser. Je la serre contre moi et respire son odeur... Elle va me manquer aujourd'hui. Nous déjeunons tous les trois et une fois terminé, je me prépare pour partir travailler.

Ma secrétaire me salue vivement, et me demande si tout s'est arrangé. Je la rassure avec un sourire qui fend mon visage en deux, pas besoin d'en dire plus je pense pour qu'elle comprenne. Je vais à mon bureau, et commence à bosser. Beaucoup de paperasse en une semaine d'absence. Parmi tout ça je tombe sur le journal du défilé, où l'on voit Tanya, avec sa tenue très provocante. Par contre j'apprécie nettement moins ce qui est écrit contre moi. Je vais devoir régler cela. Vers 10h on vient frapper à ma porte.

- **Entrez !**

- **Mr Cullen ! **

Tanya…avec un foulard sur la tête. Je réprime mon sourire du mieux que possible.

- **Que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

- **Eh, bien tu ….enfin vous étiez absent toute la semaine, et je n'ai pas pu vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier !**

- **Je t'écoute.**

Je sens que je vais avoir à faire à un gros mensonge, mais je connais l'histoire.

- **Eh, bien…euh, j'ai croisé ta femme au centre commercial, et je me suis fait insulter alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Et puis une blonde m'a sauté dessus quand votre femme est tombée.**

- **Tanya, la blonde qui t'a sauté dessus est ma belle-sœur, que je remercie d'ailleurs. La version, que toutes les personnes présentes m'ont fourni, est loin d'être la même que la tienne. TU as insulté ma femme, qui au passage n'a pas riposté et TU lui a fait un croche pied pour qu'elle tombe. Heureusement que tu n'étais plus là quand je suis arrivé sinon je peux t'assurer que…**

- **Mais ce n'est pas vrai…elles…elles…mentent !**

- **Non, Tanya. Ecoutes, je connais ma femme et ma belle-sœur ainsi que leurs amies. Aucune n'a l'habitude de mentir, alors arrête de me raconter des salades. Ensuite, j'ai un autre point à régler avec cela.**

Je fais glisser le journal devant elle et la vois blanchir à vu d'œil.

- **Tu m'expliques ?**

Sur la photo nous avons une Tanya dans une position des plus dégradantes avec quelques commentaires de sa part sur ma personne. Elle ne dit toujours rien.

- **J'attends !**

- **Eh bien…c'est…c'était….juste pour plaisanter !**

- **Juste pour plaisanter….JUSTE POUR PLAISANTER….mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?**

- **Euh…n…non**

- **Tanya, maintenant ça va être très simple, je te fais ta lettre de licenciement. Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça. En plus qui voudrait embaucher une fille comme ça…et pourquoi porte tu un foulard d'ailleurs?**

Bien évidemment je connais la raison, mais je veux voir le résultat ! Elle retire le foulard et là le choc, il lui manque des cheveux à plusieurs endroits du crâne. J'essaie difficilement de retenir mon rire.

- **C'est votre coiffeuse qui m'a fait cela ?**

- **Angela ?**

- **Oui, elle est la seule à avoir touché à mes cheveux !**

- **Angela est une professionnelle, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait cela. Enfin bref…Tu as fais assez d'erreur comme ça, je ne veux plus te voir dans les bureaux. Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux à qui tu veux ça te retombera dessus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

- **Tu…enfin vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, sans moi vous allez couler !**

- **Tanya, tu crois vraiment que c'est grâce à toi que j'en suis là ? Ca ne fait que 6 mois que tu es là. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Tu recevras la lettre chez toi !**

- **Bien !**

Elle se lève et quitte le bureau, une bonne chose de faite. Non mais pour qui elle se prend, en relisant l'article je pars dans un fou rire…comme si c'était possible

_Tanya Denali, mannequin de la société Cullen nous confie quelques secrets concernant son patron, qui, jusqu'à ce jour, est toujours t très discret sur sa vie privée._

_« Mr Cullen est un amant formidable, il m'a obligé de porter cette tenue pour pouvoir me toucher plus facilement quand bon lui semble sans être vu par d'autre et surtout par sa femme ! »_

_Ainsi, Mr Cullen serait un homme à plusieurs femmes…_

Heureusement que je sais que Bella n'y croira pas et cela me rassure car je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait pour contredire cet article. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour lui envoyer un sms.

_J'espère que tout va bien avec Isa. Vous me manquez. Je vous aime. A ce soir. E_

Il ne lui faut que peu de temps pour me répondre.

_Tout va bien…enfin je fais du mieux que je peux. Tu nous manques aussi. Je t'aime. B_

**_PDV de Bella :_**

La journée se déroule plutôt bien. Nous discutons beaucoup avec Isa, elle me raconte sa vie avec Mark et Sophia. De mon côté, je lui raconte la mienne en commençant par la raison de son adoption. Je n'entre pas dans les détails car elle n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ce que son père a fait…d'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle ne me demandera jamais à le rencontrer…j'aurai trop peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle aussi. Je pense qu'elle a compris même s'il y a des chances pour qu'elle n'est pas tout assimilé…mais le plus important c'est qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. J'ai appelé Rosalie, pour qu'elle me ramène Toquine. Je n'ai rien dit à Isa, je lui ferai la surprise, elle m'a dit adorer les chats. Là, elle est partie se reposer, les médicaments la font beaucoup dormir. Edward m'a envoyé un message pour savoir si tout aller bien, je suis contente de voir que même au bureau il pense à nous... Rosalie doit arriver vers midi pour déjeuner avec nous...J'ouvre les placards…je pense qu'on va se faire livrer… Midi sonne à la pendule et on frappe à la porte.

- **Salut Rose !**

- **Bella, tu vas bien ?**

- **Oui, ça peut aller... Bonjour ma Toquine !**

- **Elle est vraiment adorable. Du coup on a décidé d'en prendre un avec Emmett !**

- **Elle n'a pas été trop dépaysée ?**

- **Non, elle a dormi avec nous toutes les nuits. Sinon comment va ta fille ?**

- **Assois-toi. Tu veux un café ou autre chose ?**

- **Un jus de fruits si tu en as !**

- **Ok !**

Je lui sers un jus de fruits et me prépare un café bien fumant. Je retourne dans le salon et m'installe près d'elle.

- **Alors racontes moi tout…**

- **Isa va bien je pense, ses parents sont décédés dans l'accident, elle s'en est sortie avec une belle fracture du bras, un traumatisme crânien et des ecchymoses.**

- **Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Mais où est-elle ?**

- **Elle dort, les médicaments sont plutôt costauds…**

- **Elle est ici ?**

- **Oui, nous avons eu l'accord du juge pour la garder avec nous car elle n'avait aucune famille là-bas. Donc le juge a statué qu'il était préférable de nous accorder la garde plutôt que de la mettre dans un foyer ou une famille d'accueil.**

- **J'ai hâte de la voir. Mais qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?**

- **10 ans.**

- **Et toi ?**

- **27 ans !**

- **Ohhhhh ! Tu l'as eu vraiment jeune !**

- **Oui, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle elle a été adoptée. Personne ne sait que j'ai une fille dans ma famille…même pas son père.**

- **Je suis désolée Bella !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Et bien, tu as été violé, non ?**

- **Quoi ? Non, pas du tout…son père était mon petit copain de l'époque, il a été violent avec moi, j'ai eu peur qu'il blesse le bébé mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Un jour, mon père s'est rendu compte des bleus que j'avais sur les bras…il n'a pas laissé passer. J'ai réussi à cacher ma grossesse jusqu'à son terme…d'ailleurs je me demande toujours comment ils ont fait pour ne rien voir…**

- **Ca a du être dur de vivre tout ça toute seule !**

- **Oui, et ça l'est encore plus aujourd'hui, car je l'ai avec moi, mais pas pour les bonne raisons. Ses parents sont décédés et elle n'a plus que moi. J'ignore comment m'en occuper, j'ai jamais fait ça avant, j'ai tellement peur qu'elle décide de partir parce qu'elle se rend compte que je suis incapable de prendre soin d'elle !**

Je pleure maintenant et Rosalie me prend dans ses bras. Elle essaye de me consoler mais sans succès. C'est ce moment que choisi Isa pour entrer dans la pièce. Rosalie la regarde avec de grands yeux. Isa, s'approche de moi et se faufile dans mes bras.

- **Bella, tu t'occupes très bien de moi, et je ne veux pas partir d'ici !**

Je la serre contre mon cœur et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Elle vient de me rassurer en une phrase, même si le doute persistera toujours. Elle se redresse et regarde Rosalie.

- **Bonjour !**

- **Bonjour, jeune fille, je suis Rosalie…la sœur d'Edward !**

- **Moi je suis Isabelle, la fille de Bella !**

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, la ressemblance est vraiment frappante.**

- **Tu as faim ma puce ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Pizza ou chinois ?**

- **Chinois !**

Je commande de quoi manger pour tous les trois et retourne dans le salon. Je croise Toquine dans le couloir. Je crois que c'est le moment de faire les présentations…

- **Isa, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un…**

Je m'approche avec le chat caché dans mon dos. Au moment de le sortir de sa cachette, je vois Isa me faire un sourire immense. Elle s'approche de moi rapidement.

- **Un chat ! Trop bien. Comment il s'appelle ?**

- **C'est une femelle, elle s'appelle Toquine.**

- **Elle est trop belle. Je peux la prendre ?**

- **Bien sûr.**

Isa et Toquine jouent ensemble pendant que je raconte la semaine à l'hôpital. Au bout de 30 minutes, le livreur arrive enfin et nous commençons à manger. Une fois le repas englouti, Isa retourne se reposer un peu.

- **Bella….tu crois qu'on peut sortir un peu ?**

- **Heu…pour aller ou ?**

- **Au centre commercial. J'ai remarqué qu'il fallait que tu fasses des courses et je penses que ça ferait du bien à Isa de sortir un peu.**

- **Ok mais d'abord on la laisse dormir.**

Une heure plus tard Isa est réveillée. Je l'habille chaudement pour sortir tout en lui expliquant où nous allons. Elle semble ravie…déjà fana de shopping à son âge…Rosalie me regarde en souriant et me fais un clin d'œil. Nous filons vers le centre commercial. Rosalie sait exactement ce qu'elle veut et nous traîne dans tous les magasins pour jeune fille. Isa en ressort avec des tonnes de vêtements. Nous passons devant un magasin de musique et je vois Isa regarder les violons. Elle m'a dit aimer cela.

- **Rosalie, tu peux emmener Isa au magasin de chaussures, je vous rejoins.**

- **Oui, tu viens Isa, il nous reste les chaussures et nous avons fini !**

- **Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Son enthousiasme est contagieux et je souris avec elle. Rosalie entraîne ma puce dans le magasin de chaussures et moi j'entre dans le magasin de musique. Le vendeur me conseille de lui prendre un **Violon Gliga Genova 3**. Je l'écoute et il m'emballe le violon dans un étui de transport et le met dans un carton, pour ne pas que l'on voit ce que c'est. Je dépose le carton à la voiture avant de rejoindre mon amie et ma fille dans le magasin de chaussures. Isa choisis 3 paires de chaussures, une paire de basket pour quand elle reprendra le sport à l'école. Une fois sorties, nous passons à la nourriture puis nous rentrons à l'appartement il est déjà 18 heures et Edward ne devrais plus tarder. Je nous commande le repas chez le traiteur car même si les courses sont faites, je suis loin d'avoir les talents d'Edward pour la cuisine et Isa va prendre sa douche en attendant. J'ai hâte de lui offrir le violon. Je sais que les prochain mois vont être durs pour elle, et j'espère sincèrement que la musique va l'aider. Elle ressort de la douche, toute fraîche et en pyjama. Edward arrive quelques minutes après avec un gros sac du magasin de jouet. Il embrasse Isa et vient m'embrasser tendrement.

- **Vous m'avez manqué !**

- **Toi aussi, c'est quoi ce sac ?**

- **C'est…heu…pour Isa !**

- **Edward !**

- **C'est juste quelques bricoles...**

Isa s'approche de nous et Edward lui tend le sac. Elle en sort de la peinture, des toiles vierges et trois puzzles, des chatons, des chiots labrador et des chevaux. Isa à l'air aux anges. Donc j'en profite pour lui sortir son cadeau. Je la fais installer près de moi sur le canapé. Edward est curieux aussi de savoir ce que contient cette grosse boîte.

- **Ouvre Isa !**

Elle ouvre le carton et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes quand elle comprend ce que c'est. Elle pose le carton et me sert fort dans ces bras.

- **Merci Bella, c'est un cadeau magnifique.**

- **Regarde-le !**

Elle ouvre l'étui, et sanglote maintenant. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. J'ai peur d'avoir mal choisi. Edward lui frotte le dos doucement et elle fini par prendre la parole.

- **Bella…c'est…juste trop !**

- **Ma puce, rien n'est trop pour toi. Il te plait ?**

- **Oh oui ! Maman devait me l'acheter pour mon anniversaire. Il coûtait cher et elle préférait me l'offrir pour une occasion particulière. Comment as-tu su ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, le vendeur ma conseillé ce choix !**

- **Tu pense que c'est maman qui lui a dit ?**

- **Possible ma puce. Ta maman et ton papa sont près de toi, quoi que tu fasses.**

- **Merci Bella !**

Elle s'installe dans la canapé en regardant son violon avec beaucoup d'affection. Edward me traîne dans la cuisine et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je ressens son désir pour moi, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de chambre à nous ici. Edward me relâche et pose son front contre le mien. Ses yeux intenses me transpercent, et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose. Il m'embrasse furtivement et me relâche. Je le regarde perplexe.

- **Bella ?**

- **Oui Edward !**

- **Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on prendrait notre temps mais…tu voudrais venir vivre chez moi avec Isa ?**

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

**_Je remercie :_**

_**Emma-des-îles-974, Liline57, Veronika crepuscule, marnchoups, lena -lna933-, oliveronica cullen massen, midsum, emilcho, ousna, Habswifes, vavounette, Grazie, Yumie76, Miss-Aurore, EstL, leti60, chouchoumag, fan-par-hasard21, elo-didie, Willowme, vinie65.**_

_**Les non-inscrit :**_

_**marion, Onja, petitefilledusud, fillemétisse, Ilonka, isabelle, matrineu54, jennie Cullen, mylne, **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Les dés sont lancés…je lui ai demandé de venir vivre chez moi…Son silence est pesant…j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne réalise pas ce que je viens de dire…

- **Bella ?**

- **…**

- **Bella ?**

- **Edward…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. On avait décidé d'y aller doucement et ça va encore plus vite qu'avant…**

- **Je sais qu'on avait d'y qu'on prendrait notre temps, mais regarde par toi même. Isa dort dans ta chambre et on se retrouve à dormir sur le canapé. Tu crois que c'est une solution pour elle et pour nous ? Bella, Isa a besoin de son espace. Chez moi j'ai une grande chambre de libre, on pourrait demander à ma mère de la décorer et Isa pourrait choisir ce qu'elle veut, pour qu'elle se sente chez elle... **

- **Je sais pas Edward…je ne veux pas la changer encore d'environnement, elle a déjà vécu beaucoup de chose et même si je sais que tu fais ça pour son bien je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

- **Demande-lui. Elle est assez grande pour choisir si elle préfère continuer à vivre ici ou alors de venir vivre toutes les deux chez moi.**

- **D'accord on va lui en parler et on verra bien ce qu'elle décide.**

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse doucement. Je sais que tout doit être confus dans sa tête et que ma proposition n'arrange rien mais j'aimerai tellement qu'elle accepte…qu'elles acceptent toutes les deux. On pourrait former une famille…On rejoint Isa dans le salon qui contemple toujours son violon. On s'installe face à elle sur la table basse…

- **Isa, je voudrai te demander quelque chose ?**

- **Oui ?**

- **Tu te rends compte que vivre ici à deux voire à trois quand je viens ce n'est pas très pratique. Tout à l'heure, j'ai demandé à Bella que vous veniez vivre toutes les deux dans mon appartement. Il est beaucoup plus grand et tu pourrais avoir une chambre rien qu'à toi. Ca te plairait ? **

- **Mais c'est Bella qui doit décider non ?**

- **Justement Bella, veut ton avis avant de prendre une décision.**

Elle regarde sa mère et me regarde ensuite. Elle se lève et se jette dans nos bras.

- **Ca me plairait de pouvoir rester tout le temps à trois. Je n'aime pas quand Edward doit repartir chez lui… Je l'aime bien.**

Mon cœur a un raté en entendant ces mots.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime bien Isa.**

Si seulement elle avait pu être ma fille…

- **Alors je dis oui. Je veux bien qu'on aille vivre chez toi si Bella est d'accord. Et ma chambre je la veux avec des belles couleurs claires et des papillons, avec des meubles blancs, un bureau pour mes devoirs, plein de peluches que j'ai ramené de chez maman….**

- **D'accord, on essaiera de faire ça alors.**

- **Oh oui !**

Je regarde Bella qui me fait un sourire aussi. Nous allons enfin vivre tous les trois. Mais un autre problème se pose.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Isa est ravie de déménager pour avoir sa propre chambre mais surtout parce qu'elle veut qu'on reste à trois tout le temps. Je savais qu'elle appréciait Edward mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Maintenant un autre problème se pose…il va falloir la présenter à mes parents et à ceux d'Edward. J'ai peur de ce que mes parents vont dire. Edward me regarde, et il pense à la même chose que moi. Il retourne dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et je le suis, laissant Isa jouer avec Toquine. Je m'installe à la table.

- **Edward, il va falloir aller voir nos parents…**

- **Je sais Bella, je ne m'inquiète pas pour les miens car ils comprendront la situation…mais les tiens, ça risque d'être une autre histoire.**

- **J'ai peur qu'ils me reprochent de leur avoir caché l'existence de ma fille…j'ai peur qu'ils me rejettent. Et s'ils ne voulaient plus me voir après, qu'ils m'abandonnent… ?**

- **Mon cœur, je sais que ça t'inquiète mais tu ne peux pas prévoir leur réaction. Tu devrais les appeler pour les prévenir que nous viendrons en fin de semaine.**

- **Ok je vais faire cela.**

Au moment où je prends mon portable on sonne à la porte. Isa est toujours dans le canapé devant la télé avec Toquine sur les genoux. J'ouvre la porte et là c'est le choc. Je la referme vivement par reflexe. Edward accourt dans le salon et me regarde inquiet. On frappe à la porte. Je demande à Isa de me suivre dans la chambre avec le chat, pendant qu'Edward fait entrer nos invités. Je l'installe avec un livre et lui dit que je viendrai la chercher rapidement en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je retourne au salon et embrasse mes parents.

- **Bella, pourquoi tu as claqué la porte ?**

- **Je…heu…je ne…m'atte….m'attendait pas à vous voir ici !**

- **Oui nous sommes en visite, ton père est muté ici, et donc nous cherchons une maison ou un appartement. Et comme nous étions dans le coin on s'est di pourquoi ne pas te rendre une petite visite. **Me dit ma mère

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce ? t'est toute pâle… **Me dit mon père

Je demande de l'aide à Edward en suppliant du regard. Il vient se mettre près de moi et serre ma taille.

- **Bon va-t-on me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

Au même moment Isa débarque dans le salon.

- **Bella, Toquine à faim je crois !**

- **On va lui donner à manger, mais avant je voudrai te présenter mes parents, Charlie et Renée.**

Mes parents regardent la petite avec étonnement. Ma mère a sa main devant la bouche et les larmes aux yeux. Mon père a la bouche grande ouverte. Je sais ce qu'ils voient…mon double. Isa qui ne sait pas que mes parents ne sont pas au courant en rajoute une couche.

- **Bonjour, je suis Isabelle, vous êtes mon papi et ma mamie ?**

Elle s'avance vers eux et ma mère réagit la première. Elle se baisse à hauteur d'Isa et lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

- **Bonjour jolie Isa, à en juger par la ressemblance j'imagine que oui je suis ta mamie.**

Je souffle, rassurée par la réaction de ma mère. Renée tire sur le pantalon de Charlie pour qu'il se mette à la hauteur de la petite. Tout comme Renée, il embrasse Isa en souriant grandement. Je suis attendrie par le spectacle qui se joue devant moi. Mon père me regarde en souriant, mais je sais que comme ma mère, ils attendent une explication. Je me tourne vers Edward.

- **Tu veux bien emmener Isa chercher le repas. Je dois discuter avec mes parents.**

- **Bien sur mon cœur. Isa tu viens, mets ton manteau, on va aller chercher le dîner. Charlie, Renée vous restez avec nous ?**

- **Oui, bien sûr si cela ne vous dérange pas.**

- **Non pas du tout.**

Isa suit Edward dehors et moi je m'installe avec mes parents dans le canapé. Le silence est pesant, et j'étouffe à moitié. Mon père se lève et commence à faire les cents pas.

- **Bon dieu Bella, qu'elle âge a cette enfant ?**

- **10 ans ! **Murmure-je

- **Et tu n'as jamais jugé utile de nous avertir que tu avais une fille ?**

- **Papa, les circonstances on fait que je ne voulais pas vous en parler.**

- **Pourquoi ma chérie ? Nous aurions été là pour toi.** Me dit ma mère

- **Je…je…ne voulais pas vous décevoir** !

- **Pourquoi tu nous aurais déçus ?**

- **Papa, tu es le shérif, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'on aurait dit de toi, de moi ou même de maman si on avait su pour ma grossesse alors que je n'avais même pas 17 ans ! Tu aurais mis un PV à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'aurait dit ou fait une saloperie ?**

- **Non, non bien sur que non. Mais enfin Bella, tu n'aurais jamais du vivre cela seule. Et qui est le père ?**

- **A ton avis ?**

- **Newton ? C'est Mike Newton le père, ce petit connard qui te tapait dessus ?**

- **Oui…**

- **L'avantage c'est que tu ne le verras pas vu que nous quittons Forks.**

- **Je sais que j'aurai dû vous en parler et avoir confiance en votre jugement mais j'allais avoir 17 ans et j'ai eu peur. J'ai préféré tout gérer toute seule et faire adopter Isa à sa naissance. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner mon comportement immature mais j'aimerai vraiment que vous acceptiez qu'Isa fasse partie de ma vie et de la votre aussi…**

- **Ma chérie, je sais que tu l'as fait parce que tu pensais que c'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Mais sache qu'on ne t'en veut pas, c'est vrai que nous sommes déçus mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va cesser de t'aimer ou même ne pas aimer ta fille…**

La pression retombe et mes larmes glissent sur mes joues. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression de redevenir une enfant et pourtant c'est moi la mère maintenant…

- **Bella, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici ?**

Je leur raconte tout depuis le début. L'adoption, ma vie sans elle tout en ayant de ses nouvelles, le décès de ses parents adoptifs, notre semaine là-bas et la décision de demander la garde avec Edward. Mes parents sont admiratifs. Je pensais qu'ils le prendraient plus mal que cela. Maintenant il nous reste à l'annoncer aux parents d'Edward et voir avec Esmée pour la chambre. Soudain je repense à ce que mes parents ont dit, il cherche un appartement. Le mien m'appartient, j'ai juste à leur vendre et comme cela, ils seront en face de chez nous en cas de problème.

- **Papa, maman, vous m'avez bien dit que vous cherchiez un appartement ou une maison ?**

- **Oui nous avons fais plusieurs agences immobilières mais rien ne nous convient.**

- **Et mon appartement, comment le trouvez-vous ?**

- **Il est bien, mais tu y vis !**

- **Plus pour longtemps, Edward m'a demandé d'aller vivre chez lui avec Isa. Il a une chambre supplémentaire pour elle. Donc mon appartement va être mis en vente. Et si vous le voulez il sera pour vous.**

- **Attend on ne parlait pas d'acheter mais de louer…on se fait trop vieux pour avoir un crédit à la banque…**

- **Eh bien, je vous le loue pour pas cher.**

- **Et Edward il vit où ?**

- **Venez !**

Je les entraîne à la fenêtre et leur montre l'immeuble en face et l'appartement d'Edward.

- **Il vit là !**

- **Ca serait près de toi et de la petite... T'en pense quoi Renée ?**

- **Moi ça me va. Comme ça je pourrai m'occuper de la petite quand les parents en auront besoin, n'est-ce pas Bella ? **me dit Renée plein d'espoir

- **Si vous vivez là c'est clair que ça va nous faciliter la vie. Je reprends le travaille la semaine prochaine, et Isa rentre dans sa nouvelle école. J'ai juste pris mon lundi pour l'y emmener avec Edward. Mais ce qui pose problème c'est pour la récupérer. On va devoir la laisser à l'étude le temps qu'un de nous puisse aller la chercher.**

- **Voyons Bella, dès que nous serons là, je m'occuperai d'aller la chercher, et nous ferons les devoirs ensemble le temps que tu quittes le boulot. Je serais ravie de jouer à la mamie.**

- **Merci maman. Alors mon appart vous le voulez ?**

- **Oui, on le prend.**

Un gros problème de réglé. Pour les sorties d'école d'Isa aussi. Même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps, ça m'ennuyer de la laisser à l'étude tous les jours. Et ma mère étant ancienne institutrice ça ne lui posera pas de problème. Edward revient les bras chargé de nourriture. Isa discute sans s'arrêter avec mes parents. Elle leur raconte sa vie avec ses parents adoptifs, ses loisirs et tout cela. Ils sont vraiment heureux de la connaître. J'apprends aussi à Edward la décision de mes parents par rapport à mon appartement et aussi par rapport à Isa. Il est soulagé que tout ce soit arrangé aussi facilement.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Finalement tout s'est bien passé. Charlie et Renée sont vraiment des grands parents formidables, ils ont passé beaucoup de temps avec Isa et elle a l'air très heureuse de ça. Une fois les parents partis, je propose à Bella et Isa de venir dormir chez moi. Isa à besoin de dormir correctement et moi j'ai besoin des bras de ma femme. Bella prépare deux sacs avec des vêtements, des jouets et autres pour Isa pour s'occuper à la maison, elle met Toquine dans sa boîte de transport et nous allons chez moi, enfin bientôt chez nous. Je montre à Isa où est sa chambre, la salle de bain et les toilettes. Elle file directement se laver et se mettre en pyjama. Bella installe tout pour le chat et je vais la prendre dans mes bras. Je passe mon nez dans son cou et respire à plein poumon son odeur. Bella sourit doucement et se tourne dans mes bras.

- **Tu as des idées derrière la tête ?**

- **Mhh…on va dire que ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas pu profiter du corps de ma femme et que là j'ai vraiment envie de toi !**

- **Nous sommes deux alors….**

Isa interrompt notre étreinte en arrivant dans le salon avec un pyjama bleu et des petits chatons imprimés sur son haut.

- **Bella tu peux me coiffer ? je n'y arrive pas avec ce plâtre !**

- **Bien sur ma puce.**

Pendant que Bella s'occupe de sa fille, je vais faire le lit d'Isa. J'ai hâte que cette chambre serve pour de bon. Demain j'appellerai mes parents pour qu'ils viennent à l'appart. Les filles me rejoignent dans la pièce et Isa grimpe sur le lit et s'installe tranquillement.

- **Dis Bella, Charlie et Renée ils sont bien mon papi et ma mamie ?**

- **Oui ma puce !**

- **Tu crois que je peux les appeler papi et mamie ?**

- **Il faudra que tu leur demandes, mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord. T'es prête pour ta rentrée dans 3 jours ?**

- **Oui, j'ai hâte, je vais me faire de nouvelles copines et puis j'aime bien l'école.**

- **Tant mieux alors. Veux-tu des médicaments pour ton bras ?**

- **Non, il ne me fait plus mal.**

- **Très bien. Bon allez il faut faire dodo maintenant, si jamais tu fais un cauchemar ou que tu as peur, tu viens nous voir nous sommes dans la chambre au bout du couloir.**

- **D'accord. Bonne nuit Bella, bonne nuit Edward !**

- **Bonne nuit princesse.**

On l'embrasse sur le front et on sort de la chambre doucement. Bella va prendre sa douche et je suis bien tenter à l'y rejoindre, mais si Isa a peur, il faut que l'un de nous soit présent au cas où.

J'attends ma douce dans le lit en lisant des candidatures pour remplacer Tanya quand Bella reviens en peignoir. Je la regarde avec envie. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et me rejoins dans le lit.

- **Tu fais quoi ?**

- **Nouvelle candidature pour remplacer Tanya !**

- **Au fait, comment elle a réagi ?**

- **J'ai eu du mal à contenir mon fou rire. T'aurais vu sa tête, il lui manquait des cheveux un peu partout sur son crâne c'est pour ça qu'elle portait un foulard. Et puis elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû…ce qui m'a permis de mettre fin à son contrat.**

- **Elle a fait quoi ?**

- **Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ?**

- **Non.**

Je prends un dossier et lui sort le magasine où mes défilés paraissent. Je lui montre l'article en question. Bella le lis et éclate de rire.

- **Elle ne manque vraiment pas de culot.**

- **C'est bien vrai mais au moins ça m'a permis de me débarrasser d'elle. Demain je vais appeler mes parents pour qu'ils passent à l'appart, on va leur présenter Isa et voir avec ma mère si elle veut bien s'occuper de sa chambre.**

- **Ok très bien. Mais en attendant, tu ne m'avais pas dit quelque chose tout à l'heure ? **Me dit-elle sur un ton sexy qui me fait durcir instantanément.

Je pose mes dossiers au sol et la prend dans mes bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Que j'aime cette sensation de bien être. Je m'installe sur elle doucement sans peser de tout mon poids. On s'embrasse à perdre haleine et je me détache de sa bouche pour respirer, je dépose mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire et me dirige vers son lobe que j'attrape entre mes dents et mordille gentiment. Elle gémit doucement, je redescend à sa mâchoire, son cou, la naissance de ses seins, et lui retire ce peignoir. Mmm…elle est déjà nue, et rien que pour moi. J'attrape un de ses tétons que je mordille gentiment, tout en pinçant l'autre avec mes doigts. Bella se tortille sous moi, et bouge ses jambes qui frôlent mon désir pour elle. Je gémis sous la sensation. Elle continue son petit manège et me retire rapidement mon boxer et me prend dans sa main. Je ferme les yeux, pour me concentrer uniquement sur la sensation de ses doigts sur ma longueur.

- **Edward…vient de suite…je ne tiendrais pas longtemps.**

Elle me lâche, j'insère un doigt en elle pour être sûr qu'elle est prête et je rentre d'un coup de reins dans son antre chaude et humide juste pour moi. Mes coups de reins se font lents et rapides. Nous gémissons doucement, je titille son clito et sens ses parois se refermer sur moi, je prends sa bouche avidement et son cri de jouissance se perd dans notre baiser. Je continue mes coups de reins rapides et me libère en elle. Je l'embrasse tendrement et me retire. Nous sommes essoufflés tous les deux, je m'allonge et prend Bella dans mes bras. Nous respirons tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Isa hurle dans sa chambre. J'enfile un boxer et un pantalon rapidement et vais la voir. Elle est en boule dans son lit et sanglote très fort. Je lui fais part de ma présence en lui caressant les cheveux et elle se jette dans mes bras. Je l'apaise du mieux que je le peux et fini par la porter pour la mettre avec nous dans le lit. Bella s'est mise en pyjama rapidement et me tend les bras pour la prendre. Elle l'installe entre nous et Isa se blottie contre sa mère. J'entoure mes princesses de mon bras et nous nous endormons tous les trois...

Le lendemain matin Isa se lève tranquillement alors que je prépare le déjeuner pour nous trois. Nous discutons tous les deux, et elle s'excuse pour cette nuit.

- **Isa, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu fais des cauchemars et c'est compréhensible. Quand tu as besoin de nous nous sommes là d'accord ?**

- **Oui.**

Bella fini par se lever et nous rejoint au petit déjeuner. Elle me décrit la journée qu'elles vont passer, et je lui rappelle la visite de mes parents. Je les appellerai du bureau. Je fini de manger, part sous la douche m'habille, embrasse mes deux petites femmes et file travailler.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Une nouvelle journée toute les deux. J'ai appelé Alice pour lui demander si je pouvais passer, je voudrais lui présenter ma princesse. Avec Isa nous nous habillons toute les deux, elle a choisit les mêmes vêtements que moi. C'est amusant, car elle n'a presque rien de son père donc aucun doute de qui je suis pour elle. Nous prenons la direction de l'appartement d'Alice, Isa est un peu tendue de rencontrer autant de personne et je la rassure comme je le peux. Nous arrivons devant la porte de cette dernière et je mets Isa derrière mon dos et je frappe à la porte. Mon amie surexcitée vient m'ouvrir et m'enlace.

- **Salut Alice !**

- **Bella, je ne te vois plus du tout en ce moment. Tu m'évite ou quoi ?**

- **Non Alice, j'ai eu énormément de chose à faire. Mais je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. **

Je prends Isa par le bras et la fais avancer devant Alice. Cette dernière la regarde avec des yeux exorbités, puis me regarde et regarde de nouveau Isa.

- **Isabelle, je voudrais te présenter ma meilleurs amie, Alice…Alice je te présente Isabelle, ma fille !**

Alice ne dit rien encore pendant quelque minute puis nous tire directement dans son appartement. Elle nous installe sans rien dire dans le salon et prend son téléphone. Elle parle très vite. Je regarde Isa, qui hausse les épaules. Alice revient, nous fixe mais ne dit toujours rien. Quelqu'un sonne finalement à la porte et c'est Jasper qui entre. Elle le traîne dans le salon et le poste devant nous. Il a les yeux aussi exorbités qu'Alice quand elle l'a vue. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Jasper ouvre enfin la bouche.

- **Mhh…Bonjour Bella…euh…bonjour… !**

- **Bonjour monsieur !**

- **Ok, non t'es pas folle Alice je te rassure ! **Lui dit jasper

- **Bella t'explique ?**

- **Heu…ouais, donc voici ma fille Isabelle qui a 10 ans, et je viens d'obtenir sa garde suite au décès de ses parents adoptif.**

- **Ok, mais c'est dingue la ressemblance, zut…merde Bella, on vous direz jumelle, enfin Isa plus jeune quoi.**

- **Faut pas exagérer non plus Alice !**

- **Non Alice n'exagère pas Bella. **

Bon, Alice m'a expliqué sa réaction. Elle croyait devenir folle en voyant deux Bella. Pfffff trop d'imagination cette fille. Nous passons une partie de la journée avec Alice et ensuite j'ai promis à Isa d'aller dans un magasin de meubles et décorations pour lui acheter des objets pour sa chambre. Elle est toute folle dans le magasin. Je me contente de la suivre avec un chariot qu'elle me rempli au fur et à mesure. Je suis contente de la voir se lâcher comme cela. Elle ne se renferme pas sur elle-même, et discute beaucoup avec nous. Une fois le magasin fait, nous retournons à l'appartement d'Edward, Je stocke tout ce que nous avons acheté dans un coin pour elle, et appelle Edward.

- **_Edward Cullen j'écoute !_**

- **C'est moi chéri**

- **_Bella, alors comment se passe votre journée ?_**

- **Très bien, Nous avons été rendre visite à Alice, et nous sommes allés faire quelques courses. **

- **_C'est bien, vous vous occupez._**

- **Oui, tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ?**

- **_18h, je viendrai avec le dîner._**

- **Ok, je reste là et les attend.**

- **_J'ai bientôt fini, je serais à la maison avant eux je pense !_**

- **Très bien, à tout à l'heure mon chéri**

- **_Je t'aime_**

- **Moi aussi**

L'angoisse commence, comment vont réagir les parents d'Edward. Même si il m'a dit que ça se passerait bien, j'ai peur qu'ils ne pensent que je reste avec Edward juste pour avoir un père pour ma fille…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai comme la sensation qu'il manque quelque chose dans ce chapitre mais je ne trouve pas. **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

**_Je vous remercie toutes pour toutes ces reviews. Je tiens à m'excusé pour cette attente. Mais j'ai des soucis pour écrire en ce moment. De gros blanc qui se remplisse au fur et à mesure._**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Bella ne semble pas si perdue que ça finalement dans son rôle mère... De toute façon c'est inné chez elle…même si elle n'a fait que porter Isa en elle, l'amour qu'elle lui porte suffit…et Isa n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Mes parents doivent venir et au son de la voix qu'avait ma mère quand je l'ai appelé, elle se doute que je vais lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Rosalie n'a certainement pas pu tenir sa langue, comme d'habitude... Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 17h15, je dois y aller si je veux être là avant eux... L'avantage d'être son propre patron, c'est que je peux quitter le boulot quand j'en ai envie. Je passe chez le traiteur prendre le repas que j'avais commandé pour ce soir. Il va vraiment falloir que Bella se décide à apprendre la cuisine. Manger tous les jours des plats préparés, même par un traiteur, n'est pas très bon pour la santé à la longue. J'arrive chez moi à 17h55, et je ne vois pas la voiture de mes parents il ne sont donc pas encore arrivés. Je monte rapidement à l'appart.

- **Les filles, je suis rentré !**

Personne ne se manifeste, j'avance dans l'appartement et trouve Bella dans la cuisine. J'arrive discrètement derrière elle et la serre dans mes bras. Elle sursaute vivement et se retourne.

- **Edward tu m'as fais peur !**

- **Désolé, pourtant j'ai averti que j'étais rentré. Où est Isa ?**

- **Dans le bain !**

- **Et tu fais quoi ?**

- **Un gâteau pour le dessert…enfin j'essaie…**

- **Je suis sûr qu'il sera très bon. Tiens, j'ai ramené le repas.**

- **Merci, pose tout ça là, on fera réchauffer au moment de manger.**

- **Bella, il va falloir que t'apprennes un peu la cuisine.**

- **Je sais, j'essaie, regarde mon gâteau il a l'air réussi ?**

- **Oui il est très beau.**

Je l'embrasse vivement, ça m'avait manqué… C'est la sonnerie de la porte qui nous fait nous séparer... Nous allons ouvrir à mes parents et les saluons avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon. Bella va voir où en est Isa. En attendant, je dois le dire à mes parents. Je leur sers un verre à chacun et m'installe face à eux.

- **Alors Edward, pourquoi vouloir nous voir ce soir ?**

- **J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer en fait !**

- **Je pense que par le début ça sera le mieux. **Me dit mon père

Je souffle un grand coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si peur d'un coup... Je connais mes parents, je sais qu'ils ne jugeront personne et encore moins Bella…

- **Voilà, avec Bella nous avons une personne à vous présenter.**

- **Et qui est cette personne? **

- **La fille…de Bella.**

- **Attends, Bella à une fille ? **dit ma mère choquée.

- **Oui, elle a 10 ans.**

- **Mais comment se fait-il que vous ne nous en avez pas parlé avant ? Et attend 10 ans, elle l'a eu étant adolescente ?**

- **Oui, Bella est tombée enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans. Et ne voulant pas avorter, elle a fait adopter sa fille à la naissance….mais elle en avait des nouvelles régulièrement. **

- **Et comment se fait-il qu'elle soit avec vous aujourd'hui ? **Me demande mon père

- **Ses parents adoptif sont décédés il y a 15 jours dans un accident de voiture. Et la seule personne à prévenir était Bella, c'est pour ça que j'ai dû m'absenter si longtemps... Nous sommes restés à l'hôpital avec Isa et nous avons décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule, donc avec l'aide du juge, nous avons obtenu sa garde.**

- **D'accord, mais ou est donc cette enfant ? **Me demande ma mère

- **Bella est partie la faire sortir du bain, elle ne devrait plus tarder.**

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'attitude de mes parents. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont contents ou en colère, en fait, aucune émotion ne passe sur leur visage. Nous discutons encore une dizaine de minutes quand Bella arrive dans le salon, avec Isa cachée dans son dos.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Le moment tant attendu vient d'arriver. J'aide Isa à enfiler son pyjama et me met à sa hauteur.

- **Isa, dans le salon il y a les parents d'Edward.**

- **Mais je ne les connais pas !**

- **Je sais ma puce, nous allons te présenter à eux d'accord. Ils sont très gentils. Tu veux bien les voir ?**

- **Oui.**

J'avance dans le salon avec Isa qui s'est cachée derrière mon dos. Edward vient à ma rencontre, m'embrasse et se penche pour demander à Isa si elle veut venir dans ses bras. C'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle s'y précipite et s'accroche à lui. Carlisle et Esmée n'ont pas bougé mais c'est avec émotion que je vois Esmée essuyer le plus discrètement possible la larme qui s'est échappée… Edward se rapproche de ses parents.

- **Bonjour jeune fille, je suis Esmée…la maman d'Edward.**

- **Et moi je suis Carlisle…le père d'Edward.**

Isa ne répond à aucun d'eux et plonge sa tête dans le cou d'Edward. Il lui chuchote quelques mots que je ne comprend pas mais Isa sort de sa cachette.

- **Bonjour.**

Je regarde Edward qui sourit, tout comme moi. Je suis ravie de voir que ma fille est acceptée par toute la famille. On s'installe quelques instants dans le salon et Isa s'ouvre un peu plus. Esmée et Carlisle lui posent quelques questions auxquelles elle répond sans problème. Il est temps de passer à table. Pendant que tout le monde s'installe, je vais faire réchauffer les plats. Une fois chaud, je les rejoins à table.

- **Maman, Bella et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble ici tous les trois.**

- **Mais c'est formidable les enfants !**

- **Oui…par contre je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de décoratrice pour faire la chambre d'Isa.**

- **J'en serais ravie. Mais dis moi Isabelle, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux dans ta chambre ? **lui demande Esmée toute souriante.

Isa lui donne très sérieusement les informations nécessaires, ce qui les fait sourire. Une lueur d'amusement danse dans leur yeux quand ma fille leur explique exactement ce qu'elle veut et où elle le veut. Esmée a tout noté et nous dit qu'elle viendra ce week-end pour commencer les travaux. C'est aussi ce week-end justement que nous faisons mon déménagement. Il se fait tard déjà et les parents d'Edward repartent. Isa s'est endormie dans le canapé, Edward la porte délicatement jusqu'à son lit. Il est vraiment attentionné avec elle, certainement plus que moi. Mais je pense que j'arriverai à prendre la place qu'elle me donnera…

Vendredi matin j'appelle Emmett et Alice pour venir nous aider dans le déménagement. Mes parents sont aussi de la partie, ainsi qu'Esmée et Carlisle. Esmée s'occupera uniquement de la décoration de la chambre d'Isa, car mine de rien il y a du boulot.

Samedi matin, nous somme réveillés par la sonnette. Je grogne contre la personne qui nous réveille aussi tôt. Edward se lève en grognant aussi et va ouvrir la porte. Je jète un coup d'œil à mon réveil et m'aperçois qu'il est à peine 8 heures… Je me lève, enfile ma robe de chambre et m'apprête à enguirlander la personne qui ose nous réveiller aussi tôt. Arrivée dans le salon, je me rend compte que tout le monde est là, Emmett et Rosalie, Jasper et Alice, mes parents et ceux d'Edward. Tout le monde à l'air de bonne humeur. Finalement, c'est peut-être pas le moment d'enguirlander tout le monde…Alice me saute dessus.

- **Bonjour Bella, je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà prévu un planning pour que ça aille plus vite, tu sais il faut aller vite vu tout ce que tu as dans ton appartement. Et heureusement que nous n'avons pas trop de chemin à faire et qu'en plus il y a un ascenseur…**

- **Alice zen, calme-toi bon dieu. Je viens de me réveiller, laisse moi le temps de prendre mon café d'accord ? Et laisse-moi dire bonjour à tout le monde.**

Au moment de faire un pas, Isa rentre dans le salon encore tout ensommeillé. Edward vient la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se serre contre lui et fini par dire bonjour à tout le monde. Je la suis de près et une fois les embrassades terminées, je vais enfin me servir mon café pendant qu'Edward fait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Tout le monde à l'air de bien s'entendre, les parents discutent entre eux, Alice discute avec Rosalie, et Jasper, Emmett et Edward ensemble. Isabelle s'est installée sur mes genoux et déjeune tranquillement sans se soucier de tout ce cirque. Et elle a bien raison. Une fois nos ventres bien remplis et une fois habillés, Alice prend les choses en mains. Nos familles vont la trouver carrément dingue…mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Une fois qu'elle a donné la tâche de chacun, on se met tous au travail. Esmée est avec Isabelle et Renée pour s'occuper de la chambre pour Isa. Et nous, nous sommes à mon appartement à empaqueter tout dans des cartons. La plupart des meubles vont être donnés à un orphelinat, car Edward en a déjà donc inutile d'encombrer son appartement. Une fois tout emballé, nous repartons vers l'appartement d'Edward. Alice range mes vêtements dans le dressing, Rosalie et moi rangeons les livres et les cd dans la bibliothèque. Les hommes s'occupent de monter les meubles dans la chambre de ma puce. Je ne les encore pas vu, j'ai interdiction d'y entrer temps que ce n'est pas fini. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

En fin de journée, mon appartement est entièrement vide et la chambre de ma puce terminée. Isa m'attrape par la main et m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre pour me faire découvrir son royaume. La pièce est magnifiquement décorée. Sur trois pans de mur il y a une tapisserie rose très pâle, avec des papillons en relief qui brillent, et sur le pan de mur coté fenêtre la tapisserie et d'un rose un peu plus prononcé, l'ensemble est vraiment magnifique. Ses meubles sont en bois blanc, un lit une place avec baldaquin et un voilage rose clair. Sur son armoire des papillons ont été peint ainsi que sur son bureau et sa commode. Des petites étagères sont dispersés ici et là avec des peluches et des photos de poser dessus. Dans un coin de la chambre il y a un petit rocking-chair blanc de mis avec un gros panda dessus. Isa me traîne jusqu'à son armoire et me l'ouvre. Je suis soufflée. Elle est envahie de vêtements. Beaucoup plus que ce que nous lui avions acheté jusqu'à maintenant. Elle a une magnifique chambre qui lui plaît et j'espère qu'elle se plaira parmi nous.

- **Tu aimes Bella ?**

- **C'est magnifique ma chérie, tu as fait du très beau travail avec Esmée et Renée.**

- **J'ai demandé à Esmée si je pouvais l'appeler mamie, car je lui ai dit qu'Edward c'était un peu comme mon papa alors…**

- **Je suis sure qu'elle a été très contente de ta demande.**

- **Et Renée a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais l'appeler mamie aussi…**

Je la serre fort contre moi, je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas me faire de meilleur cadeau…

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Le week-end a été plus que chargé. Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi et c'est le jour de la rentrée pour Isabelle. Nous avons pris notre journée avec Bella pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Cette nuit encore, Isa a fait un cauchemar et se retrouve dans notre lit… Je me dégage délicatement pour ne pas réveiller mes petites femmes et je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour nous trois. Bella ne prend que du café, mais Isa et moi mangeons comme des ogres le matin. Donc je prépare des pancakes, du bacon, du pain grillé et des œufs. Isa se réveille la première et vient m'embrasser en me faisant un câlin et s'installe à table. Cette enfant est très câline, et j'adore le moment du matin où nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Je lui donne une assiette et elle commence à la dévorer.

- **Ca va mieux maintenant ?**

- **Oui, ça va…Je suis vraiment désolée de venir dans votre lit presque toutes les nuits…**

- **Isa, on en a déjà parlé et on t'a dit que ça ne nous gênait pas. Tant que tu auras besoin de nous, on sera là, alors ne t'excuse pas…**

- **Merci **

- **Sinon pas trop peur pour cette première journée ?**

- **Non, mais ça va pas être très facile avec mon plâtre...**

- **Ce n'est plus que pour quelques jours. A la fin de la semaine nous devons aller passer une radio et si tout va bien les docteurs te l'enlèveront...**

- **J'espère, parce que c'est vraiment embêtant.**

Nous discutons encore un peu quand Bella fait son apparition. Elle a les yeux encore à demi-fermés et elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Isa sourit et Bella l'embrasse sur le front avant de venir se mettre sur mes genoux et enfouir la tête dans mon cou.

- **Fatiguée ma belle ?**

- **Oui…..Alice m'a trop épuisé ce week-end.**

- **Tu pourras te reposer aujourd'hui. La seule chose notée au planning du jour c'est emmener Isa à l'école et aller la rechercher…Pour le reste on fera ce que tu as envie…**

- **J'adore ton programme…**

Elle m'embrasse rapidement mais son baiser a un goût de promesse que je connais que trop bien…Puis elle se tourne vers Isa qui continue de dévoré son assiette.

- **Alors ma puce, pas trop peur ?**

- **Non, j'ai hâte de rentrer dans ma nouvelle école.**

- **J'espère que tu vas t'y plaire. Tu sais qu'à partir de demain tu resteras en étude, le temps que l'un de nous vienne te chercher ?**

- **Oui, Edward m'en a parlé.**

- **Dans environ 15 jours c'est mamie Renée qui viendra te chercher à la sortie de l'école.**

- **Chouette !**

- **Elle s'occupera de toi et tu feras tes devoirs avec elle.**

- **D'accord !**

Cette petite est vraiment facile à vivre, elle accepte tout ce qu'on lui dit. On fini par aller se préparer. Isa a décidé de porter un jeans, avec un petit pull à col roulé mauve. Bella lui coiffe les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle prépare son sac et nous partons vers l'école à pied.

Elle n'est qu'à 10 minutes donc ça ne sert à rien de prendre la voiture…. Quand nous arrivons, nous nous dirigeons directement vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle nous fait signer tous les papiers et demande à un surveillant de conduire Isa à sa classe. Elle nous embrasse tous les deux et sort de la pièce. Bella pose quelques questions sur le déroulement des activités extra-scolaires. Isa a demandé à refaire du violon donc voyons si c'est possible...

- **Nous avons plusieurs activités dans le secteur.**

- **Isabelle voudrait reprendre la musique, elle faisait du violon avant l'accident elle voudrait s'y remettre dès que ça lui sera possible...**

- **Dans l'enceinte même de l'école, nous n'avons rien. Mais vous pouvez l'inscrire à l'école de musique. La directrice est une des parents d'élève. Je peux lui en parler pour savoir si les inscriptions sont toujours possibles.**

- **Ce serait parfait. Je voulais vous prévenir aussi qu'à compter de demain elle resterait en étude jusqu'à temps que mon mari ou moi-même venions la chercher. Ca ne serait que pour une quinzaine de jour, ensuite ça sera sa grand-mère qui viendra la chercher.**

- **D'accord, je prends note pour l'étude à partir de demain et pour ce qui est de l'autorisation pour la grand-mère d'Isabelle, je vous ferai remplir un papier à ce moment là.**

- **Très bien. Je penses que nous n'avons plus de questions.**

- **Dans ce cas…**

- **J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander…**

- **Oui Monsieur Cullen**

- **Vous me promettez qu'il n'y aura que vous au courant pour tout ce qui concerne la perte de ses parents adoptifs ainsi que l'accident… Je ne sais que trop bien comment sont les enfants entre eux et je n'aimerai vraiment pas qu'Isabelle subissent les moqueries et insultes de ses camarades…**

- **Je vous le promets Monsieur Cullen, vous n'avez rien à craindre.**

- **Merci. **

Nous saluons la directrice et nous prenons la route de l'appartement tranquillement. Le chemin se fait silencieusement. Personnellement, mon esprit vagabonde sur mes années scolaires…ça n'a vraiment pas été tous les jours faciles…

- **Edward, pourquoi tu as dit à la directrice que tu savais comment étaient les enfants entre eux ?**

- **Quand j'étais petit, j'ai été le souffre douleur de plusieurs de mes camarades… Je suis sûr que dans ton école, il y avait un petit gros boutonneux avec des lunettes…**

- **Oui il s'appelait…je ne m'en rappelle pas d'ailleurs…**

- **Et bien dans mon école c'était moi… Parce que j'étais différent je m'en suis pris plein la tête…pendant plusieurs années jusqu'à ce que je commence à grandir physiquement et mentalement. J'ai décidé que plus jamais personne ne se moquerait de moi, alors j'ai demandé à mes parents de me faire opérer pour ne plus avoir de lunettes, j'ai fait un régime épuisant mais au final, j'ai gagné mon combat… Mais au fond de moi, je suis toujours ce petit garçon qui a souffert pendant de nombreuses années…et je ne veux pas qu'Isa souffre comme moi…**

- **Je comprend maintenant…c'est vrai que les enfants peuvent être terrible entre eux… C'est pour ça aussi que dans tes défilés, il y a des mannequins de tout genre ?**

- **Oui, tout le monde à le droit de vivre comme il en a envi et personne n'a le droit de les rejeter pour ça…**

Nous sommes arrivés, Bella baille encore, je lui propose d'aller se recoucher. Elle me demande de venir avec elle… Je repense à son baiser pendant le petit-déjeuner et je ne me fais pas prier pour la suivre. Elle s'allonge sur le lit et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle se penche sur moi et commence à m'embrasser. Mes mains commencent leur exploration du corps de ma femme… Nos respirations s'accélèrent et l'air est chargé de tension sexuelle… Mes doigts remontent lentement le haut qu'elle porte pour laisser découvrir un soutien gorge chocolat qui rappelle la couleur de ses yeux… Je roule sur elle et embrasse ses seins à travers le tissus… Bella laisse échapper de légers gémissements lorsque j'attrape un de ses tétons entre mes dents… Je passe mes mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son sous-vêtement. La voilà maintenant à moitié nue devant moi… Je la contemple quelques secondes avant d'aller retrouver ses douces lèvres… Mes baisers partent vers son cou et redescendent sur sa poitrine parfaite…Il n'y a plus de remparts et ses gémissements se sont intensifiés… Tout comme je l'ai fait auparavant, ses mains remontent mon T-shirt, m'obligeant à arrêter ma douce torture. Nous sommes a égalité maintenant. Ma belle commence à onduler son bassin, signe d'impatience, mais aujourd'hui je veux prendre tout mon temps…

Je l'embrasse amoureusement, nos corps se couvrent de sueur. Les pointes durcies de ses tétons frottent sur mon torse et ça me rend dingue… Je commence à déboutonner le pantalon de Bella et glisse ma main à l'intérieur…Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je découvre qu'elle ne porte rien en dessous… Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrête ma progression et je laisse mes doigts caresser l'objet de tous mes désirs…Elle est déjà trempée et ça me rend encore plus dur que je ne le suis déjà… Après quelques caresses superficielles, je lui retire complètement son pantalon. Mes lèvres remontent le long de ses jambes en commençant par la cheville…le genou…l'intérieur de la cuisse pour se déposer enfin sur ses lèvres intimes… Bella souffle de soulagement de me savoir arrivé à bon port…Ma langue glisse entre ses plis pour y trouver son clitoris gonflé par le plaisir…

- **Oh oui…Edward…continue…**

Je ne me fais pas prier et accentue ma bouche sur son bouton d'or…Mes doigts rejoignent ma bouche et j'entre directement deux doigts dans son antre… Ma douce se cambre immédiatement en criant, ce qui me permet de m'enfoncer plus loin encore… Mes va et viens sont rapides, elle ne tiendra plus longtemps c'est sur… J'ajoute un troisième doigt pour l'emplir complètement… Ses parois commencent à se contracter et c'est dans un dernier mouvement qu'elle crie sa jouissance…

- **EDWAAAAAAAARDDD !**

Je la laisse redescendre doucement tout en lapant le jus de sa délivrance… Une fois sa respiration calmée, je remonte le long de son corps tout en laissant glisser le bout de ma langue laissant apparaître un frisson… Je l'embrasse fougueusement, la laissant se goûter sur ma langue…

**_Pdv Bella :_**

Wahou…c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit après ce qu'Edward vient de me faire…c'était tellement bon…Mais je ne vais pas le laisser tout contrôler…d'ailleurs, il est encore trop habillé à mon goût. D'un mouvement de rein, je le fais rouler sur le côté et m'installe sur lui. A son tour de subir une douce torture…J'effleure ses flans dénudés faisant apparaître une chair de poule divinement sexy. Mes lèvres descendent sur son corps d'athlète. Je lèche, l'un après l'autre ses tétons durcis par l'excitation et continu mon chemin vers son nombril, dessinant ses abdos du bout de la langue… Je déboucle la ceinture de son jeans, doucement…tout doucement…je laisse le plaisir monter lentement, même s'il faudrait être aveugle que son plaisir est tendu à l'extrême dans son pantalon…Les boutons sautent, la fermeture éclair s'ouvre lentement…La respiration de mon adonis se fait plus pressante…Je fais glisser son jeans le long de ses jambes et remonte tout en les embrassant pour terminer en déposant un baiser sur sa verge plus que dure pour moi…Je lève mon regard vers le visage de mon homme et remarque que ses yeux sont fermés, les sensations que je lui procure doivent certainement lui demander un contrôle hors du commun pour ne pas venir de suite, dans son boxer… Je pense qu'il est temps de libérer la bête de sa prison de tissus. Je tire sur son boxer qui me laisse découvrir une érection plus qu'imposante, je dirai même la plus imposante qu'il ait pu m'offrir depuis notre rencontre…Je souffle dessus et vois sa verge tressautée à cause du plaisir que je lui offre… Mais si au début je voulais le laisser patienter plus longtemps, j'en suis maintenant incapable…Le voir ainsi, vulnérable sous mes caresses me donne plus qu'envie de lui…alors habilement j'enroule ma main autour de son sexe et commence mes va et viens…

- **Bella…tu me rends dingue…c'est tellement bon…**

- **Mon amour, regarde moi…s'il te plait…**

Je le vois ouvrir les yeux difficilement mais une fois son regard accroché au mien, je m'empresse de prendre sa dureté dans ma bouche…

- **Bella...**

Je le suce, joue avec son gland, ses bourses…Edward se tortille sur le lit et il a posé une de ses mains sur ma tête pour inculquer une vitesse régulière…

- **Bella…arrêtes, je vais venir…**

Je raffermi un peu plus ma prise sur son sexe et accélère le mouvement…il y est presque et je veux qu'il vienne dans ma bouche, je veux qu'il ressente tout le plaisir qu'il m'a fait en prodiguant cette même caresse un peu plu tôt… Edward commence à avoir des spasmes et c'est dans un dernier va et viens, qu'il délivre sa semence dans ma bouche en criant…

- **BEEEELLLLLAAAAAAAA !**

Je le nettoie jusqu'à la dernière goutte et remonte l'embrasser… Le fauve est lâché, Edward reprend le contrôle de la situation rapidement et il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que sa verge reprenne toute sa vigueur…

Pdv Edward :

Wahou…mais c'était quoi ça ? Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que signifiait « la petite mort », c'était carrément magique…ma femme est une véritable déesse et je me dois de vénérer son corps comme il se doit. Je reprends le contrôle, la fait rouler de nouveau sur le côté. Nos lèvres ne se quittent pas, comme si en se séparant, ça briserait la bulle qui s'est créée autour de nous… Il n'en faut pas plus pour que ma queue soit de nouveau sur les starting-blocks… Je vérifie rapidement, d'un doigt que Bella est prête et c'est plus que le cas, elle est complètement trempée… Je ne perds pas plus de temps et m'insère profondément d'un seul coup de rein avant de m'immobiliser totalement. J'aime la sentir serrée contre moi. Je me sens enfin complet. Nos regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre, personne ne parle, de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire… Une larme s'échappe des yeux de ma belle que je vais recueillir de mes lèvres…Je sais ce qu'elle ressent, car je suis dans le même état qu'elle. D'un accord silencieux, je commence à me mouvoir en elle, la sensation est indescriptible…ce mélange d'amour, d'envie, de désir…un mélange parfait… Mes va et viens sont lents, remplis de douceur. Je veux que notre orgasme se construise petit à petit…Je prends appui sur mes bras et la position devient fatigante, je roule sur le dos, tout en maintenant Bella contre moi. Maintenant c'est elle qui mène la danse… Je la laisse me chevaucher pour notre plus grand plaisir et c'est tout bonnement divin… Nos corps sont recouverts de sueur et la température de la pièce a certainement augmenté de plusieurs degrés…Je sens que ma fin est proche mais je veux qu'elle vienne avec moi. Je fais glisser ma main jusqu'à l'endroit de notre union et fait pression sur son clitoris…Quelques coups de reins supplémentaires…Quelques caresses…Et c'est dans un même crie que nous arrivons à la jouissance

- ** !**

Le corps de Bella retombe inerte sur le mien, nos respirations sont saccadées et se calment difficilement, puis d'un seul coup Bella se met à sangloter dans mes bras…

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?**

- **Rien…c'était juste irréel…une émotion tellement intense… Je t'aime Edward…Je sais que c'est la première fois que je te le dis en face, car j'ai toujours eu peur de mon amour pour toi…mais après ce que l'on vient de vivre, je n'ai aucun doute…Je t'aime et t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…et même au-delà s'il le faut…**

J'arrive pas à y croire, Bella m'a dit je t'aime…pas dans son sommeil ou même sur un message…elle me l'a dit, de vive voix en me regardant droit dans les yeux… Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour pour moi mais à cet instant précis, je suis le plus heureux des hommes…

- **Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella, pour toujours.**

Je l'embrasse amoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il faille reprendre notre souffle. Ma belle s'installe confortablement dans mes bras et nous sombrons tous les deux dans un sommeil réparateur…

**_Pdv Bella :_**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement et remarque que le réveil indique presque midi. Je me retourne et découvre la place vide d'Edward. Par contre, une douce odeur parvient jusqu'à moi. J'enfile mon peignoir et vais le rejoindre dans la cuisine où il est en train de concocter un petit plat très appétissant…

- **Ca sent très bon, qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? **

- **J'ai pas voulu faire trop compliqué, j'ai fait des spaghettis à la carbonara… J'espère que tu aimes ?**

- **J'adore ça…**

- **Alors installe-toi, c'est prêt.**

- **Je vais d'abord faire ça.**

Je m'approche de lui et dépose un léger sur ses lèvres, elles m'avaient manqué depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'installe à table et nous déjeunons tranquillement tout en discutant.

Après une bonne douche, je décide de faire un peu de ménage, toutes mes affaires ne sont pas encore rangées. Edward me donne un coup de main et les deux derniers cartons sont rapidement vidés. Je m'installe donc sur le sofa avec un bon livre. Comme il le fait depuis ce matin, Edward ne me quitte pas et s'assoit à côté de moi avec quelques dossiers. Le silence règne mais n'est absolument pas pesant…

L'après midi touche à sa fin, entre deux dossiers, nous échangeons quelques mots, sur notre futur tous les deux et avec Isa. Pour l'instant ça reste assez flou. Tout a été très vite, et nous allons devoir nous habituer de la présence continuelle de l'autre, et surtout de la présence d'Isa.

**_Pdv Edward :_**

Nous partons main dans la main et attendons devant la grille de l'école une fois arrivés. Nous sommes un peu en avance et le regard des autres femmes sur moi me gêne. Elles sont certainement toutes mères et mariées mais elles n'hésitent pas à me regardais avec des yeux avide. Certaines regardent Bella de haut en bas et soupirent en secouant la tête. Bella se serre plus à moi devant toutes ses réactions. La sonnerie sonne enfin et nous voyons Isa venir vers nous avec un visage triste. Bella s'inquiète immédiatement.

- **Que se passe-t-il ma puce ?**

- **Les enfants, ils sont méchants.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que pour eux je suis une bâtarde !**

Bella eût un hoquet de stupeur. Moi je bous intérieurement. Je me baisse à hauteur de ma princesse.

- **Qui t'a dit cela ?**

- **Les autres.**

- **Est-ce qu'un surveillant les a entendus parler ?**

- **Oui, c'était dans la cours à la récréation... Ils ont dit ça parce je n'avais pas de parents.**

- **Viens avec nous.**

Je prends la main d'Isa. Bella fait comme moi et nous rentrons dans l'enceinte de l'école vers le bureau de la directrice. Je toque et elle nous invite à entrer.

- **Monsieur et madame Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ?**

- **Isa vient de nous dire qu'elle c'est faite insulter dans la cours de l'école et aucun surveillant n'a réagit !**

- **Vous savez monsieur Cullen, les enfants sont méchants entre eux.**

- **Et les surveillants sont là pour quoi faire ?**

- **Surveiller que personne ne fasse d'entorse au règlement.**

- **Les insultes ne sont pas une entorse au règlement peut-être ?**

- **Si, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas réagis. Qu'elle a été cette insulte ?**

- **Ils ont dit qu'elle était une bâtarde…**

- **Je peux savoir comment les enfants de cette école, savent qu'Isabelle n'a plus ses parents ? Vous étiez censée être la seule à le savoir.**

- **Vous n'avez donc pas lu les journaux aujourd'hui?**

- **Non pourquoi ?**

Elle me tendit un magazine et en première page une photo d'Isabelle, avec Bella et moi. Le titre principal étant "Edward Cullen, récent père de famille". En parcourant l'article, je peux lire que Bella Cullen avait abandonné sa fille et qu'elle venait de la récupérée parce que ses parents étaient morts et que par conséquent la petite était revenu aux mains de sa vraie mère. L'article demande aussi si je serai capable d'élever une enfant dans ces conditions…Et MERDE !

- **Si jamais Isabelle me dit qu'elle s'est faite de nouveau insultée dans l'enceinte de l'école et que personne n'a rien fait, vous risquez d'avoir de gros ennuis. **

- **Je vous promets de faire le nécessaire Monsieur Cullen !**

- **Bien !**

Nous quittons cette école et retournons à l'appartement. J'appelle plusieurs personnes pour savoir qui a écrit cela et surtout pourquoi. Que les journaux parlent de moi, je me suis fait à l'idée mais qu'ils touchent à ma femme et à ma fille, ça je ne l'accepte pas… Elles vont devenir la cible des photographes et ce n'est pas la vie que je veux pour elles. J'ai toujours réussi à garder ma vie privée dans le secret et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer.

En attendant, Bella essaye de rassurer Isa sur la suite, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle prête attention à tout ce qui est dit, que nous l'aimions autant que ses parents et que nous ne l'abandonnerions jamais.

Je suis furax, car personne ne peux me dire qui à écrit cette saloperie. Pour me calmer je me contente de préparer le repas de ce soir quand on sonne à la porte. Je vois Bella aller ouvrir et refermer la porte aussi vite.

- **Bella ? Qui est-ce ?**

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

Je me retourne vers Edward en tremblotant. Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour, mais il est là, derrière cette porte. Comment a t il pu? Comment a t il su...? Le journal...forcément ça ne peut être que ça...

- **C'est lui…**

- **Qui lui ?**

Edward se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras comme s'il avait finalement compris de qui je parlais.

- **Son père…**

- **C'est peut-être son géniteur mais c'est tout sauf son père !**

Les coups sur la porte doublent d'intensité et il se met à crier

- **Bella ouvre moi, je sais qu'elle est là, j'ai le droit de la voir, je suis son père. Ouvre cette porte !**

- **Reste avec Isa, il ne faut pas qu'il la voit, je vais essayer de le dissuader...**

- **Non Edward, c'est un malade, il y a fort à penser qu'il en viendra aux mains.**

- **Raison de plus, je ne veux pas qu'il te touche ou te fasse du mal. S'il te plait ma chérie, reste auprès d'Isa, enfermes toi avec elle dans la chambre et ne sors sous aucun prétexte, peu importe ce que tu entendras derrière la porte. Promets le moi…**

- **C'est promis…**

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Isa dans sa chambre...Pourvu que tout ce passe bien...

_**PDV d'Edward**_

Bon, Bella est en sécurité. Je dois ouvrir cette porte avant qu'il ne la défonce. Il cogne encore durement et je finis par ouvrir. Sans comprendre je me retrouve plaqué au sol.

- **OU SONT-ELLES ?**

- **Parce que tu penses peut-être les voir dans l'état où tu es ? Non mais tu rêves mon gars !**

- **Non mais t'es qui toi d'abord pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi le père de la petite… Et puis cette pute m'a fait un enfant dans le dos, pour qui elle se prend ? M'avoir caché que j'étais père…**

Comment il ose dire ça de ma femme…Comment Bella a pu être avec un type comme lui…

- **Cette « pute » comme tu dis, c'est ma femme, alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !**

- **Ta femme ? Cette salope qui a manigancé tout ça ? Laisse-moi rire… Elle m'a caché sa grossesse et j'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire…**

- **Ton mot à dire ? Tu veux dire tes poings plutôt, d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, tu ne t'es jamais gêné pour lever la main sur elle.**

- **Mais oui bien sûr, elle t'a raconté des conneries, de toute façon c'est qu'une traînée...**

- **Ca suffit ! Dégage de chez moi !**

- **Je ne partirai pas sans ma fille…**

- **Alors il faudra passer sur mon corps pour ça.**

C'est avec surprise que son poing atterrit dans ma figure…Il est vraiment pas net ce mec. Heureusement que j'ai pas oublié mes nombreuses heures d'entraînement quand j'étais petit pour apprendre à me défendre. Je réplique aussitôt et lui fait une balayette pour le faire tomber. J'essaie de l'immobiliser du mieux que je peux au sol

- **T'as intérêt de jamais remettre les pieds ici, où c'est les flics qui te mettront dehors. Tu ne seras jamais son père, tu n'es qu'un sale ivrogne, alors dégage !**

C'était sans compter sur l'adrénaline et le taux d'alcool, qui décuple sa force. Il arrive à prendre le dessus en me mettant un coup de genoux dans les parties. J'ai le souffle coupé et c'est sans difficulté qu'il reprend la maîtrise de la situation. Les coups volent et je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il s'acharne sur moi telle une marionnette, j'ai mal…très mal…Il m'a certainement cassé le nez. J'aurai jamais du ouvrir la porte…

J'ai peur, qu'une fois qu'il en ai fini avec moi, il s'en prenne à mes deux amours…Je m'étais promis de les protéger et voilà le résultat. Ma vue se brouille doucement mais j'ai le temps de voir disparaître le poids de Newton…

- **Dégage d'ici avant que j'appelle les flics !**

Dieu merci, Emmett est là… Je sais pas comment il a su… Mais par contre j'entends les coups. Emmett à l'air déchaîné. Les coups pleuvent et les cris de Newton ne l'arrêtent pas.

- **Je te jure que si tu touches une nouvelle fois à l'un d'entre nous, tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici vivant. J'ai pas peur de toi.**

- **Em' arrête ! Tu vas le tuer. Il ne mérite pas que tu ailles en prison pour lui.**

Je reconnais la voix de Jasper. Ils sont tous là. Les coups se sont arrêtés, Mike gémit difficilement, Emmett a dû bien l'amocher…J'entends un bruit assourdissant provenant du palier.

- **Je reviendrai, je les verrai et un jour j'obtiendrai la garde de ma fille !**

- **Mais bien sûr, cause toujours. Si je te revois à moins de 5 mètres d'ici, tu sais ce qui t'attends.**

La porte claque, Bella et Isa sont enfin en sécurité…Je sens des bras forts me soulever et me déposer sur le canapé. Mes membres sont douloureux mais au moins je suis encore en vie, c'est le plus important.

- **Vous pouvez sortir les filles, il est parti.**

J'entend la porte se déverrouiller et Bella arrive en courant vers moi et me sert fort dans ses bras.

- **Doucement chérie…**

- **Oups, désolée…**

Elle regarde mon visage et grimace, ça doit pas être beau à voir... Elle file à la salle de bain pour prendre de quoi me soigner. Isa arrive à ce moment là avec les larmes aux yeux.

- **Pourquoi tu pleures ma puce ?**

- **J'ai eu peur pour toi. Bella, m'a dit que le monsieur qui était là était pas un gentil et qu'il essayer de me voir. Pourquoi il veut me voir ?**

- **Isa, cet homme est ton…vrai papa. C'est le monsieur avec qui maman t'a eu !**

- **Mais je ne veux pas d'un autre papa, je t'ai toi, et j'ai Peter. **

Ses mots me touchent énormément, je savais qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup mais je ne pensais pas que c'était au point de me considérer comme son père…

- **Je resterai ton papa aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, ma chérie. Nous ne te forcerons en aucun cas à aller voir Mike, le monsieur qui était là d'accord ?**

- **J'espère, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier, Bella m'a dit qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il fallait que l'on reste caché dans la chambre.**

- **Bella a eu raison, maintenant je vais te demander quelque chose tu veux bien ?**

- **Oui.**

- **A l'école, personne d'autre que Bella, papi et mamie ou moi ne peux venir te chercher d'accord. Si jamais un homme que tu ne connais pas demande à te récupérer, tu dis bien à ta maîtresse que tu ne peux pas partir avec lui ! **

- **D'accord !**

- **Merci ma puce.**

- **Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Tu crois que je pourrais vous appeler papa et maman, ça me ferait paraître un peu plus normale…**

- **Ma puce, j'en serai ravi, mais même si on prend soin de toi maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu oublies tes vrais parents d'accord ?**

- **Même s'ils sont partis, je ne les oublierai jamais, ils restent la… (elle me montre sa poitrine)…dans mon cœur…**

- **Alors ça ne me pose pas de problème.**

Elle me sert aussi fort qu'elle peut dans ses bras. J'ai mal mais je ne dis rien, je sais qu'elle en a besoin, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école… Bella revient avec tout le matériel. Emmett et Jasper sont installés dans les fauteuils, il prend Isa sur ses genoux pour permettre à Bella de me soigner.

- **Merci Emmett !**

- **De rien. Quand Bella m'a appelé en pleurs je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! J'espère qu'il a compris la menace, sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.**

- **J'espère aussi, mais de toute façon, nous allons avoir de ses nouvelles bientôt.**

- **Pourquoi ? **me demande Bella.

- **Il veut demander la garde.**

- **QUOI ?**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucune chance à ce qu'il l'obtienne.**

- **Pourquoi tu en es aussi sur ?**

- **Je ne sais pas, mais il est hors de question qu'il ait Isa, je ferai tout pour en tout cas.**

- **Je serai votre avocat au cas où !**

- **Merci Jasper. Bon, on va essayer de sauver cette soirée. Emmett, Jasper, vous demandez à Rosalie et Alice de se joindre à nous pour manger ? **

- **Ok, ça les rassurera qu'Edward n'est rien !**

Ils filent appeler leur compagne et Bella me traîne à la salle de bain pour terminer de nettoyer mon visage. Finalement mon nez n'est pas cassé mais j'ai un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fissurée et l'arcade ouverte mais rien de bien profond. Bella s'applique à mettre quelques pansements.

- **Je suis désolé Edward.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Pour t'infliger cela, Mike n'aurait jamais dû être au courant. C'est cette putain de presse à scandale qui lui a fait comprendre.**

- **Je sais Bella, mais malheureusement nous n'y pouvons rien. Maintenant il faut être prêt à se défendre contre lui au cas où il déciderait d'attaquer pour avoir Isa.**

- **Je ne lui laisserai jamais, qu'il aille en enfer.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Au fait tu sais ce qu'Isa m'a demandé ?**

- **Non ?**

- **Elle veut nous appeler papa et maman.**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Et tu lui as dit quoi ?**

- **Que nous étions d'accord, mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle n'oublie ses vrais parents pour autant.**

- **Tu as bien fais de lui dire ça. Même si je sais qu'elle ne les oubliera pas. Ils resteront dans son cœur quoi qu'il arrive.**

- **Je sais. Bon allons les rejoindre.**

Nous allons dans le salon rejoindre Emmett, Jasper et Isa qui rigolent ensemble. Bella met la table et je fais réchauffer le plat. Rosalie et Alice arrivent ensemble 10 minutes plus tard. Elles sont rassurées de voir que je vais bien et que je ne sois pas trop amoché. Nous passons tous à table et discutons de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. C'est vers 22H00, que nos amis rentrent chez eux. Je vais coucher Isa qui s'est endormie dans le canapé. Je rejoins Bella qui m'attend déjà dans le lit. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous les draps. Elle vient se blottir contre moi.

- **J'ai vraiment eu peur tout à l'heure…J'entendais les coups mais je ne savais pas qui avait le dessus…**

- **Chut…calme toi, c'est fini maintenant. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, je me suis mis à m'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si il m'avait mis hors d'état de nuire…s'il vous avez touché…Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné…**

- **Mon cœur, comme tu l'as dit toi même, c'est fini alors ne penses plus à ça. **

- **Je t'aime**

- **Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Les émotions de la soirée nous rattrapent et nous sombrons rapidement dans le sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, Isa se réveille en même temps que moi. Je l'embrasse sur le front et prépare le petit déjeuner. J'ai un mal de tête atroce, je me prends un cachet avant de m'installer avec elle.

- **Bien dormi ma belle ?**

- **Oui, je n'ai pas fais de cauchemars.**

- **C'est très bien. Je sais que c'est pas facile en ce moment entre ce qui s'est passé à l'école et hier soir…mais si tu veux en parler je suis là.**

- **D'accord.**

- **Bon allez déjeune, je vais réveiller Bella !**

- **Papa ?**

Je stoppe net ma progression et me tourne vers Isa, elle a un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, et moi je suis complètement abasourdi. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle m'appelle comme cela aussi rapidement mais ça fait chaud au cœur. Je reprends contenance, et lui souris.

- **Oui ma puce ?**

- **C'est qui, qui m'emmène ce matin ?**

- **C'est moi, Bella doit aller travailler.**

- **Mais toi aussi tu travailles...**

- **Oui mais c'est moi le patron donc je peux être en retard…Ca sera certainement moi qui te conduira la plupart du temps, tu veux bien ?**

- **D'accord.**

Je laisse Isa terminer de déjeuner et file dans la chambre réveiller ma magnifique femme.

- **Ma chérie, réveilles toi, c'est l'heure…**

Je lui caresse le dos doucement, puis les cheveux et fini par déposer un baiser.

- **Mhhhh !**

- **Il faut te lever, sinon tu vas être en retard au travail !**

- **J'ai pas envie !**

- **Tu n'a pas le choix et Isa t'attends pour te dire bonjour.**

- **Ok, j'me lève.**

Elle s'assoit difficilement, ses cheveux ressemblent à un champ de bataille et elle ouvre les yeux avec difficulté.

- **Va prendre ta douche, je te sers ton café !**

- **Merci mon amour.**

Je l'embrasse doucement et vais rejoindre Isa qui déjeune tranquillement avec Toquine sur les genoux.

- **Elle arrive !**

- **Elle n'aime pas le matin maman ?**

- **Non pas du tout !**

Bella arrive dans la 10 minutes plus tard et nous déjeunons tranquillement tous les trois. A 8h00, Bella nous embrasse tous les deux et file au travail. Je vais m'habiller, pendant qu'Isa prépare ses affaires. Une fois prête, nous partons en voiture.

Quand nous arrivons devant l'école, les regards se posent sur nous, j'ai droit à des regards aguicheurs ou des regards mauvais. Isa, elle, se fait regarder avec pitié. Je sais maintenant d'où vient le comportement des enfants, ils prennent exemple sur leurs parents. J'embrasse Isa et surveille qu'elle arrive bien dans l'enceinte de l'école.

**_PDV de Bella : _**

Après le passage de Mike, nous avons fait en sorte de reprendre un train de vie normal. Nous avons porté plainte contre les magazines qui ont raconté cette histoire. Même si elle est vrai, cela n'aurais jamais dû paraitre, et encore elle n'est pas totalement vrai. Il manque beaucoup de détail dans leur histoire. Mes parents doivent emménager dans une semaine, et aujourd'hui nous avons rendez-vous pour le retrait du plâtre de ma puce. Depuis qu'elle m'appelle maman, je me sens bien, entière, même si je ne mérite pas ce titre car je l'ai abandonnée à sa naissance… mais ça me met du baume au cœur. Edward nous conduit à l'hôpital et un médecin nous prend en charge immédiatement. Isa va passer une radio, et elle revient 10 minutes plus tard. Le médecin nous fait patienter le temps qu'il examine les clichés.

- **Alors Isa, tu te sens mieux sans le plâtre ? **

- **Oh oui ! J'en avais marre de ce plâtre, il était lourd, il me donnait chaud. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas m'en remettre un, je veux pouvoir me resservir de mon bras.**

- **Je suis sur qu'il est réparé !**

Le médecin nous fais entrer dans une salle de soin et regarde de nouveau les radios.

- **Mademoiselle, votre bras est remis !**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Oui, pas besoin de remettre de plâtre.**

- **Génial !**

Le médecin ressort et revient 5 minutes plus tard avec une infirmière. Cette dernière nettoie son bras doucement. Le médecin attend que l'infirmière ait terminé et nous donne les consignes.

- **Maintenant, il va falloir y aller doucement avec ton bras. Je vais te prescrire quelques séances de kiné, pour retravaillé ton muscle. Tu ne porte aucune charge avec pendant au moins 1 mois et essayes de ne pas tomber dessus.**

- **D'accord, merci monsieur.**

Le médecin lui sourit doucement et nous remet les papiers pour le kiné. Nous finissons par sortir de l'hôpital et rentrons chez nous. Devant mon appartement mes parents sont là. Isa court directement dans les bras.

- **Regardez, ils m'ont enlevé mon plâtre !**

- **C'est génial princesse.**

- **Bonjour maman, bonjour papa.**

- **Bonjour ma chérie, Edward !**

Nous rentrons dans l'appartement et Isa fonce directement dans sa chambre. Je sais pourquoi mes parents sont là. Ils ont aussi vu les magazines. Ma mère adore toutes ces bêtises racontées dans ses torchons. Ils s'installent dans le sofa.

- **Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?**

- **Un café pour moi s'il te plaît Edward !**

- **Une bière si t'en as !**

- **Ok !**

Edward file dans la cuisine et revient avec un plateau. Trois tasses de café et une bière. Nous nous installons face à eux.

- **Bella, nous avons vu les magazines.**

- **Je me doute, qui ne les a pas vu hein !**

- **Mike s'est pointé chez nous…**

- **Il a osé ?**

- **Oui, il cherche des preuves contre toi, pour obtenir la garde de la p'tite. **

- **Il ne l'aura jamais !**

- **Pour lui, tu lui as fait un enfant dans le dos, et l'a fais adopté sans son consentement.**

- **C'est vrai que si je lui avais annoncé ma grossesse, il aurait été fou de joie !**

- **Bella, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Mike à un sacré casier judiciaire. Conduite en état d'ivresse, tapage nocturne, violences conjugales et j'en passe !** dit mon père

- **Attends, il est marié ?**

- **Il était marié. Stanley l'a foutu à la porte après une énième visite aux urgences.**

- **Tous ça, tu y a accès toi ?**

- **Oui, de toute façon, s'il veut la garde, son casier va obligatoirement être étudié, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir.**

- **J'espère.**

- **Il était sacrément amoché quand il est venu à la maison. **Fait ma mère

- **C'est Emmett qui c'est occupé de lui ! **

- **Emmett ?**

- **Oui, Mike a débarqué ici ivre et il voulait emmener Isa avec lui. Il a frappé Edward et Emmett s'est chargé de le foutre dehors.**

- **Je pense qu'il ne viendra plus chez vous ! Mais surveillez bien la petite, on ne sait jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle, mais il est tellement cinglé que tout est possible.**

- **J'ai demandé à Isa de prévenir l'école si jamais un inconnu demandait à la prendre ! **M'informe Edward

- **Tu as bien fait, même si je pense qu'elle ne prendrait pas le risque de partir avec n'importe qui.**

- **De toute façon il est trop occupé à chercher des choses contre toi, pour vous ennuyer.**

- **Ok. Je vais me méfier maintenant.**

Isa nous rejoins au salon, et ma mère prépare le dîner, ma puce raconte ses journées à l'école, et a priori ça se passe comme pour sa première journée. Edward bout, mais ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il ne va pas supporter longtemps qu'Isa se fasse insulter pour des choses dont elle n'est en rien responsable. La soirée passe rapidement. Mes parents repartent en nous disant qu'ils nous soutiendraient si Mike réapparaissez.

Le week-end s'est passé tranquillement, nous avons préféré rester à la maison au cas où Mike déciderai de faire une esclandre en public. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Isa.

Lundi soir, c'est moi qui vais chercher Isa à l'école car Edward avait encore une réunion. En arrivant, je vois Isa en pleure. Là ça commence à bien faire. Je me dirige vers le bureau de la directrice. Elle m'invite à entrer.

- **Madame Cullen, que puis-je pour vous ?**

- **Isabelle est encore en pleurs après une journée d'école. Vous trouvez ça normal?**

- **Madame, ce n'est pas de ma faute !**

- **Vous êtes directrice de cette école, agissez en tant que tel. Il serait peut-être temps de vous montrer un peu, au lieu de rester enfermé dans votre bureau. Les surveillants ne font certainement pas leur travail correctement.**

- **J'ai déjà averti les surveillants. Si ça continue, je n'en suis pas la responsable.**

- **D'accord, mais dans ces cas là, j'aimerai que vous organisiez une réunion avec les parents d'élèves.**

- **Mais….**

- **Madame la Directrice, je ne veux pas que ma fille passe le restant de l'année à rentrer à la maison en pleurs parce que les autres ne comprennent pas que ses parents sont morts. Mon mari et moi-même avons besoin de rencontrer les parents pour qu'ils expliquent à leur enfant qu'Isa n'est pas comme ils le disent. Nous tenons à mettre cela au clair. Si jamais je n'obtiens pas satisfaction pour avoir cette réunion, je n'hésiterai pas à avoir recours à votre hiérarchie, me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**

- **Très bien madame Cullen. Pour quand voulez-vous cette réunion ?**

- **Le plus rapidement possible, la situation a assez duré !**

- **Mais les parents travaillent, vous savez !**

- **Moi je fais du tricot toute la journée peut-être ? Je travaille aussi je vous signale. Mais si les parents ont le temps de colporter des informations à leur progéniture, ils auront certainement le temps de venir à cette réunion.**

- **Je vous organise cela et vous tiens au courant !**

- **Merci !**

Je quitte l'école avec Isa et nous rentrons à la maison. En arrivant Edward vient nous embrasser et je lui fais part de ma demande de réunion avec les parents d'élèves. Il approuve vivement, et sera là au moment voulu.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Bella se bat si fort pour faire rétablir la vérité que je suis en admiration devant elle. Elle ne laisse pas paraître qu'elle est blessée par l'attitude des gens. La directrice a été très réactive puisque nous sommes jeudi et c'est ce soir qu'a lieu la réunion avec les parents d'élèves. Renée nous garde Isa le temps que nous y allions. Bella est d'accord pour répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait y avoir mais à condition qu'il ne parle plus de l'affaire devant leur progéniture. Ce sont des histoires de grands, et les enfants n'ont pas à entendre des choses comme ça. Je suis à l'appartement en train de me préparé quand on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et vois un coursier.

- **Bonjour !**

- **Bonjour, je suis bien chez Mr et Mme Cullen ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Tenez et signez ici !**

Je signe son reçu, prend l'enveloppe et le salue. Je l'ouvre et lis le contenu….

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Cet os et pour un concour effectuer sur le forum :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

**_PD V d'Edward :_**

J'ouvre la lettre et commence à lire…

_Mr et Mme Cullen,_

_Suite à la demande de garde de Monsieur Mike Newton envers la personne d'Isabelle Parker, vous êtes convoqué à l'audience qui se tiendra le 17 avril à 15h00 au Tribunal des affaires familiales de Seattle._

_Veuillez agréer, Madame, Monsieur, l'expression de mes sincères salutations._

_Liliane Park, greffier_

Je parcours plusieurs fois cette lettre…c'est pas possible…Comment Newton a pu obtenir une audience pour la garde d'Isa ? Il faut que j'en parle à Bella, mais pas ce soir…pas avec la réunion à l'école d'Isa. Elle est déjà tellement stressée qu'il ne vaut mieux pas en rajouter… Je l'entends arriver dans le salon, je me presse de ranger la lettre dans ma veste.

- **Qui était-ce à la porte ?**

- **Personne, c'était une erreur. Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?**

- **Oui, allons-y !**

J'aide Bella à enfiler sa veste, et nous partons pour l'école d'Isabelle. D'ailleurs ce soir, ce sont Renée et Charlie qui l'a garde à l'ancien appartement de Bella. Ils ont commencé les peintures, et Isa veut les aider donc nous avons profité de notre absence pour lui autoriser d'y aller.

Quand nous arrivons à l'école, les regards ne sont pas très accueillants…ils sont plutôt froids et remplis de mépris. Je sens Bella se tendre dans mes bras. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille quelques mots pour la rassurer en lui disant que peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de nous, c'est notre vie et nous la vivons comme nous le voulons.

La directrice nous mène à une salle de classe et les parents viennent s'installer. Elle nous présente rapidement en disant que nous sommes les parents d'Isabelle puis nous laisse la parole.

- **Merci à tous d'être venus ce soir. Si nous vous avons fait venir, c'est pour régler un problème important. Notre fille Isabelle subit des insultes tous les jours depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans cette école et…**

- **Que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse ? Ce n'est quand même pas notre faute ? **M'interrompt une femme

- **Malheureusement ça ne peut venir que de vous…Comment vos enfants peuvent-ils savoir qu'Isabelle a été adopté à la naissance, que ses parents sont décédés ou qu'elle vit désormais chez cette même personne qui l'a abandonné quelques années plus tôt ?**

- **Comme nous vous le disons ça ne nous concerne pas !**

- **Bien au contraire c'est vous qui êtes responsables, comment pensez-vous qu'ils ont eu accès à ces informations ? C'est à vous de faire attention a ce que vous dites devant vos progénitures. Ca vous plairait que votre enfant se fasse insulter gratuitement parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres ?** s'énerve Bella

- **Non bien sur que non !**

- **Alors cessez de dire des méchancetés devant vos enfants. Ma fille revient à la maison chaque soir en pleurs, parce qu'elle se fait persécuter par ses camarades. Alors je vais vous dire, oui je l'ai fait adopter à la naissance parce que les circonstances ne me permettez pas de l'éduquer moi-même, et oui ses parents adoptifs sont décédés récemment… Mais vous ne croyiez pas que c'est suffisant pour une petite fille de 10 ans ?**

- **Si vous ne pouviez pas l'éduquer, vous n'aviez qu'à garder les cuisses fermées jeune fille !**

- **Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous ne savez pas pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de la faire adopter. Pour tout vous dire, son père biologique est un homme très violent, j'ai préféré permettre à ma fille de vivre sa vie pleinement plutôt que d'avoir à endurer les coups que pourrait porter son père…Vous auriez voulu élever un enfant des ces circonstances ? **

Le gros blanc qui s'en suit donne la réponse à Bella.

- **Maintenant, je vous demande qu'une seul chose, c'est de dire à vos enfants de se calmer concernant Isabelle. C'est une petite fille adorable, qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Elle doit déjà se remettre du décès de ses parents, et ce n'est pas avec l'attitude insultante des autres qu'elle va y arriver…**

- **Si je peux me permettre une dernière chose… Certaines personnes pensent que ce qu'a fait Bella est une preuve de lâcheté, qu'elle aurait dû se battre pour garder sa fille. Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai été agressé, et mon agresseur n'est autre que le père biologique d'Isabelle. Alors moi, je pense que Bella a eu beaucoup de courage de faire ce qu'elle a fait…être de loin de sa fille a été très difficile pour elle. Maintenant elle a la chance de pouvoir avoir enfin la vie qu'elle a toujours rêver au plus profond d'elle, celle d'être une mère aimante et attentionnée. Alors je vous le demande, arrêtez de la jugez et dites à vos enfants d'arrêter d'insulter ma fille.**

Je me tourne vers Bella qui a les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Une femme dans l'assemblée se lève et prend la parole.

- **La presse n'a pas tout raconté, je pense que tout le monde ignorait que le père d'Isabelle était une personne violente. Et en tant que représentant des parents d'élèves, je vous présente, aux noms de tous les parents, mes excuses. Nous ne connaissions pas la totalité de l'histoire et nous n'aurions pas dû vous juger ainsi**

- **Merci pour elles.**

Bella ne trouve plus les mots et soupire de soulagement. Tous les parents s'approchent de Bella et moi et s'excusent tout en nous promettant de parler à leurs enfants. Nous remercions la directrice pour nous avoir organisé cette réunion et nous rentrons à la maison.

Je compte bien profiter de ma femme le temps qu'Isabelle soit avec ses grands-parents. Je me plaque dans son dos alors qu'elle retire sa veste. J'embrasse son cou tout en mordillant à quelques endroits stratégiques et elle gémit de plaisir. Je continue ma douce torture, mes mains se promènent sur son corps, je caresse ses courbes du bout des doigts et elle rejette sa tête sur mon épaule pour que je continue mes caresses. Elle finit par se retourner et va pour me retirer ma veste quand elle voit le courrier dépasser de ma poche intérieure.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

- **Heuuu…une lettre qui est arrivée tout à l'heure.**

Elle prend la lettre de ma poche et l'ouvre. Je pense que la partie de jambes en l'air n'aura pas lieu…Elle me regarde, le visage rouge…elle est clairement en colère.

- **Pourquoi tu me l'as pas donné directement ?**

- **Je voulais attendre demain, tu étais déjà….**

- **Merde Edward ! ça me concerne autant que toi, si ce n'est même plus… tu aurais dû me le dire directement.**

- **Je voulais….**

- **Non tais-toi ! Vaut mieux que j'aille faire un tour... **

- **Mais Bella attend !**

- **Non, tu aurais dû m'en parler immédiatement Edward !**

Je n'ai pas le temps de redire un mot qu'elle a quitté l'appartement. Elle ne m'a pas laissé en placer une. J'ai fait ça pour elle et je gagne à me retrouver sur la béquille ce soir… Ah ces femmes !

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je suis en très colère contre Edward, comment a-t-il pu me cacher que Mike avait lancé une procédure de garde… Je veux pas qu'il me l'a prenne…Edward avait raison ce soir, je vis enfin la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé…et Mike veut me la reprendre… J'avais enfin une vie avec Isa et Edward et je vais tout perdre…

J'atterris devant l'appartement de mes parents. Il n'est pas bien loin de chez moi, j'ai juste eu à traverser la rue... Je frappe à la porte et ma mère vient ouvrir. Elle est totalement paniquée de me voir dans cet état. Je pleure à gros sanglots. Isa arrive dans le salon. En l'a voyant, mon chagrin s'intensifie…

- **Maman pourquoi tu pleures ? Il est où papa ?**

- **Isa chérie, tu veux bien aller prendre ta douche ? Je vais discuter un peu avec maman.**

- **D'accord mamie. Je t'aime maman !**

Je suis incapable de lui répondre tellement ma gorge est serrée. Elle file à la salle de bain. Ma mère m'installe sur le sofa et s'assoit près de moi.

- **Bella, ma chérie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je pleure de plus belle. Je fini par lui passer la lettre que nous avons reçue.

- **Bella ma puce, tu sais qu'il ne l'aura pas !**

- **J'ai peur maman, j'ai tellement peur qu'il me l'enlève…**

- **Calme-toi ma puce. Où est Edward ?**

- **On s'est disputé et je suis partie.**

Je vois ma mère se lever et aller parler à mon père. Ce dernier se lève et sort de l'appartement.

- **Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?**

- **La lettre était dans sa veste, il savait mais il m'a rien dit… Je l'ai trouvée quand on est rentré. **

- **Quand est-elle arrivée ?**

- **Il m'a dit qu'on l'avait reçu aujourd'hui.**

- **Bella ma puce, Edward voulait certainement attendre que la réunion de ce soir soit passée avant de t'en parler. Tu étais déjà très anxieuse à l'idée d'affronter tous les parents. Je suis sûre qu'il allait t'en parler demain.**

- **Mais c'est quand même super important. C'est pas comme si c'était un courrier X ou Y, Mike veut me prendre Isa…Il aurait dû me le dire.**

- **Bella, Edward essaye simplement de te protéger.**

- **Je sais maman, mais voilà j'ai….j'ai… depuis 15 jours, je vis enfin la vie que je voulais et j'ai peur que tout ce bonheur disparaisse…J'ai peur que Mike obtienne la garde et que l'on me l'enlève pour toujours !**

- **Bella, nous te soutiendrons, personne ne t'enlèvera Isa d'accord. Mike n'est en aucun cas la personne qu'il faut pour élever une enfant de cet âge !**

- **Mais s'il arrive à l'avoir ?**

- **Je suis persuadée qu'il ne l'aura pas. Maintenant calme-toi ma puce, Isa va revenir et tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle te voit encore pleurer n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Tu a raison maman.**

Isa sort de la salle de bain 10 minutes après et vient se coller à moi. Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et je la serre fort contre moi, et nous restons toutes les deux collées l'une à l'autre. Cette lettre m'a complètement bouleversé, et je fini par m'endormir avec Isa près de moi.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je suis assis dans mon canapé a espérer que Bella revienne, j'espère qu'elle ne sait pas aventuré je ne sais où… J'aurais du lui parler de cette lettre directement, je suis un pauvre idiot. J'ai cru bien faire et finalement j'ai fait pire que mieux. Elle est déjà stressée avec le problème d'Isa à l'école et avec la demande de Newton en plus c'est normal qu'elle est craquée. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste là avec moi pour en discuter. J'entends quelqu'un frapper, pourvu que ce soit elle… Je vais ouvrir, mais ce n'est pas elle… C'est Charlie qui se trouve devant ma porte.

- **Bonsoir Charlie, entre**** !**

- **Bonsoir Edward.**

Il va s'installer sur le canapé et je vais chercher deux bières dans le frigo. Je m'installe près de lui.

- **Je penses que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?**

- **Oui j'imagine…Où est-elle ?**

- **Elle est avec sa mère. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans cet état…quand Renée m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, elle m'a dit de venir te voir car tu devais être dans le même état qu'elle…**

- **Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…j'ai tout gâché…**

- **La réunion ne s'est pas bien passée ?**

- **Si très bien au contraire, mais c'est pas ça… Un coursier est venu avant qu'on parte pour l'école…C'était une convocation au tribunal…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Newton a demandé sa garde.**

- **Et pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?**

- **Je ne lui ai pas dit…elle a trouvé la lettre dans ma veste quand nous sommes rentrés…J'allais lui dire, je te jure, mais je voulais attendre demain, le temps qu'elle évacue la pression de la soirée…**

- **Edward tu sais, une femme n'aime pas qu'on leur cache quelque chose et encore moins Bella. Elle a pensé que tu lui cachais la lettre et elle s'est sentie trahie…**

- **Je voulais pas, c'était pour la préserver, juste le temps de la soirée…**

- **Fiston, j'ai vu comment elle évoluait avec Isa et toi… elle a peur de perdre la petite. Elle a certainement peur que toi aussi tu l'abandonnes…et qu'elle finisse par se retrouver toute seule…**

- **Jamais de la vie…Je l'aime et moi aussi j'ai peur de perdre Isa…**

- **Edward, va la voir. Excuse-toi, il n'est pas trop tard pour ça.**

- **Si elle me laisse parler…**

- **Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.**

- **Ok allons-y alors. Merci Charlie.**

Nous finissons notre bière et nous allons à l'appartement. Bella est endormie dans le sofa. Sa mère veille sur elle comme quand elle était enfant je suppose…

- **Isabelle est déjà coucher.**

- **Ok, je vais parler un peu avec Bella.**

- **Essaye de la rassurer, elle a terriblement peur de la suite des évènements.**

- **Elle n'est pas la seule…**

- **Tu dois te montrer fort, Edward, je sais que c'est difficile, mais c'est ton rôle…**

- **Merci Renée.**

Charlie et Renée me laissent seul avec Bella. Je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse sur le front doucement.

- **Bella, chérie, réveille-toi !**

- **Mmmm…**

- **Réveille-toi ma puce !**

Elle ouvre ses yeux doucement et me regarde. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est dans mes bras en sanglotant.

- **Je suis désolée Edward !**

- **Chut, mon bébé. C'est moi qui aurais du te parler directement de cette lettre.**

- **Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?**

- **Tu étais déjà énervée par la réunion, je voulais attendre demain pour t'en parler.**

- **Je suis désolé de m'être emportée, mais quand j'ai lu la lettre ça m'a mis en colère que tu ne m'ai rien dit. J'aurai dû te laisser parler et t'écouter plutôt que de claquer la porte.**

- **Ce n'est pas grave, c'est fini maintenant d'accord ? Je t'aime Bella.**

- **Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je l'embrasse doucement et elle répond à mon baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je quitte ses lèvres à regret.

- **Bella toute cette histoire va s'arranger d'accord, on ne perdra pas Isa. Mike ne peut rien faire contre toi. Nous sommes une famille unie, et nous aimons Isabelle. Aies confiance s'il te plaît !**

- **J'ai peur Edward, elle vient juste de me revenir, je ne veux pas la perdre. Ca serait trop dur !**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Jasper va s'occuper de notre dossier. Il ne pourra rien !**

- **J'espère Edward, j'espère vraiment.**

- **Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?**

- **Oui, ma mère déposera Isa demain matin à l'école.**

- **Ok, va leur dire que nous partons alors !**

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et va voir ses parents. Ils viennent nous souhaiter une bonne nuit et nous rentrons serrer l'un contre l'autre à l'appartement. Nous allons directement dans la chambre et nous nous blottissons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Juste de la tendresse ce soir…

Le lendemain quand je vais chercher Isabelle à l'école, elle est toute contente. Elle me fait un grand sourire.

- **Comment ça va ma puce ?**

- **Très bien. Je me suis fais trois nouvelles copines et les autres enfants sont tous venus me voir pour s'excuser de m'avoir traité de tous les noms.**

- **C'est bien ma puce. Je suis content que tu te sois fait des copines.**

Nous sortons de l'école quand une des mamans m'arrête.

- **Mr Cullen, j'ai appris par la directrice qu'Isabelle voulait faire du violon ?**

- **Oui, elle nous en a fait la demande effectivement.**

- **Je suis la directrice du centre de musique. Si Isabelle veut toujours jouer du violon, nous serions ravis de la recevoir dans nos rangs.**

- **Isabelle qu'en dis-tu ? **Lui demande-je

- **Oh oui alors, mais je dois attendre encore un peu non ?**

- **Oui c'est vrai, elle doit encore patienter trois semaines avant de pouvoir rejouer. Elle sort d'une fracture du bras très douloureuse.**

- **Pas de problème. Lundi je demanderai à ma fille de lui donner les papiers pour l'inscription et vous ou votre femme viendrait nous les déposer quand vous pourrez.**

- **D'accord, nous vous tenons au courant alors. Merci.**

- **Bonne soirée Mr Cullen, Isabelle.**

- **Au revoir !**

Je suis ravi et au vu du sourire d'Isabelle, je dirai qu'elle aussi. Nous arrivons à l'appartement et Isabelle fait ses devoirs pendant que je prépare le dîner. Bella arrive une heure plus tard, elle avait une réunion pour préparer les partiels de ses élèves.

- **Bonsoir ma belle !**

- **Bonsoir Edward, bonsoir Isabelle !**

- **Coucou maman.**

- **Alors comment ça s'est passé à l'école ?**

- **Très bien, j'ai 3 nouvelles copines, et je vais pouvoir faire du violon.**

- **C'est génial tout ça ! **

Bella me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je sais à quoi elle pense. Une victoire de gagner et c'était pas la plus facile... Isabelle va maintenant pouvoir être tranquille.

- **Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes devoirs ?**

- **Oui s'il te plaît maman, je bloque sur le devoir de mathématiques.**

- **OK !**

Bella va s'installer à côté de notre fille et elle commence à lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne comprend pas. Un épisode simple de la vie de tous les jours…et j'espère vraiment qu'il y en aura d'autres et que nous pourrons être heureux tous les trois…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Cette fic et aussi posté sur :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

**_PDV de Bella :_**

La vie reprend son cours, même si j'ai la sensation d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Je profite au maximum des moments avec ma fille. Edward a commencé à lui apprendre le piano. Elle est déjà douée pour son âge et pour le peu de leçon qu'elle a eu. J'aime beaucoup les entendre jouer à quatre mains, enfin trois mains et demie, son bras n'étant pas encore totalement remis… Ils ont une vraie complicité tous les deux, et je suis ravie que mon mari et ma fille s'entendent si bien.

Mes parents ont déménagé le week-end dernier, nous les avons tous aidé, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et bien sûr Edward, Isa et moi. Ça a été assez vite, quand le camion de déménagement est arrivé nous avons mis moins de quatre heures à tout mettre en place. Maintenant ils sont bien installés et nous prenons une routine avec eux. Ma mère va chercher Isa le soir à l'école et elle lui fait faire ses devoirs, et Edward ou moi allons la récupérer en rentrant.

Mais malgré cette routine, l'angoisse est là. Chaque jour j'ai peur que Mike réapparaisse…mais rien… Il attend certainement l'audience… Il va essayer de trouver des failles devant le juge mais je n'ai jamais rien commis d'illégal et j'ai toujours donné le meilleur de moi même. Mais lui, c'est loin d'être un ange…Il n'y a qu'à voir dans quel état il était la dernière fois….

Nous sommes jeudi et Jasper doit venir à la maison pour nous dire comment ça va se passer demain… Demain…le procès… j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis que la convocation est arrivée… Edward fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me détendre mais rien ne fonctionne. Je déteste Mike, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir avant, et encore plus maintenant. Et le pire c'est que j'ignore comment il a obtenu ce procès, j'ignore ce qu'il a bien pu raconter… Et cela me rend folle de rage.

Mes parents seront avec nous, et c'est la maman d'une copine d'Isa qui nous la récupèrera à la sortie. Isa était ravie que sa copine l'invite chez elle, nous avions vu avec la maman de Sophie si ça ne la dérangeait pas de s'occuper d'Isa le temps que nous soyons au tribunal. Elle a très bien compris la situation et elle a accepté sans problème. Elle sait pourquoi nous allons au tribunal, les journaux se sont encore emparés de l'affaire et l'on placardée en première page comme si c'était l'affaire du siècle alors qu'il y a plein de problème bien plus important dans le monde… J'avoue qu'être sous le feu des projecteurs comme ça me gêne et m'énerve à la fois car notre vie privée n'a plus rien de privée, on la retrouve sur tous les torchons de Seattle et ses alentours… Tout le monde sait quelles sont nos activités.

Pour l'article dans le journal concernant Isabelle, nous avons appris que c'était Tanya qui était responsable et qui avait raconté un tissu de mensonges… Du coup nous avons porté plainte pour diffamation. Nous aurons des nouvelles rapidement d'après ce que nous a dit le flic qui s'est occupé de nous. Nous avons appris que c'était Tanya car Edward avait appelé un nombre inimaginable de magazines pour savoir qui avait lancé cette rumeur et dire où on pouvait nous trouver. Quand on a su que c'était elle, j'avais juste envie de lui refaire le portrait mais Edward m'a dit qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. On verra bien ce que le juge en pensera mais en encours jusqu'à 45000$ d'amende, c'est toujours ça…

Il est 18h00, Isabelle est chez mes parents, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passe pour le moment même si elle se doute qu'il se passe quelque chose mais j'essaye de la protéger un maximum de tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, et puis elle aime énormément son papi et sa mamie. Edward prépare le repas pendant que je suis sous la douche. Quand j'en sors j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Je m'habille rapidement et vais rejoindre nos convives. Jasper et Alice sont installés dans le salon.

- **Coucou, vous deux !**

- **Salut Bella ! **Me dit Alice en m'étreignant

- **Salut, tu es en forme à ce que je vois !**

- **Oui, comme toujours non ?**

- **Exactement.**

Elle finit par me lâcher et j'embrasse Jasper. Ce dernier à une petite sacoche avec lui. Il l'a pose près du canapé et nous nous installons autour de la table basse. Edward nous sert un apéritif. Pour Alice et Jasper, moi je tourne au jus de fruit, l'alcool me donne des nausées donc j'évite. Edward vient s'installer près de moi et me tient la main. Je me rends compte que je tremble un peu, quand il raffermit sa prise sur moi. Je le regarde et lui sourit tendrement. Jasper sort des papiers de son sac.

- **Alors attaquons maintenant, comme ça nous n'en reparlerons pas de la soirée.**

- **Ok, aller dis-nous tout.**

- **Je ne sais pas par qui il est représenté, j'ai essayé de me renseigner mais personne ne sait. Normalement j'aurais du recevoir un papier de l'avocat, pour une conciliation, mais rien. Donc en arrivant, nous serons devant le juge Chevais. L'avocat de Mike te posera des questions, puis ensuite ce sera moi. Après Mike prendra ta place. J'ai son dossier avec moi. A son encontre plusieurs accusation ont était déposées….Ca va de conduite en état d'ivresse à violence conjugale en passant par tentative de viol sur sa femme et coups et blessures.**

- **Tentative de viol ? **Demande-je doucement

- **Oui, sa femme a porté plainte, il était saoul, et il a tenté de la violer.** **Elle a appelé la police ce soir là.**

- **Mais avec tout ça, comment a-t-il obtenu cette audience ?**

- **Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai était témoin de sa violence, et Emmett aussi. Donc je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il obtienne la garde. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait le droit à un droit de visite vu ses antécédents.**

- **J'espère, je ne veux pas qu'Isa ait affaire à lui. J'aurais tellement peur qu'il lui fasse du mal.**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je suis confiant.**

Je le prends dans mes bras pour le remercier du mal qu'il se donne pour nous...

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

C'est dur, vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à canaliser Bella. Elle est terriblement nerveuse et je la comprends. Je suis comme elle, j'ai peur qu'on nous retire Isabelle. Maintenant c'est notre fille, et je l'aime autant que j'aimais Josh… Elle ne l'a pas remplacé dans mon cœur, ça c'est impossible, mais elle y a trouvé sa place…

Ce soir Jasper et Alice viennent dîner pour que Jasper nous explique un peu ce qui va se passer demain. J'avoue que l'angoisse nous bouffe de l'intérieur et tant que nous ne serons pas passés devant ce juge nous ne serons pas tranquilles. C'est notre famille qui est en jeu, si jamais Mike obtient la garde d'Isa, Bella sera totalement détruite et elle ne sera pas la seule...

Nous passons à table, j'ai préparé un Risotto au bœuf, plat que Bella est incapable de faire malgré ses nombreuses tentatives… J'essaye de lui apprendre, mais rien n'y fait.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant le repas et arrivé au dessert Alice se lève et prend la parole.

- **Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer Jasper et moi !**

- **Quoi donc Alice ? **Lui demande Bella

- **Jasper m'a demandé en mariage, et j'ai dit oui !**

- **C'est génial Alice, félicitation !**

- **J'ai hésité à vous en parler ce soir, mais j'ai pensé qu'un peu de gaieté serait la bienvenue…**

- **Tu as bien fait.**

Bella se lève et serre Alice et Jasper dans ses bras. Je serre la main de Jasper, et embrasse Alice. Bella sourit grandement à sa meilleure amie et celle-ci lui dit.

- **Bella, tu veux bien être mon témoin ?**

- **Bien sur.**

- **Et j'aimerai qu'Isabelle soit ma demoiselle d'honneur !**

- **Tu lui demanderas, je pense qu'elle sera ravie.**

- **J'espère !**

- **Pour quand est le mariage ?**

- **Avec Jasper nous avons décidé de nous marier le 13 septembre.**

- **De cette année ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Il va falloir organiser ça alors !**

- **Enfin Bella cette date ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?**

- **Non, à part ton mariage je ne vois pas.**

- **Bella, Bella, Bella….tu es désolante !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **C'est ton anniversaire ma belle.**

- **Tu veux te marier le jour de mon anniversaire ?**

- **Oui, car vu que tu ne veux pas le fêter, on pourra quand même faire la fête chaque année maintenant !**

- **De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…**

- **Tout à fait, donc je viendrai samedi, nous avons plein de chose à faire…**

- **Attend, va pas trop vite s'il te plaît, avant de prévoir quoique ce soit, laisse demain passer avant…**

- **Ok, mais je ne suis pas inquiète pour vous.**

- **On verra.**

Je discute avec Jasper alors que les filles parlent chiffons. Cette annonce à nettement détendue l'atmosphère et je ressens que Bella est un peu moins angoissée...

Vers 22 heures nos invités s'en vont et je range rapidement la cuisine. Je vais prendre une douche rapide et en entrant dans la chambre j'aperçois Bella, dans le dressing qui sort différentes tenues.

- **Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

- **Je cherche une tenue adéquate pour demain.**

- **Bella, tout ce que tu mettras sera parfait, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

- **Je veux faire bonne impression, et non ressembler à une gamine.**

- **Tu ne ressembles jamais à une gamine Bella, tu es une femme mûre, respectable et responsable. Je t'en pris viens te coucher.**

Elle souffle, mais finit par abandonner de se chercher une tenue et vient me rejoindre dans le lit. Elle se sert contre moi et me caresse le torse. Je frissonne, mais ne bouge pas. J'ai envie, mais je préfère la laisser faire le premier pas. Ses doigts traces des formes imaginaires sur mon torse. Elle relève la tête, et les larmes dans ses yeux me serrent le cœur. Je la serre plus étroitement contre moi et la berce doucement. Elle sanglote silencieusement.

- **Calme-toi Bella, ça va bien se passer.**

- **J'en suis pas sur…j'ai peur…**

- **Bella, il n'a aucune chance d'accord. Tu es la mère d'Isabelle, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Aies confiance.**

- **J'ai confiance en la justice mais pas en Mike.**

- **Je sais, je suis là pour vous deux d'accord.**

- **Je sais Edward, je vous aime tellement !**

- **Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi.**

Elle repose sa tête sur mon torse et finit par se calmer doucement. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée, et je la comprends. Quand je commence à m'endormir, je sens les lèvres de Bella sur les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux et répond à son baiser tendrement. Elle quitte mes lèvres à bout de souffle.

- **Edward, prouves-moi que tu m'aimes…j'en ai besoin…**

D'un coup de rein je la fais passer sous moi et l'embrasse tendrement, je me maintiens sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Bella passe ses mains autour de mon cou et me caresse à la racine des cheveux et je gémis. Je caresse ses courbes tendrement et lui retire sa nuisette et son string. Bella me retire mon boxer et je me réinstalle sur elle. Je descends ma main jusqu'à son sexe et elle est complètement trempée et totalement ouverte. J'insère un doigt en elle pour la préparer un peu. Mais elle me réclame plus… Je la regarde dans les yeux et la pénètre tout doucement. Dieu que c'est bon d'être en elle…

- **Je t'aime Bella….je t'aime tellement…**

- **Je t'aime aussi Edward…**

Je commence un doux va et vient, nous nous embrassons tendrement, Bella passe ses jambes autour de moi, la sensation est meilleure comme ça. J'accélère mes va et vient, nos corps sont en sueurs, nos respirations saccadées, et nous arrivons à la délivrance. Je jouis longuement en elle alors que Bella hurle mon prénom. Je retombe mollement sur elle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser, et nous essayons de reprendre nos respirations. Je me retire de Bella doucement et m'allonge à ses coté en l'attirant à moi. Je finis par m'endormir paisiblement.

Je me réveille tranquillement, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, ni Bella. Je la regarde dormir et me dis que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir avec Isabelle. Je me lève tranquillement sans la réveiller et vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je fais couler son café, et je prépare quelques crêpes. Je mets sur un plateau, sa tasse, son assiette avec des crêpes, une petite fleur que je prends dans le bouquet que je lui ai offert il y a deux jours, et ma tasse à café. J'amène le tout dans la chambre, le pose sur la commode et décide de réveiller Bella. Je m'allonge près d'elle et lui caresse les cheveux, je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Elle ouvre difficilement ses yeux.

- **Ma puce….il faut te réveiller !**

- **Mhhh !**

- **Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner.**

- **Je meurs de faim. **Me dit-elle en marmonnant

Je me relève et apporte le plateau sur le lit. Elle se met assise, m'embrasse tendrement et nous déjeunons ensemble tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Je la sens tendue et lui propose un bain pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Elle accepte et je file à la salle de bain après avoir déposé le plateau dans la cuisine. Je mets quelques huiles essentielles dans l'eau et l'appelle. Elle arrive encore endormie et se déshabille, puis entre dans le bain. J'allais sortir quand elle m'appelle.

- **Tu viens avec moi ?**

- **Ok !**

Je me déshabille et entre dans l'eau à mon tour. Je m'installe derrière elle et elle pose son dos contre mon torse. Nous restons silencieux, chacun dans nos pensées. Au bout d'un moment, je prends le gel douche et commence à la savonner. Je démarre de ses épaules, puis descend vers ses seins qui me paraissent un peu plus gros. Je n'y prête pas plus attention, et continu de la laver. Elle se laisse faire tranquillement. Je passe mes doigts sur son sexe, ce qui la fait gémir... Elle se détend visiblement sous mes doigts. J'accentue ma caresse sur cette partie de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la jouissance sur mes doigts. Elle se retourne sur le ventre et fait la même chose avec moi. De mes épaules, elle descend sur mes pectoraux, puis mon ventre. Mon membre se tend sous ses doigts, je gémis doucement. Ses va et vient se font plus pressants sur ma verge gonflée de plaisir et j'évacue ma semence dans un râle puissant… Je l'embrasse amoureusement et la serre contre moi. L'eau se refroidit rapidement et nous finissons par sortir du bain. Je vais m'habiller d'un costume noir, et j'aide Bella pour sa tenue. Je lui sors le tailleur qu'elle portait le jour de notre rencontre. Elle s'habille, se coiffe et se maquille discrètement.

Bella veut aller voir Emmett et Rosalie avant d'aller au tribunal. Nous arrivons rapidement devant chez eux et Bella se précipite dans les bras de Rosalie. Elles sont très complices toutes les deux. C'est agréable de voir Rosalie comme ça.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Le grand jour est arrivé et je suis incroyablement nerveuse. Je vais me retrouver devant Mike, et je n'en ai absolument pas envie... Mais pour Isabelle je suis prête à tout faire pour la protéger de ce fou. Je demande à Edward d'aller voir Rosalie et Emmett. Quand nous arrivons chez eux, je me jette sur Rosalie qui m'entraine dans le salon.

- **Bella calme-toi, tu dois être forte aujourd'hui.**

- **Je sais, mais juste le fait de le revoir me donne des envies de meurtre.**

- **Mais non, de toute façon, tu n'as pas à lui parler. S'il te parle laisse le dire, ne t'en préoccupe pas d'accord ? La seul chose dont tu dois t'inquiéter c'est des questions qui vont être posées.**

- **Je sais…Mais le problème c'est que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fasse cette demande…comment ose-t-il après ce qu'il m'a fait vivre ?**

- **Il cherche à t'embêter, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes parents y vont avec vous ?**

- **Oui, Jasper les fera témoigner si besoin.**

- **Donc ne t'inquiètes pas.**

Je lui souris doucement et nous allons voir les garçons qui discutent voiture je crois. Je propose à tout le monde un repas au restaurant ce midi, et j'appelle mes parents pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Nous mangeons tranquillement en discutant, et en essayant de se détendre un maximum. Vers 14h00, Rosalie et Emmett nous quittent et nous envoient leurs encouragements. Nous allons vers le palais de justice et aperçois Jasper qui nous attend devant l'entrée. Nous allons le rejoindre.

- **Bonjour tout le monde !**

- **Salut Jasper ! **Nous dîmes tous ensemble

- **Il est ici ?** Demande-je

- **Oui, il est arrivé y a peu. Son avocat n'est pas l'un des meilleurs que je connaisse. Mais bon, j'attends de voir quelle défense il a mis en place pour son client.**

- **D'accord !**

- **Bon allons-y, ça devrait bientôt commencer.**

Edward me prend par la taille et nous entrons dans l'édifice. Nous suivons Jasper jusqu'à une grande porte et nous attendons. Je regarde autour de moi, quand mon regard est attiré par Mike qui discute certainement avec son avocat. Il est habillé en jeans, tee-shirt et basket...pathétique… Il a un sourire niais sur le visage. Je détourne les yeux vers Edward qui a suivi mon regard. Je me colle à lui et entoure sa taille de mes bras. Son odeur me rassure. Jasper discute avec mes parents, et la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Nous entrons et nous nous installons sur la gauche. Jasper, Edward et moi s'installons aux places prévues et mes parents se mettent derrière nous au premier rang. Mike arrive est s'installe à droite avec son avocat. Ils ne sont que tous les deux. Une autre porte s'ouvre et plusieurs personnes entre. Nous nous levons, le juge s'installe et nous demande de nous asseoir.

- **Nous sommes ici pour déterminer qui aura la garde exclusive d'Isabelle Parker. Maître Coune, que demande votre client ?**

- **Mon client demande la garde exclusive d'Isabelle, et il demande également des indemnités compensatrices pour ne pas avoir était informé qu'il était père.**

Je reste interdite. Il me demande de l'argent ? J'ai bien entendu ? Je regarde Jasper qui me fait un sourire rassurant.

- **Maitre Whitlock, que répond votre cliente ?**

- **Il est hors de question d'accepter sa requête. J'aimerai vous présenter le dossier concernant Monsieur Newton.**

- **Veuillez me le remettre je vous prie !**

Jasper se lève et donne son dossier au juge qui le feuillète doucement. Il relève la tête vers nous.

- **Maître Whitlock, faites venir votre cliente à la barre.**

Jasper me fait lever et je vais m'installer dans le box près du juge. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Je décline mon identité et on me fait poser la main droite sur la Bible afin de jurer de dire la vérité. Je m'assois et l'avocat de Mike se lève et se dirige vers moi. J'ai l'impression de voir un prédateur qui se dirige sur sa proie. Il se positionne face à moi et me sort un faux sourire.

- **Mme Cullen, vous êtes mariée depuis peu n'est ce pas ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Est-ce bien dû a une erreur administrative ?**

- **Oui c'est exact.**

- **Si c'était une erreur, pourquoi êtes vous toujours unis à Monsieur Cullen ?**

- **Objection ! **Intervient Jasper

- **Maître Coune restez dans le contexte de cette audience !**

- **Bien. Mme Cullen, est-t-il vrai que mon client n'était pas au courant de votre grossesse ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **A l'époque, Mr Newton était violent. Je n'ai pas voulu faire prendre de risque au bébé, j'ai donc préféré lui cacher.**

- **Pourtant, rien ne peut affirmer, qu'il n'aurait pas été heureux d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait adopter? Vous auriez très bien pu avorter.**

- **Le bébé grandissait en moi, il me semblait impossible de tuer cette partie de moi et si j'avais pu le garder, je l'aurai fait. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas donc l'adoption a été la meilleure solution.**

- **Les parents adoptifs d'Isabelle sont décédés. Pourquoi en avez-vous la garde aujourd'hui ?**

- **Je suis la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence, si jamais les parents d'Isabelle ne peuvent pas répondre. Donc j'ai été averti du décès en me rendant directement sur place. Isabelle n'avait plus personne, et c'est avec l'accord d'Isabelle, qu'Edward et moi avons demandé à un juge d'avoir la garde afin qu'elle reste dans un environnement qu'elle connaisse.**

- **Pourquoi voulez-vous sa garde exclusive?**

- **Parce qu'elle reste ma fille malgré tout. Et puis malgré la situation, je suis toujours restée en contact avec elle toutes ses années. Sa mère adoptive lui a dévoilé très jeune qui j'étais pour elle. Et ça n'a jamais posé de problème.**

- **Quand Monsieur Newton est passé chez vous récemment, lui avez-vous interdit de voir sa fille ?**

- **Oui c'est exact. Mr Newton est venu à mon domicile ivre et il n'a pas hésité à frapper mon mari pour pouvoir approcher Isabelle et repartir avec elle.**

- **Vous auriez au moins pu lui laisser la voir ?**

- **Pas dans son état, les risques qu'il lui fasse du mal étaient trop important. Isabelle a eu beaucoup de mal à se calmer après avoir entendu mon mari et Mr Newton se battre.**

Je le vois un peu déstabilisé par ce que je dis. Il regarde Newton qui lui dit non.

- **Vous êtes sûre qu'il avait bu ?**

- **Mon mari, ainsi que mon beau-frère et mon avocat était présent. C'est mon beau-frère qui a fait lâcher prise à Mr Newton car il s'acharnait sur mon mari.**

- **Bien, je n'ai plus de question.**

Il repart avec un sourire crispé. Il ne devait pas être au courant en totalité de cet épisode. Jasper se lève à son tour. Il me fait un sourire rassurant.

- **Mme Cullen, comment avez-vous vécu votre grossesse ?**

- **Ca n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Personne ne savait que j'étais enceinte, pas même mes parents.**

- **Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit à vos parents ?**

- **J'étais jeune, je ne savais pas comme ils allaient le prendre et je ne voulais pas non plus que des rumeurs circulent sur ma famille... J'ai préféré les protéger plutôt que de leur demander de l'aide.**

- **Comment se porte Isabelle aujourd'hui ?**

- **Elle remonte doucement la pente face au décès de ses parents mais elle va bien.**

- **Comment a-t-elle perçu l'arrivée de Mike ?**

- **Elle a eu très peur quand elle a entendu les hurlements. Nous lui avons expliqué que c'était son véritable papa.**

- **Comment l'a-t-elle pris ? **

- **Elle a pleuré, elle ne veut personne d'autres qu'Edward et Peter, son père adoptif. Elle a peur que nous l'abandonnions.**

- **Ce sentiment a-t-il déjà été perçu chez elle ?**

- **Oui, quand nous sommes allés à l'hôpital et que nous lui avons annoncé le décès de ses parents. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule.**

- **Lui avez-vous laissé le choix de venir avec vous ou non ?**

- **Bien sûr, Isa a toujours eu le choix. Nous ne voulions rien lui imposer et elle a préféré venir avec nous. Elle n'a pas d'autre famille.**

- **Bien, plus de questions.**

Je soupire de soulagement. Le juge me demande de retourner à ma place et Mike vient à son tour. Il me regarde froidement. Je lui renvoie son regard. Edward me sert la main. Son avocat se lève et commence l'interrogatoire.

- **Mr Newton, comment avez-vous appris que vous étiez père ?**

- **Pas les magazines…J'ai fait le rapprochement.**

- **Quel a été votre sentiment face à cette annonce ?**

- **J'étais heureux et en colère. Heureux parce que j'étais père et en colère parce que personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit.**

- **Pourquoi à votre avis, Mme Cullen ne vous en a pas informé ?**

- **Parce qu'elle a estimé que je ne ferai certainement pas un bon père.**

- **Pensez-vous cela légitime ?**

- **Non en aucun cas.**

- **Vous demandez la garde intégrale et un dédommagement pourquoi ?**

- **La garde intégrale car c'est ma fille. Et le dédommagement, parce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit, et qu'il ne serait pas correct qu'elle s'en sorte aussi facilement.**

Je le regarde interloquée. Il croit réellement ce qu'il raconte en plus. L'avocat, n'a plus de questions et c'est à Jasper de poser les siennes. Mike lance un rictus mauvais dans ma direction, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

- **Mr Newton, j'ai ici dans mon dossier, une plainte de portée contre vous pour coups et blessures sur ma cliente alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans ?**

- **C'est facile, son père est shérif, il aurait pu dire ou faire n'importe quoi.**

- **Cependant les photos que j'ai ici prouvent bien qu'il y a eu des coups de portés. Comment les justifiez-vous ?**

- **Elle est hyper maladroite. Je n'y suis pour rien.**

- **Donc, vous juger que des traces de doigts sur ses bras proviennent de sa maladresse ?**

- **J'ai…j'ai peu être été un peu dur une fois, mais pas plus.**

- **Bien sûr. Mr Newton, selon votre casier judiciaire, vous avez pas mal de délis, est-ce exact ?**

- **Oui, mais tous ne sont pas correct.**

- **La tentative de viol sur votre femme n'est pas réelle ?**

- **Nous étions mariés, il n'y a pas de viol dans un mariage.**

Je vois le juge ouvrir grand ses yeux face à cette réponse.

- **Mr Newton, quand une femme, même votre femme dit non, c'est non. Si on l'oblige cela devient un viol. Vous avez été plusieurs fois accusé de coups et blessures, de conduite en état d'ivresse et j'en passe. Comment pouvez-vous justifier une demande de garde après ça ?**

- **C'est MA fille, j'ai aussi le droit d'en avoir la garde.**

- **C'est vrai, vous êtes le père biologique, mais vous ne travaillez pas, comment allez-vous l'élever et subvenir à ses besoins ?**

- **Je ferai comme tout le monde je chercherai un travail.**

- **Mr Newton, vous êtes alcoolique depuis plus de 5 ans est-ce exact ?**

- **Non, je ne suis pas alcoolique, j'aime bien boire un verre de temps en temps.**

- **Et vous pensez que devant une enfant de 10 ans cela est raisonnable ?**

- **Qui a dit que je boirais devant elle ?**

- **Mr Newton, vous êtes venu au domicile de ma cliente ivre mort dans le but d'emmener la petite avec vous. Pensez-vous que ce soit une attitude responsable à avoir ?**

- **Non, je l'admets, mais j'étais furieux de ne jamais avoir été mis au courant.**

- **Vous battiez ma cliente, il est normal qu'elle ne vous ait pas mis au courant vous ne croyez pas ?**

- **Non, je suis le père. J'aurais aimé le savoir.**

- **Mr Newton, de quoi vivez-vous à l'heure actuelle ?**

- **Heu….**

- **Bien, je n'ai plus de question.**

Jasper et Mike retournent à leur place. Le juge nous demande de sortir pour délibérer.

J'attends dans le couloir, quand Mike vient à nous avec un air arrogant.

- **Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement Swan. Je l'aurai et ça tu ne pourras rien y faire.**

Je ne l'écoute pas et lui tourne le dos. Il me tapote l'épaule assez fortement pour que je me retourne.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !**

- **Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

- **Oh que si tu me dois des explications !**

- **Je ne te dois aucune explication Mike. Tu m'as assez pourri la vie, maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu en sortes. **

- **Jamais. Ma fille fera toujours le lien entre nous.**

- **Ta fille. Non Mike, tu n'es pas apte de t'occuper d'un enfant. Est-ce qu'au moins tu es apte à t'occuper de toi-même ?**

- **Ca c'est mon problème pas le tien.**

- **Ca le deviendra si le juge t'autorise de la voir.**

- **Retournons-y, le juge a délibéré. **Me dit Jasper

Je me retourne et nous allons nous assoir. Le juge revient avec tout le monde. Il s'installe ouvre son dossier et commence à parler.

- **Au vu des pièces qui m'ont été fournies, la garde définitive et exclusive est accordée à Mme et Mr Cullen. Aucun droit de visite n'est accordé à Mr Newton. De plus, suite à l'agression qu'a subit Monsieur Cullen a son domicile, vous êtes condamné à ne pas approcher la famille Cullen à moins de 500 mètres.**

- **Quoi ? **fait Newton

- **Mr Newton, vous avez été accusé de beaucoup trop de faits, le plus grave étant la tentative de viol. Vous ne travaillez pas et ne pouvez subvenir aux besoins d'une petite fille de 10 ans. L'audience est levée.**

Je respire de soulagement. Edward me serre fort dans ses bras, je sais que lui aussi il avait peur de perdre Isa. Jasper me souffle un « je te l'avais dit ». Nous sortons du tribunal, mes parents nous serrent dans leur bras avant de rentrer chez eux.

Edward et moi partons chercher Isabelle chez sa copine, chez qui elle s'est beaucoup amusée. La mère de Sophie est soulagée que tout ce soit bien passé au tribunal.

Une fois à la maison, nous passons la soirée tous les trois. Je suis rassurée, détendue et maintenant nous allons pouvoir profiter pleinement de notre vie de famille…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Cette fic et aussi posté sur :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 17_**

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Après le procès, la pression est retombée…nous sommes rentrés tous les trois à la maison. La nuit a été merveilleuse, Edward m'a montré à quel point il était soulagé et à quel point il m'aimait…Ca a duré une bonne partie de la nuit et ça a été exceptionnel…

Maintenant je dois me préparer mentalement à une journée entre filles avec Alice, Rosalie et Isabelle. J'ai promis à Alice hier soir quand elle m'a appelé que je serai présente avec Isa vu que tout s'était bien passé au tribunal. Elle m'a conseillé aussi d'inviter Rosalie, ce que j'ai fais immédiatement après avoir raccroché.

Nous sommes en train de nous préparer quand on sonne à la porte. Edward va ouvrir, et Alice arrive dans le salon en sautillant.

- **Alors les filles vous êtes prêtes ?**

- **Oui presque, on attend Rosalie et nous pouvons y aller.**

- **Ah génial, on a tellement de choses à faire, nous devons allez voir pour la décoration, vos robes, et faire du shopping…**

- **Oh doucement Alice, ne va pas épuiser mes petites femmes ! **Intervient Edward

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, nous allons nous amuser, n'est-ce pas les filles ?**

Isabelle me regarde craintive et j'essaye de sourire, pour ne pas lui montrer mon inquiétude face à ce qui nous attend...J'ai jamais aimé faire les boutiques et j'ai l'impression qu'Isabelle tient de moi de ce côté là…

- **Bien sûr Alice. Tu veux un café ? Oh non un thé tient, tu es déjà trop excitée à mon goût.**

- **Très drôle madame Cullen, je veux bien un café. **

Edward file en cuisine en rigolant et nous prépare un café le temps que Rosalie arrive. Isa a voulu s'habiller comme moi, une jupe crayon noire et blanche qui nous arrive aux genoux et un petit chemisier blanc. Habillées comme cela on pourrait nous prendre pour des sœurs et je sais qu'Isa adore ça.

Rosalie arrive avec Emmett, ce dernier me fait un câlin d'ours ainsi qu'à Isa et charrie Alice.

- **Tiens le nain sur ressort, félicitation pour ton mariage !**

- **Merci nounours !**

J'entends vaguement Emmett grogner au surnom de nounours et nous nous levons pour partir. Edward embrasse Isa sur le front et me prend dans ses bras.

- **Fais attention avec Isa.**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, à part nous perdre sous une pile de vêtements nous ne risquons rien.**

- **Ok, on se voit ce soir alors…La journée va être longue… Je t'aime**

- **Moi aussi mon chéri. A ce soir.**

Il m'embrasse à en perdre haleine et nous partons dans la voiture d'Emmett qui nous a gracieusement prêté son 4x4. La voiture d'Alice est trop petite, Edward a besoin de la sienne aujourd'hui et la mienne est morte. D'ailleurs il va falloir que j'en rachète une bientôt.

Nous arrivons au centre commercial. Isa me donne la main, Rosalie me tient le bras et Alice sautille devant nous comme une gamine. Nous nous amusons de la scène, mais je perds vite mon sourire en voyant où elle rentre. Finalement elle a voulu commencer par les vêtements…

Je suis enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage, Isabelle est à coté de la mienne et Rosalie et Alice nous passe une pile de vêtement à essayer. Je grogne en voyant la quantité.

- **Bella, ne grogne pas s'il te plaît et essaye moi ça !**

Elle m'envoie une petite robe bleue près du corps. Je l'essaye et grogne encore plus.

- **Alice, donne-moi la taille au dessus s'il te plaît.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **J'ai du prendre un peu de poids, je suis trop serrée dedans.**

- **Ok je te ramène ça.**

Elle revient 5 minutes après avec la robe. Je rentre dedans beaucoup plus facilement et sort de la cabine pour la montrer aux filles.

- **Bella cette robe te va à ravir !**

- **J'aime beaucoup aussi.**

- **Mais va falloir perdre ce ventre car si tu continues de grossir, ça va être la galère pour trouver ta tenue pour le mariage.**

- **Ok Alice, je vais faire attention.**

Je souffle lourdement et retourne essayer autre chose… mais rien ne me va et ça m'énerve. Je sors de la cabine en claquant la porte et je vais m'installer sur une chaise.

- **Bella t'as rien essayé ? **Me dit Rosalie

- **Si j'ai tout essayé mais rien ne me va. En plus, j'en ai marre d'être dans cette cabine à mourir de chaud.**

- **Ok, comme tu veux, mais aide nous à choisir pour Isabelle.**

Je ne me fais pas prier et vais chercher des ensembles pour ma puce. Je lui donne dans sa cabine et elle sort habillée de chaque nouvel ensemble que nous lui trouvons. Mais je vois bien à son visage qu'elle en a un peu marre d'être là. Au bout de quelques ensembles je stoppe Alice dans sa frénésie d'achat.

- **Stop Alice, Isabelle en a marre d'essayer des vêtements. Donc je vais lui en prendre plusieurs, ceux qu'elle préfère et nous partons d'ici.**

- **Mais…**

- **Pas de mais Alice. Nous avons des choses à faire pour ton mariage. Et ça ne se fera pas dans une cabine d'essayage.**

- **Tu as raison, je me suis emportée.**

- **Je confirme. Ma puce, tu peux aller te rhabiller et tu choisis ce que tu veux prendre d'accord !**

- **Merci maman.**

Je souris à Isa et je décide d'aller voir dans le rayon homme. Je trouve plusieurs chemises pour Edward, ainsi que quelques jeans et je file à la caisse. Isabelle m'y rejoins avec une montagne de vêtements… Je souris à ma fille et paye ses achats.

Nous continuons de suivre Alice dans un magasin de chaussures. Isabelle s'en prend deux paires et moi trois. Des escarpins, des tongs, et des bottes. Elles me plaisaient même si je ne les mettrai que l'hiver prochain…

A midi nous filons dans un restaurant du centre commercial après avoir déposé nos sacs à la voiture. Nous nous installons à une table et nous commandons. Je prends une salade, Isabelle prend un steak haché avec des pâtes, et les filles ont opté pour des hamburgers. Quand les assiettes arrivent une odeur bizarre m'arrive au nez. Je regarde nos assiettes avec attention.

- **Les filles, vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ?**

Je les vois renifler l'air, puis leur assiette avant de me regarder.

- **Heu non, à part l'odeur alléchante de nos assiettes…ca va Bella ?**

- **Oui, mais je ne sais pas cette odeur m'indispose…**

Alice me regarde étrangement… Je commence tout de même à manger mais il m'est impossible de terminer mon assiette. Par contre les filles ont l'air de se régaler avec ce qu'elles ont commandé.

A la fin du repas, nous commençons enfin les magasins pour le mariage. Je ne me sens pas très bien, mais je tente quand même de suivre le rythme. Alice veut des couleurs bordeaux et ocre. Elle veut que ma robe de témoin soit bordeaux, et celle d'Isa elle la veut ocre avec un petit rappel de bordeaux et du voilage. Elle sait très exactement ce qu'elle veut.

Nous commençons par les robes pour nous en donnant ses indications à la vendeuse. Elle finit par nous apporter plusieurs robes et j'entre dans la cabine une nouvelle fois. Mais une question me chiffonne.

- **Alice, tu as déjà ta robe ?**

- **J'ai décidé de la créer moi même donc on peut dire que oui.**

- **Ok !**

J'essaye plusieurs robes avant qu'Alice n'arrête son choix sur LA robe comme elle dit. Elle épouse mes formes parfaitement et elle est évasée en bas pour traîner un peu au sol. La dame de la boutique la récupère et me la met de coté, car il y aura des retouches à faire.

Isabelle entre à son tour dans la cabine et dès le premier essai la robe convient à Alice. Isabelle soupir de soulagement, je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer au mannequin ambulant plus longtemps. Sa robe est fluide, avec des voilages partout, des petites roses bordeaux brodées et la couleur principale est ocre. Elle lui va merveilleusement bien.

Après les essayages, nous passons au magasin de décoration. Je suis épuisée et j'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer chez moi. Je regarde ma montre il est déjà 16h15. Je regarde avec Alice les décorations quand je sens ma tête me tourner et mes jambes se dérober. Alice me retient avant que je ne m'effondre au sol.

- **Bella ça va ?**

- **Non, je ne me sens pas très bien.**

- **Tiens assis-toi !**

Je n'ai même pas remarqué que la vendeuse avait apporté une chaise. Je m'installe et Isa vient me rejoindre et se met sur mes genoux.

- **T'es malade maman ?**

- **Non ma puce, juste un coup de fatigue, ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord !**

- **D'accord.**

Alice m'amène ce qu'elle trouve avec Rosalie. Isa reste près de moi car elle en a marre de marcher. Au bout de deux heures, Alice a tout ce qu'il lui faut et nous décidons enfin de rentrer. Nous sortons du magasin mais à peine j'ai mis le pied dehors que je m'effondre sur le sol…et c'est le trou noir…

**_PDV d'Alice :_**

Cette journée shopping s'est assez bien passée même si Bella a fait sa tête de mule ce matin car elle ne voulait plus essayer de vêtements. Depuis le déjeuner, je la trouve bizarre, elle a l'air de pas être bien. D'ailleurs elle vient d'avoir un léger vertige. Je m'inquiète un peu, je sais qu'elle a été pas mal stressée ces derniers temps et c'est peut-être le tout qui retombe. Je la surveille du coin de l'œil tout en continuant mes recherches.

Nous finissons par sortir du magasin et là aucune de nous n'a le temps de réagir, Bella vient de s'effondrer sous nos yeux. Isabelle s'agenouille directement près d'elle ainsi que Rosalie.

- **Elle a quoi maman ? **Panique Isabelle.

- **Elle doit juste être épuisée, mais il faut qu'elle voit un médecin. Alice appelle les pompiers !**

Je me ressaisie, et appelle immédiatement les pompiers. Ils arrivent 10 minutes plus tard. Rosalie a déposé sa veste sous la tête de Bella qui n'est toujours pas revenu à elle et moi je tiens Isabelle près de moi qui pleure beaucoup. Je décide d'appeler Edward pour le tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Bella est beaucoup plus détendue. C'est plus agréable. D'ailleurs, nous en avons profité pour célébrer notre victoire cette nuit et franchement je recommencerai bien... Mais là, ma femme et ma fille ne sont pas à la maison et Emmett est resté avec moi. Nous avons prévu de passer la journée ensemble. Jasper avait du boulot donc il n'a pu venir. Emmett s'installe dans la cuisine avec sa tasse à café.

- **Alors comment tu te sens ? **me demande-t-il

- **Beaucoup mieux. C'est plaisant de ne plus avoir un poids au dessus de nos têtes.**

- **Maintenant, y a juste à espérer qu'il ne revienne pas.**

- **Il a interdiction de s'approcher à moins de 500 mètres d'ici !**

- **C'est déjà ça, mais je pense qu'il ne laissera pas tomber si facilement...**

- **Ne porte pas la poisse ! Pour l'instant nous sommes heureux qu'Isabelle reste avec nous.**

- **J'imagine bien.**

On boit notre café et Emmett décide d'aller frapper quelques balles avant d'aller au restaurant. Nous nous amusons bien tous les deux et je suis heureux de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec mon frère même si mes femmes me manquent.

A midi nous allons déjeuner, Emmett prend une grosse assiette de frites avec un énorme steak, moi je me contente d'une assiette normale car je serai incapable de manger autant que lui.

- **Et bien, le sport ça t'épuise !**

- **Tu m'étonnes, mais c'est Rose qui m'épuise le plus ! **

J'arque un sourcil dans sa direction.

- **Avec Rose nous avons décidé d'avoir un bébé. Donc…**

- **Ok, je ne veux pas plus de détails mais c'est génial, je vais devenir tonton !**

- **Oui, mais pour l'instant ça ne prend pas, mais nous sommes patients et puis on peut dire que les essais sont plaisants.**

- **J'imagine.**

- **Et toi avec Bella ?**

- **Quoi avec Bella ?**

- **Vous avez déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants ?**

- **Oh non, pas maintenant, on veut d'abord profiter d'Isabelle…donc ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour…**

- **Quand vous serez prêts ça viendra tout seul.**

- **Tout à fait !**

Nous continuons de manger tranquillement et une fois terminé, Emmett veut aller dans une bijouterie pour acheter un nouveau collier à Rosalie. Je sais qu'il aime lui faire beaucoup de cadeaux, donc je le suis jusqu'à la bijouterie du centre ville.

Quand nous entrons Emmett va directement près de la vitrine des colliers. Moi je suis resté sur celle des bracelets. Pourquoi…je ne sais pas, mais un petit bracelet en or blanc attire mon attention. Je le regarde de plus près. C'est une jolie gourmette avec des papillons de gravés sur chaque extrémité. Je pense qu'il y aurait la place pour tout mettre sans que ce soit écrit trop petit…J'appelle le vendeur qui vient à moi directement.

- **Dites-moi, vous pouvez me la graver ?**

- **Bien évidemment. La taille vous convient-elle ? **

- **Oui c'est parfait, c'est pour une petite fille de 10 ans.**

- **Que voulez-vous graver ?**

- **Isabelle d'un coté et Swan Foster Cullen de l'autre, c'est possible ?**

- **Je m'en occupe de suite monsieur.**

- **Merci !**

Isabelle aura sa petite gourmette. Je continue de regarder un peu tout ce qu'il y a et je craque pour un collier avec une longue chaîne et un cœur en cristal qui pend au bout. Je retourne voir le vendeur et lui demande le collier. Il me montre en même temps le bracelet qu'il a terminé et j'aime beaucoup l'écriture. Il m'amène le collier que j'ai aperçu et j'imagine très bien Bella le porter. Je décide de le prendre et le vendeur m'emballe le tout dans deux écrins. Je décide ensuite d'aller aider Emmett dans sa recherche du collier parfait.

- **Alors tu trouve ?**

- **J'hésite entre ces 4 là. Tu me conseille lequel ?**

Je regarde sa sélection. Emmett a de très bon gout aussi.

- **Pourquoi t'as sélectionné celui là ?**

- **C'est les initiales de notre futur enfant…**

- **Mais vous ne savez même pas si ça sera une fille ou un garçon…**

- **C'est pas grave, les deux prénoms commencent par la même lettre.**

- **OK alors quels prénoms avez vous choisi ?**

- **Je ne te dirai rien…Tu sauras seulement que ça commence par un K… **

- **Connaissant Rosalie, elle aimera beaucoup cette attention…**

Il lui prend donc un collier en or, avec un K en pendentif. Je suis certain que ça fera plaisir à Rose. Le vendeur lui emballe et nous décidons de rentrer à mon appartement le temps que les filles arrivent.

Je commande le repas chez le traiteur pour ce soir. Nos amis restent manger avec nous et je ne me sens pas de faire un repas pour sept donc je choisi la facilité. Avec Emmett nous nous installons devant un match de base-ball. Je n'aime pas trop ça, mais après tout si ça lui fait plaisir… Moi la seule chose que je veux, c'est retrouver Bella et Isa… Je surveille l'heure, et à 18 heures je commence à m'inquiéter. Normalement elles n'en n'ont jamais pour aussi longtemps. Emmett doit ressentir mon angoisse.

- **T'inquiètes pas Edward, c'est des gonzesses, elles aiment traîner dans les centres commerciaux.**

- **Non, Alice et Rosalie aime ça, Bella déteste ça !**

- **Ouais c'est vrai. Elles ne vont pas tarder.**

Je laisse tomber et patiente tranquillement même si l'angoisse me bouffe de l'intérieur. A 18h45 mon portable sonne. Je ne regarde pas l'appelant et répond directement.

- **_Allo !_**

- **_Edward c'est Alice !_**

Sa voix est tremblante et je m'inquiète immédiatement.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe Alice ?_**

- **_C'est Bella, elle a fait un malaise et elle est conduite à l'hôpital ! _**

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Elle est à l'hôpital._**

- **_Lequel ?_**

- **_Seattle Grace !_**

- **_Où est Isabelle ?_**

- **_Avec moi, nous y allons directement._**

- **_Je vous rejoins._**

Je raccroche et me lève directement. Je prends ma veste alors qu'Emmett me regarde comme ci j'étais fou.

- **Il se passe quoi Edward ?**

- **Bella vient d'être conduite à l'hôpital, elle a fait un malaise.**

- **Ok, on y va et JE conduis !**

- **Merci !**

Je panique c'est clair. Elle allait bien ce matin, pourquoi elle a fait un malaise. Emmett conduit vite mais bien dans les rues de Seattle. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital en même temps qu'Alice et Rosalie. Isabelle vient se jeter directement dans mes bras.

- **Elle a quoi maman ?**

- **Je ne sais pas ma puce. On va aller voir un médecin d'accord.**

- **Oui !**

Nous entrons et je demande immédiatement où est ma femme. On m'indique d'aller directement aux urgences. En arrivant je croise un médecin.

- **Bonjour, je cherche Isabella Cullen, elle a été amenée il y a quelques minutes.**

- **Vous êtes de la famille ?**

- **Je suis son mari et voici notre fille.**

- **Suivez-moi, un médecin viendra vous voir rapidement. Elle s'est réveillée dans l'ambulance.**

Je le suis un peu fébrile avec Isabelle dans mes bras. Nous entrons dans une chambre et Bella est allongée sur un lit et nous sourit quand nous nous approchons.

- **Hé ma belle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

- **Un malaise rien de bien méchant. Je dois attendre les résultats des analyses et je pourrais sortir.**

- **J'ai eu peur maman.**

- **Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, je vais bien. Juste un peu fatiguée.**

Je l'embrasse tendrement et Isa la serre dans ses bras. Nous attendons environ 20 minutes quand un médecin arrive dans la chambre.

- **Madame Cullen, j'ai vos résultats.**

- **Alors ?**

- **Vous êtes anémiée.**

- **C'est tout ?**

- **Heu…non pas vraiment. Votre anémie provient de votre grossesse.**

- **Quoi ? **Nous dîmes ensemble

- **Vous êtes enceinte !**

- **Mais enfin, je prends la pilule.**

- **Malgré cela, les moyens de contraception ne sont jamais sûrs à 100%. Je vais vous faire une échographie pour s'assurer que tout va bien.**

Il sort chercher son matériel. Je suis un peu sonné par la nouvelle. Bella…enceinte…Elle me regarde, et quand elle voit que je ne réagis pas, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Je m'inquiète immédiatement.

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

- **Tu…tu n'en veux pas ?**

- **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

- **Tu ne réagis pas !**

- **Je suis juste surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais je suis heureux !**

- **C'est vrai ?**

- **Oui bien sûr, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je t'aime Bella…**

Le médecin revient dans la chambre au moment où j'embrasse Bella. Il lui fait remonter son chemisier jusqu'en dessous de son soutien gorge et il met un gel bleu sur son ventre. Isabelle regarde la scène avec interrogation.

- **Papa, pourquoi il fait ça le médecin ?**

- **Isabelle, tu auras peut-être un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans pas longtemps.**

- **C'est vrai ? **Me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- **Oui, regarde l'écran, tu devrais le voir.**

Le médecin commence sont examens. Il regarde attentivement l'écran, puis fait une pause sur l'image.

- **Regarder, ici et ici ! **

- **Qu'est ce que c'est ? **Demande Bella

- **Vous attendez des jumeaux. D'après la taille des embryons je pense que vous en êtes à environ trois semaines de grossesse…**

Je regarde Bella, puis Isabelle et le médecin. Des jumeaux ? Deux bébés ? Bella a les larmes aux yeux et Isabelle un grand sourire. Le médecin nous imprime quelques photos et il arrête la machine.

- **Bien à partir de maintenant c'est du repos, ne pas faire d'effort, ni porter de choses lourdes. Une grossesse gémellaire, peut se passer très bien si vous suivez ces indications. Prenez rendez-vous avec un gynécologue pour une visite le mois prochain.**

- **Merci docteur.**

- **De rien et toutes mes félicitations.**

Je lui serre la main et j'embrasse Bella. Isabelle serre la main de sa mère. Nous pouvons enfin quitter l'hôpital.

Nos amis nous suivent jusqu'à la maison, et Emmett passe chercher les plats chez le traiteur. Quand nous arrivons nous faisons installer tout le monde dans le salon, nous n'avons rien dit depuis que nous avons quitté cette chambre. Personnellement je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire…Je vais être papa…

- **Alors Bella que t'a dit le médecin ? **Lui demande Alice impatiente.

Elle sort les échographies de son sac et les fait passer. Rosalie est la première à réagir.

- **Oh mon dieu ! C'est génial.**

- **Je vois rien moi, c'est quoi ? **Demande Emmett

- **Emmett, Bella est enceinte, ce sont nos bébés ! **lui réponds-je.

- **Vos bébés…comme dans plusieurs ?** demande Alice interrogatrice.

- **Oui, nous allons avoir des jumeaux !** Dis-je

- **Oh c'est génial !** **Félicitations tous les deux, enfin trois avec Isabelle. **Nous dit Rosalie

La soirée s'est plutôt bien passée. Alice cherchait comment allez être Bella pour son mariage afin de lui trouver la robe idéal, puisque celle qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée ne lui irait plus d'ici le mariage...

Nos amis nous quittent vers minuit, et nous allons tous nous coucher. Isabelle dort depuis longtemps, cette journée shopping l'a épuisée. Elle est vraiment contente que la famille s'agrandisse, elle n'a pas cessé de sourire. Je me couche et je pose la tête sur le ventre de ma femme.

- **A ton avis…il a été conçu quand ?**

- **Edward, ça a vraiment de l'importance ?**

- **Non mais c'était juste par curiosité.**

- **D'après le médecin ça fait trois semaines…donc je dirai que ça remonte au jour de la rentrée d'Isa…**

- **Même si ce n'est pas ce jour là, j'ai envie de croire qu'on a procréé ce matin là… C'était tellement bon, physiquement et émotionnellement…**

- **Oui tout avait été parfait…**

Elle me caresse les cheveux tendrement, j'aime cette femme et elle va me donner deux merveilleux enfants… C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je finis par m'endormir…

Les prochains mois vont être épuisant….

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Cette fic et aussi posté sur :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Le lendemain de cette heureuse nouvelle je suis encore sur mon petit nuage. Je caresse le ventre de ma femme en imaginant comment elle sera dans à peine quelques mois. Je suis fou de joie à l'idée de devenir papa avec la femme de ma vie…ça ne sera pas la première fois, mais je sais que tout sera différent…

Je me lève doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et je vais préparer le déjeuner de mes deux petites femmes. Des pancakes, du bacon, des œufs brouillés. J'installe le tout sur la table, avec le jus d'orange, le café et le chocolat. Je prépare aussi les petits cadeaux que je leur ai achetés hier. J'espère que ça va leur faire plaisir. Je me dirige dans ma chambre pour réveiller ma belle. Je m'allonge près d'elle et l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle gémit doucement.

- **Ma chérie… réveille toi !**

- **Mhhhhhhhhh !**

- **J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner !**

- **Mhhhhhhhhh !**

Je souris en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle se retourne d'un coup et enserre ses bras autour de moi. Elle m'embrasse langoureusement, quand on frappe à notre porte. Bella me relâche et je souris en voyant sa mine boudeuse.

- **Entre ma puce !**

Isabelle ouvre la porte doucement en pointant le bout de son nez. Je souris et l'invite à nous rejoindre. Elle s'installe entre Bella et moi. Elle nous fait un bisou sur la joue.

- **Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **Oui, j'étais fatiguée à cause d'hier.**

- **Isa ma puce, je te jure qu'on ira plus faire les boutiques avec Alice.**

- **Mais, il va falloir les faire pour mes petits frères !**

- **Pourquoi dis-tu tes petits frères ? Nous ne savons pas encore !**

Nous la regardons en souriant. Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche, l'autre sur sa tempe et regarde sa mère.

- **Bah, je veux des petits-frères donc ça sera des garçons.**

Et elle regarde le ventre de sa mère, tapote dessus doucement.

- **J'espère que vous êtes des garçons, je veux pas de petites sœurs moi !**

Bella éclate de rire, et je la suis. Au moins nous savons que ça ne déplait pas à Isabelle que la famille s'agrandisse.

- **Et si ce sont des filles ?**

- **Non ça sera des garçons.**

- **Nous le saurons dans quelques mois. En attendant, un bon petit déjeuner nous attend. Allez debout les gonzesses.**

En réponse je me mange les deux oreillers sur la tête.

- **Très bien, et bien moi je vais manger. **Dis-je en souriant et en me levant en même temps.

Je file à la cuisine sous le regard des filles et m'installe tranquillement. Elles arrivent en souriant et nous déjeunons tous les trois dans la bonne humeur.

- **Je voudrais l'annoncer à mes parents, on peut les inviter à manger ce midi ?**

- **Pourquoi pas, et la semaine prochaine nous irons voir les miens.**

- **Ca marche.**

Elle se lève et appelle ses parents. Je vais devoirs réfléchir à quoi faire à manger. Je finis par me lever et je sors les deux paquets cadeaux que j'ai rangés dans le meuble. Je pose le grand prêt de Bella et le petit prêt d'Isa. Elles me regardent toutes les deux avec interrogation.

- **C'est un petit cadeau que je vous ai trouvé hier. Juste pour vous remercier d'être là, avec moi.**

Bella a les larmes aux yeux, et Isa louche sur le papier cadeau.

- **Ouvrez-le il vous mangera pas.**

Isa ouvre le papier sans cérémonie et ouvre la petite boite. Elle regarde la gourmette avec beaucoup d'attention, puis elle regarde ce qui est inscrit derrière. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents en venant m'embrasser.

- **Merci papa !**

- **De rien ma belle. Comme ça tu n'oublieras pas que nous t'aimons tous les quatre. Même si deux ne sont plus là, ils continuent de veiller sur toi…**

Une larme coule sur la joue de ma petite fille et je l'essuie rapidement avant de la serrer fort contre moi. Je sais que c'est dur de parler des gens qui sont morts mais je ne veux pas qu'elle les oublie…

Bella regarde la gourmette avec attention et semble touchée de l'attention que j'ai eu à inscrire les trois noms de famille. Elle l'attache au poignet de sa fille avant de se décider à ouvrir le sien… Bella l'ouvre et met sa main devant sa bouche.

- **Il te plaît ?**

- **Oh mon dieu Edward, il est splendide. Mais pourquoi faire autant de folie, tu sais très bien que…**

- **Bella, c'est un cadeau d'accord, ne le conteste pas. Je l'ai acheté parce que je voulais te voir le porter…et parce que je t'aime. **

Elle me fait un magnifique sourire avant de se retourner pour que je lui attache la chaîne autour du cou. La longueur est parfaite puisque le cœur arrive à la naissance de son décolleté. Bella m'embrasse tendrement pour me remercier de mon cadeau…

Nous finissons par aller tous nous habiller car l'heure passe et les parents de Bella ne vont plus tarder Bella fait une machine, Isabelle range ses achats d'hier et moi je suis en cuisine à préparer des pâtes à la carbonara pour le repas.

Renée et Charlie arrivent et nous passons à table. Je vois Isa, qui est tout excité, mais elle se retient de dire la nouvelle. Nous mangeons tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Au moment de servir le café on sonne à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et trouve mes parents. Je les invite à entrer et nous nous installons tous au salon. Je suis quand même surpris de voir mes parents ici un dimanche.

- **Qu'est ce que vous faite sur Seattle ?**

- **Nous sommes allés à l'opéra hier soir, et nous avons passé la nuit chez Emmett. On a décidé de venir vous rendre une petite visite avant de partir. **Me dit mon père

Je souris à Bella, au moins nous le dirons d'un coup. Isa bouge encore et je lui fais un signe de tête. Elle voulait l'annoncer elle-même et nous la laissons faire.

- **Mes papis et mamies, avec papa et maman ont à une bonne nouvelle !**

Huit paires d'yeux sont rivés sur elle en attente de la suite. Je vois Renée qui pers patience.

- **Dis-nous cette bonne nouvelles ma puce !**

- **Bientôt, je sais pas quand…et ben je vais avoir deux petits frères.**

Elle est bornée…persuadé que ce sera des garçons. Mes parents et ceux de Bella mettent un temps à réagir et ma mère est la première à se lever.

- **Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai ?**

- **Vrai pour deux petits enfant, mais pour les garçons nous ne savons encore pas.**

- **Je vais être grand-mère ? **

- **Oui, dans quelque mois.**

- **Des jumeaux…oh mon dieu…j'ai du mal à réaliser !**

Elle vient nous serrer dans ses bras. Bella sourit comme jamais. Les deux pères se lèvent comme un seul homme et viennent nous féliciter. Renée, elle n'a pas encore bougé. Elle a les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Bella voit le manque de réaction de sa mère et va la voir.

- **Maman ça va ?**

- **Oh mon dieu…c'est juste que…j'ai du mal à réaliser.**

- **Et bien tu auras le temps de le faire.**

Renée finit par se lever et serre Bella et Isa dans ses bras. Tout notre entourage et au courant et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop prématuré… A nous de faire attention que tous se passe bien. Cette grossesse est un point positif pour notre couple même si j'ai du mal à imaginez ma Bella avec un ventre énorme. M'imaginer père à nouveau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Josh…Il me manque tellement… Mais la joie est là, et je laisse le négatif au placard pour la journée. Je reviens à la réalité quand ma mère dit la phrase.

- **Il va falloir que vous déménagiez ! **

Oui, et je ne vois pas trop où car je voudrais rester près de nos travails respectifs et surtout près de l'école d'Isa…

- **Je ne vois pas où ? **Dis-je

- **Pour ne pas trop vous éloignez, il y a le quartier Est.** **Plusieurs lotissements y sont construits. Vous trouverez peut être la maison idéale.**

- **Dans la semaine nous contacterons un agent immobilier. Il nous aidera à trouver. **Lui dit Bella.

Je souris à ma femme et nous reprenons la conversation avec nos parents. Isabelle est partie jouer dans sa chambre. Vers 17h00 tout le monde repart. J'aide Bella à débarrasser le salon et je l'oblige à s'allonger.

- **Edward, je me sens très bien.**

- **Oui, mais le médecin a dit que tu devais faire attention et te reposer.**

- **Edward, je n'ai pas envie de m'allonger. J'ai des copies à faire pour demain et les devoirs à préparer. Je n'ai pas le temps de rester allongée à rien faire.**

- **Alors tu fais ça dans le canapé tranquillement, ok ?**

- **T'es pas possible. Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau ?**

- **Non. **

- **Bon, je vais chercher mes cours et je m'installe. Content ?**

- **Très.**

Elle rouspète, c'est clair. Mais je préfère suivre les conseils du médecin. Un accident est vite arrivé… J'ai déjà perdu un fils et je ne veux pas en perdre d'autre…

Elle revient avec ses affaires et s'installe confortablement avec ses cours, moi je sors mon dossier pour le nouveau défilé, et Isa arrive avec un livre qu'elle lie à même le sol, près de nous. Un dimanche qui se termine comme je les aime.

Vers 22h00 on fini par se coucher. Demain je dois me lever très tôt et c'est Bella qui emmène la petite à l'école. Je m'allonge près d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et me caresse doucement. Je frissonne et mon envie d'elle se manifeste mais je me contrôle du mieux que je peux... Bella devient plus insistante sur ses caresses et ses doigts passent la barrière de mon boxer. Elle empoigne mon sexe fermement et commence sa douce torture... Je lui relève la tête et l'embrasse en gémissant. Mes doigts parcourent son corps. Je trace ses tétons qui durcissent à mon contact. Je descends doucement et passe mes doigts sous son string. Un doigt va commencer à titiller son clitoris. Bella gémit et je continue. Je passe dans ses plis trempés et insère deux doigts en elle. Elle bouge ses hanches dans ma direction pour me faire bouger. Je bouge tendrement en elle, pendant qu'elle s'active sur mon membre… Je lui retire sa main, je retire mes doigts. Je la déshabille rapidement et fais de même pour moi, et je m'installe sur elle en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Bella est toute rouge…ses yeux sont noirs de désirs, ils doivent d'ailleurs refléter les miens. Je me positionne et la pénètre d'un vif coup de reins. Elle gémit fortement et je la fais taire d'un baiser langoureux tout en faisant des va et vient. Je sens l'orgasme venir vite, et je veux que Bella y parvienne aussi. Je passe ma main entre nos deux corps et vais titiller son paquet de nerf. Elle se tend, bouge son bassin plus vite et rejette sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Elle est magnifique dans son apogée. Je la regarde avec amour et attend qu'elle revienne sur terre. Elle m'embrasse tendrement et je continue à me mouvoir. Bella me sert avec ses jambes et son bassin bouge encore plus vite. J'accélère la cadence et murmure son prénom quand l'orgasme m'atteint. Je m'effondre sur elle, en faisant attention et reprend ma respiration qui est vraiment laborieuse. Bella n'est pas en reste. Elle me caresse gentiment le cou. Je sors à regret et l'entraîne dans mes bras. Elle baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- **Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?**

- **Non, je me sens super bien.**

Je ris doucement, l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite bonne nuit.

**_PDV d'Isabelle :_**

Je suis contente. Je vais avoir deux frères, parce que je suis persuadée que ce sont des garçons. Maman elle préfère attendre d'aller faire la photo de son ventre pour savoir. Je prie pour… Mon autre maman ne pouvait pas avoir des enfants, donc je restais fille unique. Et là deux d'un coup. C'est trop bien. En plus je l'aime bien mon nouveau papa. Il est gentil, il me considère pas comme une petite fille.

Aujourd'hui c'est maman qui m'emmène à l'école. D'habitude c'est papa, mais là il est parti très tôt au travail. Et ce soir c'est mamie Renée qui vient. J'embrasse maman sur la joue et file rejoindre mes copines. Je suis contente, les filles avec qui je reste sont très gentilles avec moi. Tout comme leur maman.

Il est midi, c'est le moment d'aller à la cantine, mais la directrice vient me chercher dans ma classe juste avant que je sorte. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle m'emmène dans son bureau et essaye d'appelé maman et papa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et j'ai peur, la directrice regarde beaucoup dehors sans rien me dire. Elle finit par me regarder.

- **Isabelle, je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé. Mais tu vas devoir rester ici pour manger.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Il y a un monsieur dehors qui est venu te chercher. Cependant il n'est sur aucune liste que tes parents m'ont transmise. Pour ne pas prendre de risque tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que ton papa arrive.**

- **C'est qui le monsieur ?**

- **Il dit qu'il est ton papa et qu'il s'appelle Mike.**

Quoi ? Il n'a pas le droit d'être là… Je me mets à pleurer. La directrice vient près de moi et me serre les épaules.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien d'accord ! J'attends que ton papa ou ta maman me rappelle.**

Je fini par me calmer, et une surveillant m'apporte un plateau que je commence à manger.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

La reprise du boulot a été dure, mais il faut bien travailler. Je suis à mon bureau quand le téléphone sonne.

- **_Allo !_**

- **_Mr Cullen, je suis désolé de vous déranger…_**

- **_Que se passe-t-il ?_**

- **_L'école de votre fille vient d'appeler il y a un problème._**

- **_Qu'elle genre de problème ? _**J'enfile déjà ma veste prêt à partir.

- **_Je ne sais pas, vous devriez les appeler._**

- **_Merci._**

Je regarde l'heure, 12H30. Bon, que se passe-t-il ? S'il appelle c'est que c'est grave. Je prends le numéro de la directrice et appelle tout en descendant l'immeuble.

- **_Allo ! _**

- **_Oui, bonjour c'est monsieur Cullen, on m'a dit que vous aviez cherché à me joindre ?_**

- **_Monsieur Cullen, j'ai besoin de votre présence à l'école. Un certain Mike se trouve devant et ne veut pas partir tant qu'il n'aura pas sa fille._**

- **_J'arrive, où est Isabelle ?_**

- **_Avec moi dans mon bureau._**

- **_Merci !_**

Je bous. Ce connard n'a rien compris à priori. Il n'a aucun droit de partir avec Isabelle. Pour qui il se prend ? Il a cru que l'école aller la lui laisser comme ça sans se renseigner ? Il n'y connait vraiment rien. J'arrive à l'école rapidement, et Mike attend avec d'autres mamans devant les grilles. Il est appuyé dessus comme-ci il attendait je ne sais quoi…

Je m'approche de lui tranquillement. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il est, et je ne veux pas encore me prendre son poing dans la figure. Quand il me voit il se redresse et me lance un sourire hypocrite.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

- **Je viens voir ma fille.**

- **Tu sais que tu n'as aucun droit de l'approcher ? On te l'a dit y a 3 jours, tu as déjà oublié ?**

- **Je m'en tape de ce jugement, elle reste ma fille, elle est mon sang. J'ai le droit de la voir.**

- **Non Mike… En plus tu te permets de venir ici, alors qu'il y a des enfants et des femmes, en ayant bu plus que de raison ? Va te faire soigner, t'en as vraiment besoin. On ne peut pas laisser Isabelle à un alcoolique.**

- **T'es bien content toi de t'être accaparé ma fille. C'est quoi ton truc tu ne peux pas en avoir et t'en profite ?**

- **Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde…mais au moins je suis fier d'être son père car elle ne mérite pas d'en avoir un comme toi. Si tu ne pars pas d'ici c'est les flics qui vont t'y faire dégager et rapidement.**

- **C'est une menace ?**

- **Oh non, juste un avertissement. Casse-toi d'ici…Isabelle ne veut pas te voir. Elle a peur de toi alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu. Ca ne te fais pas réagir sa ?**

- **Pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi, elle ne m'a jamais vu !**

- **Réfléchis, ça aussi tu l'as oublié ?... Quand tu t'es pointé chez moi elle a tout entendu et vu mon état d'après. A ton avis qu'est ce qu'elle s'est dit ? Hein ?**

- **Que son soit disant père s'est fait mettre une raclée comme à un gamin de 10 ans…De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre, elle a 10 ans et surtout pas son putain de mot à dire. Donc maintenant on va me l'amener et me foutre la paix.**

- **Tu rêves là !**

Il essaye d'abattre son poing, mais un père de famille arrive derrière et lui tient les deux bras. Mike essaye de se débattre en hurlant tout un tas de choses que nous ne comprenons pas. J'en profite pour appeler les flics. Le père de famille me regarde et souris.

- **Merci !**

- **Pas de quoi.**

Il continue à le tenir jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent. Il ne cherche même pas et l'embarque. Mike qui ne sait en rien calmé profère des menaces et injure à foisons contre les policiers. Les flics viennent vers moi et le père de famille.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

- **Il a essayé de mettre son poing dans la figure à monsieur Cullen !**

- **Vous avez les raisons monsieur Cullen ?**

- **Il n'a rien à faire ici, il ne devrait même pas approcher cette école. Je le lui ai dit et il n'a pas apprécié.**

- **Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit d'approcher d'ici ?**

- **Il y a une injonction du juge qui lui interdit de s'approcher de moi ou de ma famille à moins de 500 mètres. C'est tout, il n'a rien à faire là, surtout dans son état avec des enfants et des femmes.**

- **Je vous rappelle si jamais j'ai besoin de plus d'information.**

- **Merci !**

Les flics s'en vont en embarquant un Mike fou de rage. Je me tourne vers l'homme qui m'a aidé.

- **Merci !**

- **De rien, j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit. **

- **C'est gentil. J'espère qu'il ne viendra plus ici.**

- **Je viens chercher mes enfants tous les jours, je le verrai. Et s'il est là y aura juste à le faire partir. Il ne va pas perturber nos enfants bien longtemps.**

- **Merci vraiment. Je vais voir ma fille elle doit être affolée.**

- **Bonne journée Monsieur Cullen.**

- **De même.**

Je rentre dans l'école et file directement vers le bureau de la directrice. Je frappe et elle vient m'ouvrir. Je vois Isa manger tranquillement son plateau. Je m'approche d'elle doucement.

- **Eh ma puce !**

- **Papa ! Dit il est partie ?**

- **Oui ma puce il est parti. Si jamais il revient, il repartira aussi vite. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Tu veux allez en classe cette après midi ? Ca t'as peut-être secoué non ?**

- **Non, je veux pas y aller. J'ai peur qu'il revienne.**

- **Il ne reviendra pas. Il est au poste de police. Je travail cette après midi. Tu veux rester avec moi ?**

- **Oui ! d'accord.**

Je me lève et vais voir la directrice qui était resté en retrait.

- **Je vais la ramener. Elle est paniquée.**

- **Très bien. Je ferai demander les cours pour qu'elle puisse les avoirs. Essayez de la rassurer afin qu'elle ne manque pas trop de cours.**

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas, on en parlera ce soir avec ma femme.**

- **Très bien.**

- **Merci !**

Je prends le sac d'Isa et nous allons directement à mon bureau. Vu que je dois voir le créateur pour le prochain défilé, je demande à Isa si elle veut visiter les sous-sols. C'est là où nous stockons toutes les tenues. Elle accepte et je l'entraine avec moi. Je dis à ma secrétaire de m'envoyer le créateur quand il sera là.

La journée se termine doucement. Isabelle s'est amusée et le créateur à l'air d'avoir eu des idées en regardant ma fille. Nous finissons par rentrer à l'appartement histoire d'avoir une bonne discutions avec Bella. J'avais prévenu Renée de ne pas venir la chercher aujourd'hui. Quand Bella arrive elle a l'air épuisé. Elle s'installe dans le canapé et nous lui racontons les évènements de la journée. Elle se met en colère et j'essaye de l'apaiser, mais rien y fait.

- **Il va nous pourrir la vie encore longtemps ? C'est une balle qu'il va prendre.**

- **Bella chérie, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu es assez épuisée comme ça.**

- **Edward comment tu veux que je me calme quand ce mec se pointe la bouche en cœur à l'école en réclamant NOTRE fille ? Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il va falloir qu'un de nous arrête de travailler pour surveiller ces faits et gestes ? Non c'est hors de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à la fin ?**

- **J'ignore ce qu'il veut réellement. Juste que nous avons le soutien des parents d'élèves pour le faire partir s'il se pointe. Et maintenant calme toi, nous devons parler avec Isabelle.**

Isabelle, qui d'ailleurs est partie se réfugier dans sa chambre quand Bella s'est mise en colère. Je soupire lourdement et vais la voir.

- **Isabelle ?**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Ça va ?**

- **Non, maman elle est en colère et j'aime pas ça.**

- **Elle est calmé, elle est juste inquiète c'est tout. Ce n'est pas contre toi, ni contre moi. C'est juste qu'elle à peur de te perdre.**

- **Mais je vais nulle part moi !**

- **Je sais Isabelle, mais elle a peur que Mike t'emmène.**

- **Je veux pas ! **

- **Je sais. Et tu n'as rien à craindre d'accord. Bon on va voir maman ?**

- **Oui !**

Nous allons au salon tous les deux. Bella est allongée sur le canapé et elle regarde le plafond. Isabelle s'approche d'elle et lui embrasse la joue. Bella la regarde tendrement et la prend dans ses bras.

- **Désolée ma puce.**

- **C'est pas grave, papa y m'a expliqué.**

Elle s'installe pour être assise.

- **Isabelle, tu sais que tu vas devoir retourner à l'école ?**

- **Oui, mais j'ai peur.**

- **Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'accord. La directrice a fait ce qu'il fallait et j'imagine qu'elle continuera. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne t'arrivera rien. **

- **C'est promis ?**

- **Oui c'est promis ma puce.**

Isabelle sourit enfin. Je vais préparer le dîner et nous mangeons. Bella est enfin calme. Enfin en apparence, j'imagine qu'à l'intérieur ça bout. Quand nous allons nous coucher elle s'allonge et je pose ma tête sur son ventre. Elle me caresse les cheveux et nous finissons par nous endormir. En espérant être tranquille un jour….

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Cette fic et aussi posté sur :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_Désoler pour le retard, mais ce chapitre ma filer plus de fil a retordre..._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... et surtout c'est grace à elle que ce chapitre et là.**_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

_**PDV Edward :**_

Les jours passent et le stress ne cesse de s'amplifier…Malgré la restriction du juge et qu'il se soit fait arrêté par la police, Mike continu son harcèlement… Que ce soit à l'école d'Isa, dans la rue ou au travail de Bella, il est toujours là. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas qu'il soit toujours libre… Je pensais que la décision du juge nous aurait laissé tranquilles pour vivre notre petite vie de famille, mais finalement c'est totalement le contraire. Plusieurs fois, la directrice de l'école d'Isa nous a signalé sa présence, surtout au moment des récréations mais il ne fait qu'observer donc elle ne peut rien faire. Bella m'a aussi dit qu'elle l'avait vu une ou deux fois en quittant la fac. Depuis l'altercation devant l'école, Charlie accompagne constamment Renée pour aller chercher la petite. Il a peur que Newton puisse s'en prendre à elles. Surtout que son problème de boisson n'a pas l'air d'être réglé, je dirai même que c'est le contraire… Je l'ai croisé une fois, heureusement qu'Em et Jazz étaient avec moi pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable mais vu la façon dont il nous hurlait dessus et vu le débit de paroles incohérentes, c'était certain qu'il était encore ivre…

Je m'inquiète pour Bella, le stress n'est pas bon pour les bébés. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui nous avons rendez-vous pour les trois mois de grossesse de ma femme. Je sors de la chambre et je retrouve ma belle installée dans le canapé, adossée à l'accoudoir, corrigeant des copies. Je m'approche derrière elle et lis par dessus son épaule. Et bien, y en a on se demande ce qu'ils font dans cette branche, vu la dose de rouge sur la copie…

**C'est si mauvais que ça ?**

**C'est des premières années alors il y a certains des élèves qui cherchent leur voie…en l'occurrence, la biologie c'est pas pour lui…**

Je l'embrasse délicatement dans le cou et je la sens frissonner contre mes lèvres…j'adore voir que je lui fais toujours cet effet…

**Ma puce, je ne veux pas te presser mais faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille…**

**D'accord, je termine cette copie et on pourra partir.**

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil qui fait face à Bella et je l'observe travailler… Elle est tellement sexy avec son air concentré sur son visage et ce tic qu'elle a d'emmêler son crayon dans une mèche de cheveux, c'est juste….humm… Perdu dans ma contemplation, je ne vois pas le temps passer et après un bon quart d'heure, elle est enfin prête à partir. Nous nous levons tour à tour, je l'aide à mettre sa veste, enfile la mienne et nous descendons à la voiture.

Mon premier reflexe une fois dehors c'est de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire pour voir si l'autre n'est pas là… Moi aussi je deviens parano… J'aide Bella à monter dans la voiture et nous partons en direction de l'hôpital.

La circulation est fluide et nous arrivons légèrement en avance. Bella sort de la voiture et comme moi quelques instant auparavant, elle observe les environs…

**Mon ange, il ne viendra pas jusqu'ici…**

**Je sais mais j'ai peur…**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, tu sais que je ne le laisserai rien faire contre notre famille.**

Je l'attire contre moi et la serre contre mon cœur avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Je sais qu'elle angoisse à l'idée que Newton puisse lui faire du mal, à elle ou à Isa. D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai peur mais jamais je ne lui avouerai…

**Aller, rentrons, nous allons finir par être en retard.**

Nous arrivons dans le service et l'infirmière présente à l'accueil nous fait patienter dans la salle d'attente. Après quelques minutes, un médecin vient nous chercher et nous emmène dans son bureau.

**Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Harris. C'est moi qui vais vous suivre pendant toute votre grossesse.**

Quoi c'est un mec qui va s'occuper de ma femme ? Bon je sais que c'est son travail mais quand même… En plus il est plutôt pas mal… Je passe nerveusement ma main dans les cheveux pour cacher mon trouble et chasser ces pensées. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas raison de m'en faire…

**Alors si je regarde votre dossier médical, vous êtes enceinte de 13 semaines, c'est bien ça ?**

**Oui tout à fait Docteur.**

**Des jumeaux en plus…toutes mes félicitations.**

**Merci.**

**Nous allons passer dans la salle d'examen afin de voir si tout ce petit monde va bien. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.**

Il se lève et ouvre une porte communiquant directement avec cette salle. Bella s'installe sur le lit prévu pour l'échographie. Je m'assois sur le tabouret juste à côté pendant qu'il demande à ma belle de remonter son haut pour découvrir son ventre. La rondeur de ce dernier apparait doucement mais sûrement. Le Docteur Harris dépose un gel bleu sur le ventre de ma femme avant d'y poser la sonde. Tous les regards sont rivés sur l'écran. Bella et moi nous regardons et je peux lire mon désarroi dans ses yeux… On voit rien là dessus… Il met l'image en pause.

**Alors regardez, il y en a un là et ici…**

**Vous voulez dire ces petites tâches là ?**

**Oui ces tâches, comme vous dites, ce sont vos bébés…**

**Ah mais je les voyais alors,** s'exclame Bella en même temps que moi.

Le médecin configure quelque chose sur sa machine et là… boum boum…boum boum… il déplace la sonde… boum boum boum…boum boum boum… J'attrape la main de Bella et la porte à mes lèvres. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire…Nos regards sont soudés l'un dans l'autre et une larme nous échappe à tous les deux.

**C'est magnifique…Je t'aime Edward…**

**Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie.**

Je me retourne vers le docteur.

**Est ce qu'on voit ce que c'est ?**

Il regarde l'écran attentivement, bouge un peu la sonde en appuyant sur le ventre de Bella.

**Je peux vous le dire pour un…mais l'autre est mal placé pour voir le sexe…**

**Bella, est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**Je préférerai attendre de connaître les deux…ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**Pas du tout, tu fais comme tu veux.**

**Sinon il n'y a pas de problèmes particuliers ?**

**Non Madame Cullen, vos bébés sont en parfaite santé.**

**C'est possible d'avoir des clichés pour les montrer à notre fille ?**

**Bien sûr.**

Il imprime plusieurs images et me les donne. Bella se relève et nous retournons dans le bureau. Je m'installe et prend sa main.

**Alors comme je vous l'ai dit, tout va bien. Vos bébés évoluent correctement. **

**Pour quand est prévue la naissance ? **Demande Bella

Le gynéco regarde une table de calcul pour déterminer la date de conception et donc la date d'accouchement.

**La naissance serait prévue pour le 5 décembre. Cependant, dans une grossesse gémellaire, il est possible que les bébés arrivent prématurément vers le huitième mois et c'est pour ça que des examens mensuels sont nécessaires.**

**D'accord, et quels sont-ils ?**

**Une échographie tous les mois, une prise de sang et à compter du sixième ou septième mois selon l'évolution, ce sera une échographie tous les quinze jours à peu près pour vérifier que les bébés se placent correctement dans votre utérus. Et c'est à partir de cela qu'il sera déterminé s'il vous faut une césarienne ou non…Vous aurez également un rendez-vous avec une sage-femme et un anesthésiste. Vous avez des questions ?**

**Pas pour le moment… Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que je vais donner naissance à deux enfants…**

**Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous ferai une dernière recommandation. Vous semblez très fatiguée alors reposer vous le plus possible pour le bien de vos enfants. Si lors de notre prochain rendez-vous, vous êtes toujours fatiguée, je me verrai obliger de vous mettre en arrêt de travail.**

**D'accord. Merci docteur.**

Nous nous levons et sortons du bureau pour nous diriger vers l'accueil pour prendre les prochains rendez-vous. Une fois fait, nous rentrons à la maison. Le docteur a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose alors je vais suivre ses conseils à la lettre. A peine avons-nous franchi la porte de l'appartement, je l'emmène directement dans la chambre. Elle me regarde avec un sourire qui veut tout dire, mais ce n'est pas le but…Je la fait s'allonger sur le lit avant de lui dire.

**Maintenant tu ne bouges plus de là jusqu'à mon retour. Je m'occupe d'aller chercher Isa à l'école pendant que toi tu te reposes.**

**Edward…**

**Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin. Tu es fatiguée et c'est pas bon pour les bébés.**

**Je peux encore très bien aller chercher ma fille à l'école. Je ne suis pas en sucre.**

Je souffle mais je sais que je ne lui ferai pas changer d'avis. Elle peut être très bornée quand elle veut.

**D'accord mais on prend notre temps pour y aller.**

Il est 16h00 et Isa sort à 16h30 donc nous avons le temps d'y aller tranquillement… Nous arrivons devant l'établissement en 20 minutes. J'ai senti Bella se tendre à mesure qu'on s'en approchait mais c'est un soulagement de voir qu'il n'est pas là. Par contre, il y a le père qui m'a aidé la dernière fois. D'ailleurs il s'approche de nous.

**Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, Monsieur Romero, vous vous souvenez de moi ?**

**Oui bien sûr. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait d'ailleurs. Oh, mais permettez moi de vous présenter ma femme, Bella.**

**Bonjour Madame Cullen, je comprends mieux d'où la petite Isabelle tient son charme.**

**Merci Monsieur Romero. Et merci aussi pour ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois.**

**De rien Madame, j'ai également eu quelques problèmes avec la mère de Justin alors je comprends que ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et puis vous pouvez m'appeler Mario.**

**Alors appelez nous Bella et Edward. Après tout il y a de fortes chances pour que nous nous revoyions.**

La sonnerie retentie et à peine quelques secondes plus tard deux furies arrivent sur nous en courant. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de les voir arriver ensemble. Il ne me semblait pas qu'ils étaient dans la même classe pourtant…

**Maman !**

Isa fonce sur sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je vois Justin qui embrasse son père et qui ne quitte pas Isa des yeux… Je n'aime pas du tout comment il l'a regarde… C'est ma petite fille…

**On y va mes chéries ?**

**Oui. Papa, on peut aller au parc ?**

**D'accord.**

**Edward, j'ai entendu que vous alliez au parc avec votre fille. Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous accompagne avec Justin ?**

**Non bien sûr, je suis certaine qu'Isa serait contente d'avoir un compagnon de jeu. En plus ils ont déjà l'air de bien s'entendre.**

Je me retourne vers nos enfants qui discutent ensemble. Aucun doute ils s'apprécient…

**Allons-y les enfants.**

Nous nous dirigeons tous les cinq vers le parc près de l'école. En chemin, Isa nous questionne sur l'échographie.

**Maman, quand est-ce que je pourrai voir les photos de ton ventre ?**

**Quand nous serons rentrés, j'ai laissé les papiers à la maison.**

**On sait si c'est des petits frères que je vais avoir ?**

**Pas encore ma puce, ils n'étaient pas assez bien placés pour le voir. La prochaine fois.**

Nous arrivons au parc et Isa et Justin partent en courant vers les jeux. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc non loin.

**Félicitations, je ne savais pas que vous étiez enceinte.**

**Oui depuis trois mois…des jumeaux.**

**Bon courage alors… J'ai moi-même un frère jumeau et on en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à nos parents…**

**Je suis certain que tout se passera bien…et puis qui n'a pas été turbulent dans sa jeunesse…les enfants sont tous comme ça.**

**J'en connais deux qui ont l'air de bien s'entendre en tout cas…**

_**PDV Bella :**_

Effectivement, Isa et Justin ont vraiment l'air de bien s'entendre. Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'il n'y a plus de malaise entre ma fille et les autres enfants de l'école. Edward n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de voir Isa fréquenter un garçon…je peux le comprendre, mais je ferai rien conte le bonheur de ma fille. La voir rire comme ça, ça me réchauffe le cœur. J'ai tellement eu mal quand je l'ai vu en pleurs à cause du décès de ses parents…les nuits où elle hurlait dans son sommeil… Je sais qu'ils lui manquent énormément mais je crois qu'elle a quand même réussi à tourner la page…

Mario est vraiment sympathique et vu la relation entre nos enfants, il y a de grandes chances qu'on soit amener à se revoir. Cependant, il se fait déjà tard et mine de rien je commence à fatiguer…

**C'est pas qu'on n'est pas bien avec vous Mario, mais on va rentrer.**

Je sens d'un seul coup Edward se tendre contre moi, je me retourne rapidement et le voit observer en direction de l'autre entrée du parc. Je regarde alors dans la même direction et je le vois…

**Isa ma puce, viens ici s'il te plait.**

**Mais maman…**

**Ne discute pas.**

Je la vois bougonner mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit, elle serait capable de faire une crise. Avant qu'elle soit près de nous, je glisse un mot à l'oreille d'Edward.

**Calme toi mon chéri, il ne tentera rien vu le monde qu'il y a.**

**Pourquoi tu m'as appelé maman ?**

**On va rentrer, il se fait tard et je suis fatiguée…**

**Oh…j'aurai bien aimé jouer encore un peu avec Justin…**

**On reviendra un autre jour, d'accord ? Et puis oublie pas qu'il faut que je te montre les photos de mon ventre…**

**Ah oui c'est vrai. On y va alors !**

Je me lève et Edward et Mario font de même. Nous nous saluons en nous promettant de nous revoir bientôt avec les enfants. Sans jamais nous retourner, nous empruntons la sortie opposée de celle où se trouve Mike. Isa ne l'a pas vu et ça me rassure.

Le chemin vers la maison se fait en silence, je vois Edward se retourner régulièrement pour voir s'il ne nous a pas suivis mais pour l'instant il ne voit rien…heureusement...

Nous nous engouffrons dans l'immeuble et un poids s'enlève de mes épaules. Nous arrivons dans l'appartement et je m'affale dans le canapé. La tension m'a épuisée et je ne me sens pas très bien. Edward le comprend et il envoie Isa prendre son bain avant de venir près de moi.

**Tu vas bien mon ange ?**

**Ca va passer…j'ai eu peur qu'Isa le voit… Tu te souviens de la crise qu'elle a faite la dernière fois…j'ai cru qu'elle ne se calmerait jamais. Il ne nous lâchera donc jamais !**

**Là c'est toi qu'il faut calmer. Respire ma chérie.**

**J'en peux plus…**

_**PDV Edward :**_

Ce connard est en train de nous tuer à petit feu… Bella s'effondre en pleurs dans mes bras. Je fais tout mon possible pour la rassurer, mais j'ai moi même du mal à croire à ce que je dis… Je la sens se détendre doucement dans mes bras. Son état de stress n'est vraiment pas bon pour les bébés. Déjà qu'une grossesse gémellaire est risquée mais là c'est encore pire…

Isa appelle de la salle de bain pour dire qu'elle a terminé. Je ne pensais pas être resté si longtemps à essayer de détendre ma femme. Elle se dégage de moi et me demande de m'en occuper car elle est vraiment fatiguée.

J'aide Isa à se sécher et mettre son pyjama. Je lui dis aussi que sa mère est fatiguée et qu'il ne faudra pas trop la taquiner ce soir. Elle me demande pourquoi et je lui explique que c'est les deux bébés qui demandent beaucoup d'énergie pour bien grandir. Elle comprend la situation et me promet de faire attention. Cette gamine est vraiment intelligente…

Nous rejoignons Bella qui s'est endormie dans le canapé. Isa s'installe devant la télé pendant que je prépare le repas. En ce moment Bella est dans une période épicée alors je lui prépare un poulet au curry avec du riz… Enfin j'essaie de suivre la recette convenablement. Au bout de 45 minutes, le repas est enfin prêt. Je mets la table et vais rejoindre mes petites femmes dans le salon.

**Isa, tu peux aller t'asseoir, c'est prêt. J'ai juste à réveiller ta mère.**

**D'accord.**

Isa part dans la cuisine pendant que je me mets à genoux devant le canapé. Bella est tellement belle quand elle dort… Doucement, je caresse le contour de son visage mais elle n'a aucune réaction.

**Ma chérie, réveille toi, le repas est prêt.**

Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et je la sens sourire. Nous approfondissons ce moment avant d'entendre Isa nous appeler.

**Alors vous venez ? J'ai faim moi.**

**On arrive ma puce.**

**Tu as fait le diner ?**

**Oui, alors debout la belle au bois dormant…**

Je l'aide à se lever du canapé et nous rejoignons Isa à la cuisine. Je sers tout le monde et le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et c'est vraiment agréable.

Une fois le repas terminé, qui a été apprécié par tout le monde d'ailleurs, nous nous installons tous les trois dans le canapé.

**Maman, je peux vois les photos de ton ventre.**

**Bien sûr ma puce.**

**Ne bouge pas, je vais les chercher.**

Je fouille dans son sac et trouve le dossier de l'hôpital. Je reprends ma place et l'ouvre sur les jambes d'Isa qui est entre nous deux. L'émotion est toujours là et encore plus forte que ce matin car bientôt nous formerons une grande famille avec les deux anges qui pointeront le bout de leur nez si tout se passe bien…

Isa est très concentrée sur les images qu'elle a sous les yeux.

**Maman, ils sont où les bébés ? Je vois rien moi…**

**Regarde il y en a un ici et un autre là.**

**Mais ils sont tout petits !**

**Ils ont encore 6 mois pour grandir.**

**Et ils vont être grands comment ?**

Bella montre la taille approximative d'un bébé mais ça n'a pas l'air de la satisfaire. J'imagine qu'elle pensait qu'ils seraient plus grands pour pouvoir jouer avec eux… Nous discutons encore un peu et vient l'heure d'aller mettre Isabelle au lit. Bella s'en charge et en attendant, je sors mon ordinateur portable. La famille va d'agrandir alors il faudrait sérieusement à changer de maison… Je commence les recherches quand Bella revient.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**L'appartement n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir deux enfants de plus et je pense qu'il vaut mieux avoir déménagé avant leur naissance.**

**Oui, donc il faut qu'on s'active un peu !**

Nous regardons quelques maisons en vente dans le quartier car je ne veux pas qu'Isa change d'école. Elle s'est enfin intégrée avec ses camarades et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de revivre ce qui s'est passé quand elle est arrivée. Après une petite heure de recherche, Bella commence à somnoler dans mes bras.

**Bébé, on va se coucher ?**

**Mhhh….oui, mais j'ai besoin d'une douche, j'ai mal au dos.**

**OK allez viens.**

Je la traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain. Nous nous déshabillons et entrons dans la cabine. Je caresse son ventre. J'en suis complètement gaga… On se lave mutuellement et j'entraîne Bella dans le lit.

**Installe-toi sur le ventre !**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Tu m'as dit avoir mal au dos ?**

**Oui.**

**Je vais te faire un petit massage.**

Elle ne demande pas son reste et s'installe confortablement. Je vais chercher l'huile de massage senteur vanille et m'installe à califourchon sur ses fesses. Je verse un peu d'huile et commence à la masser. Sa peau et douce, et je passe doucement sur ses reins. Bella gémit de plaisir et je commence à durcir. Je continue son massage sur ses épaules, le milieu de son dos, jusqu'à la limite de ses fesses. J'essaye de me contenir, mais ce n'est pas facile. Elle est tellement belle. Je passe sur ses flans, jusqu'à la limite de ses seins. Je continue de masser tout en embrassant ses épaules et son cou. Elle gémit encore et je ne tiens plus… J'ai trop envie d'elle…

Je la fais basculer sur le dos et je prends sa bouche avec fougue. Elle répond avidement à mon baiser, tout en encadrant mon cou de ses bras. Je gémis quand elle ouvre sa bouche et que ma langue va à la rencontre de la sienne. Mes mains voyagent partout sur son corps. Celles de Bella descendent vers mon boxer qu'elle me retire rapidement. Une de ses mains prend mon membre et commence un doux va et vient. Mais je ne tiens pas longtemps et lui retire sa main pour ne pas venir tout de suite. Je m'installe entre ses jambes. Passe un doigt sur ses plis plus que trempés et la pénètre rapidement en étouffant son cri dans ma bouche.

**Oui…Edward !**

Je commence un va et vient tendrement. Je regarde notre point de liaison et gémis en voyant comment elle est humide.

**Plus….vite Edward !**

J'accélère la cadence, tout en maitrisant mes coups de reins. Je ne voudrai pas lui faire de mal. Je sens ses parois qui commencent à se resserrer sur ma verge, elle descend sa main pour se caresser et elle gémit longuement. Je sors d'elle et la fais se tourner. Elle replie ses genoux sous elle et cambre son dos au maximum. Je m'apprête à la pénétrer quand elle me stoppe dans mon mouvement.

**Pas là Edward…**

Je comprends l'allusion. Je vais titiller son clitoris et mouille son petit trou. Je la prépare à l'intrusion en entrant un doigt, puis un deuxième. Elle gémit fortement, mais je continue. Une fois bien humide, je m'approche et entre doucement. Mais elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. A peine je l'ai pénétré que ses hanches bougent dans ma direction pour s'empaler entièrement sur mon membre. Je gémis fortement. J'attrape ses hanches et je bouge rapidement dans son antre si serrée.

**Putain…Bella…c'est…trop…bon !**

**Oui…continue !**

Je sens mon orgasme arriver rapidement. Je vais titiller son clitoris, et nous sombrons tous les deux dans le plaisir. Je sors d'elle doucement et m'allonge à ses cotés tout en l'attirant dans mes bras. Nos respirations sont erratiques et nous sommes couverts de sueur.

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.**

Ma main part caresser son petit ventre rebondi. Lentement nous sombrons tous les deux vers un sommeil réparateur…

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Je suis fatiguée, je ne peux pas le cacher, même si j'essaye de ne pas trop le montrer à Edward car il est déjà assez protecteur comme ça…

Je me réveille doucement tout en repensant à la magnifique soirée qu'il m'a fait passer. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Je regarde le réveil, 10h, j'ai fait une belle grasse matinée.

Je me lève doucement, mais un petit malaise m'attaque. Je me rassois et attrape un tee-shirt à Edward avec un pantalon de pyjama. Avec mon ventre je commence à les remplir. Je réussi finalement à me lever et vais rejoindre mes amours dans la cuisine. Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte et écoute la conversation.

**Dit papa, on va déménager ?**

**Oui ma puce.**

**Je resterai toujours dans la même école ?**

**On va faire en sorte que oui. Pourquoi tu veux changer ?**

**Non, j'aime bien, j'ai mes copines et puis y a Justin aussi. Je leur ai dit que j'allais bientôt avoir deux frères ou deux sœurs.**

**Et ?**

**Elles m'ont dit qu'un bébé ça pleurait tout le temps, et que ça faisait pas grand-chose. C'est vrai ?**

**AU début, un bébé ça mange et ça dort beaucoup. Ca pleure aussi, mais ça passe vite tu verras, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Bonjour vous deux !**

**Maman !**

Elle vient vers moi et me fait un gros câlin. Edward s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement.

**Tu es bien reposée ?**

**Oui, tu aurais du me réveiller.**

**Oh non, tu dormais si bien, que je t'ai laissé dormir. Tu veux déjeuner quelque chose ?**

**Oui, un café et des tartines.**

**Café ?**

**Oui pourquoi ?**

**Non rien.**

Il me prépare mon café et je commence à le boire. Mais à la première gorgée, je file aux toilettes. C'est ma première nausée et j'espère que ce sera la dernière. Edward arrive dans la salle de bain.

**Ça va ?**

**Oui…le café ne passe pas.**

**Tu veux un thé ou un chocolat ?**

**Un thé s'il te plaît. J'arrive.**

Il repart pendant que je me brosse les dents. Bon plus de café pour le moment. Je vais devoir m'y faire. Quand je sors de la salle de bain on frappe à la porte.

**J'y vais ! **Dis-je à Edward

J'ouvre la porte et me fige.

**Bonjour Isabella…**

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu...


	20. Chapter 20

**_Cette fic et aussi posté sur :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

J'ouvre la porte et me fige…

- **Bonjour Isabella !**

Je m'attendais à tout le monde mais pas eux… Devant moi se tient la femme et l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde. De quel droit se pointent-ils chez moi ? Je leur avais dit de m'oublier le jour où il s'était fait arrêter par mon père. Car selon eux, il n'était pas violent, il devait juste me remettre dans le droit chemin. Je t'en collerai du droit chemin. Ils me font une espèce de sourire hypocrite quand j'entends Edward qui arrive derrière moi.

- **Qui est-ce Bella ?**

Il vient se poster près de moi et lance un regard interrogateur aux deux personnes devant moi.

- **Nous sommes Monsieur et Madame Newton.**

Je sens Edward se raidir. Il lance un regard noir aux parents Newton.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

- **Tu ne vas pas nous laissez sur le palier ?**

- **Je vais me gêner. Je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez ?**

- **Nous avons à te parler, cette situation ne peut plus durer.**

Je regarde Edward qui essaie de voir dans mon regard si tout va bien...

- **Va appeler ma mère s'il te plaît qu'elle vienne chercher Isa, et dis-lui de venir avec papa, je veux qu'il soit là.**

- **Ok !**

Edward file chercher son portable alors que Madame Newton tape férocement du pied par terre. Elle m'agace… Elle finit par me dire.

- **C'est aussi notre petite fille, elle peut rester là pour que nous puissions la voir non ?**

- **Ce n'est certainement pas votre petite fille. Maintenant c'est moi qui décide. Et je décide qu'Isa ne restera pas ici.**

Je m'efface de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Ils s'installent dans le canapé alors qu'Isabelle passe dans le salon à ce moment là. Elle vient vers moi avec crainte tout en regardant les personnes assises sur le sofa. Ils la fixent avec curiosité et mépris. Mépris ? Tiens donc…

- **Maman, qui c'est ?**

- **Personne ma chérie. Tu vas aller chez mamie Renée d'accord ?**

- **Oui, je vais m'habiller !**

- **D'accord.**

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil. Je bous de rage. Ils n'ont aucun droit d'être là. Edward revient et je décide d'aller m'habiller convenablement, et surtout me calmer. Je mets un jeans et un débardeur. Ca ne cache rien de ma grossesse, mais au moins je suis à l'aise.

Je retourne dans le salon quand mes parents arrivent. Ma mère embarque Isabelle directement sans un regard au salon. Je sais qu'elle leur en veut… Mon père s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules, il sait que je suis tendue par la situation... Edward est installé dans le fauteuil et regarde nos invités avec un mauvais œil. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps et je fini par briser le silence qui règne dans la pièce.

- **Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

- **Et bien c'est simple…Mike nous a averti que tu l'empêchais de voir sa fille…**

- **Vu ce qu'il m'a fait enduré et vu la manière dont il se comporte actuellement je crois que c'est plutôt normal…et puis ce n'est pas SA fille !**

- **Voyons Isabella, tu ne l'as fait toute seule à ce que je sache… et c'est quand même notre fils le donneur de sperme… donc il est son père.**

- **Je vous interdis de dire une chose pareille…même si c'est la vérité, Mike ne sera jamais son père…**

- **Et pourtant c'est bien lui !**

- **Parce que vous appelez ça un père ? Non mais vous l'avez vu ? Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait subir ? Il est mauvais, alcoolique, violent et j'en passe…et pour vous c'est un père ? **

- **Isabella, nous restons ses grands-parents, et suite à cela nous demandons à l'avoir pendant les vacances et certains week-end aussi…**

- **Certainement que je vais vous la laissez… Vous vous êtes bien regardé là ? Laisser ma fille à des gens comme vous…**

Je suis prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, pourtant je sais que ne la situation ne prête pas à rire. Edward vient directement près de moi.

- **Bella calme toi s'il te plaît…**

Mais impossible… La stupidité des gens… Je regarde Mme Newton dans les yeux.

- **Jamais vous n'aurais Isabelle. De toute façon, Mike a été déchu de ses droits par le juge, et je n'hésiterai pas à faire de même avec vous si vous pensez réclamer la garde d'Isabelle. Vous défendez votre fils, limite vous lui donnez raison pour son alcoolisme et vous voulez que je vous laisse ma fille alors qu'il sera certainement présent ? Jamais de la vie. Aux yeux de la loi, c'est notre fille à Edward et moi, et elle a déjà des grands-parents aimant, elle n'a pas besoin de vous. Pas besoin de la perturber encore plus.**

- **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire elle n'est certainement pas perturbée à cause de nous !**

- **Non, mais à cause de Mike, ce qui revient au même. Votre très cher fils nous harcèle sans jamais s'arrêter. Malgré l'injonction du juge qui lui interdit de nous approcher à moins de 500 mètres, il continue de chercher à voir Isabelle. Nous ne pouvons même plus sortir de chez nous s'en nous faire agresser par ce…cet alcoolique. Isabelle a peur de lui et vous espérez que je vais vous la laissez ?**

- **Certes Mike n'est pas irréprochable…mais je suis sur qu'il peut changer…**

- **C'était il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû changer… Maintenant c'est trop tard et c'est hors de question que vous ayez Isabelle. Sa vie lui convient parfaitement. Je pense qu'elle a eu assez de traumatismes dans sa vie pour lui ajouter ça en prime. Donc maintenant je vais vous demander de partir.**

- **Très bien…et bien nous nous verrons devant un juge dans ses cas là !**

- **Vous ne me faites pas peur.**

Je me lève vivement pour leur ouvrir la porte rapidement. Je ne les salue pas et je referme la porte sur eux. Je suis à bout de nerf. Charlie et Edward me regardent inquiets.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Bella, viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît !**

- **Non, je vais très…**

Et le trou noir…

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Putain, cette famille ne va jamais nous laisser en paix. Je regarde Mr et Mme Newton, ils ont l'air d'être des gens hautains et froids. Le regard qu'ils me lancent à Bella et moi ne m'inspire pas confiance. La discussion est mouvementée. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Demander d'avoir un droit de garde sur Isabelle. Mike n'a aucun droit de l'approcher mais je sais que s'ils vont devant le juge il y a un risque… Il faudra vraiment que Jasper monte un dossier en béton…

Bella se lève vivement et leur ouvre la porte. Ils sortent et elle leur ferme la porte au nez. Bella se tourne vers nous. Elle est blanche, voir même livide. Le médecin a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop stressée… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- **Quoi ?**

- **Bella, viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît !**

- **Non je vais très….**

Heureusement que je n'étais pas loin d'elle. J'ai juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Charlie me regarde inquiet.

- **Appelle l'ambulance ! Réveille toi ma chérie, il faut que tu te réveille…**

Des larmes coulent sur mon visage… Je ne veux pas les perdre…

- **Ca va aller Edward, ils arrivent.**

- **Pourquoi elle se réveille pas ?**

- **Elle était extrêmement fatiguée et je doute que l'épisode de tout à l'heure lui ait fait du bien…**

- **Bella…ne nous laisse pas… **

Les ambulanciers arrivent rapidement et Charlie leur explique rapidement la situation. Moi je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même… Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien…

Ils la hissent sur un brancard.

- **Monsieur, vous venez avec nous ?**

- **…**

- **Monsieur, on doit y aller maintenant, vous venez ?**

- **Edward ! Vas-y, reste avec elle. Je te rejoins avec Renée et Isa.**

Je suis les ambulanciers, tel un automate. Je ne veux pas lâcher sa main. Je monte dans l'ambulance et m'installe dans un coin. Je n'entends pas l'effervescence autour de moi, la seule chose que j'entends c'est les faibles bips qui correspondent aux battements de cœur de Bella… Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte…

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et je me sens incapable de bouger… Je vois le brancard qui entre aux urgences… Une infirmière s'approche de moi.

- **Monsieur, vous allez bien ?**

- **Je ne veux pas les perdre.**

- **Les ?**

- **Elle est enceinte…des jumeaux…**

- **Les médecins vont s'occuper d'eux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez avec moi.**

Je descends et la suit dans ce qui me semblerait la salle du personnel. Elle me verse un café et me le tend.

- **Vous avez d'autres enfants ?**

- **Oui, une fille…elle a 11 ans.**

- **Vraiment ? Vous ne faites pas votre âge…**

- **Ce n'est pas vraiment ma fille, c'est celle de ma femme mais elle porte mon nom maintenant.**

- **D'accord. Asseyez-vous, je vais voir où ils en sont.**

- **Merci.**

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient en me disant que je peux aller la voir. Je la suis et la remercie une fois arrivés devant la chambre. J'entre et m'approche de ma belle rapidement. Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle est brûlante de fièvre. Ce n'est pas bon signe… La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un médecin.

- **Bonjour je suis le docteur Miller !**

- **Bonjour.**

- **Alors que s'est-il passé ?**

- **Nous subissons énormément de stress en ce moment et ce matin ça a été la goutte de trop…elle s'est évanouie…Dites moi qu'elle va bien ?**

- **Je vais l'examiner.**

Il lui prend sa tension et sa température. Il installe un monitoring sur le ventre de Bella pour s'assurer que les bébés vont bien.

- **D'après les indications du monitoring, ça à l'air d'aller mais je vais tout de même appeler le gynécologue pour une échographie. Elle a une tension beaucoup trop basse et une température beaucoup trop élevée. Elle est enceinte de combien ?**

- **13 semaines.**

- **Je reviens avec le gynécologue.**

- **Merci !**

Il ressort. Je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne quand elle reprend conscience au bout de 20 minutes. Je lui souris en lui embrassant le front.

- **Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs…**

- **Je suis désolée… Comment vont-ils ?**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, le médecin va venir te faire une échographie. Ta tension est trop basse. A mon avis, le gynéco va t'arrêter dès aujourd'hui…**

- **Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, mais ils m'ont mise hors de moi.**

- **C'est passé alors calme-toi s'il te plaît !**

Je lui caresse la main avec mon pouce et le médecin arrive dans la pièce avec notre gynécologue.

- **Mr et Mme Cullen, bonjour.**

- **Bonjour docteur !**

- **Alors, on m'a dit que vous aviez eu une grosse baisse de tension et de la température. Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous reposer !**

- **C'est ce que j'ai fais hier en rentrant, mais je ne suis pas maître des péripéties…**

- **Je vais vous refaire une échographie, pour être sûr que vos bébés aillent bien.**

- **D'accord !**

Il branche sa machine et applique le gel. Il regarde attentivement tout ce qu'il voit sur l'écran. Nous regardons nous aussi avec beaucoup d'attention. Il finit par mettre le volume et le cœur des bébés bat rapidement. Plus rapidement qu'hier en tout cas. Le médecin coupe sa machine et s'installe sur le tabouret près de nous.

- **Bon, je vais être direct…**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

- **Vous êtes beaucoup trop stressée et épuisée. Vos bébés le ressentent. Si vous voulez allez jusqu'au bout de cette grossesse, je dois vous arrêter immédiatement. A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est repos maximum, sinon vous risquez la fausse couche. Ne pas conduire, ne pas porter de charge et ne pas s'énerver. Essayer aussi de vous alimenter convenablement. Je vais vous faire une prise de sang, pour vérifier que votre organisme fonctionne bien.**

- **D'accord ! **Grommèle-Bella

- **Je vais tout chercher pour la prise de sang et dès que nous auront les résultats vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.**

- **Merci docteur !**

Il part chercher son matériel, et je souffle...d'angoisse…de soulagement, je ne sais pas vraiment… Bella n'est pas en reste, je sais qu'elle va avoir du mal à rester à la maison et surtout à ne rien faire… Je lui sers toujours la main pendant que le médecin fait la prise de sang.

30 minutes plus tard nous pouvons sortir. Tous est bon dans son sang, mais repos avant tous. Nous allons voir Renée, Charlie et Isabelle qui nous attendent dans la salle d'attente.

- **Alors ? **Me demande Charlie

- **Repos complet jusqu'à la fin.**

- **Rentrons !** Dit Renée.

Nous montons tous dans la voiture de Charlie et arrivons à l'appartement. Isabelle s'installe avec sa mère dans le sofa. Je vais en cuisine voir si nous pouvons manger ce que j'avais commencé à préparer pour ce midi. Du coup nous n'avons pas mangé et je pense que Bella ne va pas tarder à avoir faim. Renée me rejoins dans la cuisine.

- **Edward…que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**

- **Je l'ignore, les parents de Newton veulent entamer une procédure de garde comme l'a fait Mike avant eux…ils veulent avoir Isabelle pour les vacances et les week-ends… Il en est hors de question. Bella ne le supporterait pas et moi non plus… Pas après tout ce que m'a raconté Bella… **

- **C'est compréhensible. Vous allez encore aller devant le juge ?**

- **S'il le faut oui… mais Bella doit éviter tout stress. Ce n'est pas évident.**

- **Je resterai avec elle la journée s'il le faut pour qu'elle reste tranquille. J'irai chercher Isabelle le soir comme d'habitude, sauf si Bella veut sortir un peu, nous irons ensemble avec Charlie.**

- **Merci Renée. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais j'angoisse, ils avaient l'air déterminé.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne l'auront pas plus que Mike. J'en suis persuadé. En plus il faut déjà qu'ils obtiennent une audience auprès du juge…**

- **On verra…**

- **Edward ?**

- **Oui ma puce ?**

- **Tu veux bien me préparer des tartines de beurre avec du fromage de chèvre et un bon chocolat chaud ?**

- **Heu…oui tout de suite.**

Je regarde Renée avec un air de dégout sur le visage. Du chèvre avec du chocolat ? Beurk. Renée souris et me tapote l'épaule.

- **Mon pauvre ce n'est que le début.**

Je me mets à la préparation de son…goûter. Je prépare des tartines normales pour Isabelle et j'emmène le tout avec un plateau. Bella mange plutôt bien…je dirais même qu'elle dévore.

Charlie et Renée rentrent chez eux, et je dois les appeler s'il y a le moindre problème. C'est bientôt les vacances pour Isabelle, et je me demande si partir un peu tout les trois serais bien. Ca reposerait Bella et ça nous ferait sortir de ce stress pour quelques jours. Je m'installe dans le sofa, et Bella pose sa tête sur mes jambes.

- **Bella je pensais à quelque chose ?**

- **Vas-y dit moi !**

- **Isabelle va bientôt être en vacances. On pourrait partir tous les trois quelques jours ?**

- **C'est une excellente idée. Où voudrais-tu aller ?**

- **Dans un endroit pour nous reposer, enfin surtout toi vu que tu en as besoin. **

- **Tu penses à un centre thermal ?**

- **Pourquoi pas ou alors on peut aller ailleurs.**

- **Le centre thermal me plaît bien. Isabelle pourra se ressourcer aussi.**

- **Très bien, je m'occuperai des réservations dans la semaine. Et nous devons appeler l'agent immobilier aussi.**

- **J'appellerai lundi et lui demanderai de venir un soir dans la semaine, qu'on puisse faire le point avec lui.**

- **Parfait !**

Je finis par me lever et vais faire réchauffer notre plat. Bella mange avec appétit malgré les tartines qu'elle a englouties. La soirée se passe calmement devant la télé. Demain j'ai prévu d'appelé Jasper pour avoir des conseils concernant les parents Newton. Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça.

Je me réveille de bonne heure et je décide d'aller me défouler un peu. Je mets mon pantalon de jogging et file courir dans le parc près de chez nous. Je jette un coup d'œil au alentour et commence ma course.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je dois suivre les conseils du médecin et me reposer. Je ne veux pas perdre mes bébés, et si pour ça je dois rester allongée jusqu'à la fin, et bien je le ferai.

Je me réveille à cause d'un coup porté à ma porte. Je me lève et me rend compte qu'Edward n'est pas là. Qui ça peux être et où est Edward?

J'enfile un pantalon de pyjama et une chemise d'Edward et je vais ouvrir. Qu'elle connerie je n'ai pas faite là. Devant moi se tient Newton dans toute sa gloire avec un sale sourire sur le visage.

- **Bonjour Bella !**

- **T'as rien à foutre ici, dégage Mike !**

Je claque vivement la porte et ferme les verrous. Je cherche mon portable et appelle immédiatement mon père pour qu'il vienne. Mike tape comme un forcené à la porte et essaye de l'ouvrir.

- **Maman ?**

- **Isa, ma puce. Va dans la cuisine s'il te plaît !**

- **C'est qui derrière la porte ?**

- **C'est…..**

- **PUTAIN BELLE OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT….TU NE POURRAS PAS M'EVITER ETERNELLEMENT…JE SUIS SON PERE QUE TU LE VEUILLE OU NON !**

- **Maman, pourquoi il crie ?**

- **Isabelle, le monsieur derrière la porte c'est Mike !**

- **Pourquoi il ne veut pas partir, pourquoi il ne veut pas nous laisser tranquille ?**

Elle commence à pleurer et je la serre contre moi. J'entends des bruits d'une bagarre derrière la porte. Papa. J'entends des cris puis plus rien. On toque doucement à ma porte.

- **Bella c'est papa, ouvre-moi !**

Je soupire de soulagement et vais lui ouvrir. Au moment de rentrer dans l'appartement un coup de feu retenti. Je sens mon père tomber contre moi.

- **PAPA !**

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Cette fic et aussi posté sur :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 21_**

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Mon footing m'a fait beaucoup de bien…il a réussi à me vider la tête et j'en avais vraiment besoin. J'arrive près de l'appartement et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir un véhicule de police et une ambulance devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ma quiétude disparait immédiatement et je me précipite dans les escaliers. Le spectacle qui se joue devant moi me fait froid dans le dos.

Bella est dans le canapé avec Renée, Isabelle pleure dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Charlie est allongé sur une civière par les ambulanciers. Un policier est devant Bella avec un bloc note, il essaie de l'interroger...

Je me dirige immédiatement sur eux. Quand Bella me voit elle se jette dans mes bras.

- **Bébé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

- **Oh…mon…dieu…**

- **Bébé, calme-toi s'il te plaît et raconte moi…**

Elle pleure à gros sanglot et Isabelle vient me voir.

- **Papa, Mike est venu…il s'est battu avec papy Charlie et après on a entendu un gros bruit et papy est tombé sur maman !**

Ma fille pleure aussi. J'entends les ambulanciers disant qu'ils doivent y aller. Je laisse Bella à sa mère et me dirige vers eux…

- **Comment va-t-il ?**

- **Ce n'est pas grave, la balle lui a frôlé le flan…Il s'est évanoui à cause du choc mais ça va aller.**

- **D'accord merci !**

Je rejoins mes femmes. Je dis à Renée et Bella ce que le secouriste m'a dit. Je me tourne vers le flic. Je ne peux empêcher la colère de monter.

- **Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ? attendre qu'il nous tue ? **

- **Monsieur calmez-vous !**

- **Non, nous avons déposé je ne sais pas combien de plaintes, on vous a appelé je ne sais pas combien de fois, et il est toujours en liberté. Maintenant faites votre travail, si c'est moi qui m'en charge ce ne sera pas joli à voir…**

- **Monsieur, évitez de proférer des menaces…**

- **Non, lui nous menace mais nous ne devons rien dire. Maintenant ça suffit. Trouvez le et mettez le en prison.**

Le policier me regarde mais ne dit rien. Il écrit sur son bloc et nous laisse. Je vais m'habiller rapidement et nous filons à l'hôpital. Bella est totalement paniquée. Elle doit absolument se calmer.

- **Bébé, respire…reste calme s'il te plaît…**

- **J'en peux plus Edward…merde il a tiré sur mon père, t'imagine ? **

- **Je sais, j'espère qu'ils vont faire le nécessaire maintenant. Mais s'il te plaît reste calme. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le médecin…**

- **Tu as raison…**

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital, et demandons Charlie Swan. On nous conduit à une salle d'attente où nous patientons. Renée tremble beaucoup, comme Bella, mais nous savons qu'il ne risque rien. Au bout d'une heure le médecin vient nous voir.

- **Famille de Monsieur Swan…**

- **Oui !**

- **Il va bien, il s'est réveillé sur le trajet jusqu'ici. La balle a lacéré la peau mais rien de grave. Nous lui avons fait 20 points de suture.**

- **Il n'a rien d'autre ?**

- **Non, il a eu le bon réflexe de s'écarter au moment où il a entendu le coup partir, la balle l'a juste frôlé. L'infirmière fait le pansement et il pourra sortir.**

- **Merci docteur…**lui dit Renée

Il nous salue et repart. Nous attendons encore vingt minutes quand Charlie arrive avec le sourire. Il embrasse sa femme et sert Bella dans ses bras.

- **Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement…**dit-il en riant

- **Papa, tu m'as fais une de ses peurs…**

- **Hé…je suis la Bells, et en pleine forme. Donc reste zen, penses à tes bébés…**

Il est souriant, je suis impressionné, pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer près de la mort…je pense que son métier de policier y est pour beaucoup ou alors il est trop fier pour montrer sa douleur...

Renée va remplir quelques papiers et nous partons. J'invite tout le monde au restaurant. De toute façon, personne n'a la tête à faire la cuisine.

Une fois notre repas englouti nous rentrons à l'appartement. Charlie et Renée vont à Forks cette après midi pour aller voir les parents Newton. Je voulais y aller avec eux, mais Renée m'a dit de rester avec Bella. Donc nous avons juste à attendre qu'ils reviennent…

**_PDV de Charlie :_**

J'ai eu très peur quand Bella m'a appelé. Mike devient de plus en plus insistant et maintenant si les parents s'y mettent, Bella ne tiendra jamais. Quand je suis arrivé à leur appartement, Mike tapait comme un forcené sur la porte. Il était déjà ivre à 9h00 du matin, et il n'a pas hésité à se battre. Manque de chance pour lui, j'étais sobre et j'avais tous mes moyens. J'ai réussis à le virer, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il est une arme avec lui. J'ai de bon réflexe, et heureusement. Je m'en sors plutôt bien. Maintenant il faut que la police fasse son travail.

Cet après-midi, Renée a décidé d'aller rendre visite aux parents de Newton. Que l'on règle cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute et qu'ils laissent Bella, Edward et Isabelle tranquille. Surtout que la grossesse de Bella ne se passe pas bien à cause d'eux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde mes petits-enfants, et donc nous allons tout faire pour qu'ils leurs fichent la paix.

En quittant le restaurant nous partons directement. Renée conduit car mes points de suture me l'empêchent. Elle est concentrée sur la route. Je sais que cette situation la pèse aussi…

Nous arrivons devant la maison des Newton. Elle déteint complètement dans le paysage. Forks est une petite ville tranquille et pas spécialement riche. Leur maison, enfin villa, montre bien qu'ils veulent que les gens sachent qu'ils sont friqués. Ce sont des gens hautains, et sans état d'âme.

Renée sort vivement de la voiture et se dirige vers leur porte d'entrée. Je la suis tranquillement et lui prend le bras. La porte s'ouvre sur madame Newton avec un sourire hypocrite.

- **Que me vaut la visite des Swan ?**

- **Nous devons parler, ça ne peux plus durer. **Lui dit Renée

- **Très bien, entrez !**

Elle s'efface de la porte et nous pénétrons dans un séjour immense. La décoration est horrible, vraiment trop chargée. Elle appelle son mari qui arrive et nous nous installons dans le salon.

- **Bien, j'imagine que vous venez pour la garde d'Isabelle ?**

- **Pas que pour ça !**

- **Ah bon et pour quoi d'autre ?**

- **Votre fils s'est pointé ce matin ivre mort chez ma fille. Je suis intervenu et il m'a tiré dessus.**

- **Comment ça tiré dessus ?**

- **Vous voulez un dessin ? Une arme à feu…**

- **Vous êtes là, c'est qu'il ne vous a pas blessé ! **Me dit Mr Newton avec un air blasé.

J'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler son air à la con à celui là. Il me sort par les yeux.

- **Vous voulez que je vous montre que j'ai eu 20 points de suture ? Donc maintenant qu'allez vous faire ?**

- **Que voulez-vous qu'on face ? Il fait ce qu'il veut.**

- **Votre fils se promène ivre mort avec une arme à feu et ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ?**

- **Il n'a tué personne…**

- **Mais quels genres de personne êtes-vous ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?**

- **Je suis consciente de ce que je dis, et moi je vous répète que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?**

- **C'est votre fils, vous devriez le faire soigner.**

- **C'est à lui de décider pas à nous. Nous ne pouvons l'obliger. Il est majeur et il mène sa vie comme il le veut.**

- **Très bien. Vous savez quoi ?**

- **Non !**

- **Juste par vos propos, la garde d'isabelle vous sera totalement refusée. Comment voulez vous qu'un juge vous accorde la garde alors que vous ne vous occupez même pas de votre propre fils…**

- **Ça c'est vous qui le dites !**

- **Oh non…Mike ne respecte pas ce que le juge à dit, il ne respecte rien. Les flics vont lui tomber dessus et il va se retrouver accusé de tentative de meurtre. Il va en prendre pour 30 ans. Et votre attitude ne joue absolument pas en votre faveur. Alors maintenant pour le bien de tout le monde, cessez de suite toute tentative, car je suis sûr que vous ne voudriez pas qu'une recherche soit faite sur votre passé, n'est-ce pas ?**

J'y vais totalement au bluff mais des gens comme ça on toujours des choses à cacher. Vu leur regards je ne me trompe pas.

- **Très bien, nous laissons tomber. Mais retirez votre plainte concernant Mike !**

- **Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit. Je n'enlèverai pas ma plainte, car il recommencera. Il est hors de question que je mette la vie de ma famille en danger.**

- **Il n'est pas si dangereux, vous devenez parano…**

- **Parano ? Non, ouvrez un peu les yeux sur ce qui vous entoure, ça vous ne ferez pas de mal. Je veux que vous me notiez noir sur blanc que vous abandonner la demande de garde d'Isabelle.**

- **Très bien ! **Souffle-t-elle

Elle se lève, et écrit sur une feuille. Ils signent tous les deux et elle me remet le papier. Je sais que grâce à ça, Bella et Edward vont pouvoir respirer un peu.

- **Pourquoi vous voulez absolument ce papier ?**

- **Pour ma fille et mon gendre. Vous ne savez pas ce que votre visite d'hier a engendré. **

- **Non.**

- **Bella est enceinte, comme vous avez dû le remarquer. Et à cause du stress de votre visite elle ne peut plus travailler et elle doit rester allongée, donc ce papier c'est pour les rassurer un peu. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Mike soit arrêté.**

- **Bien…**

Je décide de me levé, je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps dans cette maison froide et sans vie. Renée se lève aussi, salut froidement les Newton et nous partons.

Quand nous arrivons à l'appartement de Bella, c'est Edward qui nous ouvre avec un grand sourire. Bella est allongée et somnole doucement dans le sofa et Isabelle doit être dans sa chambre.

- **Alors ?**

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je suis stressé pour les parents de Bella. J'espère que ça se passe bien pour eux. Nous regardons la télé tranquillement quand le téléphone sonne.

- **_Allo ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Je suis bien chez Mr et Mme Cullen ?_**

- **_Oui !_**

- **_Bonjour c'est le lieutenant Buzzelli…_**

- **_Bonjour lieutenant._**

- **_Je vous appelle pour vous prévenir que nous venons d'interpeler Newton. Il est en garde à vue et passera en comparution immédiate demain. Il restera en prison jusqu'à son jugement._**

- **_C'est super. Merci beaucoup !_**

- **_Y'a pas de quoi. Si nous avons besoin nous vous rappellerons._**

- **_Pas de problème, nous sommes à votre disposition._**

- **_Merci Mr Cullen…Bon dimanche !_**

- **_De même !_**

Je raccroche avec un grand sourire. Bella me regarde interrogative.

- **Ils ont arrêté Newton !**

Elle souffle de soulagement et fond en larme. Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce comme une enfant.

- **Elle a quoi maman ?**

- **Elle est juste contente. Mike ne viendra plus nous embêter.**

Ma fille me fait un grand sourire. Elle nous embrasse sur la joue et disparaît dans sa chambre. Bella se calme doucement.

- **Ça va ma puce ?**

- **Oui…je …suis…juste soulagée !**

- **Moi aussi. Nous allons pouvoir vivre tranquille maintenant…**

- **Non, pas temps que ses parents seront là.**

- **Nous passerons au dessus de ça.**

Elle ne dit rien et se réinstalle confortablement dans le canapé. Je pose sa tête sur mes jambes et caresse son ventre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est. Bella somnole quand on sonne à la porte. Mon sourire ne disparait pas, et je file ouvrir. Devant moi Renée et Charlie avec un beau sourire aussi. Je les fait entrer.

- **Alors ? **Demande-je

- **Tiens…**

Charlie me tend une feuille que j'ouvre.

_Mr le juge, _

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir annuler notre précédente demande où nous voulions obtenir un droit de garde sur Isabelle Cullen._

_Effectivement, après réflexion, il s'avère que nous pensons que pour le bien d'Isabelle nous ne devons pas interférer dans sa vie._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur le juge, nos sincères salutations._

_M et Mme Newton_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Les Newton abandonnent toute tentative ? C'est trop beau. Je sers Charlie et Renée dans mes bras, et vais voir Bella. Elle s'assoit et je lui tends la lettre. Elle la lis et me sourit. Elle regarde ses parents avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle se lève et les sers dans ses bras.

- **Merci !**

- **C'est normale ma puce. Maintenant tu te concentres sur Isabelle et ta grossesse.**

- **Mike a été arrêté tout à l'heure !**

- **C'est génial !** Dit Renée

Nous passons le reste de l'après midi tous les cinq. A partir de demain, je vais devoir laisser ma petite femme toute seule et ça ne m'enchante pas. Mais faut bien travailler et j'ai une boîte à faire tourner…

Ca fait un mois que nous vivons tranquillement. Mike est en prison et les parents de Newton ne se sont pas manifestés. J'ai remis leur lettre à Jasper qui l'a jointe au dossier en cas de demande de leur part. De toute façon avec l'attitude de Mike, je doute qu'un juge leur accorde quoi que ce soit.

Bella a bien du mal à rester en place à la maison, mais je me rends compte qu'elle fait beaucoup d'effort pour respecter les conseils du médecin. Renée vient la voir tous les jours, et elles vont chercher Isa à l'école ensemble.

Nous avons aussi consulté une agence immobilière et nous avons trouvé la maison de nos rêves. Pas loin de l'école d'Isabelle, de mon travail, de celui à Bella et de la crèche. Un coup de cœur et nous avons signé rapidement les papiers. Nous pourrons emménager dans deux mois.

Aujourd'hui nous avons un rendez-vous avec le gynéco. Bella a pris du ventre et je ne cesse de m'extasier dessus. Alice a été lui faire du shopping pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller convenablement. Et j'aime beaucoup les tenues qu'elle lui a trouvées. Je vais la voir dans la chambre. Elle enfile une tunique bleu nuit avec un legging noir. Je m'approche d'elle et l'entoure de mes bras.

- **Tu es prête ?**

- **Oui, j'ai hâte de savoir…**

- **Moi aussi ! Allons-y !**

Je l'embrasse tendrement et nous allons à la voiture. C'est plus agréable de sortir quand on a plus la peur au ventre. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital tout sourire. On s'installe dans la salle d'attente et le gynéco arrive 10 minutes après. On entre dans son bureau et on s'installe.

- **Alors comment ça se passe ?**

- **Très bien maintenant.**

- **Je vois que vous êtes plus reposée.**

- **Oui, nous avons réglé certains problèmes et ça va beaucoup mieux.**

- **Je vais vous faire une échographie et un examen gynécologique aujourd'hui.**

- **D'accord !**

- **Allez dans la salle derrière vous déshabiller. Je commence par l'examen.**

Je fais abstraction du fait que ce soit un homme qui va toucher ma femme. Bella va derrière et le médecin la suit. Je reste assis tranquillement en attendant qu'ils reviennent. 10 minutes après le médecin est de retour. Bella arrive peu après.

- **Tout va bien au niveau de l'examen. Nous allons faire l'échographie maintenant.**

On se lève et on va dans une autre salle. Bella s'installe et relève son haut. Le gynéco applique le gel, allume la machine et commence à regarder. Avec Bella nous nous concentrons sur l'écran. Nous voyons bien la forme des bébés maintenant. Le gynéco nous sort de notre contemplation.

- **Vous voulez toujours savoir ce que c'est ?**

- **Oui…**

- **Vous allez avoir deux petits garçons, félicitations. Ils sont en pleine forme.**

Deux garçons ? C'est génial, je vais avoir deux fils…je regarde Bella qui a les larmes aux yeux, tout comme moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

- **Merci mon amour…**

- **Je t'aime Edward…**

- **Je t'aime aussi…**

Le gynéco termine sont examens et c'est tout fier que nous sortons de la clinique. Finalement Isa avait raison…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Cette fic et aussi posté sur :_**

http:/lovelemon (-) in (-) fic (.) forumactif..com _(enlever les parenthèse et les espace)_

_Les pesonnages ne m'appartienne pas._

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'aide énormément sur cette fiction ... **_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre 22_**

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Cette fois on y est…depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça…ces derniers mois ont été difficiles…

Deux mois après l'arrestation de Mike, son procès a débuté. J'avoue que ça a été difficile. Son avocat a essayé par tous les moyens de discréditer Bella, et de donner raison à Mike. Bella était enceinte de 5 mois, et la fatigue n'a pas aidé. Elle a craqué plus d'une fois, pour au final se retrouver hospitalisée. Je me rappelle avoir dû témoigner contre lui…

_Flash Back :_

_Je suis installé face à Mike, son avocat et Jasper. Ce dernier commence son interrogatoire._

- _Mr Cullen, comment se sont passés les mois qui ont suivi l'annonce de l'enfant caché de Mr Newton ?_

- _Ils ont été dur, nous ne pouvions plus rien faire sans être épiés, menacés…_

- _Vous avez bien obtenue la garde d'Isabelle ?_

- _Oui, un juge nous l'a donné, et a obligé Mike de rester en dehors de sa vie._

- _A-t-il respecté l'ordre du juge ?_

- _Oh non ! Plusieurs fois l'école d'Isabelle nous a appelés parce que Mike faisait un scandale pour partir avec Isabelle. Ou alors il venait chez nous pour essayer de l'avoir…quand nous allions nous promener il était là aussi !_

- _Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois qu'il est venu à votre domicile ?_

- _Je n'étais pas présent, j'étais parti faire un jogging assez tôt, mais quand je suis revenu, mon beau-père était à terre, il venait de se faire tirer dessus. Mike a débarqué chez moi et Charlie a essayé de le faire partir..._

- _Très bien je n'ai plus de questions._

_J'ai regardé Jasper retourner à sa place et l'avocat de Newton venir vers moi avec un sale sourire sur le visage._

- _Mr Cullen, pourquoi Mme Cullen n'est-elle pas présente ?_

- _Vous êtes déjà au courant !_

- _Veuillez en informé la cour !_

- _Elle est hospitalisée, ce procès la met sur les nerfs. Et comme vous le savez elle est enceinte de 5 mois._

- _Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle fasse adopter vos enfants ?_

- _Non…Nous sommes mariés et nous voulons ses enfants !_

- _Comment réagiriez-vous si on vous retirait vos enfants ?_

- _Mal, c'est certain…_

- _Donc vous comprenez la réaction de mon client ?_

- _Non, absolument pas. Mr Newton connait la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui a pas parlé de cette grossesse. Hors je ne suis pas Mr Newton…_

- _Que voulez-vous dire par là ?_

- _Mr Newton était violent avec elle, vous comprenez qu'elle n'est pas parlée de l'existence de la petite._

- _Certes, mais il reste son père!_

- _Non, un père ne ferait pas ce qu'il a fait pendant les derniers mois. Il a plus effrayé Isabelle qu'autre chose._

- _Ne lui avez-vous pas monté la tête contre son père justement ?_

- _Ca ne nous aurait rien apporté. Elle a eu peur de lui quand il a levé la main sur moi. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou l'apercevait, il était ivre…_

- _Vous n'abusez pas ?_

- _Non, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu c'est le jour où il s'est fait arrêter après avoir tiré sur mon beau-père. Et il était déjà ivre à 9h00 du matin…_

- _En parlant de cela, c'était un cas de légitime défense ?_

- _Pour vous tirer dans le dos de quelqu'un et de la légitime défense ? Non, il a tiré en espérant tuer Charlie Swan._

- _Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?_

- _Venir chez quelqu'un avec une arme à feu…je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi ça sert sauf pour tuer ou blesser la personne que l'on va voir…_

- _Je n'ai plus de question._

_Le verdict est tombé, et il a pris 25 ans de prison ferme, avec obligation de se faire soigner pour son problème d'alcool et son manque de contrôle..._

_Fin du flash back_

Je me souviens que quand j'ai annoncé cette nouvelle à Bella, elle a soufflé de soulagement et a fondu en larme. Elle est restée hospitalisée quinze jours. Quand elle en est ressortie, nous étions prêts pour le déménagement. Nous avions enfin eu les clefs de notre nouvelle maison. J'avais préparé les cartons avec les parents de Bella et Isabelle. Donc quand elle est sortie elle n'avait plus rien à faire, juste à se reposer comme le médecin lui avait conseillé.

Ma mère s'est occupée de la décoration de notre maison. Elle a fait un boulot formidable. Et cette nouvelle demeure est un nouveau départ pour nous. Bella a eu un coup de cœur pour elle et je n'ai rien pu lui refuser. Cette maison est juste parfaite pour nous. Elle est composée de 4 chambres, 3 salles de bains, un salon et une salle à manger immense, et une cuisine avec bar américain. Deux garages et un grand terrain à l'arrière avec une piscine couverte. Un gros coup de cœur pour démarrer notre nouvelle vie.

Après notre emménagement nous avons eu le procès avec Tanya. Ca a été plutôt comique et Bella en a bien rit pendant au moins 15 jours. Je me souviens exactement de ce qui c'est passé.

_Flash Back :_

_Nous étions encore une fois devant le tribunal, mais cette fois-ci contre Tanya. Nous avons porté plainte pour diffamation et coups et blessures sur Bella. Quand nous nous sommes installés avec Jasper, elle est arrivée tout sourire avec son avocat. Elle portait une tenue très…comment dire…inappropriée pour un tribunal. Une petite jupe noire, qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination, avec un top rose fuchsia et des cuissardes. Bella pouffait de rire à mes côtés. Et je n'étais pas en reste. Quand le juge a demandé à Bella de venir prendre place, le regard que Tanya m'a lancé, m'a donné des frissons d'horreur. Mais dès que Bella s'est mise debout, son regard a totalement changé. Elle aurait eu des éclairs à la place des yeux, ma belle serait morte sur le champ. Il faut dire que Bella était enceinte de 6 mois et qu'elle avait un ventre assez impressionnant. Elle a pris place dans le box et l'avocat de Tanya s'est levé et s'est dirigé droit sur Bella._

- _Mme Cullen, vous avez porté plainte pour coups et blessures, comment cela est-il arrivé ?_

- _J'étais au centre commercial avec mes amies et Melle Denali est arrivée. Elle a commencé à m'insulter, puis voyant que je ne ripostais pas, elle m'a fait un croche-pied et je suis tombée._

- _Avez-vous des preuves ?_

- _J'ai des témoins surtout._

- _Vos amies ?_

- _Pas seulement, mais les gens qui était autour de nous plus les vigiles présent au moment des faits._

- _Pourquoi ma cliente vous aurait-t-elle fait cela ?_

- _Elle était jalouse. Elle a toujours voulu sortir avec Edward mais ce dernier l'a toujours repoussé. Et elle ne supportait pas qu'il veuille de moi plutôt qu'elle._

- _C'est tout ?_

- _Oui, je ne vois pas vraiment d'autre raison. A part peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle ait été obligé de me faire une lettre d'excuse…_

- _Une lettre d'excuse ?_

- _Oui._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _En voulant rendre visite à mon mari à son bureau, je suis tombé sur Melle Denali qui m'a affirmé qu'elle était sa petite amie…alors je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences de ses dire..._

- _Très bien, je n'ai plus de question._

_L'avocat est retourné à sa place et Jasper s'est levé._

- _Comment la révélation de votre fille est-elle apparue dans les journaux à scandale ?_

- _Melle Denali a appelé plusieurs journaux pour leur raconter l'histoire._

- _Comment savez-vous que c'est elle ?_

- _Mon mari a appelé quelques contacts pour savoir d'où étaient sorties ses informations._

- _Et il a réussi à le savoir ?_

- _Oui. Edward est un homme respecté dans son milieu et les journalistes sont devenus pour la majeure partie de bons amis._

- _Et comment a t il réagi quand il a su que c'était Melle Denali la responsable ?_

- _Il était très en colère. Il ne comprenait pas comment s'était possible. Mais surtout il était inquiet pour Isabelle. Il avait peur que l'histoire lui retombe dessus…et c'est malheureusement ce qui s'est passé à l'école. Elle est devenue une paria pendant les premiers jours. Il a fallu une réunion avec les parents d'élèves pour leur expliquer la véritable histoire…_

- _Plus de question._

_Jasper est retourné s'asseoir et Bella est venu me rejoindre. Tanya a ensuite pris la place. Son avocat s'est levé et a commencé à la questionner._

- _Melle Denali, qu'avez-vous à dire sur les accusations qui vous sont portés ?_

- _C'est d'un ridicule._

- _Développez ?_

- _Elle ne tient pas sur ses deux jambes je n'y suis pour rien moi, et en ce qui concerne les journaux ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Mr Cullen m'a viré._

- _Vous êtes mannequin c'est bien ça ?_

- _J'étais mannequin._

- _Pourquoi ne l'êtes vous plus ?_

- _Je n'ai été reprise dans aucune société à cause de Mr Cullen._

- _En avez-vous la certitude ?_

- _Je ne vois rien d'autre. Il a le bras long._

- _D'où tenez-vous les informations que vous avez fournies au journal ?_

- _De nulle part. Je les ai vu dans la rue tous les trois. Ca m'a dégouté…_

_L'avocat l'a regardé avec de gros yeux mais n'a rien ajouté. Jasper s'est levé et a commencé son interrogatoire._

- _Pourquoi étiez-vous dégoutée ?_

- _Parce que cette…femme, me l'a volé. Il aurait dû me revenir._

- _Aurait dû ?_

- _Oui, il a toujours refusé de sortir avec moi._

- _C'est normal, vous étiez son employée._

- _Et alors, ça n'empêche rien._

- _Vous savez, tous les patrons ne sortent pas avec leurs employé. Surtout quand le dit patron est marié._

- _Et alors ? Il aurait du sortir avec moi._

- _C'est juste pour ça que vous avez sortie toutes ses bêtises ?_

- _Il a payé pour m'avoir viré, et rejeté… Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, je le sais !_

- _Je n'ai plus de question._

_Jasper a repris sa place et il était à la limite d'éclater de rire. Bella n'a pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer ouvertement et le juge, malgré tout, n'a pu se retenir d'esquisser un sourire. Tanya a été jugé coupable et a dû nous verser la somme de 25 000 dollars pour dommages et intérêts._

_Fin du flash back_

Je n'en reviens pas comment tout s'est bien terminé. Nous avons gagné tous les procès, l'argent que Tanya nous a versé est placé sur un compte pour les enfants.

D'ailleurs, quand nous avons annoncé à Isabelle qu'elle allait avoir deux petits frères et que nous lui avions demandé comment elle avait deviné, elle nous a simplement dit qu'elle l'avait sentie et elle a sauté au plafond. Elle été plus que ravie. Elle nous a bien aidés pendant cette grossesse.

Elle a voulu faire la chambre de ses frères avec ma mère, qui a été plus que ravie de l'avoir avec elle. Nous leur avons laissé quartier libre pour cette pièce. Nous avons hésité à faire une chambre séparée…mais finalement vu qu'ils sont jumeaux nous avons préféré les laisser ensemble. Nous verrons quand ils seront plus grands…

Je me rappelle aussi la crise pour choisir les prénoms. Bella avait des idées bien précises et moi aussi. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous décidé...et en fait nous n'avons toujours pas choisi…

C'est une nouvelle contraction qui me fait revenir au moment présent. Nous sommes dans notre lit et Bella souffle et souffre à chaque contraction. Isabelle est chez Renée et Charlie le temps que les bébés naissent. Bella se plie littéralement sous la douleur.

- **Bébé, je pense que c'est le moment d'y aller non ?**

- **Non, je ne veux pas…**

- **Il va bien falloir, tu ne va pas accoucher ici ?**

- **Non, je ne veux pas accoucher…Je veux qu'ils restent dans mon ventre…**

- **C'est impossible ma belle…C'est le moment, nous allons voir nos fils…mais pour ça il faut aller à l'hôpital…**

Elle gémit de douleur et je décide de me lever. Je suis fébrile, cette grossesse a été particulièrement difficile, et j'espère que l'accouchement se passera bien. J'enfile un pantalon à la va vite, puis aide Bella à se relever. Son ventre est très impressionnant. Je lui enfile un tee-shirt, et l'aide à mettre un pantalon de grossesse. Les valises sont déjà dans la voiture. J'avais prévu au cas où…Il y a eu plusieurs fausses alertes et le gynécologue voulait la garder à l'hôpital mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle est à 8 mois et demi de grossesse et si ça ne se déclenchait pas seul, il l'aurait fait d'une autre façon. Mais là a priori le travail à déjà bien commencé.

J'arrive à l'hôpital et vais chercher une infirmière pour la transporter. Elle nous conduit directement au service maternité et elle contact notre gynécologue. Bella est allongée dans un lit et les contractions sont de plus en plus douloureuses…

- **Bébé…respire doucement !**

- **J'ai…mal…**

- **Je sais ma belle, c'est bientôt fini ! **

Elle m'agrippe la main au moment où une nouvelle contraction arrive. Je gémis de douleur…elle a du me casser les doigts vu la force de sa poigne…Enfin vu le regard qu'elle me lance j'ai intérêt à me tenir à carreau…Et elle vient de perdre les eaux…Je vais chercher une sage femme…elle change les draps et Bella peux se réinstaller…

Après m'avoir broyé au moins cinq fois la main et m'avoir assené des jurons à foisons le gynéco arrive enfin.

- **C'est le moment ? **Demande-t-il

- **On espère…**

- **Je vais regarder à combien vous êtes…**

Il s'installe…regarde…et nous sourit…

- **Vous êtes dilatée à 4 cm.**

Il regarde le monito…

- **Le travail avance bien. Vos contractions sont régulières. Je vais appeler l'anesthésiste pour la péridurale…Dans quelques heures vous aurez vos bébés avec vous…**

Je souffle de soulagement, mais Bella se tord une nouvelle fois en deux. Je m'approche d'elle, en espérant qu'elle me virera pas…et je lui masse le dos…Ca lui faisait du bien il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Une heure plus tard l'anesthésiste arrive enfin et lui fait la péridurale. Bella l'a accueilli comme le messie.

Je sors de la chambre pour le laisser faire son travail et j'en profite pour aller à la cafétéria… Sur le chemin je passe devant la pouponnière… Je me surprends à m'arrêter devant la vitre… J'ai l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière… Les infirmières l'avaient mis là pour que sa mère puisse se reposer… Mon petit bonhomme…il me manque tellement… Si seulement j'avais pu être plus présent pour mon fils. Je me fais la promesse d'être toujours là pour mes enfants. Plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça. Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement avant d'aller me chercher un café avant de rejoindre ma Bella…

De retour dans sa chambre, elle me semble vraiment plus sereine. La péridurale est vraiment efficace.

- **Ça va ? **lui demande-je

- **Ça va mieux.** **Je ne sens plus les contractions. Le gynéco est venu le temps que tu étais sortie et j'en suis à 7 cm. Ça avance plus vite que prévu…**

- **Tout ce passe bien…c'est tout ce qui importe pour le moment, que vous soyez tous en bonne santé...**

- **J'ai hâte de les voir…**

- **Moi aussi…**

L'heure H arrive et nous sommes toujours en train de réfléchir aux prénoms, quand le gynéco revient. Il vérifie de nouveau la dilatation…

- **Monsieur et Madame Cullen, c'est le moment…**

Il emmène ma femme dans la salle prévue pour l'accouchement. Une des infirmières m'emmène pour me préparer à assister à la naissance de mes enfants. Je suis tellement fier d'avoir des enfants avec une si formidable épouse…

J'entre enfin dans la salle, le travail a déjà commencé… Je prends place près de la tête de ma femme et l'embrasse sur la tempe en lui murmurant que j'étais fier d'elle.

- **Quand je vous le dirai, vous poussez d'accord ?**

- **Ok…**

Le gynéco regarde attentivement le monitoring.

- **Allez-y, poussez…**

Je vois Bella se redresser un peu et pousser de toutes ses forces. Elle transpire beaucoup et j'essaye de l'aider du mieux que je peux en la soutenant dans l'effort. Au bout de 5 fois, j'entends enfin les pleurs d'un bébé. Je me dirige vers la source du bruit et regarde mon premier fils…Le gynéco me demande de couper le cordon et il donne mon petit à l'infirmière qui le pose rapidement sur Bella afin qu'elle puisse le voir et trouve du courage pour le deuxième... J'embrasse Bella et sèche les larmes qui sont apparues à la vue de notre fils.

- **Je suis fier de toi ma chérie. Encore un petit effort et tout ira bien…**

L'infirmière reprend notre bébé pour permettre à Bella de mettre au monde notre deuxième fils.

- **Bella, c'est bientôt fini…Donnez tout ce que vous avez…maintenant…**

Elle pousse encore plus fort, mais je vois qu'elle fatigue. Elle a du mal…Je l'encourage…le gynéco aussi…et après une dernière poussée, le deuxième sort du ventre de sa mère. Par contre, contrairement au premier je n'entends rien, le gynéco coupe le cordon lui même et je m'inquiète aussitôt. Pourquoi il ne pleure pas ?

- **Allez mon petit, respire… Dégagez ses voies aériennes et commencez le massage cardiaque.**

- **Edward, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

- **Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas…**

Je ne suis pas convaincu par ce que je lui dis… J'observe les faits et gestes des médecins qui s'affairent autour de notre garçon…

- **Docteur, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

- **Le cordon s'est enroulé autour de son cou. Il a été privé d'oxygène pendant un certain temps.**

- **Il va s'en sortir ?**

- **Je fais tout ce que je peux…**

Je vous en supplie…qui que vous soyez là-haut, ne me prenez pas mon fils… Il est tellement petit, il mérite de vivre… Ne l'emmenez pas s'il vous plait. Ne le laissez pas mourir…

Bella et moi même sommes en larmes, ce qui devait être un jour merveilleux, tourne en cauchemar. Après un temps infini, j'entends enfin les cris qui réchauffent mon cœur… Dieu merci il est vivant… Nos larmes continuent de couler mais maintenant c'est des larmes de soulagement. L'infirmière nous amène le bébé pour que nous puissions le voir avant qu'elle aille le laver.

- **Bonjour mon trésor, tu nous as fait peur tu sais… Merci de t'être battu pour rester avec nous.**

Nous embrassons tous les deux ce front minuscule et l'infirmière le reprend. J'embrasse ma femme pour la remercier pour les deux beaux enfants qu'elle vient de m'offrir. Elle est épuisée et je la comprends complètement.

J'accompagne mes fils jusqu'à la nurserie, le temps que Bella soit de retour dans sa chambre. Ils ont à peine quelques heures mais l'amour que je leur porte est infini… Je donne les noms que nous avons choisis à la sage femme qui s'occupe de leur mettre un bracelet autour de leur poignet.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous partons avec les petits dans la chambre de Bella. Un magnifique sourire illumine son visage. La sage femme pose les petits sur Bella et je suis complètement en admiration.

- **Comme ils sont beaux…**

- **Je suis bien d'accord…Bonjour mes bébés…**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller sur mes petits bouts et ma femme. Je prends un de mes bébés dans les bras, ils sont tellement petits et tellement beaux. Je vois que Bella lutte contre le sommeil. Je dépose le bébé dans son lit et je prends le deuxième dans mes bras.

- **Repose toi ma chérie, tu en as besoin. Je reste ici.**

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et ma belle s'endort aussitôt… J'installe le deuxième près de son frère. Ils se sont endormis aussi. Je profite de ce moment pour sortir et appeler mes parents ainsi que ceux de Bella pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils me promettent de venir dès la première heure demain matin.

De retour dans la chambre, je m'installe sur le fauteuil et me laisse gagner moi aussi par le sommeil…

Des pleurs me réveillent et le spectacle qui s'offre à moi quand j'ouvre les yeux est merveilleux. Bella est en train de donner le biberon. Je l'embrasse tendrement et la prend en photo.

- **Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **Très bien. C'est ce petit chenapan qui m'a réveillé parce que Monsieur avait faim. La sage femme est venue m'aider, elle vient juste de partir…mais le deuxième s'est réveillé aussi…Tu peux t'en occuper ?**

- **Bien sûr. J'ai appelé nos parents et ils m'ont dit qu'ils arrivaient à la première heure. D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder…**

- **J'ai hâte de leur présenter…regarde comme ils sont beaux…ils te ressemblent tellement…**

- **Tu crois qu'ils me ressemblent ?**

- **Oh oui…le nez…la bouche…les joues.**

- **Mais ils ont tes yeux…**

- ** Je t'aime Edward…**

- **Je t'aime aussi Bella…**

Nous nous embrassons avant de reporter mon attention sur le bébé que je tiens dans mes bras. La sage femme m'a apporté un biberon et je profite de ce plaisir pour nourrir mon fils.

Nous sommes dans une bulle tous les quatre quand un coup léger est donné à la porte. La petite tête d'Isabelle passe dans l'ouverture et elle sourit en nous voyant. Je lui fais signe d'approcher doucement. Elle embrasse sa mère, puis moi…et regarde ses petits frères.

- **Ils sont tout petit…**

- **C'est normal ma puce…mais tu verras ils vont vite grandir…**

- **J'espère bien…**

Mes parents, les parents de Bella, ainsi qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper entrent dans la chambre. Ils nous félicitent, et s'extasient sur les bébés. Rosalie qui est enceinte de 5 mois pleure à gros sanglot…Je suis habitué maintenant avec Bella qui fondait en larmes constamment. Ma mère pose enfin la question.

- **Alors, comment avez-vous appelé ces merveilles ?**

- **Je vous présente Noah, Charlie, Carlisle ! **Dis-je à mes parents en leur montrant le bébé dans mes bras.

Bella me regarde et ouvre la bouche.

- **Et moi je vous présente Ian, Joshua, Emmett !**

Je reste bouche bée devant son annonce... Ian ne devait avoir qu'Emmett en second prénom mais il faut croire que ma belle avait tout prévu… Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je vais l'embrasser tendrement.

- **Merci Bella !**

- **Je sais que tu aurais aimé qu'il fasse parti de la famille…et j'aurai aimé le connaître aussi. Je sais que tu as peur de l'oublier parfois. Et si j'ai choisi son prénom c'est pour qu'il reste à jamais avec nous.**

- **Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'aime**

- **Je t'aime aussi Edward.**

Me voilà comblé par cette merveilleuse famille… Une femme formidable, une fille adorable, et deux garçons merveilleux… Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux…

* * *

_**Voilà pour la suite ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **_

_**Ce chapitre et l'avant dernier. L'épilogue sera poster la semaine prochaine...**_

**_Bonne semaine à tous !_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction…._**

**_Un grand merci à ma Bêta (YouAreMyLifeNowCM) qui m'a énormément aidé sur cette fiction ..._**

**_Je remercie aussi vous tous pour vos review :_**

**_Les Inscrits :_**

**Elodie13, lia3011, lena –Ina933-, Elodie Breuse, nathalie63, elo-didie, ousna, fan-par-hasard21, aelita48, oliveronica cullen massen, vini65, Galswinthe, Habswifes, mel031, veronika crepuscule, pounine, vavounette, Xukette, Mellli, Grazie, Willowme, Tinga Bella, emichlo, doudounord, pierard85, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, midsum, Morphine Angel-feather, marnchoups, Bibi017, lily-culen, alicia38, Vampirella-love, Miss-Aurore, bbkoda, emichlo, Une Nympho 2506, Anima174, leti60, philae89, Bella Lily Rose Cullen, maho-33, alira79, chouchoumag, Gaelle-51, fifer, Juliet1802, BrandOfHeroine, samy940, mimi la souris, Ptiteaurel, moinini, Chka, gistrel, Charloon', titefred, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Bib08, Ezhra-June, acoco, Yumi76, my-fiction-twilight, EstL. **

**_Les non-inscrits :_**

**Twilight0507, Ilonka, Cendrillon49, la fille, diana, auredronya, marion, petitefilledusud, BEA, talinou, Onja, beatrice, matrineu54, jennie Cullen, **

**_Je remercie toutes celle qui m'ont mise en favoris._**

**_Bonne lecture..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapitre 23

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je m'appelle Bella Cullen, j'ai 32 ans et je suis professeur des sciences à la faculté de Seattle. Mais surtout, je suis la maman de trois magnifiques enfants. Isabelle qui est une magnifique jeune fille de 14 ans, et Ian et Noah, qui ont 4 ans, mes deux miracles…

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour… Je vais passer devant le prêtre. Edward a demandé ma main peu après la naissance des garçons. Je sais qu'administrativement nous sommes déjà mariés, mais aujourd'hui, ça va être un mariage d'amour… Un mariage avec l'homme de ma vie…

Qui dit mariage…dit Alice, bien évidemment… A peine Edward et moi lui avons annoncé notre mariage qu'elle était déjà en train de noter tout ce dont nous allions avoir besoin…et le plus drôle, c'est que la date n'était même pas encore arrêtée…

Même si Alice a été intenable et parfois très fatigante, elle a vraiment fait un travail remarquable par rapport aux préparatifs mais surtout elle m'a créé une magnifique robe. Toute en satin, de couleur ocre avec des petites roses brodées sur l'ensemble du bustier et sur la traine.

Les essayages ont plutôt été folkloriques… d'ailleurs mon père et Carlisle n'ont pas hésité à se moquer en me disant que j'aurai pu dire non à Edward, ça m'aurait évité toute cette torture, et comme ils me disaient, ça n'aurait rien changé vu que nous sommes déjà mariés… Mais ce mariage, c'est un rêve de petite fille qui se réalise enfin…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Carlisle et Charlie, je ne peux pas dire que je les ai beaucoup vus… Plus la date approchait et plus ils s'absentaient… me laissant aux mains d'Alice, Esmée et ma mère… Un véritable trio infernal…

Infernal…c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai été réveillé aux aurores… alors que j'aurai pu profiter que mes enfants soient chez mes parents pour faire la grasse matinée… Mais non, Alice est là devant moi en train de sautiller partout… Elle me fatigue…mais pour son mariage, c'était encore pire… Heureusement pour moi que j'étais enceinte des jumeaux et que je ne pouvais plus bouger comme je le voulais.

Ca me fait d'ailleurs repenser à la grossesse de cette diablesse. La petite Gaëlle a vu le jour il y a deux ans maintenant. Je crois que ces neuf mois ont été les plus calmes de sa vie. Elle a vraiment profité avec Jasper de cette période si épanouissante d'une vie. Par contre, malgré la « zenitude » d'Alice, sa fille est bien comme sa mère, voire même encore plus speed si c'est possible. Il faut s'y prendre à l'avance pour la voir car du haut de son jeune âge, elle ne tient pas en place.

Pas le temps de rêvasser plus longtemps. Alice me rappelle à l'ordre. Je file donc dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. L'épilation a été faite hier mais l'esthéticienne doit arriver bientôt donc j'essaie de ne pas trop trainer tout en profitant pour me détendre un maximum avant le début des hostilités…

A peine sortie de la salle de bain, emmitouflée dans mon peignoir, qu'Alice m'installe sur un fauteuil pour me faire différents soins. L'effet apaisant des masques appliqués est tellement intense que je commence à me rendormir…mais ce n'est pas au goût de ma future tortionnaire, car je n'ai aucun doute que la suite sera beaucoup moins agréable…

- **Bella, réveille-toi !**

- **Mmmm Alice laisse moi tranquille…**

- **Ce n'est pas le moment de te reposer, c'est ton mariage aujourd'hui et comme je te l'ai dit l'an dernier, c'est ton mariage mais c'est moi qui dirige, alors hop hop hop, on se bouge !**

Quelle idée j'ai eu de lui dire oui…

- **Et en plus tu ne voudrais pas faire patienter Edward devant l'autel ?**

- **Non, bien sûr que non…**

- **Donc réveille-toi, et tiens-toi droite que je m'occupe de ta coiffure.**

- **Oui chef !**

Je me redresse et elle commence à me coiffer. Nous avons opté pour un chignon sophistiqué avec des roses plantées dedans afin d'accorder ma coiffure avec ma robe. Quelques mèches retombant en boucle de chaque côté de mon visage… Mon Alice est multifonction, et j'ai beau me plaindre, elle est vraiment exceptionnelle dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend…

Je la sens qui me tire les cheveux, je ne dis rien et subit cette torture. Comme le dit l'adage, il faut souffrir pour être belle…1h30 plus tard ma coiffure est terminée quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur ma mère et mes enfants. Les garçons foncent sur moi en criant.

- **Maman !**

- **Bonjour mes chéris… c'était bien chez mamie ?**

- **Oui !**

- **Et toi Isa ?**

- **C'était sympa. Ian et Noah ont été très sages donc quand ils sont comme ça, c'est assez tranquille.**

- **Et Noah a dormi où cette fois ?**

- **Ian a dormi avec moi mais Noah avec papi et mamie.**

Je regarde ma mère désapprobatrice. Depuis quelques temps, Noah ne veut dormir qu'avec mes parents quand il est chez eux. J'ai de la chance car il ne me fait pas de scène à la maison pour dormir avec son père et moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il prenne cette mauvaise habitude.

- **Je sais ma chérie, mais tu sais bien que je ne peux rien refuser à mes petits enfants. Et puis je n'y peux rien si Noah veut dormir avec nous en ce moment.**

- **Je sais…mais vous ne devriez pas céder… Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. A la maison, il dort dans le même lit que son frère. Ils sont inséparables. Chaque soir, je les couche dans leur propre lit mais chaque matin, je retrouve Noah dans le lit d'Ian…**

- **Ils sont jumeaux, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Les liens qu'ils ont entre eux est beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple lient de frère. Ils sont connectés, c'est comme si ce n'était qu'une personne dans deux corps différents… mais parfois malgré ce lien, Noah a peut-être besoin de s'éloigner un petit peu de son frère. Et il le manifeste en dormant avec nous…**

- **Tu as peut-être raison…mais la prochaine fois propose lui de dormir dans la chambre d'ami.**

- **D'accord, je ferai attention. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit mais tu es magnifique ma chérie.**

- **Maman, je suis en peignoir…**

- **Peut-être mais à mes yeux, et certainement à ceux d'Edward aussi, tu es la plus belle femme du monde. Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, tu es une femme et une mère accomplie.**

Une larme coule sur ma joue… je suis proche avec ma mère, mais se dire des choses comme ça, c'est plutôt rare… et ça me touche toujours énormément …

- **Merci Maman, mais si je suis comme ça, c'est parce que j'ai eu un très bon modèle.**

Je la serre dans mes bras et la sonnette se fait entendre. Certainement l'esthéticienne.

- **Maman, tu peux t'occuper d'habiller les garçons ?**

- **Pas de problème.**

- **Isa, ta tenue est dans ta chambre. Fais attention de ne pas te salir…**

- **Maman j'ai plus 10 ans…**

- **Pardon ma puce…c'est vrai que tu es une grande fille maintenant.**

- **Maman, ta tenue est dans mon dressing, à côté de ma robe de mariée.**

- **D'accord ma chérie.**

Ma mère embarque mes deux fils dans leur chambre pour leur enfiler leur petit costume. Et Isabelle file dans la sienne pour enfiler sa robe. Elle a le même style de robe que moi, couleur Ocre avec des nuances de rouge. Et les petits, leur costume est noir avec une petite chemise blanche et une rose rouge à la poche de la veste.

Après trente minutes, le résultat est impressionnant… j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon visage que je vois dans le miroir. Non pas que je ne me reconnais pas, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me trouve belle… Moi la fille banale va épouser son prince charmant…

Les enfants reviennent prêts à partir. Isabelle est coiffée d'un beau chignon aussi, et les garçons sont coiffés comme leur père, c'est à dire avec un effet « je viens de me réveiller ». Quand je les regarde je vois leur père…Si bébé, on devinait certains traits, là il n'y a aucun doute, ils ont le visage d'Edward et mes yeux. Leur cheveux sont plus clairs que les miens et plus foncés que ce de leur père. Un beau mélange de nous deux. Et là dans leur petit costume ils sont tellement mignons.

Maintenant, il ne me rester plus qu'à m'habiller… Alice m'aide à enfiler ma robe avec l'aide de maman. . Je me regarde dans le miroir et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me reconnaitre. Cette robe est tellement belle…

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est le jour de mon mariage. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un homme si merveilleux qu'Edward… Je suis encore dans ma contemplation quand on frappe à la porte de ma chambre.

- **Entrez !**

La porte me laisse découvrir mon père dans un sublime costume… Il s'avance doucement avant de s'arrêter net quand il me voit…

- **Bella, tu es….magnifique…**

- **Tu n'es pas mal non plus papa…**

- **Je suis fière de toi ma chérie.**

- **Maman m'a dit la même chose…**

- **Et elle a raison. Je sais que la vie ne t'a pas épargné mais tu as toujours su t'en sortir. Tu as un homme qui t'aime et que tu aimes, des enfants magnifiques. Mais ce que je retiens surtout, c'est que tu es heureuse. Et pour un père il n'y a rien de plus beau.**

Il vient me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasse doucement. Nous sortons de la chambre car il est temps de partir pour l'église. A part nous, il n'y a plus qu'Alice. Ma mère est partie avec les enfants pour accueillir les invités.

Nous sortons de la maison et Alice m'aide à monter dans la voiture. Carlisle nous a prêté sa Mercedes. Alice a dû passer par là aussi car elle est magnifiquement décoré. Une gerbe de fleur trône sur le capot et du tulle est accroché à divers endroit. Alice prend place à côté de mon père et nous prenons la route pour l'église.

Plus la route défile et plus la tension monte. Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward allait me planter devant l'autel… Mais je n'y peux rien, le stress m'envahit… Papa doit certainement sentir mon angoisse et il essaye de me détendre en parlant de sa soirée avec les enfants. Miraculeusement, cela marche parfaitement et je ne me rends pas compte que nous sommes déjà arrivés avant de voir Alice descendre de la voiture.

J'inspire profondément et sort de la voiture. Alice me donne mon bouquet constitué de diverses fleurs avec une majorité de roses rouges. De l'extérieur j'entends la musique retentir. Alice commence à s'avancer au bras de Jasper.

Il est trop tard pour reculer, c'est à mon tour d'avancer. Je m'accroche au bras de mon père et emprunte le chemin qui me mènera à l'homme de ma vie…

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 33 ans et je suis directeur d'une agence de mannequin à Seattle. Mais surtout je suis le père d'une famille fantastique…

Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour, je vais épouser la femme de ma vie. C'est vrai que nous sommes déjà mariés…mais j'avais envie de le faire dans les règles, pas juste que ce soit les conséquences d'une erreur administrative…

Je me rappelle exactement le jour où je lui ai fait ma demande. Les jumeaux avaient un peu plus de trois mois. Nous commencions à prendre l'habitude de s'occuper de deux bébés en même temps… car à croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès mais en général, il fallait leur donner leur biberon en même temps, changer leur couche en même temps…et j'en passe… Nos parents avaient décidé de prendre les enfants le samedi soir, chacun leur tour, afin de nous laisser une soirée de répit, car trois enfants à gérer ce n'est pas de tout repos.

J'avais tout prévu, le repas dans un restaurant chic de Seattle, une balade au bord de la mer où je lui aurai demandé sa main au clair de lune…mais il y a une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé…que les jumeaux tombent malades…en même temps pour ne pas changer…

C'est donc installés dans le canapé, avec chacun un garçon endormi dans les bras que je lui ai dit…

_Flash Back_

- _J'avais tout prévu, mais on n'a jamais réussi à faire réellement ce qu'on voulait… Bella, tu sais que je t'aime. Je sais aussi que tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux en m'offrant nos fils et cette famille. Je sais qu'aux yeux de la loi, nous sommes déjà mariés… Mais j'aimerai rendre ça officiel, que ce soit un mariage d'amour… Alors Isabella Swan Cullen, veux-tu m'épouser, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?_

- _Oui, oui, oui et encore oui…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Bien que j'eu fait ma demande, il a fallu attendre quatre ans avant ce jour tant attendu… C'est pourquoi je suis là, dans ma chambre d'adolescent en train de stresser en compagnie de mon frère et de mon père. Je stresse mais d'un autre côté j'ai hâte de revoir mes amours. Car Alice voulait que ce soit fait dans la tradition, donc interdiction de passer la nuit avant le mariage ensemble… Ce qui a bien plu à Emmett vu qu'il en a profité pour organiser un enterrement de vie de garçon dans les règles, même si ça faisait déjà bien longtemps que je n'étais plus un garçon…

Mon père m'aide à faire mon nœud papillon, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ça…

- **Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent Edward. Mais je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu as su mener ta vie d'une magnifique manière afin d'avoir une famille merveilleuse. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile. Je sais que tu as traversé la pire des choses pour un père, mais je sais surtout que Joshua serait fier de son père et qu'il aurait adoré Bella. De toute façon, c'est impossible de ne pas aimer une femme comme ça. Elle t'apporte tout ce que tu as toujours cherché, c'est à dire un bonheur sans rien demander en retour. Elle est la femme qu'il te fallait.**

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Malgré toutes ces années, entendre parler de Joshua me fait toujours quelque chose, car il me manquera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'est indéniable.

- **Ca va aller Edward. Aujourd'hui tu te marries avec la femme que tu aimes. C'est un jour heureux alors profites de cette journée. Je t'aime mon fils et tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.**

Je le serre dans mes bras et profites de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Entre nous, il y a toujours eu une certaine pudeur. Alors oui je sais qu'il m'aime mais il ne me le dit pas souvent. Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

- **Je t'aime aussi papa. Merci pour tout.**

Emmett qui s'était éclipsé pendant cette conversation vient nous entourer de ses grands bras.

- **Bon allez les fillettes, fini de pleurer. Il faut finir de se préparer.**

Nous continuons de nous habiller quand Emmett me lance

- **P'tit frère, pour quand le prochain ?**

- **Quel prochain ?**

- **Bah faut bien donner une petite sœur à tes fils…**

- **Non Emmett, avec Bella nous avons décidé d'arrêter là… Trois enfants c'est déjà pas mal. Et on ne veut pas retenter au risque d'avoir de nouveau des jumeaux.**

Emmett et Rosalie ont trois enfants aussi, Kassidy qui à 3 ans et demi et deux jumelles d'un an Laurianne et Laly et ils sont prêts à en remettre un quatrième en route.

Mon costume est enfilé…j'essaye de coiffer mes cheveux mais aucun succès. Ma mère vient m'appliquer du gel pour que ce soit moins décoiffé.

- **Maman…les garçons vont être coiffés comme moi, laisses mes cheveux tranquilles…**

- **Edward c'est ton mariage, et regarde, on a l'impression que t'es pas totalement réveillé.**

- **Je le suis et laisse mes cheveux tels qu'elle. Bella adore ma coupe…**

- **Bien…comme tu veux.**

D'ailleurs ça me rappelle quelque chose… J'ai bien cru que Bella allait me quitter après ça…

_Flash Back_

_C'était l'année dernière, l'été était arrivé et aussi incroyable fut-il le temps était beau et chaud à Seattle. J'avais décidé d'emmener les garçons chez le coiffeur car leurs cheveux avaient déjà bien poussés depuis la dernière fois. Le coiffeur s'était occupé d'eux, en leur faisant une coupe à la brosse très courte pour être tranquille pour l'été. Une fois terminé, il m'avait demandé si moi aussi je voulais me les couper et vu la chaleur, j'ai décidé que je serais plus tranquille si il était un peu plus court… sauf que je n'avais pas pensé que le coiffeur aurait oublié de changer de sabot sur sa tondeuse… Résultat des courses, je me retrouvais avec une coupe proche de la boule à zéro…_

_Le plus difficile avait été la réaction de Bella à mon retour…_

- _Edward, qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?_

- _C'était un accident, Tom a oublié de changer de sabot…et voilà le résultat. C'est pas si mal, non. Et puis ça change…_

- _Tu plaisantes ? C'est une véritable horreur. Il est hors de question que tu sortes avec moi tant que tu as cette coupe de cheveux._

- _Bella tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? C'est juste une coupe de cheveux… Arrête un peu de raconter n'importe quoi. Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête parce que j'ai plus de cheveux…_

- _Mais tu te rends pas compte Edward, comment je vais faire si je veux passer mes doigts comme j'aimais le faire… Enfin tu sais à quel point j'aimais tes cheveux…_

_Sans m'y attendre, elle s'était mise à pleurer… Je n'avais vraiment pas compris sa réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. C'était des jumeaux, encore… Alors elle avait essayé de se raccrocher à quelque chose et le fait de me voir sans mes cheveux l'avait énormément perturbé… Mais heureusement que les cheveux ça repousse…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Personne n'a jamais su pour la fausse couche. Bella ne voulait pas en parler, c'était trop dur pour elle. Et depuis on prend des précautions pour ne pas qu'elle retombe enceinte. Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre un autre enfant, mais je respecte le choix de ma femme et tant qu'elle n'en aura pas envie…

- **Mon chéri arrête de rêvasser, il va falloir qu'on y aille.**

- **Oui, pardon maman.**

- **Tu vas bien Edward ?**

- **Oui oui, je suis juste pressé de retrouver Bella.**

- **Alors allons-y.**

Ma mère me met la rose rouge sur la boutonnière de ma veste de costume et nous descendons à la voiture. Je monte avec mon père, ma mère et Emmett. Rosalie doit déjà y être avec les enfants et normalement Renée devrais aussi y être avec les miens.

En arrivant devant l'Eglise, l'angoisse m'envahi, car même si nous sommes déjà mariés, c'est comme si c'était la première fois… Mais je sais pourtant que tout se passera bien car j'aime Bella et elle m'aime en retour…

Je descends de la voiture et nous entrons dans l'église. Je suis surpris par la magnifique décoration. Des roses rouge et des tulles ocre sont placés à chaque extrémité des bancs. De gros bouquet de fleur sont placés un peu partout. Alice a vraiment fait un travail splendide.

Il est 11h et les invités sont tous arrivés. La musique débute et j'avance avec ma mère jusqu'à l'autel, suivi par Emmett et Rosalie, puis Alice accompagnée de Jasper. Derrière eux, ma petite fille qui commence à devenir une belle jeune fille et enfin Renée avec mes deux garçons qui mettent des pétales de roses dans l'allée. Mes fils et ma fille me font un magnifique sourire et prennent place près de Renée.

La musique change une dernière fois et Bella apparaît au bras de son père… Je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle est magnifique…et encore je crois que le terme n'est pas assez grand pour la décrire en ce moment même…

**_PDV de Bella_**

Je remonte l'allée doucement, et mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens… Nous sommes dans notre bulle…rien qu'à nous. J'arrive enfin près de lui. Charlie lui donne ma main, m'embrasse et me serre la main d'Edward.

Le prête parle mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis subjuguée par cet homme qui se tient devant moi. Edward…mon Edward, l'homme qui m'a redonné goût à la vie…

- **Isabella Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux Edward Cullen ici présent, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Edward Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Swan ici présente, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?**

- **Oui.**

Nous nous échangeons les alliances, signe de notre amour mutuel et éternel… Edward caresse ma joue tendrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis sienne à jamais… Les applaudissements retentissent dans l'église et l'émotion me submerge, les larmes de bonheur coulent sur mon visage. Il les essuie de son pouce avant de porter ce dernier à sa bouche.

- **Je t'aime Bella et cela pour l'éternité.**

Je suis Madame Cullen… pour de vrai ? Je l'étais avant…mais ce mariage rend la chose encore plus exceptionnelle…encore plus réelle.

Quand je pense à tous ce que nous avons accompli jusqu'à aujourd'hui…je peux dire que ma vie est heureuse…parfaite…comme ce que je m'imaginais en étant enfant et en lisant tous ces livres qui parlaient du prince charmant.

Nous sortons de l'église et montons dans la voiture qui nous conduit à la réception. La fête bat son plein et il est temps pour nous de partir en lune de miel.

Après un vol rapide nous arrivons sur une petite île magnifique. Le bungalow qui nous est réservé est splendide. A peine avons nous franchi le seuil qu'Edward me plaque sur la porte pour m'embrasser fougueusement.

La nuit s'annonçait remplie d'amour et personne n'aurait pu prévoir que c'est au court de cette nuit que notre quatrième enfant serait conçu…

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**__**Je vous retrouve sur Père malgré lui...Le chap arrivera dans la semaine...

Bisous...


	24. Annonce PUB

Bonjours à toutes et à tous.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une pub pour une fiction qui mérite d'être lu.

Le titre : **Romagnas Du Mont Davis**

L'auteur : . (Elle est dans mes favoris)

Ce n'est pas une histoire twilight voici le résumer :

Dans les rôles principaux:

Grégory Cummings= Robert Pattinson

Lisy O'Brian = Kristen Stewart

**Synopsis** :

Grégory Cummings, 27 ans, psy à Toronto,

analyste en Morpho-Gestuelle auprès de la GRC ( Gendarmerie Royale Canadienne)

va être conduit à la frontière du Mexique pour retrouver sa soeur disparue depuis plus de trois mois.

La seule piste qu'il a, se trouve en la personne de Lisy O'Brian,

gynécologue à El paso.

C'est elle qui a vu pour la dernière fois Tess Cummings.

Leur destin va se retrouver lié au delà de ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

Un médaillon, une contine, des fleurs...

Quel est donc ce secret qui les lient à jamais ?

Que vont-ils découvrir au bout de cette route ?

Déchireront-ils ce voile obscur qui plane sur eux depuis plus de 17 ans ?

Pour le découvrir je vous donne rendez vous ici ...

Voilà si elle vous intéresse, je vous laisse allez la découvrir...


	25. Chapter 25

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
